Blizny - Tutor
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Harry jest zalewany wizjami od Toma. Nigdy w życiu nie spodziewał się uzyskać pomocy od tej właśnie trójki Ślizgonów i to jednocześnie.
1. I Prolog

**Blizny**

„ **Tutor"**

 **Cz 2 „Obskurus"**

 **Autor:** Zilidya D. Ragon

 **Pary:** Po długich i mozolnych rozmyślaniach będzie to pewien typ kwadratu.

Trochę mentors, trochę drrary.

Chyba, że coś się zmieni w pomyśle.

 **Ostrzeżenie:** Idealizacja bohatera tzw. Marysue jawnie zamierzone dla pewnego celu.

Techniczne podejście do zaklęć mogące być niezrozumiałe dla laika.

 **I**

Blizny czasem bolą. Odzywają się tępym bólem, bezczelnie przypominając o sobie. Harry doskonale to rozumiał. Można byłoby to zaliczyć do bólu somatycznego, ale nie tę. Jego blizna uwielbiała to robić dosyć notorycznie, co najmniej jakby miała własną osobowość. Patrząc jednak na jego historię, to w pewien sposób miała. W końcu po jej drugiej, mentalnej stronie, był Tom Riddle.

Harry z całego swego ludzkiego, czującego, miał nadzieję całkiem normalnie, serca, nienawidził tej blizny. Wizje, bo wiedział, że to nie są wyłącznie koszmary, zostawały mu przysyłane z zegarmistrzowską punktualnością kilka razy na dobę, odkąd opuścił mury Hogwartu po ukończeniu piątego roku.

Utrata Syriusza bolała innym bólem, ale jakoś dawał sobie rady. Największym problemem Harry'ego byli teraz jednak Dursleyowie. W nocy jeszcze jakoś sobie radził. Kneblował sobie usta, by nie krzyczeć przez sen i nikogo nie budzić. Niestety, wizje były także w dzień i nawet nie musiał spać. Po prostu nagle wdzierały się do umysły i odcinały go od świata.

Vernon zaczął patrzeć na niego coraz bardziej świdrującym spojrzeniem. Jego drgawki, nagłe upadki czy niepohamowane krzyki denerwowały całą rodzinę Dursleyów.

Harry oczekiwał, co zrobią. Bo wiedział, że coś zrobią. Od kilku dni unikali go jak ognia, a to nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Przeczucia Harry'ego zwykle bardzo szybko się spełniały. Jeszcze tego samego dnia, gdy porządkował rabaty na tyłach domu, parking przed domem został zajęty przez białą furgonetkę. Początkowo chłopak nawet nie zauważył jej przyjazdu. Starał się właśnie pozbierać po sesji tortur jakiegoś mugola, którą przygotował specjalnie dla niego Voldemort. Dłonie drżały mu tak mocno, że schował je pod pachami, by jakoś to opanować. Klęczał w mokrej, rozkopanej kwadrans wcześniej ziemi, gdy nogi się pod nim ugięły. A zaraz potem do ogródka weszło dwóch potężnych mężczyzn w białych kombinezonach. Za nimi szedł Vernon w towarzystwie kobiety w białym fartuchu.

Wszyscy milczeli, gdy Harry wstał, przytrzymując się płotu i wyraźnie chwiejąc się.

― Masz iść z nimi ― nakazał ostro Dursley.

Potter nie miał siły się sprzeciwiać, choć doskonale wiedział, że opuszczenie barier będzie równoznaczne śmierci. W tym momencie był przeraźliwie zmęczony na jakiekolwiek działanie.

Kiwnął jedynie głową, że zrozumiał i podszedł do mężczyzn. Gdy owinęli go białym kaftanem, którego rękawy związali mu na plecach, pojął ironię.

― Wariatkowo, wuju Vernonie? To twój genialny pomysł? ― prychnął odrobinę rozzłoszczony, ale nadal zbyt słabo, żeby oponować. ― Żegnaj, wuju. Raczej żywy do was już nie wrócę.

Został popchnięty w stronę wyjścia z ogrodu i posadzony w furgonetce. Mężczyźni usiedli po obu jego stronach.

Cokolwiek kobieta omawiała z wujem, nic nie docierało do wnętrza samochodu. Harry słabo westchnął, gdy wyjeżdżali z Surrey. Przysnął po kilku minutach jazdy, kołysany ruchem samochodu. Ocknął się, gdy ostro wyhamowali pod drzwiami białego budynku.

Został wyprowadzony i w drzwiach zdołał tylko ujrzeć ogromny park, przedzielony dojazdem.

― Proszę się nie ociągać, panie Potter. ― Może prośba wydawała się chłodna, ale na twarzy kobiety pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

― Przepraszam. Jestem trochę zmęczony.

― Wiem. Wkrótce będziesz mógł odpocząć.

Harry spiął się, wyczuwając troskę w jej głowie. To było niepokojące. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

Kobieta widząc to, położyła mu rękę na ramieniu

― Spokojnie, Harry. Mogę mówić ci po imieniu?

Rozkojarzony jej zachowaniem, przytaknął.

― Przejdźmy do mojego gabinetu. Tam czekają na ciebie odpowiedzi.

― Czy mam wybór? ― zaśmiał się słabo, próbując poruszyć rękami w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa.

― Muszę utrzymać pozory, gdyby ktoś nas obserwował. ― Rozejrzała się szybko.

― Czyli nie mam ― odpowiedział sam sobie i wszedł do środka.

Jak na ośrodek psychiatryczny wewnątrz było całkiem przytulnie, na pierwszy rzut oka przynajmniej. Hol wypełniony był kanapami, na których siedziało kilku pacjentów. Pomiędzy nimi krążyli pielęgniarze, ubrani tak samo, jak ci towarzyszący teraz jemu.

Kobieta skierowała go na piętro, a następnie w stronę pierwszych drzwi po prawej. Otworzyła je szeroko, by mógł wejść.

Pod Harrym ugięły się nogi z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, ze zmęczenia po kilku ostatnich wizjach pod rząd oraz na widok Lucjusza Malfoya, Draco oraz Severusa Snape'a, siedzących w fotelach naprzeciwko drzwi, w których właśnie stał.

Oszołomiony, ledwo przytomny, myślał tylko o jednym.

 _Już po mnie. Zaraz zginę._

Ktoś pomógł mu dotrzeć do kanapy, na której położono go i ostrożnie przykryto kocem.

― Potter, bądź łaskaw nie odlatywać. ― Suchy głos Snape'a przywrócił go odrobinę do rzeczywistości.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zdjęto z niego kaftan. Ciągle miał na sobie ubranie, którego używał przy pracach w ogrodzie. Czyste to ono nie było, ale nikt nie zwracał mu z tego powodu uwagi.

― Jest przytomny ― stwierdził Snape, zajmując fotel tuż przy samej kanapie zajętej przez Pottera.

Draco i jego ojciec usiedli odrobinę z tyłu, ale tak, by mogli wszystko widzieć.

― Jesteś w stanie rozmawiać, Potter? Potrzebujesz czegoś na wzmocnienie. Mam eliksir pieprzowy.

Musiałby by głupcem, żeby nie wykorzystać sytuacji, gdy Snape - ten Snape - sam oferuje mu eliksir.

― I postcruciatusowy, jeśli go pan ma w tej chwili ― szepnął i spróbował unieść się wyżej.

Zdrętwiał na sekundę, gdy Draco zjawił się u boku i pomógł mu. Czy tak czuje się człowiek po drugiej stronie lustra? Jego umysł był nadal zbyt otumaniony tym wszystkim, aby prawidłowo reagować. Wypił podsunięte mikstury bez zastanowienia. Gdyby chcieli go zabić, to mieli już z miliard sposobności. I czy Snape czasem nie był podwójnym agentem? Chyba nie życzył mu śmierci. Chyba? Choć Syriusza nie pomógł mu uratować. Ale to już zamknięty rozdział. Wiedział doskonale, kto jest winny śmierci jego ojca chrzestnego i to na pewno nie Snape. Miał dość czasu, by wszystko to dokładnie przemyśleć i uporządkować.

Zwykle leki mistrza eliksirów działały natychmiastowo, teraz potrzebowały kilku minut, by odczuł ich minimalny efekt. Poczuł mrowienie magii, gdy kobieta sprawdzała jego stan. W tej chwili skojarzyła mu się z Pomfrey. Ona też nigdy nie pytała o pozwolenie.

― Krótko, Severusie. Muszę wziąć go na oddział. Czym szybciej dostanie leki, tym lepiej.

― Leki? ― mruknął Harry, poprawiając okulary. ― Jestem zdrowy.

― Właśnie widzimy, panie Potter. Nie jesteś w stanie nawet siedzieć o własnych siłach. Gdybyśmy nie zareagowali, do wieczora już byś nie żył.

Potter prychnął rozwścieczony.

― Uratowany przez śmierciożercę, co za ironia. ― Oparł głowę o oparcie, gdy zaczęła mu ciążyć.

Już rozpoznawał te objawy. Ale teraz było już mu wszystko obojętne. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił na wtargnięcie. Jedyne, co zdołał, to jęknąć, wpadając w wir wizji.

OOO

― Trzymaj jego nogi, Draco. Jeśli będzie trzeba, to usiądź na nich.

― Jak długo to jeszcze potrwa. Wyglądał jakby dopiero co jedną przeszedł, a tu już kolejna? On chce go wykończyć.

― Oni. Pamiętaj z czyjej pomocy korzysta. Tereso, co z tym łóżkiem?

― Już gotowe.

Harry wygiął się ostatni raz, uwolniony z wizji.

― Niedobrze mi ― jęknął.

Został delikatnie przewrócony na bok. Widok krwi na dnie podsuniętej miski nie był dla niego niczym nowym, lecz dla otaczających go osób tak.

― Parszywy drań ― warknął Draco, a Harry zdołał unieść w zdziwieniu brwi.

― Żadna nowość.

― Nie mówię o tobie, Potter.

― A to już nowość ― rzekł, opadając na poduszkę, która pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd, czyli pewnie zaklęciem. ― Jak długo?

― Pół godziny.

― Dziś jakieś święto? To już trzeci raz, a nawet nie ma południa.

― Potter, ogarnij się. Bredzisz. ― Snape potrząsnął nim.

― To chyba dla pana nic nowego.

Ciche warknięcie było jedynym, na co pozwolił sobie mężczyzna.

― Tereso, weź go na oddział. Póki jest w takim stanie, żadna rozmowa nie ma sensu.

― Oczywiście, rozumiem ― zgodziła się z nim kobieta.

Harry złapał skraj szaty mistrza eliksirów i z nieświadomym uśmiechem zapytał:

― Współpracujesz z Lucjuszem, bo Albus zawiązał sojusz z Tomem, prawda Severusie?

Mężczyźni, obaj jednocześnie, zbledli i przysunęli się bliżej.

― Skąd wiesz? ― Snape zignorował to nagłe spoufalenie.  
― Domyśliłem się. Dyrektor jest kiepski w doborze strojów ― zachichotał. ― A jako… towarzysz… współ… jak ich teraz nazwać? Kumple w zbrodni? To już w ogóle jest do niczego. Nawet nie stara się ukrywać i widziałem go już kilkukrotnie. Zimno mi… Chcę się wykąpać… Śmierdzę…  
Dłoń puściła szafę i opadła bezwiednie.  
Snape odgarnął przepocone kosmyki z czoła nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Ślady krwi na twarzy sprawiały, że wydawał się bledszy nawet od poszewki na poduszce. Krwotok z nosa nie przeraził ich tak bardzo, jak krew w kąciku ust. Potem jednak okazało się, że przygryzł sobie podczas wizji język.  
Bardzo ostrożnie wziął go na ręce, by nie urazić wstrząsanego nadal drgawkami ciała i przełożył na łóżko. Dla bezpieczeństwa zapiął go pasami.  
― Umyjemy go i podamy eliksiry. Będzie cały czas na oddziale pod barierami mentalnymi ― powiedziała Teresa, gdy pielęgniarze wyjechali z gabinetu.  
― Draco, bądź przy nim. Możesz udzielać mu wszelkich informacji, jakich zażąda ― polecił Lucjusz synowi.  
Ten kiwnął głową i podążył za obsługą.  
― I tak nadal twierdzę, że za długo czekaliśmy ― rzucił Severus, opadając na fotel. ― To było przerażające. A on to przechodził przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie.  
― Albo dłużej. Nie mamy dokładnych informacji, kiedy zaczęli.  
― Panowie ― odwróciła ich uwagę kobieta. ― Teraz sprawa opieki. Harry musi być pod stałą obserwacją, dopóki nie odzyska równowagi fizycznej i psychicznej. Pielęgniarzom muszę czyścić pamięć, kogo przywieźli, więc musicie zajmować się chłopakiem osobiście.  
― To nie będzie problemem. Tu jest bezpieczny przed tymi dwoma draniami i tylko to się liczy. Intencje nie pozwolą przekroczyć im bram Avalonu. Pomożemy mu wszelkimi sposobami wrócić do zdrowia i okiełznać to szaleństwo, które ogarnia czarodziejski świat.


	2. II Troskliwość Trzech Węży cz1

**II** **.** **Troskliwość Trzech Węży**

 **Część A**

Draco zajął fotel w przydzielonej sypialni Gryfiaka. Ten był teraz kąpany i raczej nie potrzebowano do tego Malfoya. Potter przypuszczalnie też nie byłby z tego zadowolony, gdyby dowiedział się, że akurat ten Ślizgon widział go nago.

Nadal miał trudności z pojęciem sytuacji, która zaczęła się odkąd ukończył piąty rok. Gdy ojciec poinformował go o planach Lorda Voldemorta i Albusa Dumbledore'a był w szoku. Teraz nie istniała już tak naprawdę Jasna i Ciemna strona. Była jedynie Szara. Z tym wyjątkiem, że oni - Malfoyowie ze Snapem oraz kilka wtajemniczonych - zdecydowali się wybrać jeszcze jedno ukierunkowanie - Pottera. I oby to była dobra strona, skoro dwóch najpotężniejszych czarodziejów uwzięło się nad nim, pożądając tylko i wyłącznie jego śmierci. Najlepiej bardzo bolesnej.

Po części był w stanie ich zrozumieć. Potęga władzy, moc z tym związania, była tym, co Malfoyów przyciągało szczególnie mocno. Jednak posiadali dodatkowo silny instynkt przetrwania i to właśnie on ostrzegł, że ten sojusz przyniesie tylko nieszczęście.

A Draco lubił być szczęśliwy. To było cudowne uczucie. Rozgrzewające od środka, pobudzające, po prostu nieziemskie.

Pielęgniarze wnieśli umytego Pottera oraz ułożyli go do łóżka, a następnie wyszli. Ubrany w pidżamę, którą wcześniej przygotował dla niego Draco. Nie sądzili, podczas przygotowań do tej akcji, czy uda im się cokolwiek odzyskać bez wzbudzania podejrzeń.

― Pić. ― Słaba prośba zwróciła uwagę Draco.

Wstał i podszedł do leżącego ze szklanką, zabraną ze stolika. Widząc nieudolne próby siadania, wsunął dłoń pod kark Pottera i przysunął naczynie.

― Pij.

Potter musiał być naprawdę spragniony, bo szklanka po trzech łykach była pusta. Z westchnieniem opadł na poduszkę.

― Jak chcesz, możesz mówić. Przynajmniej nie będę się czuł jak w izolatce.

― Potter, to jest izolatka. Gustownie urządzona, ale nadal izolatka ― zauważył sarkastycznie.

― Co się dokładnie dzieje? Możesz coś powiedzieć, czy nakazano ci milczeć?

― Powinieneś odpoczywać, a nie słuchać o chaosie, jaki panuje. ― Draco na powrót zajął fotel, wcześniej lewitując go bliżej łóżka.

― Tym stwierdzeniem jedynie wzbudziłeś moją ciekawość. Wolę słuchać, niż myśleć o tym, co ten świr mi pokazuje, więc proszę byś mówił.

― Prosisz mnie? Potter, czy ty pojmujesz, że to ja? Draco Malfoy? Twój największy wróg.

Harry zaśmiał się, ale szybko zamieniło się to w jęk.

― Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Wszystko mnie boli.

― Eliksiry! ― Draco zerwał się na równe nogi. ― Pielęgniarze zapomnieli ci ich podać.

Harry spojrzał na szafkę pełną przeróżnych fiolek, w których przebierał teraz Ślizgon.

― Jesteś pewien, że mogę je wziąć? Gdy tu przyjechałem, już dwa wypiłem.

Malfoy odwrócił się do niego mrużąc oczy.

― Ledwo żyjesz, a wykazujesz sporą wiedzę na temat eliksirów. Może przed zajęciami Severus powinien zabierać cię ze skrzydła szpitalnego, gdy jesteś na skraju śmierci. Twoje wyniki diametralnie uległyby zmianie ― rzucił długi monolog, przyglądając się trzymanym fiolkom. ― Masz rację co do jednego. Nie mogę podać ci ponownie pocruciatusa, ale przeciwbólowy powinien pomóc.

Ponownie pomógł się unieść i podsunął buteleczkę.

― Powinieneś wkrótce też coś zjeść ― dodał, odstawiając fiolkę.

Gdy wrócił na swoje miejsce, Potter już spał, wtulając się w drugą poduszkę, jakby co najmniej był to miś.

― Co z nim? ― zapytał od razu od drzwi Snape, gdy wkroczył do pokoju kilka sekund później.

― Właśnie w tej chwili zasnął. Wszystko go bolało. Podałem mu tylko przeciwbólowy. Bał się, że przedawkuje.

― Bardzo dobrze. Miał rację. Na razie ma odpoczywać. Tu nie będzie miał wizji. Nabierze sił.

Malfoy zaśmiał się krótko.

― Zapomniałeś, że to Gryfon.

― Dlatego Węże będą go pilnować. Zaczynasz pierwszy. Twój ojciec zmieni cię rano po śniadaniu.

― Nie mam nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie?

― A masz? ― Severus uniósł brew zaintrygowany.

Zdążył poznać już jego stosunek do sprawy. Teraz czekał na posunięcie Pottera. Wcześniejsza jego reakcja dosyć mocno go zaskoczyła, jeśli wręcz nie zszokowała. I nie miał na myśli jego stanu zdrowia. Oczekiwał dużo gorszego, jeżeli chodzi o mentalne znęcanie. Potter zniósł to w typowo gryfoński sposób. Zagryzając zęby. I to dosłownie.

Natomiast zdumienie na ich widok było tylko chwilowe, potem przyjął to z niesamowitym spokojem. Mogło oczywiście dojść już do poważnego uszkodzenia mózgu, a takie zachowanie byłoby tego dowodem.

― Oczywiście! Tu nawet nie ma drugiego łóżka.

― Ty masz czuwać przy nim, a nie spać. Poczytaj coś.

― Jesteście za głośno ― doleciał do nich jęk ze strony łóżka.

― Myślałem, że śpisz, Potter. ― Draco od razu do niego podszedł.

Severus zajął drugą stronę łóżka, rzucając na leżącego zaklęcie diagnostyczne.

― I spałem, ale waszych głosów nie da się zignorować zbyt łatwo, profesorze. ― Potarł czoło o poduszkę, mrucząc do nich.

― Boli cię głowa?

― Blizna tylko mrowi.

― Bariera działa. To dobrze. Nie do końca byliśmy pewnie, czy całkowicie zablokuje połączenie. A teraz powiedz, jak naprawdę się czujesz.

Harry spojrzał na niego jednym okiem.

― Jakbym znalazł się po drugiej stronie lustra, jeśli wie pan o czym mówię.

― Znam tę mugolską historię. Mógłbyś sprecyzować.

― Trzech największych wrogów zmieniło nagle zachowanie w stosunku do mnie. Jak to przyjąć według pana?

― Jako zmianę paradygmatu, Potter.

― O! ― zachłysnął się i odkaszlnął. ― Tam naprawdę coś się dzieje?

― Delikatnie ujmując.

― A co ja mam z tym wspólnego?

― Merlinie, ratuj ― mruknął Severus. ― A jak uważasz? Dwóch najpotężniejszych czarodziejów chce twojej śmierci. Jak myślisz, dlaczego?

― Mają mnie dosyć.

― Zagrażasz im! ― warknął już mocno zirytowany mężczyzna.

― Toma mogę zrozumieć, ale dlaczego dyrektor?

Draco w tym momencie już nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem.

― Draco! ― oburzył się mistrz eliksirów.

― Wybacz, ale jak bardzo można być nieświadomym posiadanej władzy? ― bronił się. ― To jest idiotycznie zabawne.

Potter rzucał spojrzeniem to na jednego, to na drugiego.

― Kpicie sobie ze mnie ― stwierdził chłodno, naciągając koc.

Drżenie rąk nasiliło się, a wraz z tym i zimno. Nie miał zamiaru się jednak skarżyć. Nie w chwili, gdy dwóch Ślizgonów robiło sobie z niego głupawe żarty.

― Jakkolwiek bardzo chciałbym, niestety Draco ma całkowitą rację ― rzekł Snape, chrząkając znacząco. ― Domyślam się, że ci mugole nie dawali ci czarodziejskiej prasy?

― Nawet „Timesa" nie mogłem dotknąć. Co pisze „Prorok"?

Zmarszczył czoło, gdy obraz zaczął się rozmazywać, nawet w okularach. Pewien znak, że naprawdę potrzebował odpoczynku. Te kilka minut było niewystarczające. Był ciekaw, jak zareagowałby Snape gdyby powiedział mu, jak naprawdę się czuje, czego przecież sam chciał.

― Już teraz mógłbyś starać się o stanowisko Knota ― walnął prosto z mostu Malfoy.

― Łagodnie mówiąc. Zabicie Czarnego Pana wyniesie cię o wiele wyżej ― dodał spokojnie mistrz eliksirów, obserwując intensywnie Gryfona.

― A to można wyżej? ― dopytywał Malfoy?

― Ciebie zaraz aportuję na dach, jeśli się nie opanujesz ― zrugał go Snape, potem na powrót przykuł uwagę do Pottera. ― Powiesz w końcu, co się dzieje, czy nadal będziesz udawał męczennika?

― Właśnie się nad tym zastanawiałem ― odparł cicho.

― Myślenie nigdy nie było twoją mocną stroną.

― Zdziwiłby się pan, gdyby tylko dał mi szansę. A tak wracając do tematu, to mam drgawki, chyba gorączkę i mgłę przed oczami. I jestem przeraźliwie zmęczony.

Snape rzucił zaklęcie ogrzewające na kołdrę, zaraz po sprawdzeniu temperatury. Jego dłoń była lodowata dla rozpalonego Harry'ego, ale z ochotą pozwoliłby, aby została. W zamian otrzymał okład. Powinno mu to wystarczyć.

― Muszę się dowiedzieć, czemu eliksiry nie działają prawidłowo. Teraz śpij. To lekarstwo jest najlepsze.

Drugi raz nie musiał powtarzać. Potter zapadł w sen, nim Snape dotarł do drzwi.

― Niech śpi jak najdłużej, ale gdyby się obudził nie podawaj mu Bezsennego Snu. Niech wtedy coś zje. Wiesz jak mnie wezwać w razie problemów.

Draco kiwnął i cicho zamknął za nim drzwi. Zapowiadał się długi wieczór i jeszcze dłuższa noc.

― Wąż strzegący Gryfona. Ten świat chyli się ku upadkowi. Z bardzo wysokiego klifu ― mruczał pod nosem, zrzucając w kąt buty.

Za obuwiem pofrunęła szata. Skrzat pojawił się natychmiast, zbierając porozrzucane rzeczy, które pojawiły się jednak przy wejściu na wieszaku.

― Herbata, ciastka i kilka książek ― rozkazał, siadając i kładąc stopy na brzegu łóżka. ― Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda Potter? Jakże mi miło. Ale kto odmówiłby Malfoyowi tej odrobiny przyjemności?

Skrzat ustawił wszystkie rzeczy w zasięgu rąk Draco i zniknął.

― Twoje zdrowie, Potter. ― Wzniósł toast filiżanką. ― Mojego szkoda ― dodał i sięgnął po książkę.

Poza krótkimi epizodami, gdy Pottera budziły koszmary, większość nocy przespał spokojnie. Każdy nagły krzyk chłopaka Malfoy opłacił rozlaną herbatą. Po trzecim miał zamiar udusić Gryfona. Słysząc mamroczące „przepraszam, wuju" przewracał oczami i czekał, czy rozbudzi się całkowicie. Gorączka jednak za każdym razem wciągała z powrotem w krainę snu, nawet jeśli bardzo niespokojnego.  
Draco co jakiś czas zmieniał okład i sprawdzał temperaturę.  
Tuż przed dziewiątą do pokoju wszedł Lucjusz. Draco wstał i podszedł do ojca.  
― Co z nim?  
― Bez większych zmian. Nadal nic nie jadł. Śpi niespokojnie od wczoraj. Męczą go koszmary. Eliksiry nie działają prawidłowo, więc dodatkowo ma gorączkę, choć wcale mnie to nie dziwi ― zdał relację.  
― Wróć do domu odpocząć.  
Młody Malfoy wyszedł po założeniu obuwia i zarzuceniu na ramię szaty, a starszy zajął jego miejsce.  
Niecałe trzydzieści minut później zerwał się z fotela, podenerwowany spanikowanym krzykiem budzącego się z kolejnego koszmaru chłopaka.  
Tym razem Harry obudził się całkowicie, siadając z jękiem, gdy obolałe mięśnie odezwały się bólem. Gdy z jednej strony łóżko ugięło się pod ciężarem, odsunął dłonie od twarzy.  
― O! ― mruknął, rozpoznając przez mgłę starszego Malfoya, który właśnie podawał okulary. Zabrał mu jednocześnie z kolan mokry okład.  
― Potrzebuje pan czegoś, panie Potter?  
Harry zamrugał, ubierając okulary i rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu drugiego arystokraty.  
― Syn wyszedł niedawno. Był przy panu w nocy, teraz pewnie już śpi.  
Chłopak westchnął, pocierając czoło. Blizna była lekko nabrzmiała i zaczerwieniona.  
Lucjusz ujął podbródek Harry'ego i uniósł wyżej jego twarz. Chłopak na moment się spiął na ten nagły dotyk, ale po minucie tylko znów westchnął i przymknął powieki.  
― Nadal ma pan gorączkę i wyraźnie coś cię boli. Czy coś mugolskiego mogłoby w tym wypadku pomóc?  
Harry, poza pierwszym zaskoczeniem uparcie milczał, kiwając tym razem negatywnie głową.  
― Wczoraj był pan bardziej rozmowny, panie Potter. Co pana zadowoli, by uwierzył pan, że nie mam żadnego interesu w krzywdzeniu jedynej osoby, która być może jest w stanie wyprostować cały panujący na zewnątrz bałagan?  
Przez cały ten czas trzymał jego podbródek, drugą ręką badając bliznę, a także dotykając czoła.  
― Gorzka herbata i ze dwa suchary ― wyszeptał Harry, otwierając oczy. ― Mdli mnie.  
Lucjusz dostrzegał bladość, ale chłopak od wczoraj przejawiał ją przemiennie z rumieńcami gorączki, więc nie pytał o jej obecny powód.  
Na ciche pstryknięcie palcami pojawił się skrzat. Wykonał polecenie natychmiast, kładąc tacę na kolanach Harry'ego.  
Malfoy obserwował w spokoju dwie pierwsze próby uchwycenia drżącymi dłońmi filiżanki. Trzecią powstrzymał, ujmując uszko i siadając bliżej, przyłożył ją do ust zszokowanego chłopaka.  
― Jestem tu, aby ci pomagać, nie zabić, panie Potter.  
Chłopak zrobił łyk i głośno przełknął.  
― Harry.  
― Słucham?  
― Mam na imię Harry. I naprawdę wolę swoje imię niż notoryczne „panie Potter".  
Kącik ust Lucjusza drgnął ledwo zauważalnie. Może i Gryfon był bardzo osłabiony, ale jak przystało na Lwa, pokazywał pazury.  
― Dobrze, Harry. W takim razie możesz mówić do mnie Lucjusz ― zaproponował negocjacyjnie.  
― Jeszcze nie dawno podrzucił pan Ginny pamiętnik ― przypomniał mu Harry, biorąc kolejny łyk i pozwalając ciepłu uspokoić żołądek, nim spróbuje coś zjeść. ― A teraz mam mówić ci po imieniu, Lucjuszu?  
― Jak mówiłem ci to wczoraj, Potter, zmiana paradygmatów.  
Harry podskoczył, szukając bez powodzenia różdżki, słysząc nagły głos Snape'a od strony drzwi.  
― Miło widzieć, że zaczyna pan reagować prawidłowo.  
Severus podszedł bliżej z niewielką tacą, która postawił na nocnej szafce. Spojrzał na Lucjusza nadal siedzącego u boku Pottera, z filiżanką w dłoni.  
― Mogę? ― zapytał, wskazując fotel.  
Harry przytaknął, zdziwiony tą prośbą, ale nie skomentował tego, dla uspokojenia biorąc kolejny łyk herbaty.  
Przynajmniej sucharka mógł wziąć sam. Wszyscy milczeli, gdy przeżuwał go niewielkimi kęsami.  
― Powinieneś zjeść coś bardziej pożywnego, Potter.  
― Nie ma sensu marnować jedzenia, skoro zaraz go zwymiotuję… Przez ostatni tydzień tylko to mogłem zjeść bez rewelacji.  
― To tłumaczy twoje spore niedożywienie ― stwierdził Snape.  
― Przepraszam, że żyję.  
― Nie bądź melodramatyczny, Potter.  
Chłodne spojrzenie rozjarzonych gorączką zielonych oczy spoczęło na moment na Snape'ie. Harry przesunął tacę na bok i opuścił nogi na podłogę, przesuwając się za Malfoya.  
Mistrz eliksirów już chciał zadać pytanie, ale mars na czole Gryfona go uciszył. Cokolwiek zamierzał zrobić, będzie go to kosztowało sporo wysiłku. Był ciekaw, czy uparty Gryfon poprosi o pomoc.  
Oni naprawdę przybyli po niego w ostatnim momencie. Uszkodzenia nerwów po takiej ilości mentalnych tortur, były dla mistrz eliksirów doskonale widoczne. Zaklęcia diagnostyczne tylko je potwierdziły.  
Potter jednak należał do bardzo upartych. Na chwiejnych nogach, ale bez przytrzymywania się, dotarł do łazienki.  
― Nadal ma gorączkę ― szepnął Lucjusz, odstawiając filiżankę.  
― Wiem, monitoruję go cały czas. Czekam, kiedy puszczą mu wodze.  
― Słucham?  
― On ma tylko szesnaście lat, gdybyś zapomniał. Przez ostatnie tygodnie widział więcej tortur niż my przez wszystkie lata służby u Czarnego Pana. W końcu się załamie.  
― A trzech Ślizgonów, w tym dwóch śmierciożerców, ma mu pomóc przejść załamanie nerwowe. To już nawet nie jest ironiczne.  
Po chwili ciszy obaj mężczyźni jednocześnie spojrzeli w stronę łazienki. Lucjusz wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Na pukanie nie było odpowiedzi, więc otworzył je.  
Harry siedział na klapie sedesu i chyba dopiero dźwięk otwieranych drzwi do niego dotarł, bo patrzył zdziwiony na Lucjusza.  
― Pukałem ― zauważył Malfoy.  
― Zamyśliłem się ― wymruczał chłopak, wyjmując szczoteczkę do zębów z ust. ― Możesz zostawić je otwarte. Trochę tu ciemno.

Malfoy zmarszczył czoło, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia na dwie magiczne kule, którymi zastępowane pochodnie w małych pomieszczeniach.  
Wrócił do Severusa. Ten kiwnął głową, że słyszał, co powiedział Potter. Po chwili stanął ten w drzwiach łazienki, przytrzymując się ich.  
Tym razem to Severus wstał i bezceremonialnie objął Pottera pod ramię.  
― Głupi bachor.

Zaprowadził go powoli do łóżka.  
― Tu są ulepszone wersje eliksirów. Wystarczy na początek połowa fiolki. Gdy efekty będą zadowalające i nie wystąpią żadne skutki uboczne, możesz wypić całą.  
I na wstępie podał mu pierwszą buteleczkę.  
― Czyli Draco nie jest jedyny, który zarwał przeze mnie noc? Dziękuję, profesorze. ― Wypił łyk obrzydliwie błotnistej mikstury. ― Na co to w ogóle?  
― Na gorączkę.

Ten chłopak zaskakiwał każdą mijaną minutą. Czyżby jego sławny instynkt przetrwania gdzieś przepadł? Wypił miksturę bez najmniejszego wahania czy podejrzeń, że to trucizna.  
― Ma zadziałać natychmiast? ― spytał Harry.  
― Powinna. Czujesz jakąś zmianę?  
― Rozjaśniło mi się trochę w głowie i przestało odrobinę być zimno.  
― Wypij resztę.  
I Harry posłuchał, krzywiąc się. Bez sprzeciwu przyjął herbatę od Malfoya.  
― Kolejna jest na nerwy… ― Sięgnął po kolejną fiolkę mistrz eliksirów, ale Harry go powstrzymał.  
― Lepiej nie.  
Zbladł i oparł głowę o zagłowie łóżka.  
― Co się dzieje, Potter?  
Powieki zakryły zielone oczy, a usta spięły się w wąską linię.  
― Próbuje… ― jęknął, pocierając bliznę.  
Oddychał głęboko, starając się zapanować nad dudnieniem w czaszce.  
― Potter?  
― Bariera działa. Nie mam wizji, ale głowa mi pęka. ― Przewrócił się na bok i ukrył twarz w poduszce.  
Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie. Niewiele mogli zrobić w tej sytuacji.  
― Mam użyć legilimencji, Potter?  
― To tylko ból głowy, profesorze ― dosłyszeli mruczenie. ― Znudzi się, to i ból minie.  
Minuty mijały z żółwią powolnością.  
Stukot w szybę okna odwrócił ich uwagę. Ogromna, biała sowa śnieżna, domagała się natarczywie wpuszczenia.  
― Potter, masz pocztę. ― Snape otworzył okno i odsunął się, by zrobić miejsce sowie.  
Hedwiga usiadła na ramie łóżka i cierpliwie czekała. Zwykle sowy ponaglały do odbioru, ale nie ta, jakby doskonale rozumiejąc, że jej pan nie ma teraz głowy do czytania poczty.  
Chłopak od pewnego czasu leżał bez ruchu i tylko ruch klatki piersiowej świadczył o tym, że nadal żył.  
― Śpi? ― szepnął Lucjusz.  
― Lub stracił przytomność, co wcale by mnie nie zdziwiło. ― Skinął na mężczyznę, by przeszli na drugi koniec pokoju. ― Muszę wyjść. Wrócę dopiero wieczorem. Eliksir w czarnej fiolce jest najbardziej intensywny w działaniu na uszkodzone nerwy. Podaj tylko, jeśli będzie mieć wizję.  
― Tu są bariery ― przypomniał Lucjusz.  
― Jak to stwierdził wczoraj twój syn, to jest Gryfon. W najbliższym czasie raczej nie opuści tego oddziału, ale wolę być zabezpieczony. Nie możemy go stracić, bo coś strzeli mu do głowy.  
Chłopak odetchnął głębiej i jęknął, odwracając się na plecy.

― Ja tu jestem.  
Severus ruszył do wyjścia, a Lucjusz w stronę łóżka.  
― Masz odpoczywać, Potter. ― Snape już zamykał drzwi, zanim chłopak zdołałby coś powiedzieć.


	3. II Troskliwość Trzech Węży cz2

**II** **.** **Troskliwość Trzech Węży**

 **Część B**

Harry prychnął i powoli usiadł, przeczesując na koniec włosy.  
― Chodź do mnie, maleńka. ― Poklepał się po kolanie i sowa usłuchała.  
Zeskoczyła na kołdrę i, kiwając się na boki, wdrapała po nodze. Na koniec, z pełną dumą, wysunęła nóżkę z listem, bezczelnie patrząc na Malfoya, siedzącego tuż obok w fotelu.  
Harry rozwinął zwój, który zwyczajowo otoczony był zaklęciem zmniejszającym do momentu odebrania przez adresata.  
― To od Hermiony ― rzekł po przeczytaniu kilku pierwszych linijek. ― Martwi się.  
Zapomniał się, że tym razem nie tylko Hedwiga słucha i umilkł, czytając dalej. Na koniec westchnął, odkładając list na kolana i oparł głowę o zagłówek.  
― Cóż. Jest źle.  
― Tak i to bardzo ― potwierdził Lucjusz, podając mu fiolkę, którą wcześniej chciał podać Potterowi Severus. ― Jeśli cię nie mdli, oczywiście.  
Tak jak wcześniej Harry upił łyk, a dopiero po chwili resztę. Drżenie nie ustało całkowicie, ale nie odczuwał już ciągłego napięcia w mięśniach, jakby w każdej chwili był gotowy do ucieczki.  
― Domyślałem się, że musi atakować, w końcu skądś brał jeńców do tortur, które mi pokazywał. Byłem jednak przekonany, że ma ich po prostu zapas z danego ataku.  
― Ataki są codziennie. Nikt nie zna dnia ani godziny pojawienia się Czarnego Pana w otoczeniu tych kilkorga popleczników, którzy jeszcze zostali u jego boku.  
― Śmierciożercy uciekli od Toma?  
― A ty co byś zrobił, gdyby nagle zaczął mordować twoją rodzinę i to na twoich oczach? Moja żona żyje tylko dzięki bliźniakom Weasleya, ku szczęściu i jednocześnie mojej rozpaczy.  
Harry zachichotał. Dług życia u Weasleyów musiał mocno nadszarpnąć dumę Malfoyów.  
― Nie są tacy źli, no nie? Jest szansa na drugie śniadanie?  
― Oczywiście. Wystarczy powiedzieć. Skrzaty tutaj nie reagują na imiona, by pacjenci nie mogli uciec. Nie wszyscy są tu dla tylko własnego bezpieczeństwa.  
― Chciałbym kleik z sokiem malinowym i gorzką herbatę ― rzekł w powietrze Harry, testując.  
Zapach ciepłego soku z malin rozszedł się po pokoju minutę później.  
― Widzę, że lubisz gorzką herbatę. Początkowo myślałem, że wolisz ją, gdy masz mdłości.  
― Pasuje idealnie do słodkiego kleiku. Nie zamula smaku.  
Lucjusz sięgnął po książkę, jedną z kilku pozostawionych przez Draco i zaczął czytać, dając odrobinę komfortu jedzącemu.  
― A co z dyrektorem? ― Harry nie należał do osób milczących przy posiłku.

― Gdyby nie Severus Snape nadal nie wiedzielibyśmy, co dokładnie poczyna. Dla wszystkich nadal jest dobrym Albusem. Oddzielił się całkowicie od Zakonu, oświadczając, że jest już za stary na kolejną wojnę i oddaje prym młodszym. Nikt nie ma mu tego za złe, bo to przecież Albus Dumbledore. ― W głosie Malfoya wyraźnie słychać było narastającą złość. ― Kolejny Gryfon, którego nikt nie przejrzewałby o zdradę. ― Harry już odsuwał talerz i ujął dwoma rękami filiżankę.  
Kilka kropel spadło na pidżamę, ale wzruszył tylko ramionami na widok dezaprobaty arystokraty.  
― Mało zjadłeś.

― Pobijam rekord. To i tak więcej niż przez ostatni tydzień. To naprawdę dobrze nie mieć tych okropnych wizji, nawet jeśli jestem uwięziony tutaj.  
― Nie jesteś więźniem ― zauważył poważnie mężczyzna.

― Ale wyjść też nie mogę, inaczej zaleją mnie wizje.  
― Dopóki nie znajdziemy jakiegoś rozwiązania.  
― A oklumencja?  
― O tym musisz porozmawiać z Severusem.  
To będzie w takim razie ciężka rozmowa. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak skończyły się lekcje z mistrzem eliksirów. Co prawda, Snape nie zachowywał się w ciągu ostatnich godzin jakby nadal nosił o to żal, ale to był Snape. Nic nie można brać za stuprocentową pewność.  
Harry wstał, aby trochę się rozprostować, skoro mógł to zrobić bez strachu, że zaraz ugną się pod nim nogi. Przechadzał się po pokoju, zaglądając do szafy, stojącej przy drzwiach oraz szuflady w komodzie po drugiej stronie łóżka, a tuż przy łazience.

Tak jak stwierdził Draco, pokój urządzono gustownie, bez niepotrzebnej rozrzutności. Przy oknie stał stolik z dwoma krzesłami. Fotel, który teraz był przy łóżku, stał wcześniej w kącie, tuż przy wysokiej lampie.  
― Draco oszalał z ilością ubrań ― stwierdził, gdy zamknął ostatnią z szuflad. ― Nie zamierzam aż tak długo tu siedzieć. W ciągu roku tego nie zużyję.  
― Nie mam zamiaru cię obrażać, ale są osoby, które przebierają się więcej niż dwa razy dziennie.  
― Noworodki? ― Wyszczerzył się do niego.

Humor mu dopisywał. To pierwszy znośny dzień od ostatnich tygodni i nawet Malfoy nie będzie w stanie go zepsuć.  
Skurcz złapał go tak niespodziewanie i potężnie, że zwalił się na podłogę, niczym podcięte drzewo. Zaskomlał, łapiąc się za łyskę, której mięśnie napięły się jak stal.  
Lucjusz już klęczał u jego boku. Rozerwał nogawkę, by sprawdzić co dolega Gryfonowi. Wystarczyło jedno dotknięcie, by Potter znów zaskomlał. Malfoy złapał jego stopę i zaczął poruszać palcami, drugą dłonią dosyć intensywnie masując spięty mięsień.  
Harry nie potrafił już tego wytrzymać. Krzyknął, starając się wyrwać.  
― Nie! Zostaw!  
Mężczyzna był jednak roślejszy i nie przerywał. Skurcz powoli zaczął puszczać swoje kleszcze i chłopak opadł na podłogę, ciężko dysząc. Lucjusz nie przerywał masażu, łagodząc tylko dotyk. Delikatnie rozmasował łydkę, cierpliwie czekając, aż chłopak się uspokoi. Jego oddech nadal był przyspieszony, a na policzkach można było dostrzec ślady łez, które uciekły mimowolnie.  
― Już dość. ― Zbyt ostro zaprotestował Potter, odsuwając się od mężczyzny. ― Już przeszło.  
Nie wstał, tylko przesunął się po podłodze i oparł o komodę. Objął się ramionami i opuścił głowę, wzdychając.  
― Skurcze dosyć często występują po przyjęciu _Crucio_. Przypuszczalnie powtórzą się jeszcze kilkukrotnie, zwłaszcza, że…  
― Milcz. Akurat od ciebie tego nie chcę słyszeć, Lucjuszu.  
Dobry humor prysł jak bańka mydlana. Nagły dotyk i to bolesny przeraził Harry'ego. Teraz wiedział, że to był jedyny sposób, ale wtedy poczuł się, jakby znów był w wizji. Jego umysł skojarzył go z oprawcą i to wystarczyło. Harry nadal drżał ze strachu.  
― Czy mogę zostać na chwilę sam?  
― To nie jest dobry pomysł.  
Ukrył się więc w łazience, tym razem zamykając drzwi na klucz. Potrzebował chwili ciszy. Usiadł w kącie, zakrywając głowę ramionami.  
― To nie był Tom. To nie był Tom. To nie był Tom. To nie był Tom. To nie był Tom ― powtarzał tę mantrę.  
Może i Tom zrobił mu jedną widoczną bliznę, ale te mniejsze, niewidoczne, bolały o wiele bardziej i musiał nauczyć się z nimi wszystkimi żyć, niezależnie jak strasznie go zraniły.  
Tym razem Lucjusz nie przeszkadzał. Nie zapukał, nawet jeśli minął kwadrans, a potem kolejny. Po czterdziestu minutach Harry sam wyszedł i wrócił do łóżka. Drzemał, to budził się na zmianę, aż do obiadu, który tym razem zamówił Malfoy.  
Reszta dnia minęła w ciszy. Harry milczał, nawet jeśli wiele razy Lucjusz chciał nawiązać rozmowę. Gryfon był uparty. Albo przerażony. Tego właśnie Malfoy nie mógł rozgryźć. Nie zrobił nic, co mogłoby spowodować strach, a przecież potrafiłby, gdyby tylko zechciał.  
Pozostawał upór. Harry, nawet gdy cierpiał, nie oczekiwał od niego pomocy. Ale właśnie po to tu był Lucjusz.

Severus zjawił się równo o osiemnastej, wymieniając Lucjusza.  
― Draco ma dla ciebie jakieś pilne wiadomości ― przekazał i już podchodził do Pottera. ― Odpoczywałeś?  
Nie czekał na odpowiedź. Zaklęcie diagnostyczne później uniósł brew.  
― Pokaż mi nogę ― nakazał.  
― Po co?  
― Potrzebuję świeżego dramstika do zupy ― żachnął się. ― Po prostu ją pokaż.  
Harry odsunął kołdrę. Nadal nie zmienił spodni i Snape uniósł brew w zdziwieniu.

― Jak długo trzymał skurcz?  
― Nie miałem przy sobie stopera, by mierzyć.  
― Zrobiłeś się marudny, Potter. Wystarczy mi czas w przybliżeniu. ― Dotknął łydki, ale chłopak natychmiast uciekł z nogą.  
― Nie wiem.  
― Dwie? Trzy minuty? ― nie ustępował Snape.  
Nagromadzone napięcie w końcu eksplodowało.  
― Skąd mam wiedzieć, do cholery. Zapytaj Malfoya! To on większość czasu trzymał moją nogę w imadle, choć kurewsko bolało.  
Jego dłonie znów zaczęły drżeć, choć nie przypuszczał, że to z powodu wizji.  
― Wypij to. To eliksir uspokajający. Raczej go potrzebujesz, Potter. Znoszę tylko pewien stopień impertynencji, a przed nami cała noc.

Sprzeciwianie się Snape'owi nigdy nie popłacało. Mikstura spłynęła łagodnie, rozluźniając całe ciało. Harry odetchnął głęboko.

― A teraz pokaż tę nogę. Nerwy mogły zostać jeszcze bardziej uszkodzone.  
Chłopak bardzo niechętnie wykonał polecenie. Wzdrygnął się, gdy tylko mężczyzna go dotknął. Mruczał coś niezrozumiałego dla Snape'a, gdy ten ostrożnie naciskał na łydkę w kilku miejscach. Eliksir jak widać nie działał na to, co w tej chwili martwiło Pottera.  
― Czy jeszcze boli?

― Jest tylko zesztywniała. Rano ją rozruszam.

Snape wyjął z kieszeni szaty mały słoiczek i nabrał na palce jego zawartość. Nim Potter znów się odsunął, wtarł maść w łydkę.  
― Ciepłe ― zdziwił się Harry.  
― I o to chodziło. ― Mężczyzna naprawił na koniec nogawkę i przykrył nogi kołdrą. ― Głodny?  
― Nie bardzo. Zwykle o tej porze się rozkręcał i unikałem jedzenia.  
― Ja jednak nie odmówię. Kolacja dla jednej osoby ― rzucił.  
Mistrz rozsiadł się przy stole, czekając na skrzata. Podczas posiłku Harry obserwował mężczyznę. Wolał nie ryzykować rozmowy, gdy ten jadł.  
W połowie zaczął znów odczuwać próbę wtargnięcia Toma i narzucenie wizji. Dziękował bogom za barierę, bo z intensywną migreną dało się współzawodniczyć, ale z obrazami torturowanych ludzi już nie potrafił. Sam wiedział, że nawet nie próbowałby z tym walczyć, karząc się w ten sposób za ich ból.  
Przyciągnął kolana do siebie, kładąc na nich jednocześnie poduszkę i wtulił w nią twarz. Światło w tej chwili raziło zbyt boleśnie. Kontrolował oddech, cierpliwie czekając na koniec. I tak był zadowolony, że większość dnia mógł odetchnąć.  
W pewnej chwili poczuł chłodny okład na karku i jęknął z ulgi.  
― Bądź łaskaw mówić, kiedy zaczyna. ― Snape chciał go położyć, prostując najpierw.  
― Nie. Proszę zostawić. Tak jest dobrze ― powstrzymał go Harry. ― Może pan mówić, to odwraca uwagę.  
― O czym mam mówić?  
― Wszystko jedno.  
― Co mamrotałeś pod nosem, gdy badałem twoją nogę?  
Harry zdrętwiał. Takiego pytania nie oczekiwał.  
― Czy mogę nie odpowiadać na to pytanie?  
― Oczywiście. Zastanawia mnie jednak twoja reakcja. Czy Lucjusz cię skrzywdził? Krzyczałeś, że zbyt mocno cię trzymał, ale czy faktycznie cię skrzywdził? I czy po mnie spodziewasz się tego samego?  
Harry poderwał głowę i kilka sekund trwało, nim oczy przyzwyczaiły się do światła. Syknął, bo teraz ból zogniskował się między oczami.  
― Takie pytanie, gdy nie potrafię logicznie myśleć, jest niesprawiedliwe ― mruknął.

― Zwyczajne tak lub nie wystarczy. Potter, masz dopiero szesnaście lat i nie powinieneś cierpieć w taki sposób. Znam wystarczająco dobrze Lucjusza i jego temperament. Masz prawo oczekiwać od nas, dorosłych, ochrony, nie dalszego cierpienia.  
Dłuższą chwilę trwało, zanim Harry przetrawił te słowa.  
― Milion punktów dla Slytherinu za okazanie uczuć ― szepnął zszokowany.  
― Nie okazuję uczuć, Potter. Staram się nawiązać z tobą jakąś nic porozumienia.  
Te słowa wyraźnie z trudem przeszły przez krtań Snape'a.  
― Przepraszam, że tyle razy napsułem panu krew ― bąknął Harry, nawet nie wiedząc dlaczego. ― Wiem, że to sytuacja zmusza pana do tego i wcale nie będę miał za złe, jeśli pan się jednak nie zmieni. To jest przerażające.  
― Potter! ― warknął Snape.  
― I tak jest dobrze. ― Przymknął powieki, czując zbliżająca się następną falę. ― Proszę dać mi chwilę.  
Zaczął masować nasadę nosa.  
― Chcesz przeciwbólowy?  
― Nie wiem. Nie chcę go zaraz zwrócić, bo znów mnie mdli. Nie zadziała od razu, więc po co go marnować.  
― Akurat to nie powinno ci zaprzątać głowy. Wypij. Zobaczymy co się stanie.  
Wcisnął mu w dłoń otwartą buteleczkę. Jednak sam zapach wystarczył, żeby Harry'ego szarpnęło niemal natychmiast. Zdołał tylko przechylić się za brzeg łóżka.  
― Sprzątanie i ręczniki.  
Skrzat pojawił się błyskawicznie, ruchem ręki likwidując bałagan i podając ręcznik Snape'owi, który przytrzymywał przechylonego, by nie spadł. Otarł mu usta i wyprostował, kładąc na poduszkę. Kolejnym ręcznikiem zasłonił Potterowi oczy.

― Wybacz. Sam przecież wiesz, jak reagujesz. Powinienem posłuchać.  
― Chcę starego Snape'a ― jęknął Harry histerycznie.  
Z całą pewnością po tym wyznaniu nie spodziewał się usłyszeć śmiechu. Dla pewności uniósł róg ręcznika, ale Severus Snape, Postrach Hogwartu, faktycznie uśmiechał się.  
― Albo trafiłem do piekła, albo jednak na drugą stronę lustra. To nie jest możliwe. Naprawdę jestem w psychiatryku i dali mi głupiego Jasia, bo mam zwidy… ― mruczał do siebie, ale kącik usta uniósł się nieznacznie. ― Herbaty ― westchnął i usiadł. Wytarł twarz w ręcznik, który miał wcześniej na oczach.  
― Chcesz się wykąpać?  
― Za chwilę. Pierwsza herbata. Następna sesja koło północy, a potem koło czwartej nad ranem.  
― Zawsze jest tak samo?  
― On też sypia. Jeśli jest spokój w dzień, to zaczyna wieczorem i potem ze dwa razy w nocy. Gdy śpi w nocy, to w dzień jest do kilku razy aktywny. Nie było doby wolnej. On nie potrzebuje tyle odpoczynku. W końcu rzuca tylko zaklęcie.  
― A Albus? ― zapytał Severus, siadając w fotelu.  
Herbata Pottera stała nieruszona na szafce w zasięgu ręki.  
― Zwykle stoi w cieniu ― odparł.  
― Kiedy go rozpoznałeś? ― Pytania były bardzo ciche.  
― Jakiś tydzień temu. Cały czas miałem nadzieję, że Tom kazał się komuś wielosokować, ale gdy zobaczyłem waszą trójkę razem, wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce.  
― Skąd byłeś pewien, że to nie ja zdradziłem  
― Przeczucie.  
― Potter! Chcesz powiedzieć, że bez najmniejszej choćby przesłanki zaufałeś trzem Ślizgonom, w tym dwóch wiadomym ci zwolennikom twojego wroga numer jeden? ― Uśmiechający się Snape zszokował, ale zaniepokojony zrobił na Harrym jeszcze większe wrażenie.  
― Miał pan pięć lat, by choćby uszkodzić mnie w jakimkolwiek stopniu. Robił pan wręcz co innego, nawet jeśli nienawidził syna Jamesa Pottera.  
― To nadal za mało…  
― Mnie wystarcza, profesorze. I panu takie tłumaczenie też musi. W końcu utknął pan tu ze mną, Harrym Potterem.  
Chłopak sięgnął po herbatę i uśmiechając się zwycięsko, wypił łyk. Wyraźnie się rozluźnił.  
― Czy mogę odpisać Hermionie? ― zapytał, przypominając sobie o wcześniejszym liście.  
Hedwiga wyleciała zaraz po dostarczeniu listu, inaczej pewnie by pamiętał.  
― Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł, ale rzadko robisz coś przemyślanego. Jeśli już musisz, ujawniaj jak najmniej. A już na pewno nie miejsce pobytu.  
― Nawet nie wiem, gdzie jestem. Przespałem całą drogę. Chwilę przed zabraniem miałem wizję i ledwo kojarzyłem, co się wokół dzieje.  
― Zawsze mówiłem, że przebywanie wśród mugoli nie uchroni cię. Wystarczyło wysłać innych mugoli.  
― A Teresa?  
― Mugolka. Pracują tutaj na równi z czarodziejami. Do przypadków, które reagują na magię. Bariera krwi nie mogła zareagować, nie wyczuwając magii. Jakby jej w ogóle nie było. To cud, że wciąż żyjesz, Potter.  
― Jestem w tym mistrzem.  
― Durny. To podejście kiedyś cię zgubi.  
― Przypuszczalnie. ― Odstawił filiżankę i wstał z łóżka.  
Zachwiał się, gdy noga, którą wcześniej zaatakował skurcz, ugięła się pod nim. Tupnął nią kilka razy, by ją rozruszać. Ruszył do komody, wybrać świeże ubranie. Skoro już je miał, to czemu z niego nie korzystać? Nigdy nie spodziewał się lekkiej bawełny po Malfoyu, raczej jedwabiu i aksamitu.  
Następnie w planie była kąpiel.  
― Nie zamykaj się w środku ― rzucił Snape.  
― Tylko nie podglądaj, profesorze.  
― POTTER! ― wrzasnął, ale bezczelny chłopak, śmiejąc się głupio już zamknął drzwi.  
Przynajmniej nie zamknął ich na klucz, bo nie słychać było trzasku przekręcania w zamku. Z drugiej strony wcale nie dziwił się tak drastycznej zmianie. Z jednej miał do wyboru załamywać się, oczekując wizji lub tortur z ich strony. W końcu tyle razy miał przed oczami obraz, czego są w stanie dokonać śmierciożercy.  
Innym wyjściem, tym, które Potter wybrał, było przyjęcie tego, co otrzymał i brać pełnymi garściami wszystko, co dobre. Snape był ciekaw, jak ten przyjmie i konsekwencje. Oczekiwał też jeszcze jednej możliwości. Na koniec odetnie się od nich, by ponieśli karę za wcześniejsze uczynki.

Przedyskutował wszelkie za i przeciw z Malfoyami.

Znali wszelkie ryzyko i nadal chcieli go podjąć. On i Malfoyowie mieli dosyć bycia wykorzystywanym. No i istniała duża szansa, że Potter będzie do samego końca Gryfonem i uratuje ich przed wszystkim, co niesie ze sobą koniec.

Jakikolwiek by był.

Nagle z łazienki doleciało głośnie dudnięcie, a potem seria przekleństw.

― Potter? ― Severus podszedł bliżej, stając tuż za drzwiami.

― Pośliznąłem się. Nic mi nie jest. Nie panikować. Będę żył. Boli mnie tylko część, o której nie mówi się głośno.

Kilka minut później Harry wyszedł z łazienki, susząc włosy jedną ręką, a drugą masując pośladek.

― Merlinie, ratuj nas ― westchnął Severus. ― Ty się szybciej sam zabijesz, niż oni to zrobią.

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

― Wypadki chodzą po ludziach. Jajka, bekon, sok ― rzucił na jednym oddechu, zajmując miejsce przy stole. ― Jeśli chce pan dać mi jakiś eliksir, to lepiej teraz. Chyba nie tylko mi zależy na najszybszym odzyskaniu sił.

Po kolacji Potter wrócił do łóżka. Snape doskonale dostrzegał lekko nieskoordynowane ruchy. Nerwy nadal potrzebowały rekonwalescencji.

― Czy ma pan jakiś pomysł, żeby zablokować te wizje? Jakoś nie sądzę, bym mógł walczyć z tego pokoju.

― Niestety. Jakakolwiek moja ingerencja może tylko to pogorszyć. Przypuszczam, że do tego właśnie od początku dążył Dumbledore. Jestem w stanie ci pomoc podczas samych wizji, towarzysząc ci w nich, ale nauka będzie za każdym razem pogłębiać twoje połączenie z Czarnym Panem. Obawiam się, że to ty sam musisz odkryć sposób zamknięcia go, raz na zawsze najlepiej.

Severus podszedł do okna, z którego roztaczał się widok na park. Księżyc jeszcze się nie wzniósł na nieboskłon, ale nadal sporo jeszcze było widać.

― Mogę natomiast pomóc ci z twoimi koszmarami. ― Harry spojrzał na niego wstrząśnięty. ― Draco mi powiedział po pierwszej nocy. Gdy będziesz chciał o nich porozmawiać, wystarczy dać mi znać.

― Pan naprawdę stara się mi pomóc na wszelkie sposoby? ― zdziwił się Harry.

Snape odwrócił się do niego, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Harry doskonale rozumiał ten odruch. Snape stosował to jak osłonę przed wszystkim, o mogłoby go zranić.

― Nawet jeśli nie byłoby mi miłe moje życie, to jest jeszcze parę innych, które pragnę ocalić. A ty jesteś głównym kluczem do zwycięstwa. Cokolwiek będziesz potrzebował, aby je osiągnąć...

― Rozumiem, Severusie ― przerwał mu Harry, wzdychając ciężko. ― Naprawdę rozumiem.

― Prześpij się. Do północy jeszcze kilka godzin. ― Severus uciekł nagle wzrokiem.

― Przeszkadza panu, że użyłem imienia?

― Raczej zdziwiło.

― Nie przepadam za mówieniem do przyjaciół po nazwisku.

― Raczej nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Może najwyżej sojusznikami ― sprecyzował jego błędne myślenie.

― Sojusznicy nie siedzą po nocach warząc eliksiry, czy zmieniając okłady. Tak robią przyjaciele, może nie do końca bliscy, ale z całą pewnością przyjaciele.

Snape nie miał żadnego anty-argumentu na logikę Pottera.

― Też powinieneś się chociaż zdrzemnąć ― zasugerował Harry, układając się wygodniej. ― Obiecuję, że nigdzie tej nocy nie wyjdę.

― Na razie w ogóle stąd nie wyjdziesz ― sprecyzował ostro ― I spałem wystarczająco.

Kłótnie ze Snapem nigdy nie miały większego sensu. Przynajmniej punkty Domu tym razem nie ucierpiały. Pewnie zabawnie byłoby zobaczyć klepsydrę pierwszego września na minusowej punktacji.

― Co będzie ze szkołą? ― skojarzył nagle.

― Nie wiem. Nie możemy cię powstrzymać do pójścia, ale tam nie ma barier, więc wizje wrócą. Na razie są wakacje.

Tyle, że te miną dosyć szybko.

Harry nie wyobrażał sobie chodzenia na zajęcia i widzenie tortur w tym samym czasie. To byłoby gorsze od drugiego roku. I teraz nie będzie pomocy ze strony dyrektora. On jest wrogiem, więc zrobi wszystko, by go pogrążyć jeszcze bardziej, ukrywając pięknie i ładnie swoje prawdziwe ja pod jakąś historyjką.

― Pokaże wkrótce ― mruknął do siebie.

― Słucham?

― Nie, nic. Myślałem głośno.

Zasnął kilka minut później. Sylwetka na tle okna była, o dziwo, uspokajająca. Może to ona spowodowała, że Harry po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu nie śnił koszmarów.

Ze spokojnego snu wybudziło go narastające dudnienie kowalskiego młota tuż za oczami. Jęknął głośno, kuląc się na łóżku.

Snape pojawił się tuż obok, kładąc mu tylko dłoń na plecach i zataczając nią kręgi.

― Albo bariera traci siłę, albo on zwiększył moc połączenia ― wyjęczał cierpiący. ― Jest intensywniejszy niż wcześniej.

― Czy widzisz jakieś obrazy?

― Całe szczęście nie, to tylko ból... ― Nowa fala musiała być naprawdę silna, bo w połowie zdania stracił przytomność.

Jednak nawet będąc nieświadomym, drżał niekontrolowanymi, lekkimi konwulsjami. Severus wolał nie ruszać, bojąc się sprawienia jeszcze większego cierpienia.

Po minucie lub dwóch Harry nabrał powietrza budząc się.

― Musisz z nim walczyć, Potter. Znajdź sposób, by go zablokować. Ściana, stworzenie, osoba, przedmiot. Cokolwiek.

 **Od Autorki:** lubię favsy prawie tak samo jak komentarze. Czym ich więcej, tym większa szansa na szybsze dodanie kolejnej części, a mam spory zapas :D 


	4. III Gryfonizm Smoka cz1

**Blizny**

 **III** **.** **Gryfonizm Smoka**

 **Część A**

Gdy Draco przybył na swój dyżur. Zastał Pottera śpiącego oraz Snape'a, rzucającego na niego jakieś zaklęcie. Obaj nie wyglądali jakby ta noc minęła spokojnie.

― Pozwól mu spać ile chce. To była ciężka noc ― poinformował go mężczyzna.

― Koszmary?

― Wizje. Bariera jest zbyt słaba. Potter tracił przytomność z bólu. Zastanawiam się, czy już nie lepiej byłoby, żeby uczestniczył w wizjach? Musi nauczyć się je powstrzymywać.

― Jakiego zaklęcia teraz użyłeś?

― Odnowiłem monitorujące. Słuchaj go, jeśli mówi, że nie będzie jadł. Wie, w którym momencie może to robić bez wypadków. Musimy mu w tym zaufać.

― To Gryfon. Im z obowiązku nie powinno się ufać! ― wybuchł Malfoy, ale zaraz ucichł, zerkając, czy nie obudził Pottera. ― Powinni mieć w standardzie ochronę.

Severus położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka.

― Nie minęła nawet doba i aż tak się o niego martwisz?

― Jeśli to jedyne wyjście, by przeżyć, to tak ― burknął, strącając jego rękę i kierując się w stronę fotela.

― Jeśli on odkryje, że traktujesz go przedmiotowo...

― On to już wie i... ― Harry otworzył oczy i zaraz potem zasłonił je ręką. ― Zasłona.

Draco odgrodził dostęp słońca do pokoju grubą kotarą.

― Nie miałem zamiaru cię budzić, Potter. Wybacz.

― Twoje wejście mnie obudziło. Przyzwyczajenie reagowania na wchodzenie Dursleyów do mojego pokoju. Możemy spróbować eliksir przeciwbólowy, Severusie?

― Co cię boli?

― Głowa, ale nie z wizji. Tak po prostu.

Draco podał mu miksturę, na kiwnięcie głową przez Snape'a.

Po małym łyku na twarzy Pottera pojawił się lekki rumieniec.

― Czy znów masz gorączkę? ― spytał i, zanim ten zdołał odpowiedzieć, dotknął czoła.

Harry przytrzymał chłodną dłoń przez moment z błogim uśmiechem,

― Środek lata, a ty masz zimne ręce.

Malfoy nie wyrwał się. Po prostu czekał, aż Potter sam go wypuści.

Snape opuścił ich bez słowa.

― Ojciec odzyskał twoją różdżkę. ― Ślizgon wyjął z szaty omawiamy przedmiot i położył go na kolanach Gryfonach.

― Dursleyowie mu ją dali?

― Nie chciał powiedzieć jak. Sam go możesz zapytać wieczorem. Coś teraz potrzebujesz?

― Nie jestem inwalidą, Draco. A tutejsze skrzaty są całkiem pomocne. Nie potrzebuję ochrony. Możesz iść na spacer po parku lub poczytaj coś. Jestem zmęczony, więc pewnie zaraz znów zasnę. Jako twoje złote jajo zwycięstwa obiecuję, że nigdzie się nie ruszę, więc nie trzęś portkami.

― Te, Bliznowaty!

― Tak, Fretko?

Umościł sobie właśnie wygodnie poduszkę i nie chciało mi się ruszać choćby palcem, by spojrzeć na opiekuna.

― Merlinie! Dlaczego to właśnie musisz być ty? Co takiego zrobiłem, by znosić...

― Zawsze możesz wyjść ― przerwał mu Harry. ― Nie zmuszam cię, byś tu siedział. Idź, klamka jest także po drugiej stronie. ― Zgryźliwość z każdą chwilą rosła. ― Nie prosiłem się o pomoc. Sami ją zaoferowaliście, więc bądź tak łaskaw zamknąć się. Twoje zrzędzenie starej jędzy działa mi na nerwy.

― Wcześniej byłeś bardziej ugodowy.

― Wcześniej nie miałem czterech migren rozsadzających mi czaszkę przez większość nocy ― westchnął ciężko.

Akurat Malfoy junior był na końcu listy osób, której chciałby się skarżyć. Zmęczenie odbierało mu jasność myślenia i to akurat przy Draco.

To raczej wystarczało, aby Malfoy się w końcu zamknął i Harry powoli wracał do półsnu. Eliksir Snape'a działał i nic nie powinno przeszkodzić mu w pełnym zaśnięciu.

Dopóki gdzieś na zewnątrz nie rozległ się potężny huk, wstrząsający całym budynkiem.

Harry natychmiast poderwał się do siadu, sięgając po okulary. Draco, stojąc z boku okna, sprawdzał, co się dzieje.

― Nic nie widać z tej strony ― rzucił, kierując się do drzwi. ― Idę tylko na drugą stronę korytarza i zaraz wracam.

Harry zdecydował się wstać, gdy Draco wyszedł i przez chwilę nic nowego się nie działo.

Potem kłąb dymu zaczął wydobywać się spod drzwi. A Draco nadal nie wracał. Potter mocniej ujął różdżkę, gdy włoski na karku uniosły się niespodziewanie. Instynkt zwykle u niego działał więcej niż poprawnie. Otworzył drzwi i zerknął na korytarz. Wszędzie, na wysokości kolan, wił się ciężki opar barwy dymu. Ponownie budynkiem wstrząsnął huk. Pottera zastanawiała wszechobecna cisza. Poza hukiem nie słyszał wcześniej nawet skrzypnięcia, a przecież wcześniej widział pacjentów i obsługę ośrodka. Gdzie byli wszyscy? I gdzie poszedł Draco?

― _Wskaż mi Draco Malfoya_ ― rzucił zaklęcie i różdżka szarpnęła się do przodu. ― Najwyżej Snape mnie potem zamorduje.

Opuścił pokój, natychmiast odczuwając zmianę, jakby ktoś zdjął mu z umysłu cienką zasłonę. Zaraz potem wszelkie dźwięki zaatakowały uszy. Zewsząd dolatywały krzyki i nawoływania. Błyski zaklęć rozświetlały schody prowadzące na parter.

― Znaleźć to ścierwo! Ukryli go, ale nic przed nami się nie schowa.

Opętańczy krzyk Bellatriks był natychmiast rozpoznawalny.

Harry wychylił się odrobinę, aby dokładniej ocenić sytuację. Czarne płaszcze śmierciożerców wśród białych kombinezonów pielęgniarzy lub ubrań pacjentów rzucały się intensywnie w oczy. Najbardziej jednak zwracała uwagę Harry'emu noga Lestrange na głowie Draco. Był z całą pewnością nieprzytomny i poważnie ranny, bo na podłodze utworzyła się plama krwi. Potter przynajmniej ciągle miał złudną nadzieję, że był jedynie nieświadomy, a nie martwy.

Tylko co teraz?

Naliczył sześcioro przeciwników, tylko na parterze. Zastanawiał się, czemu nie idą na piętro. Schody były tuż przed dyrygującą wszystkimi Bellatriks. Czyżby jakieś zaklęcie maskujące?

Harry złapał z pobliskiego stolika serwetkę. Jeśli faktycznie osłona kryje przed wzrokiem, to serweta nie zostanie dostrzeżona,

Koronkowy materiał powoli opadał w dół schodów, intensywną bielą zwracając na siebie uwagę. Tyle, że tylko Harry'ego. Nikt poza nim nie zdawał się zwracać uwagi na ruch, ani zebrani w holu jeńcy, ani śmierciożercy.

Harry ostrożnie zszedł niżej, nie przekraczając granicy ostatniego stopnia. Nie miał najmniejszych szans z całą grupą, a jeśli się ujawni Draco i tak zginie, a on zaraz po dostarczeniu do stóp Toma i Albusa.

W momencie, gdy rozmyślał, odrzucając kolejne plany, na zewnątrz rozpętało się pandemonium. Grudy ziemi, kawałków drzew i ścian wpadły do środka budynku. Za nimi wleciały furkoczące piskliwie pojemniki, plując kłębami fioletowego i purpurowego dymu. W kilka sekund nie było nic widać na odległość wyciągnięcia reki.

Harry bez zastanowienia skoczył, ścinając swoim ciężarem Bellatriks z nóg. Złapał Draco za koszulę i wciągnął w panującym chaosie za barierę maskującą.

― Odwrót!

Straciwszy, i to dosłownie, spod nóg przewagę w posiadaniu tak cennego więźnia, kobieta deportowała się z holu.

Harry przyciągnął do siebie bliżej Draco, obserwując jak reszta napastników podąża w jej ślady.

― _Evanesco!_

Słysząc ten głos Harry, omal się nie roześmiał. Fred Weasley wkroczył przez resztki drzwi wejściowych niczym bohater z jedną ręką na biodrze, a drugą usuwając dym. U jego boku zaraz też pojawił się George, a także Lucjusz, szybko zmierzający w stronę Harry'ego.

― Wow! Widziałeś, George? Wszedł w ścianę.

― No to na co czekasz. Za nim. ― Popchnął brata i ruszył w ślad za Malfoyem.

Nikt nie przejął się ludźmi z ośrodka, ale nawet Potter miał teraz co innego na głowie.

Gdy bliźniaki dołączyły, Lucjusz już oglądał syna. Harry stał z boku.

― Część, Harry. Jak podobała ci się nasza dywersja?

― Doskonała jak zawsze. Co z Draco? ― zwrócił się do mężczyzny.

― Przeżyje, choć głowa będzie go boleć przez jakiś czas. ― Wziął go na ręce i zaczął wchodzić po schodach. ― Miałeś nie opuszczać pokoju. Wszystko było pod kontrolą.

― Draco nie wracał, więc poszedłem... ― nie dokończył.

Z braku bariery oraz wściekłość Toma za nieudany atak, wizja wdarła się w niego z siłą spadającego meteoru.

Nawet nie poczuł jak uderza głową o stolik pod ścianą, a drgawki opanowują jego ciało.

― Natychmiast zanieście go do pokoju! Tam jest chroniony.

Dwa razy bliźniakom nie trzeba było powtarzać. Podnieśli Harry'ego i wnieśli do wskazanej sypialni. Potter natychmiast zesztywniał, a zaraz potem zwiotczał z jękiem.

― Skurwysyn! ― Przechylił się przez brzeg łóżka, ale poza szarpnięciami wnętrzności nie miał czym zwymiotować.

― Harry! ― krzyknęli jednocześnie rudzielce.

Ten uniósł dłoń, by dali mu chwilę.

― Panie Weasley, na szafce obok łóżka są eliksiry. Powinien tam być przeciwkrwotoczny i dyptam. Proszę mi je podać ― poprosił Malfoy.

Transmutował jedno z krzeseł w łóżko i opatrywał właśnie leżącego na nim syna. Skrzat, stojący obok, podawał mu opatrunki.

George przyniósł mikstury i uniósł lekko Draco, aby łatwiej można było opatrzyć ranę. Po polaniu jej dyptamem w większości się zasklepiła, ale Lucjusz i tak nałożył opatrunek. Na koniec zdjął mu buty i ułożył wygodnie, przykrywając kocem.

― Co z tobą, Harry? ― zwrócił się dopiero wtedy do Gryfona.

Ten nadal leżał przechylony przez brzeg łóżka, asekurowany przez Freda.

Na pytanie uniósł się, ale zaraz opadł na poduszkę.

― Ucieszysz się, że Bellatriks poniosła karę. Tyle zobaczyłem. Potem wizja została przerwana. I całe szczęście. Tom jest wściekły.

― Musimy ci znaleźć inne schronienie. Tu już nie jest bezpiecznie. Bariery ochronne tego miejsca zostały roztrzaskane w drobny pył ― oświadczył George.

― Wiedzieliście, że tu jestem?

― Od wczoraj. Lucjusz potrzebował kogoś na zewnątrz, kto nie byłby jeszcze w Zakonie.

― Och! Czyli już wiecie.

― Mieliśmy dosyć burzliwą dyskusję z Malfoyem seniorem.

Harry rzucał spojrzeniami po całej trójce.

― A myślałem, że to pan jest ich dłużnikiem, a nie odwrotnie.

― Mieliśmy cię zostawić na pastwę Dumbla i Riddle'a? Harry! ― Fred przewrócił oczami zdegustowany. ― Zakon wręcz przestał istnieć, gdy dyrektor „odszedł". Nie wyznaczył zastępcy oficjalnie, więc nikt nikogo nie słucha. A co za tym idzie, nikt nic nie robi. Harry?

Zaniepokoili się wszyscy, nie jedynie Fred, gdy głowa Pottera opadła na bok.

― Stracił przytomność. Znowu.

Lucjusz usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

― Severus nas zamorduje. A potem wykorzysta do jakiegoś śmierdzącego eliksiru. Dopiero co podkurowaliśmy Harry'ego, a tu wychodzi, że zaczniemy od początku.

― Aż tak źle było?

― Nawet bardzo. Odzyskiwał przytomność na krótkie momenty i mówił raczej mało logicznie. W ogóle nie przeszkadzała mu nasza pomoc. ― Wstał ponownie. ― Muszę znaleźć nowe miejsce. Zostańcie z nimi. W razie zagrożenia ukryjcie się wszyscy, a potem dajcie znać. Tutejsza ochrona jeszcze trochę wytrzyma.

Gdy Harry ponownie się ocknął, bliźniaki grały w eksplodującego durnia przy oknie, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Malfoy nadal się nie obudził, a Lucjusza nie było.

Pokój był zamazany, nawet gdy ubrał okulary. Część głowy tętniła bólem, a gdy jej dotknął wyczuł sporego guza.

― Masz zamiar z nami zostać, czy znów się urwiesz, Harry? ― spytał George, odwracając krzesło w jego stronę.

― Herbata i kanapka ― rzekł w przestrzeń i skrzat pojawił się z tacą.

― Skubany! ― zawołał Fred. ― Piwo kremowe!

Jednak skrzat postawił przed nim sok dyniowy.

― Normalnie jakaś prohibicja?

― Gdybyś zapomniał to wariatkowo. Skrzaty nie mogą podawać pacjentom niczego wyskokowego. Możecie powiedzieć mi, co się dzieje na zewnątrz? Nie mam zbyt dużo informacji. Wiem, że ciągle są ataki. A coś więcej? ― dopytywał się Harry, popijając herbatę i powoli żując kanapkę.

― Ludzie chcą dymisji Knota, ale nie bardzo są chętni na to stanowisko. Wielu widzi tam ciebie, niezależnie ile masz lat. To chore, ale ludzie się po prostu boją.

Słowa Draco wróciły bumerangiem. Westchnął ciężko.

― I niby co ja miałbym zrobić? Czy nie wystarczy im, że mam usunąć Toma? ― Słowo „zabić" nie chciało przejść przez krtań. ― Czego oczekują ode mnie?

― Przywrócenia porządku.

Potter parsknął.

― Tak, oczywiście. Już widzę porządek ustalony przez szesnastolatka, który nawet nie potrafi ogarnąć własnego umysłu, by jakiś parszywy sukinsyn nie wchodził do niego co parę godzin jak do toalety. Wszyscy powariowali, a ja mam stać na czele tej bandy idiotów.

― W skrócie to tak właśnie wygląda ― zaśmiał się Fred.

― No to cudownie ― burknął Harry. ― Idealnie.

Nikt nie miał żadnego planu. Totalna głupota. Chłopak-sierota powinien poukładać chaos w całej czarodziejskiej Anglii i każdy nie-mugol tego oczekuje.

― Nienawidzę być Harrym Potterem.

Odstawił tacę na bok i spróbował wstać. Trwał w wizji tylko krótką chwilę, ale zdążył odczuć dwa czy trzy _Crucio_ rzucane jeden po drugim przez Riddle'a. Niestety to wystarczyło, żeby wszystkie ostatnie efekty leczenia i odpoczynku cofnęły się diametralnie. I ręce i nogi drżały, a nawet jeszcze nie wstał. Przynajmniej był w stanie utrzymać filiżankę i nie wylać na siebie jej zawartości.

Bliźniacy obserwowali go w ciszy, gdy zginał i prostował nogi, a także oglądał dłonie.

― Nie wygląda to za dobrze. Długo to już trwa? Może trzeba wpaść do świętego Munga?

― Severus...

Jak to się mówi: „o wilku mowa, a wilk tu". Snape wybrał właśnie ten moment, by wejść, dobitnie trzaskając drzwiami.

― Potter, coś ty tym razem wymyślił?

― Spotkałeś Lucjusza...? ― zaczął.

― Twój monitoring mnie zaalarmował! Dlaczego wyszedłeś z pokoju, Potter?!

Harry zmarszczył brwi, zerkając na bliźniaków. Potem bez słowa wskazał na Draco, którego chyba od razu Snape nie zauważył. Severus zamarł na sekundę i zaraz zbliżył się do rannego Ślizgona.

― Nie był pan na parterze, jak sądzę ― odezwał się Fred. ― Zaatakowali śmierciożercy.

Mężczyzna drgnął, przerywając oględziny Draco.

― Panie Weasley, proszę pomóc Harry'emu. Drugi pan Weasley zajmie się Draco. Przykro mi, Harry, tam nie ma bariery. Postawienie trwa kilka do kilkunastu godzin.

― Wytrzymam. ― Potter sprawdził, czy ma różdżkę i podparł się na Fredzie, który wcześniej szybko zgarnął wszystkie eliksiry do torby i zarzucił ją na ramię.

George wziął na ręce Draco i całą czwórką stanęli przy Snape'ie. Ten wyjął świstoklik, kształtem przypominającym Harry'emu zabawkę, ale ta była wielkości wisiorka i chyba faktycznie nim była.

― Złapcie łańcuszek. Będzie przez chwilę ciemno.

Potter nie polubił świstoklików i raczej nigdy tego nie zrobi. Gdyby nie ramię Weasleya, upadłby zaraz po dotarciu do mrocznego pomieszczenia. Snape kilkanaście sekund coś szeptał i dopiero po tym rozbłysło światło, oślepiając ich.

― Za mną ― nakazał mężczyzna.

Wspięli się po schodach z piwnicy na parter. Wkroczyli do sporego holu, pustego całkowicie z jakichkolwiek mebli czy dekoracji. Snape otworzył im drzwi po prawej. Weasleye ulokowali obu chłopaków na kanapach, a sami stanęli obok.

I salon okazał się urządzony skromnie. Dwie kanapy naprzeciwko stały przy kominku, rozdzielone stolikiem. Przy dwóch wysokich oknach ustawiono mniejsze stoliki z pojedynczymi fotelami. Po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia ściany zastawione były szafami pełnymi książek. I na tym koniec. Żadnych obrazów, statuetek, nawet dywanu. Choć patrząc na misterny wzór ułożony z drewna o różnej barwie, byłoby profanacją zakrywanie go.

― To zaklęcie ochronne, Potter. Najsilniej chronione miejsce w domu. Mogę ze szczerością dodać, że równe temu w Hogwarcie.

― Wow! Podtrzymywane zaklęciami krwi, prawda?! ― krzyknął George, schylając się i muskając palcami podłogę.

Severus zignorował go.

― Skrzat przygotuje pokoje. Idę powiadomić Lucjusza o tej zmianie. Pilnujcie go. ― Wskazał bliźniakom Pottera.

Aportował się bez wydania dźwięku.

― I tak spokojnie to przyjął ― zauważył Fred, obchodząc salon.

Gdy zbliżył się do drzwi, pojawił się przed nim skrzat, cmokając i kiwając na niego palcem.

― Nie wychodzić! Inaczej będzie boleć. ― I znikł.

― Czyli zakaz zwiedzania ― mruknął Fred, wracając.

Harry jęknął, natychmiast zwracając na nich uwagę. Spadł z kanapy, sztywniejąc na podłodze.

― Trzymaj nogi, gdyby dostał drgawek ― polecił natychmiast bliżej stojący George, podkładając chłopakowi pod głowę zwiniętą szatę.

Nie musieli długo czekać. W krtani Harry'ego zabulgotało i zaczął niekontrolowanie uderzać kończynami o podłogę. Bracia przytrzymywali go, ale co jakiś czas i tak się wyrywał.

W pewnym momencie wrzask Pottera zawtórował nieprzyjemnie brzmiącym trzaskom, od których przebiegły ciarki po plecach Weasleyów.

― Ten skurwiel połamał mu nogi ― warknął Fred.

― Nieee! Nie! Nie... ― zaczął najpierw krzyczeć, a po chwili skomleć chłopak. ― Nie ona. Błagam. Nie Luna. Proszę...

Bliźniaki zesztywniały, słysząc błagania Pottera. Spojrzeli tylko na siebie, nic nie mówiąc. Gdy Harry wygiął się w łuk, krzycząc przeraźliwie, od razu wiedzieli jak skończyła biedna Krukonka.

Harry zwiotczał. W pokoju zapanowała przeraźliwa cisza.

― On nie oddycha ― przeraził się Fred, prostując go.

― _Anapneo!_ ― Pierś natychmiast uniosła się w oddechu. ― Nie strasz nas tak, Harry ― dodał błagalnie George, chowając na powrót różdżkę.

Gryfon nadal był nieprzytomny. Zaczerwieniona blizna intensywnie odznaczała się na bladej twarzy. Kilka razy podczas wizji Harry próbował dosięgnąć oczu i ślady paznokci znaczyły policzki.

Drżenie pojawiło się po chwili, jakby ktoś pociągał za sznureczki, poruszając kończynami marionetki.

― Gdzie ten Snape? Czuję przez skórę jak ocierają mu się połamane kości. Rzuciłbym _Petrificusa_ , ale boję się, że będzie tylko bardziej cierpiał.

― Potrzebuję eliksiru w czarnej fiolce ― jęknął Harry, odzyskując nagle przytomność i ciężko oddychając.

George zaczął przeszukiwać zabraną torbę.

― Jest nieopisana. ― Podsunął mu ją.

Chłopak bez ociągania natychmiast opróżnił całą. Sekundę później zwinął się w kłębek.

― Kurcze, mocna ― jęknął. ― Parzy.

― Nie dotykajcie go teraz ― nakazał ostro Severus, pojawiając się tuż obok z Lucjuszem. ― Staraj się w ogóle nie ruszać.

― Bolą mnie nogi ― wyjęczał, ale starał się wypełnić polecenie mistrza eliksirów, choć przez całe ciało przetaczały się fale ognia.

― Są połamane, Harry ― powiedział George, kucając tuż przy nim.

― Lucjuszu, możesz zaczynać. Cały parter.

Malfoy usiadł na podłodze, gdzie wzór osiągał epicentrum, tworząc dwunastoramienną gwiazdę. Arystokrata na podłodze nawet na chwilę nie stracił swojej powagi. Severus podał mu dwa eliksiry do wypicia i odsunął się poza czerwony krąg, zamykający gwiazdę.

Potter nadal się nie ruszał, ale po jego policzkach spływały strużki łez.

Cicha inkantacja zaczęła wydobywać się z ust Malfoya. Fale magii były ledwo wyczuwalne, ale doskonale widoczne, gdy zatrzymywały się na ścianach migotliwym pyłem. Lucjusz powtarzał melodyjne zaklęcie, nie przerywając.

Snape, spoglądając co jakiś czas w stronę Malfoya seniora, uklęknął przy Potterze. Nadal go nie dotykał, ale rzucał zaklęcie po zaklęciu w różnych miejscach na jego ciele. Na koniec nastawił nogi, owijając je magicznym bandażem i usztywniając w ten sposób.

― Do jutra musisz wytrzymać bez żadnego eliksiru. Każdy nerw jest teraz nadwrażliwy, ale powoli będzie to mijać. Potrwa to około dwóch godzin. Regeneracja zwykle trwa szybciej, ale jesteś zbyt osłabiony.

Harry patrzył na niego jakby w ogóle go nie widział.

― On zabił Lunę. I jej ojca, i czterech innych czarodziei. Po prostu szedł ulicą i ich zabił, zanim złapał Lunę i na oczach jej ojca ją torturował. Nikt im nie pomógł. Wszyscy woleli uciekać. Gdzie byli aurorzy? Czemu żaden nie przybył? ― pytał głosem wypranym z wszelkich emocji.

― Aurorów już nie ma. Żadnego oficjalnego, Harry ― rzekł cicho Fred, siadając na brzegu kominka. ― Większość została zamordowana. Ci, którzy zdołali przeżyć, uciekli w większości do Stanów, byle jak najdalej od Anglii. Coraz więcej czarodziei robi to samo, nawet mama się nad tym zastanawia.

― Wracajcie do niej. Posłuchajcie jej. Ukryjcie się.

― Harry, spokojnie. Nie denerwuj się teraz. Musisz wydobrzeć i wszystko zobaczysz w lepszych barwach ― pocieszał nieudolnie George.

― Potter ma rację ― wtrącił się Snape. ― I tak powinniście wracać. Możecie się stąd aportować.

― Ale... ― próbował zmienić zdanie Snape'a.

― Wracajcie do domu. ― Tym razem użył swojego profesorskiego tonu.

Weasleyowie zniknęli po chwili z wyraźną niechęcią. Mężczyzna przelewitował Harry'ego na kanapę i odwrócił do Lucjusza.

Ten właśnie różdżką nacinał przedramię. Krew dosyć szybkim strumieniem opadła na podłogę, wsiąkając w nią niczym woda w piasek. Inkantacja nie została nawet na moment przerwana.


	5. III Gryfonizm Smoka cz2

**Blizny**

 **III** **.** **Gryfonizm Smoka**

Część B

OOO

Kilka godzin później Harry'ego obudziła cisza. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął. Całe ciało mrowiło, ale nie drżał prawie wcale.

Salon był pusty.

Spróbował się podnieść i choć nogi odezwały się tępym bólem, przełożył je ostrożnie na podłogę, by móc prosto usiąść. Ktoś przebrał go w czystą pidżamę, a także nakrył go grubym kocem, którym teraz przykrył bose stopy.

Trochę dziwnie było nagle być samemu, chociaż z trójką Ślizgonów był nie za długo, to nagle poczuł się opuszczony. Ta samotność dała mu jednak możliwość pomyślenia. Posiadał nadal zbyt niewiele informacji o tym, co się dzieje, ale nawet ta, o której wiedział, była przerażająca.

Zakon w zasadzie nie istniał, skoro aurorzy tak drastycznie zostali usunięci, a spora ich część należała właśnie do grupy wsparcia Dumbledore'a. Nie pojmował, jak ktoś mógł tak łatwo pozwolić zamordować najbliższych, oddanych mu ludzi? Czy faktycznie żądza władzy tak przeżerała ludzkie serca? Czy jeśli faktycznie weźmie sprawy w swoje ręce, to i jego to spotka? Przecież miał jedynie szesnaście lat.

Ale jeżeli nic nie zrobi, to zginą kolejni. Tom i Albus będą mordować bez końca do momentu aż on się załamie albo zabraknie czarodziei lub mugoli, a to przecież niemożliwe.

Tylko co ma zrobić? Severus powiedział, że musi nauczyć się zwalczać wizję. Jednak, żeby tego dokonać, musi brać w nich udział. Może jest możliwość dozowania wizji? Jakiś rodzaj bariery, podobnej do tej, w której obecnie przebywał, tyle że o słabszym działaniu? Coś pomiędzy tą z ośrodka, a tą teraz.

― Nie wstawaj! ― zaniepokojony krzyk od strony drzwi należał do Draco, który zaraz potem odwrócił się i zawołał: ― Obudził się! ― Potem znów do Pottera: ― A ty się nie ruszaj.

Gryfon przewrócił oczami. Gdyby ktoś jeszcze niedawno powiedział mu, że Ślizgoni przejawiają ataki nadopiekuńczości, to wysłałby go do świętego Munga.

― Potter! ― Już na wejściu zawarczał Snape. ― Masz połamane obie nogi, więc gdzie się wybierasz?

― Tylko usiadłem. Opuściłem je ostrożnie.

Wraz z Lucjuszem ułożyli go z powrotem na kanapie, niesłuchając wcale tłumaczeń.

― Czy jesteś w stanie wypić Szkiele-Wzro? ― upewniał się mężczyzna.

― Raczej tak. I chyba nie mam wyboru. Miesiąc w gipsie mnie nie raduje.

Musiał użyć całej siły woli, by jednak zaraz nie zwrócić mikstury. Tego smaku nie da się zapomnieć. Udało mu się w miarę uspokoić żołądek po kilku łykach soku podanego przez Draco.

― A teraz będzie boleć, jak dobrze pamiętam.

― Po tym, co ostatnio przechodzisz, ten stopień niedogodności będzie jedynie kłopotliwy, Harry.

Potter podziękował szczerze Severusowi i westchnął na koniec.

― Co się stało? ― dopytywał się mężczyzna.

― Chciałbym jak najszybciej zacząć ćwiczyć blokowanie Toma, profesorze.

― Jesteś zbyt słaby. Eliksir, który zażyłeś, można stosować bardzo rzadko.

― Dlatego potrzebowałbym bariery, która przepuszczałaby tylko pewien poziom wizji. Czy jest to możliwe?

Snape spojrzał na Malfoya pytająco.

― Jest ― odparł ten. ― Ustawienie jednak musi poczekać. Muszę odzyskać siły. Nawet ta obecna jest słaba przy granicach.

― Ja też. ― Uśmiechnął się Harry. ― I dziękuję.

― Proszę bardzo. ― Kiwnął głową w jego stronę Lucjusz.

― Czy teraz dowiem się, co się w ogóle stało? ― wtrącił się nagle Draco. ― Podobno wyszedłeś z pokoju! ― Podniósł głos.

Harry skrzywił się. Nigdy nie przepadał za krzykami.

― W tej chwili żałuję, że to zrobiłem. Leżąc pod buciorem ciotki byłeś cichszy ― odgryzł się.

Nie mogąc się nigdzie ukryć, musiał się jakoś bronić. Młody Malfoy zbladł, patrząc na ojca.

― Pamiętam tylko, że ktoś rozniósł zaklęciem drzwi.

― Znalazłem cię, jak Bellatriks trzymała na twojej głowie stopę i zarządzała poszukiwaniami. Nie wiesz, czy ktoś z ośrodka zginął? ― zwrócił się do Snape'a.

― Nie miałem czasu rozmawiać z Teresą. Jeśli będę w stanie się z nią skontaktować, to zapytam. Przypuszczam, że przez jakiś czas ośrodek będzie pod ścisłą obserwacją.

― Ale przecież mnie tam już nie ma ― zdziwił się.

― Oni o tym nie wiedzą, Potter. Znaleźli tam dwóch Malfoyów oraz dwóch Weasleyów wzięło udział w walce. Jak myślisz, jakie mogą mieć podejrzenia? Zastanawia mnie jednak sam pomysł Bellatriks, by sprawdzić właśnie ten ośrodek.

― Mnie nie, choć powinienem o tym pomyśleć wcześniej. W Anglii są tylko dwa miejsca z barierami mentalnymi. Pewnie potem chciała sprawdzić i ten drugi ― odparł Lucjusz.

― Dlaczego więc nie postawiłeś bariery wcześniej i dopiero wtedy nie zabrałeś tutaj? Tu nikomu nic by nie zagrażało.

― Bo bariera mentalna nie jest taka łatwa do postawienia i utrzymania. Potrzeba wielu spełnionych warunków, a tylko specyficzne rody je mają ― odpowiedział mu Severus.

― Zaklęcia krwi od pokoleń? To o tym mówił Fred.

― To jeden z aspektów. Najważniejszy. A teraz czas coś zjeść. I przygotować ci normalne łóżko.

― Tutaj? ― zdziwił się.

― Tu bariera jest najsilniejsza. Poza tym nie będziesz przesiadywał całymi dniami sam w pokoju.

 _Tu za to w ogóle nie będę sam_ , pomyślał Harry.

Nigdy nie nauczył się skarżyć, więc i tym razem przemilczał uwagę.

Severus, bez uprzedzenia, wziął go na ręce i posadził w fotelu przy oknie, gdzie skrzat już podawał posiłek. Kanapa, na której dotychczas leżał, została przelewitowana w stronę jednej ze ścian. Transmutacja w spore łóżko trwała kilka machnięć różdżką. Potem obok pojawił się parawan.

― Jeśli nie będzie takiej potrzeby, nie będziesz się ruszał, Potter. Nogi do jutra będą zdrowe.

― A już myślałem, że mnie przykujecie i niecnie wykorzystacie ― zażartował.

― Nie kuś, Potter ― burknął Draco i troje spojrzeń jak jeden maż spoczęło na nim. ― No co? To on zaczął! ― zaczerwienił się po same cebulki blond włosów.

Harry nie zamierzał na razie tego komentować, ani tym bardziej śmiać się, choć mina Ślizgona była komiczna. Wolał skupić się na posiłku. Od jakiegoś czasu rzadko odczuwał głód, ale Severus stwierdził, że jest niedożywiony. Cóż, akurat w tym mu wierzył.

Jak na jakiś niewidzialny znak obaj mężczyźni wyszli.

― Dokąd poszli? ― zapytał Draco, który stał przy oknie i obserwował dziedziniec.

― Pilnować. Szukać. Różnie.

― Macie jakiś plan? Raczej nie przypuszczam, że wszystko toczy się tylko wokół mnie. Może i jestem dla was bronią, ale zapewne nie jedyną.

― Gryfon rozumie Ślizgona. I piekło zamarzło. ― Nadal był wyraźnie naburmuszony.

― Foch ci nie przystoi, Draco. ― Odsunął od siebie talerz, nie będąc w stanie zjeść więcej.

Teraz byłoby wspaniale ze dwie godziny bez ataku Toma, by jedzenie nie wróciło. Może akurat dziś będzie spał, po wcześniejszych sesjach na swoich własnych ludziach i...

Umysł Harry'ego odblokował ostatnie wspomnienia i chłopak zbladł. Odwrócił twarz w stronę okna, żeby Ślizgon niczego nie zauważył. Odetchnął kilka razy głęboko, czując ból w piersi. Śmierć Luny była taka bezsensowna. Nawet nie była wplątana w żadne akcje Zakonu. Po prostu Tom wykorzystał fakt, że Harry ją znał. Ścisnął pięści w bezsilnej złości.

― Potter? ― To tyle, ile chodzi o odrobinę prywatności.

― Chciałbym wysłać wiadomość do Hermiony.

Draco bez sprzeciwu dostarczył mu czysty pergamin, pióra z atramentem, a także wosk.

„ _Cześć, Hermiono_

 _Mam nadzieję, że jesteś bezpieczna. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale Luna i jej ojciec zostali zamordowani. W bardzo brutalny sposób. Nie muszę pisać przez kogo._

 _Byłbym dużo bardziej spokojniejszy gdybyś wraz z rodziną ukryła się na jakiś czas. Najlepiej gdzieś poza granicami Anglii, a nawet Europy._

 _Osobiście jestem bezpieczny, więc nie zamartwiaj się niepotrzebnie. Mam tu osłony dorównujące hogwartowym, jakby i one nie dały rady, to kilka Cerberów też się znajdzie._

 _Staraj się do mnie nie pisać. Kontaktowanie się i tak jest utrudnione._

 _Bądź ostrożna_

 _H."_

Zalakował zwój i wręczył go Draco.

― Prześlę to skrzatem. To bezpieczniejsze.

― A jeśli złapią skrzata?

― Nie wyślę tutejszego ― rzekł oburzony, jakby Harry nie rozumiał tak prostych rzeczy.

Ten nie miał wyboru, musiał mu zaufać.

― Wyjdę tylko do kuchni. Najlepiej żeby tamten skrzat na wszelki wypadek cię nie widział.

― Ostrożność przede wszystkim ― mruknął Gryfon.

Malfoy wyszedł na moment, zostawiając drzwi otwarte. Za nimi widać było kawałek korytarza i przejście do kuchni. Harry usłyszał dwa trzaski w pewnym odstępie i Draco wrócił.

― Jest szansa, żebym mógł się położyć?

― Oczywiście. ― Draco podszedł i pochylił się. ― Złap mnie za szyję.

― Eee?

― Nie będę cię lewitował jak trupa.

Zszokowany takim rozwojem akcji Harry objął Ślizgona. Ten bez trudu wsunął ręce pod nogi oraz biodra, unosząc go.

Delikatny zapach natychmiast uderzył w nos Gryfona. Dotarcie do łóżka było o wiele za szybkie. I niestety wiedział dlaczego. Prychnął cicho sam na siebie, gdy chłopak ułożył go z przesadną ostrożnością.

― Uraziłem cię? ― zapytał, słysząc prychnięcie.

― Chciałbyś ― burknął pod nosem Potter.

― Gdybym faktycznie chciał, to bym to zrobił. Nie rozumiem, czemu nagle jesteś zły. Przecież sam chciałeś iść do łóżka. ― Pochylony, poprawił kołdrę.

Harry nie wytrzymał. Dotknął policzka Draco, powoli zsuwając opuszki palców na jego wargi.

― Może to przykucie to nie był taki zły pomysł. Oszaleję tu przy was. ― Zabrał rękę, odsuwając się i kładąc plecami do oszołomionego Malfoya.

Takiego zachowania ten ostatni nie oczekiwał. Docierały do niego informacje, że Potter nie chodzi z dziewczynami, ale z chłopakami także. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, co zwykle przeżywał w ciągu roku szkolnego, nie dziwiło, że nie zawracał siebie głowy randkami. Każdy w jego otoczeniu był zagrożony i, po śmierci Lovegood, był z całą pewnością tego jeszcze bardziej świadomy.

Draco pokiwał głową, lekko się uśmiechając. Pochylił się nad Harrym, opierając dłoń na poduszce i zmierzwił mu włosy drugą.

― Daj znać gdybyś czegoś potrzebował. Będę w kuchni, wystarczy zawołać, Harry.

Wyprostował się i skierował do wyjścia, rozmyślając, kto tu szybciej oszaleje. Nie minęły dwa dni, a on zaczął lubić tego dziwnego Gryfona.

Z całą pewnością szanował go. Znoszenie takiej ilości tortur jego już dawno doprowadziłoby na skraj. O ile nie krok dalej.

Gdy usłyszał od Severusa, że wizje spowodowały uraz nóg, zbladł. Nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, że to połączenie jest tak silne. Wpływanie na umysł z taką siłą, by organizm uważał zranienia za realne? Brał drgawki czy migreny za jedyne efekty połączenia, a tu nagle coś takiego. Czyli postcruciatus naprawdę był na efekty niewybaczalnego zaklęcia, a nie jedynie drgawki po połączeniu.  
Ile _Crucio_ tak naprawdę przeżył Harry?

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, zauważając, że zaczął sam przed sobą nazywać Gryfona po imieniu.

Koniec świata z całą pewnością jest bliski.

OOO

 _Świat się stacza_ , myślał w międzyczasie Potter, nieświadomie dotykając miejsca na poduszce, gdzie Malfoy się oparł.

Ślad dłoni nadal był widoczny.

Nawet nie brał pod uwagę, że zwykła pomoc w położeniu się do łóżka może przybrać taki obrót. I jeszcze nie pohamował swojego nawyku.

Lubił dotykać innych. Czuć pod palcami czyjąś skórę. Zwykle wystarczały mu uściski przyjaciół, gdy Hermiona mu czegoś gratulowała lub poklepywania Rona.

Jednak dziś bliskość Draco zniwelowała jakoś blokadę. Kusiło go dotknięcie tej idealnie jasnej skóry. I jak to zwykle bywa u niego, jeśli czegoś chciał, to brał.

Był pewien, że Malfoy zaraz go bardzo arystokratycznie znieważy. Nie spodziewał się, że sam go dotknie, nawet jeśli tylko po głowie.

Szeroki uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Gryfona, gdy wtulił się w poduszkę. Nawet natarczywe mrowienie w nogach nie robiło mu różnicy.

Zaraz potem westchnął i wrócił do tematu wizji, wojny i ogólnie wszystkiego. Czarne myśli przetaczały się niczym lawina i co kilka minut czoło chłopaka marszczyło się intensywnie. Chciał wiedzieć, co kombinował Snape z Malfoyem seniorem. Dobrze też wiedział, że sami raczej mu tego nie zdradzą. Nawet jeśli nauczy się blokować Toma, to nadal nie wiedział, jak ma z nim walczyć. Nie znał żadnych słabych punktów Toma ani dyrektora.

Jak na zawołanie ten pierwszy przypomniał o sobie.

Czując pierwszą falę, Harry zdołał zawołać:

― Draco!

Wolał mieć kogoś koło siebie. Tak było dużo łatwiej.

― Co jest? ― Ślizgon podszedł od razu do łóżka, a widząc poduszkę na głowie Harry'ego, już nie pytał o więcej,

Odciął dostęp światła, zasłaniając okna i zatapiając salon w półmroku.

― Uparty skurwiel ― mruknął, siadając na brzegu łóżka.

― Ślizgoni już tak mają ― doleciało spod poduszki.

Draco uniósł dłoń, ale zatrzymał ją tuż nad ramieniem Harry'ego, ściskając w pięść. Ten jednak sam się poruszył, kładąc głowę na jego kolanach.

― Mogę?

― Trzeba było najpierw zapytać, a nie pchać się bez pozwolenia.

Harry przełknął i zaczął przesuwać się na powrót na poduszkę. Draco zatrzymał go, układając się wygodniej i kładąc rękę na plecach spiętego Gryfona.

― Przepraszam ― wyszeptał Harry.

― Za co? Z tobą nawet nie ma zabawy. Podrażnić się nie można?

Harry milczał, pocierając czołem o kolano Draco.

― Jesteś za chudy ― stwierdził łagodnie Malfoy, doskonale mogąc wyczuć żebra pod cienką koszulą pidżamy.

Tym razem przebierał go Severus, gdy czarny eliksir unormował swoje działanie.

Drugi chłopak coś mruknął niewyraźnie.

Trudno było nie dostrzec, że bariera mentalna niestety była o podobnej mocy, co ta w ośrodku. Migrena nie opuszczała swoich sideł przez ponad pół godziny. Długość tortur zwykle świadczyła, kto cierpiał po drugiej stronie. Te krótkie dotyczyły mugoli. Długie zawsze oznaczały czarodziei.

― Niech on już przestanie ― jęknął w pewnym momencie Harry. ― Nie chcę już. Mam dość. Daj mi spokój ― mamrotał, spinając się coraz bardziej.

Przez spodnie Draco czuł wilgoć i przypuszczał, że Harry płacze z bezsilności. To było zrozumiałe. Westchnął ciężko, przyciągając go bliżej do piersi.

― Będzie dobrze. ― Zanurzył dłoń w zmierzwionych, choć spoconych teraz włosach i pozwolił kosmykom przemykać pomiędzy palcami. ― Wszystko się ułoży.

― Nieprawda. Wiem to ― westchnął ciężko Harry.

Pewność w jego głosie przeraziła Draco. Coś zimnego złapało w kleszcze jego wnętrze i z trudem przełknął, aby odzyskać możliwość mówienia.

― Nie jest aż tak źle, Harry. Nauczymy cię blokować Czarnego Pana. Potem skopiemy mu zadek. I wrócimy do Hogwartu. Znów będziemy wrogami, rzucając w siebie obraźliwe inwektywy na korytarzach szkoły.

― Nie sądzę, żebym wrócił do Hogwartu. ― Harry uniósł się i Draco otworzył szeroko oczy.

Cała twarz Pottera zalana była świeżą krwią.

― Ty krwawisz. Z blizny.

Gryfon dotknął jej i syknął. Jego wzrok natychmiast się zamglił i Ślizgon złapał omdlałe ciało.

― Cudownie.

Ułożył go delikatnie na poduszce i przywołał skrzata.

― Miska z wodą, ręczniki i bandaże.

Dyptam raczej nie zadziała na przeklętą bliznę, ale zwykły opatrunek powinien powstrzymać krwawienie. Ostrożnie zmywał zaschniętą krew z bladych policzków, gdy już bandaż otaczał czoło.

Teraz pozostawało tylko czekać aż Gryfon się ocknie.

Trzymanie jego dłoni uspokajało odrobinę czuwającego.


	6. IV Cierpienia Ślizgona cz1

**Blizny**

 **IV** **.** **Cierpienia Ślizgona**

 **Część A**

 **Ostrzeżenie: Czujcie się ostrzeżeni :D**

W tej pozycji zastał syna Lucjusz.

― Merlinie, co się stało? ― szepnął, dotykając ramienia Draco i zwracając na siebie uwagę zaspanego chłopca.

― Wizja. Czarny Pan napiera coraz mocniej.

― A ta krew? ― Wskazał na ubranie.

― Z jego blizny. Przejdźmy do kuchni. Niech śpi.

Malfoy senior obserwował poczynania syna, który czule dotknął czoła Harry'ego.

― Znów gorączka?

― Odrobinę. Reakcja obronna organizmu, jak sądzę.

W kuchni Draco zdjął koszulę, odkładając ją na brzeg krzesła i zmył krew. Ubranie oczyścił zaklęciem. Potem sięgnął po filiżankę z herbatą, przygotowaną przez ojca.

― Załamał się ― oświadczył nagle. ― Niestety zaraz potem stracił przytomność, więc spodziewaj się wszystkiego, gdy się ocknie. Moje zadanie nadal bez zmian?

― Tak. Zgromadź tylu, ilu zdołasz. I nie pokazuj się w tym stanie matce.

― Dobrze, ojcze.

Aportował się i Lucjusz został sam, zastanawiając się, co przyniesie pobudka Gryfona.

Dwie godziny później ten został sam zbudzony. Tom znowu ponowił atak.

Malfoy szybko odłożył czytaną książkę i przysiadł na łóżku, odciągając dłonie Harry'ego od opatrunku, który próbował zerwać.

― Nie! Puść mnie! Niech to się skończy! ― Szarpał się w uścisku, gdy ten przycisnął ręce do materaca.

― Uspokój sie, to zaraz minie. Wytrzymałeś gorsze.

― Wal się, Malfoy! Puszczaj!

― To przestań się krzywdzić. To jedynie uporczywy ból głowy. Przetrwałeś gorsze wizje. Nie daj mu się.

― Mówi pan to samo co Draco. ― Przestał się szarpać.

― Znów wróciliśmy do „pana"?

― Chrzań się. Niedobrze mi.

Przyzwana miska chwilę potem została opróżniona i odesłana do mycia.

Harry ciężko opierał się o ramię mężczyzny, gdy go podtrzymywał. Akurat czoło było na idealnej wysokości jego barku i mógł je pocierać. Gdy zauważył, co robi, chciał odsunąć się zażenowany.

― Zostań ― powstrzymał go, kładąc dłoń na plecach. ― Skoro sprawia ci to ulgę, to mi to nie przeszkadza.

Objął go pewniej ramieniem i zanurzył dłoń we włosach. Harry nagle zrozumiał zachowanie Draco. Wiadomo, po kim to odziedziczył. Rozluźnił się w końcu i odetchnął, czując jak wolno mija migrena połączenia.

― Nienawidzę tej blizny ― mruknął, układając się wygodniej w objęciach mężczyzny.

Nagle było mu już obojętne, że to właśnie Lucjusz.

― Każdy nosi swoje własne przeznaczenie. Twoim jest nosić tę bliznę i nauczyć się wykorzystywać dla własnych korzyści.

― Nie chcę tego!

― A jeśli dzięki niej mógłbyś uratować mnóstwo ludzi?

― Wolałbym zrobić to sam, a nie dzięki temu, co ona sobą reprezentuje.

― Ta blizna to ty. Jest częścią ciebie jak ręka czy noga. Nie robi różnicy, czy uratujesz kogoś dzięki temu, co o tobie myślą z powodu uzyskania tego znaku, czy tego, jakiego zaklęcia użyjesz. Liczy się efekt końcowy oraz sposób, w jaki go osiągnąłeś, bo nie sądzę, aby jakikolwiek przymus był przez ciebie tolerowany.

― I co ja mam na to odpowiedzieć? ― Pogubił się.

― Że to przemyślisz. To wystarczy. Teraz lepiej żebyś się wykąpał.

Rumieniec zażenowania pojawił się na policzkach, gdy kolejny Malfoy wziął go na ręce. Skrzat bez słowa przygotował kąpiel. Lucjusz posadził Harry'ego na skraju wanny.

― Poradzisz sobie? Skrzat może rozebrać cię zaklęciem i tylko wsuniesz się do wody. Nie używaj nóg, choć kości już pewnie się zrosły, jednak nadal mogą być zbyt osłabione, by cię utrzymać.

― Poradzę sobie przy pomocy skrzata.

Harry dość szybko pojął zalety posiadania tego magicznego stworzenia, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy jego mobilność była ograniczona. Skrzat pomógł mu umyć nawet włosy, nie przejmując się słabymi sprzeciwami.

Korzystanie z toalety, umycie zębów, a nawet wysuszenie oraz ubranie zostało wykonane przy uczynności skrzata. Ten nie reagował nadpobudliwie na szczere podziękowania. Przyjmował je wszystkie ze stoickim spokojem, czasem tylko przewracając ogromnymi oczami z wyraźnym rozdrażnieniem.

― Mam panicza przenieść na łóżko?

― Wolałbym byś poprosił tu Lucjusza ― rzekł, nie tłumiąc świadomej chęci bycia noszonym.

― Oczywiście. ― I znikł.

Malfoy wkroczył do łazienki jakby to była sala audiencyjna.

 _Tego sposobu chodzenia nigdy się chyba nie wyzbędzie_ , myślał Harry, gdy na ubranie został narzucony jeszcze szlafrok.

― Może byłoby to w gryfońskim stylu rozchorować się na zapalenie płuc w decydującym momencie bitwy, ale Severus jest straszny nawet dla mnie, gdy się złości.

― Boisz się Severusa? ― zapytał zdziwiony na całego.

― A ty nie, Harry? Gdy stanie przed tobą z tą szczególną miną, która powoduje, że czujesz się jakbyś miał pięć lat i coś przeskrobałeś i wiesz, że on doskonale o tym wie?

Harry roześmiał się. To odczucie przez jakiś czas mu towarzyszyło, potem jednak było w tym dużo gniewu.

― Raczej nie czuję tego rodzaju strachu.

Lucjusz wniósł go do kuchni i posadził na krześle.

― Herbaty? Soku?

― Sok. I może jakąś zupę, jeśli można? Draco stwierdził, że jestem chudy ― przypomniał sobie nagle.

― Bo jesteś ― potwierdził mężczyzna.

― Jaki ojciec, taki syn ― mruknął Harry prychając i sięgając po napój.

Skrzat już przygotowywał posiłek, choć Lucjusz nic nie zrobił.

― Czy to dom Severusa?

― Można by to tak ująć. Nieszczególnie za nim przepada. Woli dom swojej matki, ale nikomu nie zdradził , gdzie on jest. Ale to Severus, zawsze był bardzo skrytym człowiekiem.

Chłopak kiwnął głową, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Wszystkie dotychczasowe wiadomości o Malfoyach oraz Snape'ie okazały się nieszczegółowe i mocno nie ścisłe. Westchnął ciężko, opierając łokcie na blacie, a głowę na złączonych dłoniach.

― Widzę, że już w miarę ci lepiej. Draco martwił się twoim nagłym załamaniem.

― Och. Nie do końca panuję nad sobą, gdy te migreny osiągają apogeum. Jakby przenicowywał mi mózg. Nie myślę spójnie. Tak jakby on miał ogromny kilof i próbował zburzyć ścianę, za którą jestem.

― Tak właśnie działa bariera mentalna. Szkoda, że nie mogłem utworzyć silniejszej.

― Jak ktoś wcześniej mi powiedział, ta blizna to ja. Muszę z nią żyć, jak z krzywym nosem. Wiesz, Lucjuszu, że mugole mają operację plastyczną i był czas, że zastanawiałem się nad usunięciem błyskawicy z czoła?

― To magiczna blizna. Pojawiłaby się przypuszczalnie ponownie. Może nawet większa ― drażnił się z nim.

― To nie jest zabawne ― stwierdził chłopak, ale uśmiechnął się słabo.

Umilkł na czas posiłku, ale i tak nie zjadł dużo. Nie przyzwyczai żołądka tak szybko do stałych posiłków.

― Czy jest gdzieś miejsce, gdzie bariera jest najsłabsza? Chciałbym już dziś spróbować zablokować Toma.

― Nie jesteś jeszcze...

― Nie mamy czasu! ― zauważył ostro Harry.

Determinacja tego dzieciaka zdumiała Lucjusza.

― Wkrótce. Myślę, że w przeciągu godziny wyśle następną wizję.

Wstał, ostrożnie testując nogi i krzywiąc się odrobinę. Malfoy pokiwał głową ostentacyjnie.

― Nic cię nie powstrzyma, prawda Harry?

― Jestem Gryfonem ― odparł jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko.

― W porządku ― zgodził się w końcu Lucjusz. ― Jeżeli jednak uznam, że wizja jest zbyt silnie na ciebie oddziaływuje, natychmiast zabieram cię w głąb bariery.

― O ile wyrażę na to zgodę ― negocjował ostro.

― Nie. Jeśli tylko zagrożone będzie...

― Wizja nigdy nie zraniła mnie na tyle, by można uznać to za śmiertelne zagrożenie. Oni chcą bym oszalał.

I jak tu dyskutować z tak upartym Gryfonem? Lucjusz się poddał.

― To gdzie to miejsce?

― W gabinecie.

Wyszli z kuchni, minęli wejście do salonu i udali się na koniec korytarza. W gabinecie, tak jak w salonie, także nie było wiele mebli. Duże biurko stało w centralnej części pokoju. Przed nim dwa skórzane fotele. Pod ścianami kilka niskich komód.

Lucjusz obrócił fotele do siebie i wskazał jeden z nich Harry'emu.

― Proszę mnie nie blokować, gdy będę się szarpał lub rzucał. To zwykle stwarza odwrotny skutek od zamierzonego, bo jeszcze bardziej czuję się zagrożony ― tłumaczył Harry, starając nie patrzeć mu w oczy.

Lucjusz jednak odczytał to zachowanie.

― Nadal się mnie boisz, Harry? ― zapytał.

― A dziwi cię to? ― odparł pytaniem.

― Nie. Raczej nie. Czy chcesz, bym złożył ci Wieczystą Przysięgę, żebyś mi zaufał?

― Zaufanie a strach to dwie różne rzeczy, Lucjuszu. Mogę ci ufać, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że i tak się czasami boję.

― Severusowi ufasz.

― Trudno nie ufać komuś, kto od pięciu lat robi dla mnie eliksiry i ani razu nie próbował zabić.

― Nigdy nie próbowałem cię zabić.

Harry wskazał bliznę.

― Widziałem, do czego jesteś zdolny. Nawet Severus jest tego świadom, bo wypytywał o twoje postępowanie względem mnie po pierwszym twoim dyżurze.

― Co za...

― Dziwisz mu się? Chyba ty najlepiej znasz siebie.

Umilkł, odprężając się. Minuty mijały w ciszy, każdy zatopiony w swoich myślach.

Słabsza struktura bariery mentalnej zaraz dała się wyczuć przez Harry'ego. Ostrzeżenie w postaci fali, przetaczającej się przez ciało, było dużo silniejsze. Tom faktycznie nasilił formę ataku, domyślając się, że Potter chroni się za tarczą.

Nagłe zachłyśnięcie się powietrzem przez chłopaka było pierwszym znakiem dla Malfoya, że się zaczęło.

Harry zwiotczał na fotelu.

― Walcz z nim, Harry.

OOO

Severus z niepokojem zmierzał do domu, w którym ukrywali przed całym czarodziejskim światem Pottera. Od pewnego czasu podenerwowanie przeistoczyło się w rodzaj przerażenia.

Nie mógł skontaktować się z Draco, bo zwykle o tej porze był nieosiągalny w żaden sposób. Tam, gdzie wykonywał swoje zadanie nie przenikało nic, nawet patronusy. Lucjusz natomiast nie odpowiadał, choć wielokrotnie wysyłał wiadomości.

Sam nie mógł wcześniej przybyć, ale teraz szybko przemierzał las, za którym był ukryty dom. W tej chwili wolałby aportować się do środka, ale przezorność kazała mu tego unikać, nawet jeśli tylko on i Malfoyowie mogli to zrobić.

Z różdżką w dłoni ostrożnie otworzył drzwi. W domu panowała cisza. Dość nietypowe skoro miały obecnie przebywać tu dwie osoby. Zaskoczył go pojawiający się nagle skrzat.

― Panicz potrzebuje pomocy.

Domyślił się, że chodzić może wyłącznie o Pottera. Tylko jego skrzat nazywał paniczem, ponieważ ten był obecnie głową swego rodu, ale niepełnoletni.

― Czy wszystko w domu jest w porządku?

― Tak. Żadnych niezapowiedzianych gości. Panicz bardzo potrzebuje pomocy. Stracił mnóstwo krwi.

Teraz Snape już nie czekał. Skoro skrzat był zaniepokojony, to sytuacja była poważna.

― Gdzie Lucjusz?

― Wyszedł.

― Co?! ― Był zdziwiony, że skrzat zmierza do gabinetu, a nie salonu. ― Co Potter robi w gabinecie?

W tej chwili stworzenie otworzyło przed nim drzwi. Potter leżał na podłodze, cicho pojękując i starając się nieporadnie zatamować krew płynącą z obu nóg. Jedna z rąk wykrzywiona była pod niepoprawnym kątem. Po twarzy płynęły łzy, mieszające się z krwią z blizny.

Skrzat bez słowa ustawiał w zasięgu ręki opatrunki i eliksiry, gdy tylko Snape opadł na kolana tuż obok rannego.

― Potter!? Harry, co się stało? Gdzie jest Lucjusz?

Chłopak jęknął, osuwając się na plecy i chyba dopiero teraz rozpoznając mistrza eliksirów. Teraz też Severus dostrzegł kolejne rany na ciele chłopaka, gdy krew przesiąkała przez ubranie.

― Greyback? ― Rozpoznał ten sposób ranienia.

― Oni dorwali Draco ― Wychlipał chłopak. ― Oni go zabili.

Dłonie Severusa zamarły.

― Gdzie Lucjusz?

― Nie wiem. Pobiegł gdzieś zaraz na początku wizji. ― Znów zajęczał, gdy mężczyzna wznowił zasklepianie ran.

― Wiem, że to trudne, ale musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć. Nie mam tu myślodsiewni, byś mi to pokazał.

Jednocześnie odkrywał kolejne zranienia. Najgorsze jednak były nogi. Jakby ktoś próbował je amputować czymś tępym.

― Wizja zaczęła się już podczas tortur Draco. Greyback znaczył go pazurami, potem złamał mu rękę. Oni wiedzieli, że patrzę, albo podejrzewali. Dyrektor nawet nie mrugnął, gdy... ― Harry zachłysnął się na wspomnienie tak świeże i bolesne. ― ...Oni ucięli mu nogi ...I tak zostawili, pozwalając się wykrwawić. On nie żyje. On nie żyje, a ja nic nie mogłem zrobić. Potem Tom zaczął krzyczeć na kogoś i ból był nie do wytrzymania. Straciłem przytomność... On nie żyje...

Zbyt duża utrata krwi osłabiła chłopaka i znów osuwał się w ciemność.

Severusowi drżały dłonie, gdy opatrywał nieprzytomnego Pottera. Nawet w tym stanie ciągle płakał. Blizny po tych zranieniach nigdy nie znikną. Magia wilkołaków była potężna.

Kolejne godziny mijały w przeraźliwej ciszy.

Mistrz eliksirów przeniósł chłopaka do łóżka w samo serce bariery. Miał nadzieję, że kolejna wizja nie nastąpi szybko. W tym stanie nawet migrena będzie niesamowicie bolesna.

Bez Lucjusza nic nie mógł zrobić. Nie chciał też niepokoić Narcyzy. Czym dłużej będzie nieświadoma tragedii, tym lepiej. Żadnej matce nie życzył czegoś takiego, nawet jeśli byli świadomi zagrożenia. Nie pojmował, skąd czarny Pan miałby Draco? Gdzie go złapali? Czy gdzieś mieli zdrajcę?

Nagłe trzaśnięcie drzwiami poderwało go na równe nogi. Lucjusz mignął mu w korytarzu, biegnąc w stronę gabinetu.

Wyszedł z salonu, zamykając za sobą drzwi i widząc jak mężczyzna zamiera w progu. Skrzat jeszcze nie zdążył uprzątnąć bałaganu.

Snape bezceremonialnie zaciągnął go do kuchni, stawiając przed nim eliksir uspokajający.

― Nigdzie nie mogę go znaleźć. ― Lucjusz obracał fiolkę w drżących niesamowicie dłoniach.

― Draco przypuszczalnie nie żyje ― odparł cicho Severus.

Nie chciał być tym, który przekazuje taką informację, ale nie pozwoli, by to Potter musiał mu to powiedzieć. Chłopak ma już zbyt wiele blizn.

― Chcę z nim porozmawiać. ― Malfoy wstał nagle i zaczął iść w stronę salonu.

― Śpi. Daj mu odpocząć. ― Przytrzymał go w drzwiach.

― Tylko go o coś zapytam. ― Wyszarpnął się i wpadł pędem do salonu. ― Harry...? ― umilkł nagle i zbladł jak śmierć.

Potter podczas snu musiał się wiercić, a Severus nie ubierał go w nowe ubranie, by mieć łatwiejszy dostęp do opatrunków. To ich ilość zatrzymała Malfoya.

― Merlinie... ― Zaczął się cofać, kryjąc usta dłonią. ― Co oni...?

Severus wyprowadził go na powrót do kuchni i tym razem zmusił do wypicia eliksiru.

― Jak...?

Snape ciężko westchnął. Wiedział, że Lucjusz będzie chciał poznać szczegóły.

― Przybyłem już po wizji. Po pierwszych ranach rozpoznałem Greybacka. Znaczył go pazurami, zrywając część skóry z piersi i złamał rękę. Potem ucięli obie nogi i zostawili. To szybka śmierć.

To nie było żadne pocieszenie.

Draco nie żył.

OOO


	7. IV Cierpienia Ślizgona cz2

**Blizny**

 **IV** **.** **Cierpienia Ślizgona**

 **Część B**

Harry budził się bardzo wolno. Niestety wspomnienia szybciej dały o sobie znać i jeszcze bardziej zapragnął wrócić w ciemność.

― No już, Harry. Obudź się ― poprosił cicho Severus.

― Nie chcę― wymamrotał, starając się obrócić na bok, jednak z miernym skutkiem.

―Wiem, Harry, ale to nic nie zmieni ― odparł z wyraźnym smutkiem w głosie.

― Czy Lucjusz… ?

― Tak, już wie. Jest w kuchni. Podałem mu eliksiry uspokajające.

Severus pomógł mu się unieść i podał eliksir przeciwbólowy, bo widział, że chłopak cierpi, ale znów nie poskarżył się ani słowem.

― Jak się czujesz? Ale szczerą prawdę poproszę.

― Jakby przejechał po mnie walec, a potem cofnął.

Nawet jeżeli Severus nie wiedział czym jest walec, głos chłopaka ział zmęczeniem i to nie jedynie fizycznym.

― Lucjusz pewnie mnie teraz nienawidzi ― zaczął Harry, ciężko wzdychając. ― Tyle poświęcił, a ja nic nie zrobiłem, żeby uratować jego jedynego syna.

― To nie prawda, Harry ― zaprzeczył Severus.

Załamanie się teraz chłopaka nie byłoby dobre. Jego stan i bez tego nie był dobry.

― Mam rację, wiem to. Znienawidzi mnie i odeśle do Dursleyów. Nie będę już do niczego potrzebny. ― Jego oddech przyśpieszył. ― Nie mogłem nic zrobić, gdy Draco cierpiał w ciszy. Rzucili na niego _Silencio_ i nawet krzyczeć nie mógł. On tylko płakał i płakał. A oni robili mu te wszystkie okropne rzeczy, żeby krwawił. Tam było tyle krwi.

Organizm wreszcie nie wytrzymał i Harry zwymiotował przyjętym dopiero co eliksirem, ledwo mogąc oddychać. Severus starał się go uspokoić i w końcu, po szybkim uprzątnięciu nieporządku, wziął go na kolana, przytulając delikatnie.

Harry zachłannie wczepił się w tę ostoję, nie przestając szlochać.

― Nikt nie ma zamiaru cię odesłać. Już ja na pewno na to nie pozwolę.

Przytrzymywał go odrobinę za mocno, ale Harry nie skarżył się i tym razem. Nawet jeżeli Snape miał tylko chwilowy atak uczuć i nigdy więcej się on nie powtórzy, pragnął być tulony jak nigdy dotąd.

To bolało wręcz rozdzierająco w głębi piersi, wiedzieć, że Draco już nigdy się nie pojawi i nie będzie z niego szydzić tym przeciągającym sylaby głosem.

Zdrętwiał, dostrzegając przez łzy Lucjusza, stojącego w drzwiach z różdżką w dłoni. Natychmiast odsunął się od Snape'a, szukając swojej.

― Co się stało, Lucjuszu?― zapytał Severus, wstając i stając na drodze, gdyby mężczyzna faktycznie chciał zaatakować rannego.

― Idę szukać Draco. Do tej pory z całą pewnością pozbyli się ciała.

― Odradzam. To może być pułapka.

― I lepiej. Będę mógł się zemścić!

― I zginąć durną śmiercią? ― zawołał Harry, klękając na łóżku i przytrzymując się ramy.― Nie tego chciałby Draco! Nie pańskiej śmierci!

Harry wstał i podszedł bliżej. Snape go nie powstrzymał. Jeżeli ten chłopak nie zatrzyma gniewu Malfoya, to nikt tego nie zrobi.

― Proszę nie iść. Wiem, że Draco dużo dla ciebie znaczył, ale takie działanie nic nie wniesie. Znajdziemy inny sposób, by Draco był z pana dumny.

― I tak jestem, Potter ― doleciał nagle od drzwi, w których stał sobie najspokojniej młody Malfoy, popijając herbatę. ― Coś się stało? Potter wyglądasz jak gówno. Ojcze…

Reszta słów została zaduszona w uścisku, gdy ramiona ojca objęły go zaborczo.

― Du… dusisz mnie ― wyjęczał, próbując się uwolnić.

Severus z ulgą pomagał Harry'emu, pod którym ugięły się nogi. Drżał tak mocno, że natychmiast przeniósł go do łóżka i wmusił eliksir uspokajający, nawet jeśli zaraz miałby go zwrócić.

― To na pewno on. On żyje? Prawda? Nie śni mi się to? To nie koszmar?  
― Nie, Potter. To Draco. Bariera wokół domu nie przepuściłaby nikogo innego.

― To dob…

Powieki opadły i chłopak zemdlał. Jak na jeden dzień wrażeń była zbyt wielka dawka i Snape'a nie zdziwiło kolejne omdlenie. Sprawdził opatrunki, czy spacer im nie zaszkodził i ruszył do kuchni.

Malfoy nadal trzymał w ramionach syna, a ten tylko głaskał go po plecach.

― Co się dzieje? Nie chce mnie puścić i nic nie mówi ― dopytywał.

― Daj mu jeszcze chwilę. To były dosyć ciężkie godziny. Szczególnie dla Lucjusza.

― Zachowuje się jakbym co najmniej umarł, a potem powstał z martwych. ― Severus zrobił tylko minę, że Draco pojął. ― Czekaj! Wy naprawdę myśleliście, że nie żyję? Czy wygląd Pottera ma z tym coś wspólnego? ― Nagle miał dość uścisku. ― Ojcze, wypuść mnie natychmiast! To poniżające!

Odepchnął go lekko, cofając się zaraz poza zasięg jego rąk.

― Żyję. Nic mi nie jest. Dotarło?

― Ciszej ― zgromił go Snape.

Draco rzucił spojrzeniem na drzwi.

― Aż tak źle? Ćwiczył blokadę i coś zobaczył?

Lucjusz sam sięgnął po eliksir, który podawał mu Severus oraz kubek herbaty.

― Mało powiedziane. Bądź zadowolony, że to nie ty faktycznie byłeś ofiarą Czarnego Pana. Skrzat nadal czyści krew z podłogi gabinetu.

― Zostawić was na chwilę z Gryfonem i zarzynacie go jak hipogryfa. Kto tu niby jest dorosłym? ― Draco zaczął krążyć po kuchni, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. ― A teraz żądam szczegółów. Jego nie będę pytał, nawet jak na Ślizgona, tak okrutny nie jestem.

I Severus mu powiedział. Gdy Draco usłyszał, jak jego sobowtórowi ucinają dolne kończyny wypadł z kuchni do najbliższej łazienki.  
Po kwadransie Lucjusz poszedł sprawdzić co u niego. W tej chwili, gdy wchodził do łazienki, Draco uderzał głową w lustro.

― Draco! ― Dopadł go i odsunął na bezpieczną odległość.

Szkło zraniło go w lewą brew i przedramię, ale nic sobie z tego nie robił.

― Idę do niego. ― Wyrwał się ojcu i ruszył do salonu. ― Nie obudzę go ― dodał do stojącego w przejściu Severusa. ― Zabierz ojca, by odpoczął. Teraz i tak mój dyżur.

Harry jednak nie spał. Patrzył się pustym wzrokiem w sufit, gdy podszedł do niego Ślizgon i usiadł przy nim.

― Harry?

Dotknął go ostrożnie, żeby nie przestraszyć, ale w tym samym momencie chłopak rzucił się mu w ramiona, obejmując z identyczną zaborczością co ojciec.

― Ciii. Nic mi nie jest, głupi Gryfiaku. ― Pogłaskał go po głowie.

Smutek wyzierał z jego twarzy, ale na tę chwilę pozwolił sobie na brak zwyczajowej maski. Strach Harry'ego o jego życie był niesamowity. Poza rodzicami może jedynie Severus tak naprawdę czułby lęk o niego. Teraz do tego niewielkiego grona dołączył Potter.

Ten cały czas mamrotał coś cicho, ledwie na granicy słyszalności i Draco czuł ciepło od jego ciała, rozgrzewające aż i jego.

― Znowu masz gorączkę. Z tobą to gorzej niż z niemowlakiem, Potter. Zostawić cię na moment i wyprawiasz ekscesy. Żadnych wizji aż ci nie pozwolę.

W tym samym czasie, gdy Draco zmuszał Harry'ego do odpoczynku z różnym skutkiem w ciągu paru godzin, Severus z Lucjuszem ruszyli do swoich zadań. Przy tak ograniczonym potencjale ludzkim potrzebowali sojuszników. Co jak co, ale jeden dzieciak nie uratuje sam świata. No dobra, ze światem to przesada. Do uratowania była czarodziejska Anglia i każda różdżka po prawidłowej stronie była na wagę złota. Smoczego wręcz.

Podzielili się na trzy grupy. Draco odpowiadał za uczniów i wszystkich poniżej pełnoletniości czarodziejskiej. Może i to dzieciaki, ale dobre zaklęcie nawet z różdżki pierwszaka może pomóc.

Lucjusz zajmował się starymi rodami. One słuchały tylko swoich i prawda z ust jednego z nich robiła cuda na skalę magii.

Severus miał najtrudniejsze zadanie. On musiał przeciągnąć całą ciemną cześć Nokturmu i podobnych mu dzielnic. Znajomości i dostęp do rzadkich eliksirów otwierały wiele drzwi, a także kieszeni, w których te mikstury znikały. Ale skoro w tych kieszeniach pozostaną różdżki, zamiast celować w ich plecy, to każda cena była tego warta. Na ten moment zabieranie sił było priorytetem. Póki Potter nie będzie zdolny do walki, musiano cierpliwie czekać.

Trzy godziny później, pod odpowiednim kamuflażem, Lucjusz przysiadł się do Severusa, także w przebraniu. Nikt nie podejrzewałby dwóch starych czarodziei, pijących Ognistą o konszachty.

― Od ośmiu godzin cisza. Ludzie czekają jak zahipnotyzowani. Pozamykali się w domach. Wszyscy czekają na coś wielkiego.

― Cukierek też cichy. Od wczoraj nikt go nie widział. Feniks odleciał tuż przed zakończeniem cyklu. Rozumiesz, co to oznacza?

― Zmienia czarodzieja.

― Oby tym razem wybrał odpowiedniego.

― Czas wracać. Tych dwóch było już wystarczająco długo samych.

Jakie było ich zdziwienie, gdy zastali Pottera w kuchni, zajadającego całkiem spory posiłek. Draco siedział po drugiej stronie stołu z filiżanką herbaty, rzucając co jakiś czas zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

Opatrunki zniknęły, a Potter wyglądał jak okaz zdrowia.

― Feniks! ― zawołali jednocześnie, łącząc fakty.

― Jest w salonie. Nie wiem, jak się do domu dostał.

― Zniszczył łóżko ― rzucił Draco, odstawiając naczynie dość donośnie. ― Potem, jeszcze jako pisklę, uleczył Pottera, a teraz ten ma napad głodu.

― Faweks twierdził, że Albus go zdradził, dlatego wybrał sobie nowego czarodzieja ― rzekł Harry, wstając. ― Nie czułem się tak dobrze od bardzo dawna. Myślicie, że feniks blokuje wizje? Od dłuższego czasu nic się nie dzieje.

Snape potarł podbródek, zerkając na Lucjusza, potem spojrzał z powrotem na Harry'ego.

― Potter, pamiętasz jak mi mówiłeś, że Czarny Pan krzyczał zaraz po zabiciu sobowtóra Draco? ― Chłopak kiwnął głową. ― Jakie są szanse, że to ty zaatakowałeś w jego własnym umyśle?

― Eee? Niewielkie. Nie potrafię blokować Toma, a co dopiero go atakować.

― Potter, od tego czasu nie miałeś żadnej wizji. Najmniejszej!

― No… nie ― zająknął się niepewny. ― Ale byłem też sporo nieprzytomny, może wtedy…

― Zauważylibyśmy. Od tego samego momentu nie ma Albusa w szkole, a jego feniks zostawił go tuż przed nowym cyklem. Nie nastąpił też żaden atak na społeczność magiczną czy mugolską.

― Czy twierdzisz, że zraniłem go?

― I sądzę, że to całkiem poważnie.

Harry zamyślił się. To nie mogło być takie proste.

― A jeżeli to pułapka?― zapytał.

― To i tak trzeba to wykorzystać. Posiadasz teraz feniksa, a sam fakt, do kogo on wcześniej należał, także można wykorzystać. Czas działać ― dodał nagle przebudzony z zamyślenia Lucjusz. ― Draco, ubierz go odpowiednio. Idziemy do ministerstwa. Czas zgłosić votum nieufności Dumbledore'owi.

― Wow! ― wyrwało się Harry'emu. ― Pojedziemy po bandzie.

― Słucham?

― Nic. Pewnie będę tego żałował, ale to później. Mam zamiar wrócić we wrześniu do szkoły, bo pewien blondyn zatęsknił za słownymi przepychankami. Jeden przeciwnik na raz. Na początek dyrektor.

Złapał Draco za rękę i wypadł na korytarz, mówiąc:

― Ty znajdź ubranie, ja idę się wreszcie normalnie wykąpać.

― Przyniosę ci do łazienki.

Lucjusz westchnął, opierając się o stół.

― To chyba zbyt szybko się rozwija.

― Przeżyjesz. ― Dłoń Severusa musnęła rękę Lucjusza, gdy także oparł się o blat tuż koło niego. ― Wszystko gotowe?

― W ciągu kwadransa wszystkie głowy rodów znajdą się w audytorium ministerstwa. Chwilowo mamy ponad sześćdziesiąt procent ich poparcia. Gdy ujrzą Fawkesa dojdzie kilka kolejnych. To wystarczy do przejęcia stołka Knota. ― Palce mężczyzny splotły się, choć nie oderwali spojrzeń od korytarza.

― Jak myślisz, co zrobi Potter?

― Nie widzę go na tym stanowisku. Pewnie wybierze Artura Weasleya. Jemu ufa. ― Wzruszył ramionami.

― Wiesz, że będziesz musiał go słuchać? ― Kącik ust Severusa drgnął ledwo dostrzegalnie.

― Czasami wyrwę się spod kontroli. Jestem Malfoyem.

Trzaśniecie drzwi do łazienki oznaczało, że Draco dołączył do Harry'ego. Severus odwrócił się i przyciągnął do siebie Lucjusza.

― Czy ty także pomożesz mi się ubrać?

Malfoy chrząknął, gdy biodra mistrza eliksirów otarły się o niego.

― Nie widzę przeszkód. Mamy kwadrans od uruchomienia wezwania. A nadal go nie aktywowałem.

Zniknęli natychmiast, a skrzat zaczął sprzątać, burcząc pod nosem z wyraźną nutą wesołości.

― Przynajmniej nie będzie z tego stada szczających po podłogach bachorów. ― I zaczął pogwizdywać.

OOO

― No już. Zrzucaj ten ręcznik. Niczym niezwykłym mnie nie zaskoczysz ― zażądał na wejściu Malfoy junior.

Potter właśnie skończył prysznic i stał przed lustrem, myjąc zęby.

― Chciałbyś. Nie będę świecił klejnotami przed Ślizgonem, który zapowiedział obrażać mnie na każdym kroku w Hogwarcie.

Nie zdążył uchwycić mocniej ręcznika, owiniętego na biodrach i już stał nagi. Draco zacmokał, oglądając go niczym cenną statuetkę.

― A jednak mile zaskakujesz, Potter. Podkarmimy i nie będzie wstyd pojawić się u twego boku. ― Rzucił w niego bielizną i poczekał aż ten ją założy, z chytrym uśmiechem obserwując każdy ruch.

Zapomniał, że ma przed sobą Pottera, Gryfona z krwi i kości. Gdy Ślizgon pomagał mu założyć koszulę, a następnie zapinał guziki, Harry pochylił się w jego stronę i tuż przy uchu szepnął, otulając do ciepłym oddechem:

― Myślę, że nie tylko pojawienie masz na myśli. Wyobraź sobie, gdybym wyszedł tak ubrany z twojej sypialni w Slytherinie...

Doskonale widział, jak grdyka Ślizgona unosi się i opada w nerwowym przełknięciu.

― Bądź łaskaw podać mi spodnie.

― Do cholery, Potter. Przestań się ze mną tak bawić! ― Podał mu je, odsuwając się.

― A dlaczego nie? Mam świetny humor i zamiar zrobienia czegoś wielkiego. Raz sprawy nie wymykają mi się z rąk.

Opuścił łazienkę, by wrócić po różdżkę i porozmawiać z Fawkesem. Teraz wiedział, że tylko wybraniec feniksa go słyszy, poza oczywiście śpiewem.

Nagle przepowiednia zaczynała nabierać innego sensu. Z feniksem u boku nawet śmierć nie będzie taka straszna. One potrafią przywracać do życie, czyż nie?

Same są w końcu nieśmiertelne.

Pewne wiadomości, o których właśnie go powiadomił i mogące mu się przydać w zbliżającym spotkaniu, bardzo mu się spodobały. Jego znajomość zasad magicznego świata nagle okazała się większa i był zadowolony. Nawet Hermiona nie wpadłaby na tak szalony plan. Posiadanie feniksa nagle stało się bardzo przydatne.

Przekazał mu, co planuje i zapytał, czy da radę sam dostać się do atrium ministerstwa. Ptak był urażony jego wątpliwościami. Znikł w płomyku ognia, ale Harry był przekonany, że pojawi się ponownie tam, gdzie będzie potrzebny. Tak jak ostatnio.

Zdążył jeszcze wypić herbatę nim trzech Ślizgonów w końcu zebrało się w korytarzu. Na ramiona Pottera została jeszcze zarzucona szata z nieznanym mu herbem.

― To znak rodowy Potterów. Jako jedynak i sierota jesteś aktualnie głową swego rodu ― poinformował go Severus, mając na sobie podobną, z resztą tak samo jak Lucjusz.

Draco nosił zwykłą szatę, ozdobioną przy rękawach srebrnym, jakżeby inaczej, wzorem.

― Naprawdę idziemy rozpętać rewolucję?

― Akurat to masz opanowane do perfekcji, Potter. Poradzisz sobie? Masz tylko zniszczyć zaufanie do Dumbledore'a. To proste.

Szeroki uśmiech był zaskakujący, ale uznał go za odpowiedź.

Aportowali się do nory i Harry dłuższą chwilę próbował połapać się w otoczeniu. Każdy przekrzykiwał każdego, więc trudno było kogokolwiek zrozumieć. Zadrżał, cofając się o krok w tym hałasie.

― Cisza! ― huknął wreszcie Severus, opanowując sytuację i zerkając na chłopaka.

Molly i Artur uśmiechnęli się na reakcję wszystkich potomków, niezależnie od ich wieku.

― Nie mamy czasu na tłumaczenia. Potter wie co ma zrobić i musimy mu zaufać ― zaczął profesor. ― Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem ― dodał, potrząsając głową.

Wszyscy zachichotali, a Lucjusz chrząknął i wtrącił:

― Cała akcja rozwinie się pewnie w audytorium, ale mamy zamiar rozpocząć ją już w atrium. Poza tym miejscem nikt poza głową rodu nie będzie wpuszczony. ― Spojrzał wymownie na rodzinę Weasleyów. ― Trzymajcie się blisko Draco.

― To naprawdę robi się przerażające. Ufać Ślizgonom, Harry? Cokolwiek planujecie, to sądzę, że to będzie historyczne wejście.

― Nawet nie przypuszczasz jak bardzo, Ron. ― Ojciec położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, patrząc jednak na Harry'ego. ― Jesteśmy z tobą, Harry.

Potter uśmiechnął się niepewnie, spoglądając na towarzyszących mu Ślizgonów.

― Oby moje decyzje wami nie wstrząsnęły. Mam szesnaście lat, a za chwilę ministerstwo oszaleje. Możemy iść.

Kominek zapłonął zielonym płomieniem i wszyscy przeszli do ministerstwa.

Severus i Lucjusz stanęli po bokach Harry'ego, gdy tylko opuścił kominek, potykając się przy pierwszym kroku.

Za nim stanął Artur, a pozostała grupa przy Molly i Draco.

Atrium huczało. Tłum ludzi zebrał się wokół fontanny, na której szczycie siedział najspokojniej w świecie feniks, czyszcząc pióra.


	8. V Mos maiorum cz1

**Blizny**

 **V** **.** _ **Mos maiorum**_

 **Część A**

Atrium wrzało.

Echa rozmów wznosiły się i opadały wśród murów ministerstwa. Aurorzy stali pod ścianami, ale było ich jedynie kilku i bardziej reprezentowali swoje rody niż faktycznie prawo.

Harry stał, przyglądając się wszystkim z osobliwym spokojem, jakby to działo się gdzieś daleko, nie dotycząc go wcale, a nie tuż przed nim.

― Potter? ― Lekko trącił go Severus, zwracając na siebie uwagę. ― Czekamy na coś?

― Zaraz pan zobaczy. Fawkes ― szepnął imię feniksa, występując przed Severusa i pozostałych z grupy.

Ptak uniósł w tej chwili skrzydła i zaczął śpiewać. Spowodował tym, że wszelkie rozmowy milkły i kierowano na niego całkowicie uwagę. Gdy już wszyscy uważnie go obserwowali, wzbił się pod pułap, zataczając kilka kręgów i omotując wszystko świetlistym blaskiem.

Harry uniósł ramię i feniks wylądował, pocierając dziobem o jego policzek i kończąc śpiew.

― Śliczna pieśń ― pochwalił go cicho.

Wszystkie oczy spoczęły na chłopaku, który wyprostował się i rzekł głośno:

― Ja, Harry James Potter, głowa rodu Potterów, prawem magii, zgłaszam votum nieufności wobec Albusa Percivala Wulfryka Briana Dumbledore'a!

Miał nadzieję, że zrobił to poprawnie. Feniks zdążył wyłącznie na szybko wytłumaczyć, jak to kiedyś wyglądało.

― Jakie masz dowody?! ― zapytał ktoś z tłumu, przerywając ciszę zaskoczenia.

― Zostałem wybrany przez Fawkesa. ― Szmer zaczął narastać, ale Harry nie skończył. ― Wiem także, że w obecnym momencie Albus pomaga Voldemortowi. Mam podejrzenia, że dokładnie teraz przebywa u jego boku, pomagając dojść do siebie po ataku.

― Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymieciać jest ranny? Kto tego dokonał?

― To chwilowo nieistotne. Należy odebrać natychmiast wszelkie magiczne przywileje Dumbledore'owi i aresztować w jak najszybszym czasie ― wtrącił się Lucjusz, gdy tłum zaczął napierać w ich stronę.

Harry uniósł wyżej ramię, krótko gwiżdżąc i feniks zaśpiewał ostro. Gorący podmuch magii spowodował, że najbliżej stojący cofnęli się. Chłopak znów skupił na sobie spojrzenia, co wykorzystał.

― Czy w imieniu głów rodów tu zebranych mogę złożyć jeszcze jedno żądanie do natychmiastowego rozpatrzenia?

Severus i Lucjusz jednocześnie odwrócili się zszokowani. Potter nie powinien posiadać wiedzy o tej starej, czarodziejskiej zasadzie prawnej. Nawet w starych rodach kształcono o tym jedynie pełnoletnich już czarodziei.

Artur jako pierwszy uniósł różdżkę i zapalił na jej końcu zielone światełko, które oderwało się od niej i poszybowało pod sufit, migocząc. Całe atrium rozbłysło kilkudziesięcioma podobnymi. Severus i Lucjusz także trzymali różdżkę wysoko.

Potter spojrzał na zielone oświetlenie i uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, jakby nie oczekiwał niczego innego.

― Żądam nowego ministra magii! Moim kandydatem na to stanowisko jest Lucjusz Malfoy, a na zastępcę Artur Weasley.

Zebrani ludzie zafalowali, ale jednocześnie nie podniósł się żaden hałas. Wszyscy poruszyli się, aby przedyskutować to w małych grupkach.

Potter podszedł do Snape'a i zapytał:

― Czemu nie idziemy teraz do audytorium?

― Bo właśnie pojechałeś po bandzie ― zacytował jego nie tak dawne słowa. ― Konfederacja Czarodziejów nie może głosować, jeśli zgłoszono votum na jednego z przedstawicieli. Nowego wybierają wraz z ministrem, a tego też bezwarunkowo usunąłeś za zgodą większości zebranych tu głów rodów. Skąd wiedziałeś o tym prawie? Od setek lat nikt nie odważył się go użyć, bo rody są zbyt skłócone.

Harry uniósł zdziwiony brwi.

― Powiedzieliście, że zgłaszamy votum. Fawkes powiedział mi, jak to kiedyś wyglądało. Gdy zobaczyłem tych wszystkich patriarchów, to zdecydowałem, że spróbuję. Każdy z zebranych raczej ma już dosyć bezczynnego czekania aż śmierciożercy zabiją im rodziny. Pragną działania. Chcę im to umożliwić.

― Zaczynasz mnie przerażać, Potter.

― To dlatego Lucjusz tak dziwnie na mnie patrzy?

― On po prostu jest w szoku. Stawialiśmy, że któregoś dnia wybrany zostanie raczej Weasley, bo wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś w komitywie z jego rodziną, a akurat tobie nie będą chcieli podpadać.

― Tak, wiem. Blizna i te sprawy ― mruknął, a potem rzucił okiem na Artura, ale ten tylko mu pomachał, uśmiechając się i wrócił do rozmów. ― Nie nadaje się ― rzekł poważnie. ― Tam potrzebna jest siła przebicia. Artur będzie łagodnością i rozsądkiem przy ostrości Lucjusza. Zrównoważą się. Co teraz się stanie? ― zapytał na koniec.

― Teraz czekamy. Widzisz światła pod sufitem?

Zielone płomyki szybowały teraz wokół trzech przezroczystych baniek.

― Tak. Nie. Wstrzymany ― domyślił się chłopak.

― Dokładnie ― potwierdził te przypuszczenia. ― Za godzinę każdy odda głos. I nawet Knot już nic tu nie zdziała ― dodał, widząc zmierzającego w ich stronę ministra.

― Co tu się dzieje, panie Snape? ― Zignorował całkowicie Pottera.

― Wybory.

― Jakim prawem...? ― zaczął, ale Fawkes właśnie wyskrzeczał mu coś prosto w twarz i cofnął się przerażony. ― To feniks Albusa. Gdzie on jest? ― Zaczął się rozglądać. ― Muszę z nim porozmawiać.

― To mój feniks. Fawkes zdecydował się opuścić śmierciożercę ― rzekł spokojnie Harry, obserwując z pewną dozą fascynacji jak krew odpływa z twarzy Knota.

Niespodziewanie pojawił się obok Artur i objął ramieniem pobladłego mężczyznę.

― Idź zacznij się pakować. Resztę zarzutów otrzymasz rano.

― Zarzutów? ― wyszeptał przerażony.

Weasley pomachał do kogoś i trzech aurorów zabrało Knota z widoku.

Dwóch dorosłych Ślizgonów także zostało odciągniętych od Harry'ego, ale ich miejsce zajął Draco i Ron w towarzystwie bliźniaków.

― To było genialne, Harry. ― Poklepał go po plecach Ron. ― A co...? No wiesz... ― dopytywał, sugestywnie patrząc na swoje ramię.

― Zobaczymy. Ufam im, a skoro ja potrafię, to może inni zrozumieją, że każdy czasem się myli i może potem starać się naprawić błędy. Myślę, że niektórzy już do tego doszli, widząc wśród ofiar także i śmierciożerców.

― Dobrze wyglądasz, Harry ― wtrącił się Fred. ― Opieka Węży ci służy. Szkoda, że Snape zablokował nam powrót. Nie mogliśmy wpaść cię odwiedzić.

― Może i dobrze. Było parę nieciekawych chwil, z którymi wolałbym się z nikim nie dzielić ― mruknął cicho.

― Panie Potter, mogę zadać pytanie? ― Wtrącił się wiekowy czarodziej.

Na szarej szacie widniały skrzyżowane różdżki na tle czerwonego emblematu.

Fawkes cicho zanucił do ucha Harry'ego.

― Słucham, panie Fawley. Chociaż poprawnie powinno być lordzie, czyż nie?

Starzec drgnął.

― W obecnych czasach słowo „lord" jest niestosowne, nawet jeśli zasłużone. Nie wiedziałem, że jestem tak znany, aby rozpoznawał mnie szesnastoletni uczeń Hogwartu i to wychowywany poza czarodziejskim światem.

Harry pogłaskał feniksa, mówiąc:

― Fawkes jest bardzo rozmowny i mądry. ― Ptak dziobnął go w ucho. ― Przecież nie kłamię. O co chciał pan zapytać? ― zwrócił się na powrót do czarodzieja.

― Dlaczego akurat Malfoy?

Kątem oka Potter dostrzegł, jak Fred kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Draco, chociaż ten nawet się nie poruszył przy niemej zniewadze mężczyzny.

― Czy uważa pan, że mój wybór jest zły? ― odparł pytaniem, zerkając pytająco na feniksa. ― Chętnie wysłucham pańskich propozycji.

― Raczej chodzi mi o przeszłe uczynki niż zdolności przywódcze, tych jestem świadom.

― Czy zrobił pan kiedyś coś złego, panie Fawley? ― kontynuował pytania Harry, słuchając jednocześnie cichego śpiewu feniksa. ― Podburzenie kilku rodów do pewnego głosowania uznałbym za złe. Przyniosło jednak wiele dobrego i zostało to wybaczone. Czy ktoś inny nie zasługuje na to samo?

Harry zaczął przypuszczać, skąd dyrektor tyle wiedział.

Gdy feniks umilkł, Harry dodał:

― Nie żądam niczego niesamowitego. Proszę o danie mu szansy. Rozliczenie z błędów powinno odbyć się podczas pokoju, gdy wszelkie negatywne emocje już opadną.

To przypuszczalnie wystarczyło starszemu czarodziejowi, bo skłonił tylko głowę i oddalił się do jednej z grup.

Po godzinie żądanie Pottera zostało przyjęte jednogłośnie i nowy minister wraz z zastępcą zaprosili wszystkich do audytorium Wizengamotu. Teraz gwar był dużo większy, ale były to tylko rozmowy. Nie słychać w nich było żadnego niepokoju, jedynie czystą nadzieję.

Harry zatrzymał się w przejściu. Z nikłym uśmiechem słuchał świergoczącego feniksa, gdy mijały go głowy rodów. Nikt nie wskazał go palcem, ale z całą pewnością był na ustach wszystkich.

Lucjusz zajął należne mu miejsce i rozmawiał z Arturem oraz jeszcze jednym mężczyzną, dopóki wszyscy nie zajęli miejsc i zapadła cisza. Ich dyskusja była wyraźnie ożywiona.

― Panie Potter? ― odezwał się nagle trzeci z mężczyzn na podium, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

― Tak?

― Czy może pan wystąpić? Mam kilka pytań.

― Oczywiście ― zgodził się natychmiast chłopak, wchodząc do środka audytorium, pośrodku którego stało znane mu krzesło.

Uniósł rękę, by feniks mógł przesiąść się na wygodniejszą grzędę, ale ten odmówił, przesuwając się tylko na jego ramię. Mając wolne ręce, zaplótł je za plecami i czekał.

Mężczyzna jeszcze raz spojrzał na Lucjusza, ale i on, i Artur pozwolili mu pytać.

― Panie Potter, czy feniks z własnej woli odszedł od Albusa Dumbledore'a?

― Tak.

― Czy zrobił to tuż przez zakończeniem się jego cyklu?

― Tak.

― Czy odrodził się w pańskiej obecności?

― Tak.

Czarodziej wyraźnie bał się zadać kolejnego pytania.

― Proszę pytać, panie Grey, nie mam nic do ukrycia ― ponaglił go delikatnie Gryfon.

― Czy feniks wybrał cię, by zostać twoim _tutorem_?

― Tak ― po raz kolejny potwierdził Harry.

Gwar nagle wzrósł, choć podczas pytań był ledwo słyszalny.

― Czy ktoś uczył cię _mos maiorum_?

― Fawkes zaczął mnie kształcić, odkąd odżył.

― Rozmawiasz z nim? Rozumiesz jego śpiew? ― sprecyzował.

― Tak ― potwierdził ponownie. ― Czy to źle? Wiem, że wężomowa nie jest mile widziana, ale nigdy dotąd nie słyszałem tego w stosunku do feniksów.

― Wiesz, że nawet Dumbledore nie otrzymał od feniksa wyboru, że ten zostanie jego tutorem?

Harry spojrzał na Fawkesa i ten śpiewnie mu potwierdził.

― Nie pomówiłeś z nim o tym? Ooo… ― westchnął na koniec, pojmując niezwykłość zjawiska. ― Nie byłem tego świadom, przepraszam.

― Nie masz za co, chłopcze. To nie zdarzyło się od ponad dwóch wieków ― uspokoił go czarodziej, a następnie zwrócił się do zebranych: ― Proszę państwa, wybór feniksa daje jasną odpowiedź. Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore nie może zasiadać w Wizengamocie, skoro zawarł porozumienie z Sami-Wiecie-Kim.

― Voldemortem ― wtrącił się nagle Harry. ― Albo Tomem Riddlem. Przestańcie zło nazywać innym imieniem. Poza tym zabawnie będzie wiedzieć jak go to wkurzy.

Słaby chichot rozszedł się po audytorium, gdy Harry wracał na wcześniejsze miejsce.

Reszcie obrad Harry nie poświęcił zbyt wiele uwagi. Dyskusje z rozgadanym ptakiem były dużo bardziej interesujące i pouczające. Nie przeszkadzał mu nawet pouczający ton. Feniks tłumaczył mu wszystko, co chciał.

O prawach _mor maiorum_ , czyli Dawnym Zwyczaju dopiero się rozkręcał, jak zauważył wesoło Harry. Ale teraz zachowania wielu uczniów nareszcie zaczynały być jasne. Choćby zachowanie Draco. Ta jego wyniosłość. To nie tylko charakter, ale także głęboko zakorzenione wychowanie w czystym rodzie.

O tutora musiał pytać, ale i to feniks szybko i dokładnie wytłumaczył. Fawkes w magiczny sposób stał się opiekunem Gryfona. Nawet Hedwiga była dla niego tutorem, choć na innym szczeblu. Każde magiczne zwierzę samo wybiera sobie czarodzieja, nigdy odwrotnie. Nieważne, jak pragnąłbyś jakiegoś, jeśli ono cię nie wybierze, żadna magia nie utrzyma go przy tobie.

― Musimy wracać. ― Podszedł do niego Severus.

Pozostali nie odważyli się przeszkodzi w ożywionej dyskusji z feniksem, choć więcej śpiewał ptak niż mówił Harry.

― W porządku. Do zobaczenia ― rzucił do Weasleyów Harry i stanął obok Draco czekając, dokąd zabierze ich Snape. ― Lucjusz i Artur muszą zostać, prawda?

― Tak ― odparł Severus, zerkając na Fawkesa. ― On naprawdę z tobą rozmawia?

― Nie milknie prawie wcale ― zachichotał jak podlotek, gdy ptak dziobnął go w ucho.

― Gdybym nie wiedział, że nic nie brałeś, to z całą pewnością stwierdziłbym, iż nie myślisz jasno.

― To wkrótce minie. Połączenie z tutorem musi się ustabilizować.

Wesoły Potter po tylu dniach obserwowania go jak cierpi w ciszy, jakoś tym razem nie przeszkadzał aż tak bardzo.

Snape tylko westchnął i wyciągnął świstoklik

OOO

Gdy tylko wrócili, Severus opadł na kanapę i zażądał kieliszka Ognistej. Harry poprosił o herbatę i coś słodkiego, zajmując fotel przy oknie.

Jedynie Draco nie potrafił się uspokoić i przechadzał się nerwowo po pokoju.

Feniks przeniósł się na oparcie fotela, gdy Harry jadł.

― Co to, do cholery, było, Potter?! ― nie wytrzymał nagle Draco.

Snape spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi i zaraz potem marszcząc czoło.

Gryfon zamachał w jego stronę łyżeczką, ale miał pełne usta i nie mógł mówić, póki nie przełknął.

― Co wiesz o _mos maiorum_ , Draco?

― Tylko kilka podstawowych praw magii. Kurwa, Potter, masz tutora! Większy zaszczyt już nie mógł cię kopnąć w ten gryfoński tyłek. Ale nie, ciebie wybrał feniks.

― Nie bądź zazdrosny ― wtrącił się Severus.

― A właśnie, że będę. Potter jest chowańcem feniksa! I szlag mnie trafia. Przecież wiesz, co to oznacza. Nawet sam Merlin miał za tutora jedynie smoka.

Harry zaśmiał się szczerze, nakłaniając feniksa do przesiadki na rękę, wstając i podchodząc do podenerwowanego Draco. Zatrzymał go w miejscu, kładąc mu dłoń na piersi.

― W takim razie wybieram cię na mojego protektora.

Nagłe zaklęcie, wystrzeliwujące z dłoni Harry'ego, odtrąciło Malfoya o krok. Zachwiał się i upadł na kolano, asekurując się ręką o podłogę.

Severus wstał albo raczej zerwał się na równe nogi. Czuł siłę czaru i był w szoku. Jego potęga nie pasowała do Pottera, szesnastolatka, który nie powinien operować z taką łatwością tak zaawansowanym zaklęciem.

A jednak przed sobą miał czarodzieja z tutorem na ramieniu, który właśnie mianował pierwszego od kilkuset lat protektora.

Malfoy szybko się opanował i wstał. Fawkes zaśpiewał coś ostro.

― Zdecydowałem ― odparł tak samo ostro chłopak.

― On ma rację. Powinieneś najpierw mnie zapytać! ― warknął ze złością w głosie Draco, a potem zbladł. ― Czy właśnie zrozumiałem feniksa?

― Harry, możesz na krótki moment się uspokoić? ― zapytał spokojnie Severus. ― Rozumiem, że chcesz coś szybko osiągnął, ale nie tędy droga.

Fawkes śpiewnie zgodził się z nim, co można było zrozumieć nawet bez połączenia z tutorem. Ptak wrócił na oparcie fotela, układając zaraz potem pióra i jakby przestając interesować się otoczeniem.

Harry odetchnął głęboko.

― Przepraszam. Po prostu pomyślałem, że Draco nie poczuje się pominięty, jeśli będzie mógł uczyć się ze mnie od tutora.

― Fawkes będzie także mnie uczył? ― zszokował się tym Ślizgon.

― Skoro teraz już go słyszysz, to przypuszczalnie nie będzie to trudne.

― Czym jest protektor? ― dopytał Snape. ― Nigdy o tym nie czytałem, ani nie słyszałem.

― Tym, czym rycerze dla króla. Towarzyszami broni.

― Nie przeginasz czasem, Potter? Mam być twoim rycerzem? ― To porównanie nieszczególnie przypadło do gustu młodemu arystokracie.

― A nie chcesz? ― zapytał po prostu Harry, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Malfoy otworzył usta, potem zamknął, otworzył i ponownie zamknął, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. W końcu odetchnął, rozluźniając się.

― Nawet nie wiem, co należy do obowiązków protektora.

― Fawkes ci wytłumaczy, jeśli poprosisz.

Ptak bezceremonialnie odwrócił się do nich tyłem.

― Pozwoliłeś mi wybrać ― zauważył Harry, zwracając się do tutora. ― I wiem, że chciałeś Severusa, ale wolę kogoś w moim wieku. Przykro mi, profesorze ― dodał, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny przepraszająco.

― Rozumiem, Harry. I raczej jestem zadowolony, że mimo wszystko nie otrzymałem tego zaszczytu.

― Mogę mieć kilku protektorów.

Feniks zaskrzeczał donośnie i nie przerwał przez kilka długich i bolesnych dla uszu minut.

― Skończyłeś? ― spytał wcale nie poruszony tym Harry.

Ptak umilkł, otrzepując się oburzony. Draco przysiadł się na kanapę, obok Severusa.

― Niezła litania.

― Jestem zaszczycony, że wybrałeś właśnie mnie ― zaczął Harry. ― Powiem jednak bez ogródek, że nie pozwolę sobą znowu manipulować, jak robił to dyrektor. Szanuję cię, Fawkes, ale też oczekuję szacunku do moich decyzji. One są moje i to ja, i tylko ja poniosę konsekwencje tych decyzji. Chyba, że wolisz mieć niewolnika, to droga wolna. Leć wybrać sobie nowego. ― Feniks rozłożył skrzydła i zaraz je złożył. ― Czyżby coś się powstrzymywało?

W oczach Pottera wyraźny był znak triumfu.

Severus zadrżał. Co byłoby, gdyby Potter był Ślizgonem i od pierwszej klasy rozwijał dotąd ukryte zdolności manipulacji? Bo to, że właśnie zmanipulował feniksa było jasne jak słońce.

― Sam nałożyłeś sobie kajdany, Fawkes. Nie jestem jednak kimś, kto by to wykorzystał ― kontynuował Harry. ― Cenię sobie twoje nauki i pomoc, ale pragnę mieć możliwość normalnego życia. Wysłucham twoich rad i uwag, ale to ja żyję swoim życiem, a nie ty moim.

Harrym nagle szarpnęło, jakby został uderzony czymś niewidzialnym.

― Zdałeś pierwszy test ― powtórzy po feniksie Draco, pomagając podnieść się Harry'emu.

OOO


	9. V Mos maiorum cz2

**Blizny**

 **V** **.** _ **Mos maiorum**_

 **Część B**

OOO

Severus zostawił chłopców i skierował się do kuchni. Potrzebował chwili spokoju, a tych dwóch cały czas dyskutowało z feniksem i ta kakofonia zaczęła powodować u niego dosyć intensywną migrenę.

Śpiew Fawkesa po raz pierwszy zaczął go drażnić.

Ogólnie cała sytuacja zaczęła go przerastać. To prawda, planowali zrobić ruch w sprawie Dumbledore'a, a przy okazji oczernić ministerstwo, ale teraz to wszystko wymknęło się spod ich kontroli.

O dziwo, Gryfon zdawał się być obecnie jedyną osobą, która nad tym wszystkim panowała. Ta nagła zmiana przypuszczalnie najbardziej przerażała mężczyznę, choć czuł też niesamowitą dumę, że Fawkes wybrał właśnie Pottera.

Chłopak już dosyć wycierpiał i wszelka pomoc mu się należała.

Teraz należało czekać na konsekwencje.

Lucjusz pojawił się pół godziny później z plikiem zwojów w ręce. Widząc Severusa w kuchni, skierował się w tę stronę. Uśmiechał się szeroko z widoczną dumą na twarzy.

― Służy ci to stanowisko, Lucjuszu.

― Och, przestań. Wiesz, że zawsze do niego dążyłem i nie mam zamiaru zaprzepaścić takiej szansy.

Odłożył zwoje na stój i podszedł do Severusa.

― Jak chłopcy? ― Pochylił się, zanim ten zdołał odpowiedzieć i pocałował go zachłannie.

Zaskoczony tym nagłym atakiem mężczyzna stężał, ale zaraz potem oddał pocałunek, przygryzając dolną wargę Malfoya. Zadowolony pomruk przebiegł po ciele przyjemnym dreszczem.

Lucjusz oderwał się od niego, oblizując pokąsane usta.

― To co z nimi? ― domagał się odpowiedzi na wcześniejsze pytanie, robiąc sobie herbatę, zamiast wezwać skrzata.

― Myślę, że nie tyko ty dostałeś dziś awans wśród rodziny Malfoyów.

Malfoy zamarł. Zerknął następnie na drzwi do salonu.

― Mam już się martwić?

― Nie wiem.

― Mów w końcu! ― Uderzył filiżanką o spodek, aż pękł talerzyk.

― Potter wybrał sobie protektora. Ty lepiej znasz _mos maiorum_ , więc powinieneś wiedzieć, co to znaczy.

Malfoy senior usiadł albo raczej osunął się na krzesło.

― Draco jest protektorem Harry'ego, który ma tutora feniksa?

― Tak. Jesteś w stanie mi to wytłumaczyć? Zaczynam się gubić.

― Chcesz się ze mną zamienić? ― zaproponował sarkastycznie Malfoy, wskazując zwoje. ― To nakazy aresztowań, usunięcia ze stanowisk i kilka innych natychmiastowych spraw. A ja nie mam nawet jednego aurora. Protektorat Draco to akurat jedyna szczęśliwa rzecz tego dnia. ― Opadł na koniec z emocji.

― Czyli to dobrze? ― upewniał się mistrz eliksirów.

― Nawet bardzo. Feniks chroni swoją magią, wiedzą i umiejętnościami każdego protektora, którego wybierze jego protegowany. Od ilości protektorów zależy wspólna siła tutora i protegowanego.

― HARRY! ― Niespodziewany krzyk z salonu poderwał ich do biegu z różdżkami z dłoni.

Ich oczom ukazał się niesamowity widok.

Harry stał w samym środku wzoru, z głową lekko odchyloną do tyłu. Z blizny wolno płynęła krew. Tuż nad nim unosił się Fawkes, śpiewając. Otaczała ich bariera, niedająca się przekroczyć nawet protektorowi.

― Co się stało? ― Lucjusz objął syna, który starał się przejść przez barierę. Ta jednak była twarda niczym skała.

― Ma wizję. Fawkes kazał go przenieść do wzoru i zamknął się z Harrym w barierze. On znów będzie cierpiał? ― zamartwiał się wyraźnie Draco.  
― Nie wygląda, aby cierpiał ― odezwał się Snape. ― Raczej kontrolują sytuację. Spójrz. Jedynie blizna lekko krwawi. Twarz Pottera jest spokojna. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby miał migrenę.

Śpiew feniksa dziwnie uspokajał. Usiedli na kanapie, cierpliwie czekając. Przypominało to odrobinę kołysankę śpiewaną przez matki małym dzieciom. Harry oddychał równo, raz na jakiś czas jedynie marszcząc brwi lub czoło.

Tym razem wizja nie trwała zwyczajowe pół godziny czy krócej. Dopiero po ponad dwóch godzinach feniks umilkł i osłona opadła.

Harry osunął się na kolana, wystawiając rękę, aby Fawkes mógł przysiąść.

― Nie ― zatrzymał go Harry, gdy chciał uleczyć bliznę. ― Jesteś zmęczony. Odpocznij.

Wstał, choć z wyraźnym trudem i położył feniksa na swojej poduszce. Ptak naprawdę musiał być wyczerpany, bo tylko ukrył głowę pod skrzydłem.

Potter wskazał na wyjście i wszyscy podążyli za nim do kuchni.

― Czemu nie korzystamy z gabinetu? ― odezwał się pierwszy Draco.

― Bo mam z nim złe wspomnienia ― odparł Harry, siadając ciężko na krześle.

Severus natychmiast znalazł się przy nim i uniósł jego twarz. Delikatnie zmył krew i przyjrzał się bliźnie.

― Już nie krwawi ― ocenił. ― Boli cię głowa? Mdli cię?

― Trochę. ― Podziękował skinieniem głowy za herbatę Lucjuszowi. ― Ile to trwało? Wydaje mi się jakby minęło kilka dni.

― Dwie godziny.

Harry delektował się napojem, rozmyślając. Westchnął kilka razy, bawiąc się uszkiem filiżanki.

Draco w końcu nie wytrzymał. Usiadł obok, odwracając krzesło w jego stronę i następnie zmusił, by ten odwrócił się do niego. Ujął dłonie, wyczuwając, że lekko drżą, zapamiętując, aby potem wspomnieć o tym Severusowi.

― Harry? ― zapytał miękko, gdy skupił już jego wzrok na sobie. ― Wszystko w porządku?

― Składam elementy. ― Z powrotem opuścił wzrok, tym razem obserwując dłonie Draco i wodząc po nich kciukiem. ― Tom nie jest już w pewnym sensie zagrożeniem.

― Jak to?

Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Snape'a.

― Miałeś rację. Zaatakowałem go wtedy. On nadal śpi. Zapadł w jakiś rodzaj śpiączki. Albus wykorzystuje go. ― Uśmiechnął się nagle ironicznie. ― Człowiek, który zamordował moich rodziców i trzymał w szachu czarodziejską Anglię, skończył jako aparat telefoniczny dyrektora, by mógł czasem do mnie zadzwonić. Tyle, jeśli chodzi o tę durną przepowiednię.

Mistrz eliksirów przysiadł Harry'ego i zapytał:

― Harry, znasz przepowiednię? Całą?

― Dyrektor mi pokazał. Ale teraz ona nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Tom jest w pewien sposób martwy. Jakby otrzymał Pocałunek Dementora. Jakby go tam po prostu nie było. Na łóżku leży powłoka, która Dumbledore utrzymuje przy życiu i kontroluje śmierciożerców.

― Jak kontroluje?

― Mroczny Znak jest połączony z ciałem Toma. Gdy umrze, ale tak naprawdę, ten straci moc i śmierciożercy zostaną zwolnieni z przysięgi lojalności.

Lucjusz i Severus nieświadomie dotknęli swoich przedramion.

Gryfon przechylił się niespodziewanie do przodu, opierając czoło na ramieniu Draco i wciągając otaczające go powietrze.

― Lubię twój zapach ― mruknął, a potem zapytał: ― A co tam u ciebie, Lucjuszu?

― McGonagall została owym dyrektorem Hogwartu. Zamek nie przepuści przez bariery Dumbledore'a, więc we wrześniu będziecie mogli kontynuować naukę ― powiadomił ich Malfoy, odzyskując równowagę psychiczną po ostatnich słowach Pottera.

― A reszta?

― To już na mojej ministerialnej głowie. Gdyby ci umknęło, masz szesnaście lat i polityka nie powinna zawracać ci głowy.

― Czyli mogę polatać z Draco?

― Teraz? ― zdziwił się Lucjusz, spoglądając w ciemne okno.

― Nie ma mowy! ― odezwał się natychmiast Snape. ― Nikt nie będzie latał. Nadal jesteś zagrożony, Potter. Przypadkowe minięcie barier może być niebezpieczne. Nie mamy żadnej...

― Rozumiem. Naprawdę wystarczy proste „nie" ― przerwał słowotok. ― I tak jestem śpiący...

― Eej! ― krzyknął zaskoczony Draco, gdy drugi chłopak zaczął zsuwać się z krzesła.

Severus pomógł mu uchronić Harry'ego przed upadkiem.

― Po prostu śpi ― zauważył zdziwiony.

― Przynajmniej jakaś poprawa. Zwykle mdlał.

Przenieśli go do łóżka i położyli tuż obok feniksa, który nawet się nie poruszył.

― Ty też idź odpocznij. Posiedzimy tu z nim. I tak mamy sporo do omówienia z Lucjuszem.

Tak odesłany Draco spojrzał jeszcze na śpiącego Gryfona z dziwnym smutkiem i poszedł do swojej sypialni na piętrze.

OOO

Mężczyźni mieli dużo do przedyskutowania. Wiele ich planów należało zmienić, inne dopracować w szczegółach, a z innych zrezygnować.

― Mamy ponad dwa tygodnie do wyjazdu do Hogwartu. teraz, gdy Potter ma tutora, można by zabrać chłopców na Pokątną ― zaproponował w pewnym momencie Lucjusz. ― Wyraźnie im to potrzebne.

Severus zamyślił się. Co prawda, dopiero co ostrzegał, że opuszczenie ochronnej bariery domu może być niebezpieczne. Jednak na alei Pokątnej na pewno będą zwracać na siebie tyle uwagi, że cokolwiek zaplanowałby Albus, natychmiast zostanie dostrzeżone.

― Dobrze. Pójdziemy. Twoje obowiązki pewnie uniemożliwią ci udział, ale stado Weasleyów z ogromną ochotą cię zastąpi. Draco musi się zacząć do nich przyzwyczajać, skoro będzie dosyć często przebywał u boku Pottera. A jak twoja praca z Arturem wiszącym ci nad ramieniem? ― zaśmiał się Severus, widząc minę ministra.

― Już po jednym dniu mam ochotę go udusić. Wiesz, że pierwsze, o co zapytał, to to, czy będzie można zaczarować telewizjory, by działały w magicznych budynkach. Co to w ogóle jest telewizjor?

Mistrz eliksirów ukrył kolejny uśmiech za filiżanką herbaty. Bez skutku.

― Tak. Oczywiście. Ciebie to śmieszy. Bez sprzeciwu pozwala mi wypełnić listy aresztowań, ale gdy chce podpisać Pocałunki Dementorskie, to jęczy tak długo, aż odłożę listę do szuflady bez podpisu.

― Potter nazwał to zrównoważeniem. ― Położył mu współczująco dłoń na ramieniu, a ten nakrył ją swoją wzdychając.

― Wszyscy ciągle o niego pytają i często są to podchwytliwe pytania.

― Jakie?

― Czemu wybrał mnie? Czy czymś go przekupiłem, zastraszyłem i tego typu podobne.

― I co odpowiadasz? ― Severus wstał, stając za plecami Lucjusza i zaczął masować napięte mięśnie.

Mężczyzna pod jego zwinnymi palcami przymknął powieki i zamruczał.

― Żeby sami go zapytali, bo nie mam czasu marnować cennego czasu na ich wymysły, gdy wróg czai się wszędzie. Większość zrezygnowała z dalszych pytań. O tak. Dokładnie tutaj ― zamruczał jeszcze raz, gdy Snape trafił w bolące miejsce i je rozmasował.

Nagle obaj zamarli. Ciche jęki docierały z salonu.

― Pójdę sprawdzić. Ty skończ pracę ― nakazał Severus, wskazując porozkładane po całym stole zwoje.

― To ja tu jestem ministrem magii!

Snape machnął na niego ręką i wszedł cicho do salonu. Nie spodziewali się wizji, skoro feniks czuwał nad Harrym, ale kiedy ten był zmęczony, to mógł nie zauważyć niebezpieczeństwa kolejnej.

Fawkes siedział na oparciu łóżka i obserwował mężczyznę.

― Koszmary? ― zapytał ptaka, choć przecież nie rozumiał jego mowy.

Ten zaśpiewał smutno w odpowiedzi.

Harry jęczał przez sen, wiercąc się na łóżku, jakby to kołdra go co najmniej zaatakowała. W pierwszym odruchu chciał go obudzić, ale chłopak tak mało sypiał, że zdecydował się na inny krok. Usiadł na łóżku i objął Harry'ego, gdy ten obrócił się w jego stronę. Zaczął zataczać uspokajające kręgi na jego plecach.

Chłopak cicho zakwilił, łapiąc zachłannie szatę, ale nadal się nie obudził.

― Przepraszam... Przepraszam... ― jęczał cicho przez sen, zagryzając wargi.

Severus przytulił go mocniej, przykrywając dokładniej kołdrą.

Gdy jakiś czas później Lucjusz przyszedł sprawdzić, co powoduje, że mężczyzna nie wraca, zastał go z książką w dłoni. Drugą obejmował Pottera, który leżał mu na boku, delikatnie uśmiechając się przez sen.

― Czuję się zazdrosny ― szepnął.

― To jego pierwsza spokojna noc od... myślę, że miesiąca. Idź spać.

― A ty?

― Posiedzę jeszcze chwilę.

― James przewraca się w trumnie.

― Ale Lily pewnie jest zadowolona, że jej syn nareszcie nie cierpi ― odgryzł się cicho Severus. ― Idź już.

Fawkes zgodził się z nim, unosząc ostrzegawczo skrzydła.

Tak bezczelnie wypędzony nowy minister magii opuścił salon o drugiej w nocy.

OOO

Potter przebudził się, gdy Severus wyszedł położyć się spać. Spojrzał na feniksa i uśmiechnął się siadając.

― Miałeś rację. Co jednak nie zmienia mojego zdania co do Draco. Nadal uważam, że to jedyny sposób, który na nich zadziała.

Fawkes cicho się nie zgodził.

― Wiem, że ci się to nie podoba. Nie chcesz mnie ranić, ale traktowanie nas jako jedność to podstawa. Nawet jeśli musimy zastosować tego typu emocjonalny szantaż.

Ptak nadal był przeciwny.

― A ja jestem uparty. Rozumiem, że od lat przebywałeś wśród profesorów i naprawdę dużo wiesz, ale to jest Draco. Nawet Severus przypuszczalnie zrozumiałby to po jednym mocniejszym pokazie.

Tutor przeskoczył na jego kolana. Bez problemu z tego miejsca mógłby dziobnąć go w nos, ale tylko potarł głową o jego policzek, kwiląc ledwo słyszalnie.

― Ufam im. Z całego serca. Jednak moje lęki, koszmary i niepewności to trudne sprawy, bym mógł się ot tak z nimi podzielić. I tak pewnie coś się stanie, co spowoduje, że je ujrzą. A ty zrobisz wszystko, by zrozumieli. Obiecałeś mi, Fawkes.

Przytulił go delikatnie. Feniks smutno obserwował chłopaka, którego wybrał już jakiś czas temu nie tylko za odwagę czy lojalność. Jego cierpienie go ukształtowało na wspaniałego tiro, którego świat od wieków nie widział, a teraz dramatycznie potrzebował.

Upartość i zawziętość do planu Harry'ego bardzo się nie podobała Fawkesowi i miał całkiem inne sposoby, by dokonać tego samego, ale z drugiej strony chciał zobaczyć, czy Harry utrzyma się w tym głupim uporze.

To będzie bolesna lekcja także dla niego.

OOO

Harry'ego obudził zapach smażonego bekonu i śpiew feniksa, ponaglający do wstania. Przeciągnął się, szczęśliwy po pierwszej, już nie pamiętał od kiedy, nocy bez wizji lub koszmarów.

― Rusz się, Potter. Ileż można spać? ― ponaglał Malfoy, stojąc tuż przy parawanie z rękami na biodrach.

― Tyle ile trzeba ― odparł, siadając.

Fawkes natychmiast przyleciał do niego, w locie trącając Malfoya dość dotkliwie skrzydłem.

― Głupie ptaszysko ― burknął blondyn, masując czubek głowy.

Feniks zaskrzeczał głośno i wbił mocno pazury w przedramię Harry'ego. Następnie przeskoczył na ramę łóżka.

― Czemu to zrobiłeś?! ― krzyknął na niego Draco, przykładając do brzydkich i mocno krwawiących zadrapań serwetkę.

Fawkes odpowiedział. Harry milczał, obserwując obu. Draco zbladł, ostatnio robiąc to dosyć regularnie.

― To szantaż, Fawkes ― rzekł spokojnie Harry, wstając. ― Ale myślę, że pojął lekcję. ― Przycisnął rękę do piersi.

― Jaką lekcję? ― spytał Severus, wchodząc. ― Co ci się stało w rękę? ― dodał, widząc zranienie.

Harry spojrzał na Draco i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. Chłopak bez słowa oczyścił ją i polał odrobiną dyptamu.

Gryfon usiadł do śniadania.

Ślizgon natomiast ukłonił się przed feniksem, mówiąc:

― Przepraszam. Wybacz moje niegodne protektora zachowanie.

Stał w pokłonie tak długo, aż ptak nie odpowiedział śpiewnie na jego przeprosiny.

― Draco dostał lekcję pokory? ― rzucił raczej retoryczne pytanie Snape.

Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami, kończąc po chwili posiłek. Nadal nie jadł dużo jak dla Snape'a.

― Dziękuję za noc, Severusie ― odparł cicho, tak, że tylko on usłyszał.

― Skąd wiesz? Cały czas spałeś.

― Pościel pachnie tobą, więc musiałeś przy mnie siedzieć większość nocy. ― Nie zdradził swego przebudzenia.

― Czas zmienić szampon, skoro zostaję po nim rozpoznawany ― rzucił ironicznie, nie kryjąc słabego uśmiechu.

Fawkes w końcu pozwolił w końcu Draco się wyprostować i podleciał do Harry'ego śpiewając.

― Nie zgadzam się. Ma prawo do wyrażania swojego zdania. Nie jest niewolnikiem. ― Postawił sprawę jasno. Przecież cię rozumie. Jeśli nie podoba ci się jego zachowanie, to mu to powiedz.

― Malfoy wychowywany przez feniksa. Jak powiem to twojemu ojcu, to jeszcze uprosi Fawkesa o dodatkowe korepetycje ― zaśmiał się Snape.

― Nie zrobisz tego! ― przeraził się chłopak.

Harry nagle wstał, wywracając fotel i stanął po środku wzoru. Fawkes, jak poprzednio, uniósł się nad nim.

― Co się dzieje? ― dopytywał Draco. ― Znowu? Ten dziad nie odpuszcza ― warknął.

Wizja była krótka, nie trwała nawet dwóch minut i Harry wyszedł z obrębu wzoru wściekły niczym rozszalały buchorożec.

― Dumbledore rzucił jakieś zaklęcie, bym nie mógł przekroczyć bram Hogwartu.

― Tylko tyle? ― Snape nie wydawał się tym przejęty. ― To przylecisz na miotle, świstoklikiem lub po prostu aportujesz się w Zakazanym Lesie. Bycie po złej stronie niezbyt służy byłemu dyrektorowi. Głupieje.

― Proszę go nie lekceważyć ― zauważył Harry.

Snape spoważniał, wstając i ruchem różdżki sprzątając po śniadaniu Harry'ego.

― Nigdy nikogo nie lekceważę, Harry. A teraz przebierz się, idziemy na Pokątną. Weasleyowie będą na nas czekać za około trzydzieści minut przy wyjściu z Dziurawego Kotła.

Szeroki uśmiech zagościł natychmiast na twarzy Gryfona.

― Naprawdę możemy iść?

― Z całą pewnością nie będą to spokojne zakupy, ale w takiej grupie będziesz bezpieczny.

― Fawkes oczywiście też idzie? ― upewniał się.

― Raczej nie ma tu osoby, poza tobą, która potrafiła go przed tym powstrzymać.

Harry podskoczył radośnie. W takich chwilach nadal przypominał Severusowi małe dziecko. Tak niewiele trzeba byłoby go uszczęśliwić.

OOO


	10. VI Władza Protektora cz1

**Blizny**

 **VI. WŁADZA PROTEKTORA**

 **Część A**

Snape prawie natychmiast pożałował tego wyjścia. Otoczony przez watahę Gryfonów, w której nawet Draco zaczynał wykazywać oznaki zarażenia, czuł się bardzo, ale to bardzo paskudnie.

Był przygotowany na ukradkowe spojrzenia przechodniów, szeptane zbyt głośno uwagi, ale z całą pewnością nie był przygotowany na nagonkę.

Jeszcze nie dotarli do pierwszego sklepu w otoczeniu Weasleyów, a już banda ciekawskich zablokowała całe wejście.

Widok feniksa na ramieniu wzbudzał sensację, tym bardziej na czyim ramieniu siedział.

― Severusie? ― odezwał się cichy dotąd Harry.

Ilość ciekawskich wyraźnie go przerażała.

― Tak, Harry?

― Chyba wpierw muszę iść do Gringotta. Ale mój klucz był w kufrze, a ten nadal jest…

Severus wręczył mu kluczyk.

― Wszystkie twoje rzeczy są w domu. Ciągle zapominam ci ich oddać przez te wszystkie sytuacje. Wystarczy, że pokażesz go sprzedawcy, a Gringott potem prześle odpowiednią kwotę. Rób spokojnie zakupy z listy, którą wcześniej ci dałem.

Chłopak zniknął zaraz potem z Ronem i jednym ze starszych braci Weasley.

― Miło, że Harry znalazł w końcu kogoś, komu może ufać ― powiedziała Molly, stając u jego boku.

― W stanie, jakim go znaleźliśmy, nie robiło mu to nawet różnicy. Nawet nie okazał zdziwienia.

― Nam zajęło trochę dłużej, nim wysłuchaliśmy Lucjusza ― westchnęła kobieta.

― Ale nie rzucaliście w niego niewybaczalnych, jak to miał w zwyczaju jego Pan.

Molly westchnęła i poszukała wzrokiem dzieci. W całym sklepie słychać było śpiew feniksa i odpowiedzi Harry'ego, wtórującego mu odmowami Draco i prośbom Rona o tłumaczenie.

― To będzie wyczerpujący rok szkolny ― załamał się Severus.

― Nie jest tak źle. Minerva wczoraj wpadła do Nory. Jest zszokowana decyzją ministra.

― Poczekaj aż się dowie, że Dumbledore przeklął bramę wejściową. Harry nie może przez nią przejść.

Severus w międzyczasie rzucił na drzwi wejściowe zaklęcie, by nikt nie wszedł do księgarni. Nawet właściciel nie miał nic przeciwko, widząc, co się dzieje na zewnątrz.

Niestety po kupieniu książek musieli wyjść do tego tłumu. Draco szedł po prawej, a Severus lewej stronie Pottera.

― Panie Potter, proszę potwierdzić…

― Panie Potter, czy to prawda, że…?

― Panie Potter…

Większość pytań nie dało się zrozumieć, gdy wszyscy naraz zaczęli mówić i napierać na nich.

Fawkes zaśpiewał coś w stronę Draco. Ten natychmiast wystąpił przed Harry'ego, osłaniając go. Wyciągnął różdżkę i uniósł w górę.

― _Dicio Protecto!_

Coś niewidzialnego zaczęło odsuwać ludzi od nich, jakby szyba, spychająca na bok śmieci. Otaczała ich ze wszystkich stron.

― W porządku, Harry?

Dopiero teraz dostrzec można było, że chłopak jest przeraźliwie blady i się poci.

― Harry? ― Severus także znalazł się przy nim, bez problemu przechodząc przez osłonę. Potter odetchnął kilka razy i uśmiechnął się słabo. Powoli na jego twarz wróciły kolory.

― Panie Malfoy, czy pan Potter wybrał pana na swego protektora? ― Osłona nie blokowała hałasu.

― Tak! ― krzyknął wściekły, odwracając się do tłumu. ― I zaraz wam przypomnę, co może protektor w obecności tutora i protegowanego, jeśli w ciągu minuty nie zejdziecie nam z oczu!

W odległości kilku metrów w każdą stronę nagle zrobiło się pusto. Ludzie aportowali się, gdy tylko ponownie uniósł różdżkę w niebo. Widać, że niektórzy odszukali informacji o tutorach.

― Muszę usiąść ― szepnął Harry i tylko pewny uchwyt Snape'a trzymał go na nogach.

Feniks śpiewał odkąd Draco rzucił zaklęcie ochraniające.

Ron nie krępował się i złapał najbliższe krzesło z jakiegoś ogródka. Posadzili na nim Pottera, a Snape dodał do zaklęcia Malfoya czar poufności. Otoczyła ich ściana, przez która nikt z zewnątrz nic nie mógł zobaczyć ani usłyszeć.

― Co się dzieje, kochanieńki? ― Molly kucnęła przed nim i przyłożyła mu zwilżoną wodą chusteczkę do czoła.

― To zaraz minie, pani Weasley ― odparł zbyt słabo, by mu uwierzyła.

Weasleyowie nerwowo dreptali w miejscu i tylko Ron z nich wszystkich wydawał się najbardziej opanowany.

― Harry, nie daj się. Wypchnij go jak pałkarze tłuczek.

Gryfon, choć słaby, prychnął śmiechem.

― Cały Ron ― mruknął i wziął głęboki oddech, gdy Fawkes dziobnął go boleśnie w ucho i kazał się skupić.

Nikt, nawet feniks, nie przypuszczał, że zostanie zaatakowany wizją tak szybko po tej wcześniejszej. Potter ledwo słyszalnie rozmawiał jednocześnie z Fawkesem, z każdą mijającą minutą wyglądając lepiej. Nagle wstał i odwrócił się w stronę Severusa.

― Czy możesz przekazać coś natychmiast Lucjuszowi?

― Tak.

Harry odciągnął go szybko na bok i wyszeptał:

― Za góra pięć minut będzie atak. Wejście do Nokturnu. Dumbledore potrzebuje składników do eliksiru. Lucjusz powinien zebrać każdego chętnego do walki czarodzieja. Idź.

Severus kiwnął na Molly, wskazując na Potter i aportował się.

Harry rozglądał się po ulicy, ujmując różdżkę. Wejście do Nokturnu było zaledwie kilka metrów dalej. Gryfon uniósł różdżkę do gardła.

― _Sonoru_ _s!_ _―_ Wzmocnionym zaklęciem głosem zawołał: ― Za chwilę zaatakują śmierciożercy! Kto nie chce walczyć, niech się ukryje.

To nie było zaproszenie do przyłączenia się, jednak wielu czarodziei i czarownic stanęło po obu stronach Harry'ego, rozglądając się dookoła.

Zaraz potem aportował się Lucjusz, a po nim w kilkusekundowych odstępach kolejni czarodzieje. Draco stał tuż przy Harrym, a Fawkes trzymał się mocno ramienia Gryfona. Weasleyowie zabezpieczali ich tyły. Severus dołączył na przedzie do Lucjusza.

Minuty mijały.

Wszyscy rzucali spojrzenia na Pottera, czy czasem się nie pomylił.

Jednoczesna aportacja kilkunastu śmierciożerców zagrzmiała jak grom. Zaatakowali natychmiast, wcale niezrażeni przeważającą przewagą. Zielone zaklęcia były ich jedynym atakiem, jaki stosowali.

Ludzie rozpierzchli się, szukając schronienia.

Potter nie był głupi, by wystawiać się na to szczególnie zaklęcie. Raz w życiu mu wystarczał. Walka rozgorzała na całego.

W całym tym zamieszaniu Harry próbował dostrzec sojuszników oraz znaleźć Dumbledore'a. Cokolwiek ten zrobił z umysłem Toma, niestety połączyło go z nim. Tyle, że Harry nadal był zbyt silnie _nastawiony_ i mocniejsze emocje oddziaływały na niego. Teraz to on stał się szpiegiem, a Albus wrogiem numer jeden. Ironia losu. Usunięcie jednego wroga spowodowało pojawienie się kolejnego.

Potter czuł się w tej chwili jak superbohater taniego komiksu, który co tom musi walczyć z nowym przeciwnikiem ku uciesze czytelników. Nie widać końca.

Pojawił się.

W czarnej szacie, tak niezwykle niepasującej do dotychczasowego stylu ubierania. Na krótki moment obie strony zamarły, ale on sobie nic z tego nie robił. Jakby cały otaczający go zgiełk był ponad nim, a on tylko przechodził. Tak po prostu. Zwyczajnie. Szedł na spacer.

Potem odwrócił się i uniósł różdżkę. Nawet jeśli wypowiedział inkantację, nie było jej słychać. Szyba w sklepie rozprysła się, gdy rzeczy zaczęły przylatywać do niego.

― Stój, Dumbledore! ― krzyknął Potter, wyskakując niespodziewanie przed walczących.

Malfoy uniósł nad głową różdżkę, przy wtórze śpiewu feniksa. Jednak nikt nie atakował.

Śmierciożercy stali w bezruchu, na coś wyraźnie czekając. Sojusznicy po stronie Pottera także czekali, nie atakując, aby nie zranić chłopaka.

― Witaj, mój chłopcze. ― Nawet się nie odwrócił w jego stronę. ― Chyba przeszkodziłem ci w zakupach. I tak są niepotrzebne, przecież wiesz.

― Dlaczego to robisz? ― zapytał Harry. ― Tom nie jest już groźny. Wszystko wróci do normy i nastanie spokój.

― Nie ma czegoś takiego jak spokój. Jedynie ciągła walka. O wszystko.

― O co walczysz, Albusie? ― kontynuował chłopak dziwnym tonem głosu. W ogóle niepasującym do tak młodego człowieka. ― Co chcesz tym osiągnąć? Dlaczego musi ginąć tylu ludzi? Czemu zaprzepaściłeś wszystko, co dotąd osiągnąłeś?

Dumbledore odwrócił się powoli. Rozejrzał się po walczących i uśmiechnął kpiąco.

― Może to właśnie jest to, do czego cały czas dążyłem, Harry. Nie pomyślałeś nad tym? Pokonując Gellerta, Toma uzyskałem coś, czego nigdy dotąd nie posiadał żaden czarodziej.

― Krew zbyt wielu istnień na swoich dłoniach?

Albus roześmiał się lodowato. Po wielu karkach przebiegły nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

― Czym jest kilka nieistotnych osób dla większego dobra.

Fawkes zaśpiewał wysoki ton i Harry uniósł dłoń. Nic nie mówił. Jego rękę otoczył płomień, ale nic mu nie uczynił. Za to twarz byłego dyrektora przestała być uśmiechnięta. Moc feniksa uderzyła w miejsce, gdzie dopiero co stał. Wraz z nim odeszli i śmierciożercy.

Harry opuścił dłoń.

― Severusie, lepiej idź się dowiedz, co zabrał ― poprosił Harry, odwracając się do mistrza eliksirów.

Każdy z obecnych mógł dostrzec w oczach przygasającą już moc feniksa, tak różną od zielonego spojrzenia.

Lucjusz już zaczął działać, dziękując wszystkim za pomoc. Draco otoczył ramieniem Harry'ego i delikatnie pchnął go w stronę Dziurawego Kotła.

― Na dziś koniec wycieczki. Zabieram cię do domu.

― Może lepiej do nas? ― zaproponował Ron, stając po drugiej stronie.

Molly potwierdziła skinieniem głowy, że zgadza się z synem.

― Nie, choć dziękujemy za zaproszenie. Harry potrzebuje bariery, którą mamy w domu. Oraz spokoju.

― Mamo, Draco ma rację ― potwierdził Fred, gdy już chciała zaoponować. ― Widzieliśmy ją. U nas bez niej nie odpocznie.

― A może ktoś łaskawie zapytałby mnie o zdanie? ― Harry nagle zaczął przypominać siebie.

Nie odsunął się od Draco, ale nie pozwolił się prowadzić w stronę wyjścia z Pokątnej.

― Idziesz odpocząć ― nie odpuszczał Draco.

― Mam ochotę na lody. ― Spojrzał na niego wymownie. ― Z podwójną polewą karmelową. Fawkes też pewnie coś zje, prawda?

Ptak ostro zaśpiewał, usadawiając się wygodniej na ramieniu.

― Tak, pójdziemy kupić twoją ulubioną karmę ― potwierdził Harry. ― Draco zrobił się nadopiekuńczy odkąd został protektorem.

― Kim? ― dopytywał się Ron.

Ludzie skupili się wokół ministra, z uwagą słuchając jego słów. Grupa bez problemu przeszła bokiem, idąc śladem Pottera.

― Fawkes nazywa go naburmuszonym rycerzem bez krzty ogłady i szacunku.

― Rycerzem? Harry, dobrze się czujesz? Nie wiem, co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje ― żalił się Weasley.

Minęli spalone resztki po lodziarni Floriana Fortescue. Harry zmylił krok.

― Zabili go śmierciożercy na początku wakacji ― powiedział Ron, odciągając go od ponurego miejsca.

Zaprowadzili go dalej, aż znaleźli niewielką kawiarenkę, całkowicie opustoszałą przez atak. Cała grupa zajęła sporą jej część. Zanim kelnerka przyniosła im zamówione napoje, dołączyli do nich jeszcze Severus i Lucjusz z Arturem.

― Przyszliśmy tylko na moment. ― Artur Weasley pocałował żonę. ― Zaraz musimy wracać. Wszystko w porządku?

― Harry nie chce wrócić do domu ― poskarżył się Draco ojcu i Snape'owi. ― Musi odpocząć.

― Źle się czujesz? ― Zwrócił się do Harry'ego Severus.

― Nie. Draco panikuje.

― Panikuję? Ja? ― Malfoy zerwał się z krzesła. ― Dopiero co użyłeś wspólnej magii z Fawkesem. Wiesz jakie to wyczerpujące?

Harry pociągnął go za rękaw, by usiadł.

― Przestań mi matkować ― poprosił, zaplatając palce z jego. ― Czuję się dobrze.

― Na pewno?

― Tak ― potwierdził.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi, ale dał się przekonać.

― Sporo mnie ominęło ― zauważył Ron, biorąc spory łyk piwa kremowego.

Potem rozmowa potoczyła się już spokojnie. Lucjusz i Artur wrócili do pracy, Severus i Molly rozmawiali cicho przy drugim stoliku.

― Gdzie tak w ogóle jest Ginny? ― zapytał w pewnej chwili Harry.

― Gdy napisałeś do Hermiony ten niepokojący list, jej rodzice i moi zdecydowali, że posłuchają części twojej rady. Ginny wyjechała z Hermioną oraz jej rodzicami do Hiszpanii. Mamy tam kuzynów. Takie przymusowe wakacje, ale przynajmniej będą bezpieczne.

― Nie przeszkadza ci to? Że zajmują się mną Ślizgoni?

― Bez obrazy, Harry, ale odkąd jesteś pod ich _skrzydłami_ zaczynasz bardziej przypominać prawdziwego czarodzieja, a nie zastraszonego dzieciaka. Mogliby cię jeszcze trochę podkarmić ― dodał.

― Próbują, ale wcześniej wizje mi to uniemożliwiały. Nawet zażywanie eliksirów było wyzwaniem dla żołądka.

― Mówiliśmy ci, Ron. Ma się tam jak pączek w maśle ― rzucił wesoło George.

― Przepraszam, że się wszyscy martwiliście.

― A teraz opowiadaj wszystko. Jak to jest mieć tutora? I czemu Malfoy jest protektorem? Czemu na przykład nie Snape? Może i za nim nie przepadam ― zniżył głos do szeptu ― ale ma większe doświadczenie w walce.

Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc naburmuszoną twarz Malfoya.

― Sam się prosił. Mogę mieć kilku protektorów, Fawkes jest naprawdę potężnym feniksem.

― To akurat chyba dziś wszyscy widzieli.


	11. VI Władza Protektora cz2

**Blizny**

 **VI. Władza Protektora**

 **Część B**

― Ty także ― zauważył Ron, przyznając rację Draco.

Naprawdę wszyscy zmienili się przez te wakacje. Obserwacje Pottera tylko go w tym utwierdzały. Weasleyowie nie obrzucali się ze wzajemnością wrogością z Malfoyami.

― Władza protektora to tylko rodzaj ściany. Nic przez nią nie przejdzie bez mojej zgody ― stwierdził chłodno Ślizgon. ― I radzę ci uważać, Wiewiór, Fawkes jest bardzo obraźliwy…

Feniks natychmiast zaskrzeczał ostrzegawczo, wbijając mocno pazury w ramię Harry'ego. Ten syknął, ale nie zrobił niczego, by go powstrzymać.

― I zaborczy ― dodał niewzruszony na twarzy, jednak lekko ścisnął palce Harry'ego w geście współczucia. ― Jeżeli ktoś go choćby urazi, zapłaci za to Harry. Rozumiemy się, Weasley?

Ten tylko skinął głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z ostrych pazurów feniksa, nadal wbijających się w ramię przyjaciela.

― Czego chce nauczyć Harry'ego przez ranienie go? ― zapytał, patrząc wprost w złote oczy ptaka. ― Zachowuje się tak samo jak Voldemort. Też go ranił.

Fawkes otworzył dziób, chyba chcąc coś zaśpiewać, ale po kilku długich sekundach zmienił zdanie. Poluzował uchwyt i przeleciał do Severusa, siadając na oparciu krzesła naprzeciwko.

Potter jednak nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Wyglądało to jakby rozmawiali w ten sposób bez słów. Potem wyprostował ramię.

― Wracaj, mój tutorze.

I feniks wrócił.

― Jesteście siebie warci ― zaśmiał się Ron. ― Ty masz za wielkie serce, a Fawkes za ostre pazury. Prawie jak mój ojciec i Lucjusz Malfoy. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie.

― Nie chcesz być czasem moim protektorem? ― zaśmiał się Harry.

― Hej! Mnie nie pytałeś! ― oburzył się Draco.

― Podziękuję, Harry. ― Ron gestykulując odmówił, potem zwrócił się do feniksa z przeprosinami. ― Wiem jak wielki to zaszczyt, ale nie nadaję się.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, potem dorośli zażądali wręcz o kontynuowanie zakupów. Ulica szybko została doprowadzona do porządku po, całe szczęście, krótkim ataku.

Tym razem przechodnie najwyżej witali się szybko i nie przeszkadzali. Zakupy minęły przyjemnie. Snape łaskawie miniaturyzował wszystko, czym przypomniał o czymś Harry'emu.

― Czy podczas wakacji nie obowiązuje nas czasem zakaz korzystania z różdżki? Draco użył dziś całkiem potężnego zaklęcia, a potem jeszcze walka i nic.

― Wśród mugoli tak. Natychmiast pojawiłyby się odpowiednie służby. To prawo nie obowiązuje, jeśli jesteś w świecie czarodziejów, Harry. Byłoby bezsensowne. Ograniczenia, jakich dane dziecko może użyć zaklęć, ustanawiają rodzice. Nie jesteśmy w stanie upilnować wszystkich dzieci, więc objęto tylko te mugolskiego pochodzenia.

― To niesprawiedliwe.

― Skarż się mugolom, którzy boją się magii. Dopóki oni nie wyzbędą się tego lęku, będziemy żyć w ukryciu. A teraz pożegnajcie się i złapcie świstoklik ― ponaglił Severus.

Harry opadł na kanapę z westchnieniem, gdy tylko wrócili. Draco odebrał zakupy i ułożył je na stoliku, przywracając wielkość. Fawkes zajął nową żerdź, którą kupił dla niego Harry. Schował głowę pod skrzydło i poszedł spać.

Draco wyszedł, a znając go, Harry przypuszczał, że poszedł się przebrać. Przy jego łóżku pojawił się skrzat z kufrem i chłopak natychmiast rzucił się, sprawdzić zawartość. Nic nie brakowało.

Uśmiechnął się z czułością, dotykając albumu ze zdjęciami, chociaż go nie wyjmował. Oparł czoło o klapę kufra, znów wzdychając.

― Ściągnij koszulę i pokaż ramię ― polecił Severus, wchodząc do salonu z małą tacą w dłoniach.

Rozejrzał się, nie widząc go na kanapie, a potem dostrzegł za parawanem. Harry już wstawał, rozpinając guziki.

― Nie boli tak bardzo. Bywało gorzej ― minimalizował.

― Doskonale wiem, jak bywało, Harry. Niestety mogą mi się nie podobać pewne zachowania dydaktyczne Fawkesa i raz zgadzam się z Ronaldem Weasleyem. ― Feniks uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nich.

Mistrz eliksirów wskazał mu fotel przy oknie. Nawet jeśli Potter twierdził, że zranienie go nie boli, nie wyglądało za ciekawie. Szpony feniksów były bardzo ostre i bez najmniejszego problemu przebiły ubranie oraz skórę chłopaka. Czerwone plamy były tego znakiem, choć przez szkolną szatę nic nie było widać, więc wcześniej nikt się tym nie martwił.

Snape jednak zbyt dobrze znał zapach krwi, by jej nie wyczuć.

Oczyścił zaklęciem rany i zaczął wsmarowywać w nie maść. Działała podobnie jak dyptam, lecz jednocześnie rozluźniała napięte mięśnie. Nagle, tuż przy ostatnim nałożeniu dawki, przy dotknięciu skóry Gryfona, przez całe ciało mistrza eliksirów przebiegł spazm magii. Syknął, upadając na kolana tuż przy fotelu.

― Fawkes! ― krzyknął oburzony Potter, zrywając się z miejsca. ― Jak mogłeś?!

Ptak obrócił się do niego tyłem na żerdzi, szczebiocząc krótko. Harry pokiwał głową i pomógł wstać Severusowi i usiąść.

― Przepraszam. Jest strasznie zaborczy.

― Co zrobił? Czuję się jakbym dostał _Tormentą_.

Chłopak spojrzał na Fawkesa zdziwiony.

― Nie słyszałeś? Powiedział.

― Nie rozumiem feniksów, jakbyś zapomniał.

― Zrobił cię moim drugim protektorem. Dziwne, że go nie słyszysz.

― Co powiedział?

― Ma za swoje. Naprawdę mi przykro, Severusie. Jak przestanie się boczyć, porozmawiam z nim, by to cofnął.

Severus wstał i położył mu dłoń na głowie.

― Zostaw. Wszystko mi jedno. Niech ma swoją zemstę.

― No, dobrze ― zgodził się, a potem zmienił temat: ― Wiesz już, co zabrał Albus?

Przeszli do kuchni, gdy Harry ubrał czystą koszulę.

― Niestety mam podejrzenia i wcale ci się to nie spodoba.

Dołączył do nich Draco, ale nie przerwał, tylko zaczął przygotowywać wszystko do posiłku. Skrzat podawał potrawy, a on zastawę.

― Proszę powiedzieć. Wolę być świadom zagrożenia.

― Pamiętasz Kamień Filozoficzny z pierwszego roku?

― Tak. Dyrektor powiedział, że ostatecznie został zniszczony, ale widząc twoje zmartwienie sądzę, że wszystkich nas już wtedy okłamywał.

― Czy on chce uwarzyć Eliksir Życia? ― spytał Draco, dołączając do dyskusji.

― Obawiam się, że tak. A jeżeli faktycznie ma kamień, to może go zrobić prawie dowolną ilość. Z eliksirem niepotrzebna mu ogromna armia.

― Dlatego jest ciagle taki zadowolony! ― zrozumiał Harry. ― Cały czas myślałem, że to jedynie z powodu zdobycia składników.

― Jesteś z nim połączony? ― Draco podskoczył na krześle.

― Tylko momentami. Staram się wtedy go blokować. Nie rzuca żadnych strasznych zaklęć, więc to nie boli jak tamte wizje. Jest dużo łatwiej. ― Zaczął mieszać łyżką w zupie. ― Gdy coś planuje, podsłuchuję. Staram się, żeby nie zauważył, że tam jestem. Tom też tam jest. Przypomina duszę bez celu. Narzuca Albusowi dziwaczne obrazy wszystkich okropieństw, jakich dokonał. On jednak trzyma go za ścianą, rodzajem tarczy i nie zwraca na nie uwagi. Ukrywam się na skraju tej tarczy.

― Czyli widzisz także te mroczne obrazy Czarnego Pana? ― dopytywał cicho Snape.

― Tak. Ale już nie bolą. To tylko wspomnienia ― uśmiechnął się smutno.

― Bolą jeszcze gorzej ― burknął Draco, zbyt głośno odstawiając kielich z sokiem. ― Nienawidzę jak to robisz!

― Co robię? ― zdziwiony nagłym wybuchem instynktownie odsunął się od Ślizgona.

Severus zwrócił na to uwagę. Gryfon nie po raz pierwszy okazywał taki lęk.

― Ukrywasz przed wszystkimi, że cierpisz! Czemu w końcu nam nie zaufasz?! ― Uderzył w blat stołu dłonią i odwrócił się w stronę Severusa. ― Powiedz coś!

― Przestań krzyczeć ― nakazał spokojnie mężczyzna, nie odrywając oczu od Harry'ego. ― Przerażasz go.

― Co? ― Nie zrozumiał początkowo Draco, potem spojrzał na Gryfona.

Chłopak nie patrzył im w oczy. Spuścił wzrok na talerz i nadal mieszał zupę. Jego dłoń lekko drżała.

― Nie lubię krzyków ― szepnął wręcz niesłyszalnie i zaczął jeść.

Nieprzyjemne milczenie zapanowało przy stole. Draco nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, a Severus czekał. Gdy skończyli, Harry zaraz przeszedł do salonu.

― Zostaw go teraz. Idź odrób zadania wakacyjne.

Draco poszedł do siebie i rzucił się na łóżko, podkładając ręce pod głowę.

Wewnętrzne blizny Harry'ego były dla niego zbyt głębokie. Jak pomóc komuś tak strasznie zranionemu? Mógł tylko przypuszczać, z czym ten kojarzył krzyk. Torturowani, których widział w wizjach, krzyczeli tylko z jednego powodu - bólu. A przecież on ten ból też czuł. I pewnie tylko tak kojarzył krzyk.

Severus dołączył do Harry'ego, przynosząc dwie filiżanki herbaty.

― Dziękuję. ― Przyjął herbatę i usiadł na brzegu kanapy. ― Czy można rozpalić ogień w kominku?

― Zimno ci? ― spytał Severus lekko zaniepokojony, choć nic po sobie nie pokazał.

― Nie. Lubię po prostu patrzeć w ogień. Uspokaja.

Mężczyzna nie potrzebował więcej. Przyjemny ogień trzaskał w kominku.

― Przepraszam. Wiem, że sprawiam mnóstwo kłopotów.

― Jesteś w końcu Gryfonem. Macie to w naturze i każdy Ślizgon jest tego boleśnie świadomy.

Chłopiec zapatrzył się w ogień. Mistrz eliksirów nie był pewien, czy ten cokolwiek usłyszał z jego odpowiedzi. Nadal ledwo widocznie drżał, ale Severus nie chciał teraz rzucać na niego zaklęcia diagnozującego, by sprawdzić skąd to dygotanie.

Harry podciągnął nogi pod siebie i oparł głowę o oparcie kanapy, nie odrywając oczu od ognia.

Fawkes zaczął śpiewać, ale nawet on nie wywołał żadnej reakcji u chłopaka. Feniks nie wydawał się tym zaniepokojony, więc Severus przesiadł się na fotel pod oknem i przywołał sobie książkę.

Na wszelki wypadek wolał zostać w pobliżu.

Jakąś godzinę później chłopak zaczął odpowiadać feniksowi.

― Wytłumacz jeszcze raz zasady równorzędnej wymiany. ― I milkł, dopóki feniks nie kończył śpiewać. ― A prawo Morith? ― Ponownie minęło kilka minut. ― Czemu nie użyć miecza?

Severus nie rozumiał pytań, nie znając całości dialogu. Nawet nie słyszał o prawie Morith.

― Te zaklęcia są trudne. Będę potrzebował czasu, żeby się ich nauczyć. Nie wiem, czy go mam.

Fawkes wyraźnie kłócił się z chłopakiem. Przeleciał nawet na oparcie kanapy, tuż koło głowy.

― Nie mogę zrezygnować z części przedmiotów. Dawne zaklęcia przydadzą mi się jedynie do walki, a co po wojnie? Muszę umieć także te praktyczne. Nie! Będę chodził na wszystkie wybrane zajęcia. Draco także! ― Feniks rozłożył skrzydła, górując nad twarzą Gryfona.

To robiło się niebezpieczne. A jednak Potter trwał przy swoim postanowieniu. Wysokie tony śpiewu feniksa zaczęły ranić.

― Mogę zrezygnować z quidditcha ― odezwał się cicho Harry, zatykając uszy. ― Całe weekendy będą twoje.

Feniks się uspokoił, przechodząc po oparciu kanapy niczym pan i władca, dumnie omiatając go ogonem.

― Przypominasz teraz koguta ― rzucił Harry i zaraz musiał się skryć pod stolik, bo feniks zaatakował, skrzecząc.

OOO

Lucjusz pojawił się u Severusa dopiero w piątek wieczorem. Chłopcy większość czasu poświęcili rozmowom z feniksem, a nawet trochę tym szkolnym z Severusem. Harry miał najwięcej do nadrobienia, gdyż dopiero teraz mógł zabrać się za zadania wakacyjne.

Potem jednak Lucjusz zabrał syna do domu. Teraz, gdy wizje Harry'ego nie wymagały aż takiej opieki, mogli sobie na to pozwolić.

Dumbledore nie stosował tych samych technik co Riddle. Może nie lubił brudzić sobie rąk. W efekcie sesje tortur Harry odbywał tylko we wspomnieniach zamkniętego w śpiączce umysłu Toma, na co potrafił się w średnim stopniu odgrodzić. Podglądanie w ten sposób Albusa niewiele przenosiło. Nigdy nie planował ataków z wyprzedzeniem. Po prostu nagle, w granicach kwadransa nakazywał gdzieś udać się śmierciożercom i przynieś coś, co w danej chwili potrzebował.

Harry nie mógł przebywać cały czas w jego umyśle bez wykrycia, a trafienie dokładnie w idealny moment, gdy Albus wysyłał zwolenników, graniczyło z cudem. Tak więc Harry co jakiś czas próbował, ale nie pozostawał tam dłużej niż kilka minut.

Severus przestał reagować, gdy ten nagle zamierał.

Przekonywanie, żeby tego zaprzestał, także nie przyniosły skutku. Świadomość, że Albus może użyć Eliksiru Życia była dołująca.

Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że jego uwarzenie trwało trzy miesiące, o ile wiedziało się jak to poprawnie wykonać. Nawet Flamelowi nie udawało się to za każdym razem.

W sobotni poranek Severus zastał Harry'ego nadal w łóżku, choć dochodziła dziewiąta. Feniks spadł tuż obok jego głowy.

― Harry? ― Delikatnie potrząsnął go za ramię.

Nienaturalne ciepło, bijące przez materiał pidżamy było niepokojące.

Gdy sprawdził czoło chłopaka, przypuszczenia potwierdziły się. Harry miał gorączkę. A skoro Fawkes także spał, to oznaczało, że w nocy Gryfon miał wizję i to na tyle silną, że nawet moc feniksa nie uchroniła go przed powikłaniami.

Planowana przez Severusa wizyta u Weasleyów musiała zostać odwołana.

Czekając, aż chłopak się obudzi, przygotował kilka eliksirów. Harry nadal jadł zbyt mało, by jego niedożywienie przestało być widoczne. Coś na wzmocnienie także nie powinno zaszkodzić.

― Która godzina? ― jęknął Harry, przewracając się na bok i próbując wstać.

Fawkes przeskoczył na swoją żerdź, ale nie wyglądał nadal za dobrze. Zaczął poprawiać zmierzwione pióra.

― Wolałbym, żebyś został w łóżku, Harry. Dziewiąta pięć.

― O dziesiątej nastąpi atak na Gringotta. Skrytka 1802A. Wiedział pan, że gobliny mają smoka?

Chłopak zatoczył się, łapiąc za głowę, gdy wstał. Severus złapał go za ramię, nim spektakularnie upadłby na podłogę i zaprowadził do fotela.

― Dasz radę to wypić?

Po paru powolnych próbach kilka z eliksirów znalazło się w organizmie Gryfona. Od razu zaczął wyglądać lepiej. W międzyczasie Severus wysłał notatkę do Lucjusza.

― Domyślam się, że chcesz wziąć udział w obronie Gringotta. Pójdę wszystko przygotować, a ty się ubierz.

Dziesięć minut później byli już u wejścia do banku, do którego natychmiast weszli. Już w progu przywitał ich goblin, z dziwnym błyskiem w oku patrząc na feniksa na ramieniu Harry'ego.

― Zaprowadzę panów do skrytki 1802A. ― Gdy znaleźli się w wagoniku dopiero dodał: ― Jeszcze nikt nie próbował włamać się do tak dalekich pięter. Czasami ktoś próbuje na tych wyższych, ale to będzie naprawdę niezwykłe, jeśli uda mu się dotrzeć chociaż do drugiego poziomu.

Rozmowny goblin był raczej rzadkim zjawiskiem, bo nawet Snape uniósł kilka razy zdumiony brwi, ale milczał.

Za to Fawkes wtórował mu gadatliwością i chłopak był bardziej skupiony na nim, niż na goblinie.

― Co jest w tej skrytce? ― zapytał nagle Severus, choć nie przypuszczał, żeby otrzymał odpowiedź.

― Pan Severus Snape? Pracownik rady pedagogicznej Hogwartu?

― Zgadza się.

― Skrytka chroni skarby Założycieli. Nie dziwi nas, że Albus Dumbledore o niej wie, bo musimy informować każdego dyrektora o jej istnieniu. Możemy udzielić tej wiadomości każdemu profesorowi tej placówki w sytuacjach podobnych do obecnej.

Harry skupił się w końcu na nich.

― Jak myślisz, co chce ukraść Albus? ― zapytał chłopaka.

― Nic. Chce coś zostawić.

― Zostawić? I po to atakuje Gringotta? ― zdziwił się Snape.

Dotarli na miejsce nim mężczyzna otrzymał odpowiedź. Lucjusz już ustawiał kilku czarodziei, by się ukryli. Ci po chwili znikali pod zaklęciami kamuflującymi.

― Znalazłeś aurorów, Lucjuszu? ― ucieszył się Harry, rozpoznając płaszcze u paru.

― Co dokładnie się stanie, Harry? ― zignorował pytanie, odciągając go na bok.

Draco wyłonił się zza zakrętu, kiwając głową do ojca i stając przy Harrym. Bycie protektorem weszło mu już w nawyk, co Severus skwitował słabym uśmiechem.

― Albus chce coś tu zostawić. Potrzebuję tego, więc gdy tylko pozostawi to bez opieki, przejmę to, a wy spróbujecie złapać Albusa ― rzekł spokojnie Potter.

― Nie możesz nic wynieść ze skrytki 1802A ― wtrącił się goblin.

― Nie wyniosę niczego, co nie zostało prawnie tam umieszczone i opłacone za ochronę ― odparł, wyciągając dłoń w stronę strażnika banku.

― Zgoda ― przyjął umowę i na sekundę rozbłysło zaklęcie pomiędzy ich złączonymi dłońmi.

― O co chodzi, Harry? ― dopytywał się niezłomnie Malfoy senior.

I w jego kierunku Potter wyciągnął rękę.

― Nie zrobisz nic w stosunku do tego, co wyniosę z tej skrytki. Pozostawisz mi wszelkie prawa do tego, bez żadnych zastrzeżeń i aneksów.

Lucjusz spojrzał na Severusa, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Malfoy przyjął dłoń i wyraził zgodę:

― Cokolwiek wyniesiesz, jest twoje. ― Zaklęcie rozbłysło.

Ale Potter nie skończył, odwracając się do Snape'a.

― Czy pomożesz mi wszelkimi znanymi ci sposobami, chronić to, co wyniosę, by nie doznało żadnego uszczerbku?

Mężczyzna nie pytał o szczegóły. Skoro chłopak tak bardzo potrzebował tego czegoś, to musiało być ważne. Ujął jego dłoń i przyjął przysięgę.

― Pamiętaj Lucjuszu, że bierzesz też odpowiedzialność za swoich ludzi ― przypomniał Harry i ociągnął Draco na bok.

―Merlinie, Potter! Co ty planujesz? ― wyraźnie wkurzył się za takie traktowanie, wygładzając rękaw szaty. ― Związałeś mojego ojca przysięgą?

― Draco. ― Dotknął jego policzka, natychmiast go uspokajając i całkowicie zwracając na siebie uwagę. ― To, co muszę zrobić jest bardzo ważne. Czy zaufasz mi w tej kwestii? ― Chłopak kiwnął głową, zaabsorbowany zielenią oczu, które skupione były wyłącznie na nim. ― Nie będziesz sprzeciwiał się żadnej, ale to żadnej mojej decyzji w tej sprawie? ― Opuszek kciuka dotknął dolnej wargi Ślizgona i ten głośno przełknął, znów przytakując. ― Będziesz chronił tego tak samo jak mnie? ― Palec zatoczył koło po całych ustach, wymuszając wręcz kolejną zgodę.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował Draco. Krótki błysk przysięgi nie został natychmiast dostrzeżony, gdy miękkie usta dotknęły jego.

Zaraz potem Gryfon się odsunął z delikatnym uśmiechem, widząc stan Ślizgona. Lekko zmrużone oczy i język powoli oblizujący usta.

― To było perfidne, Harry ― rzekł cicho Draco. ― Nawet jak na ciebie. Zemszczę się.

― Podejmuję tę rękawicę, mój protektorze.

Wrócili do grupy. Obaj mężczyźni ignorowali scenę, która właśnie nastąpiła na ich oczach. Nie zdołali jednak ukryć wesołych iskrzeń w oczach, gdy ukrywali się pod zaklęciami i stawali w cieniu filarów jaskini.

Harry ostatni raz się rozejrzał i dołączył do Draco tuż naprzeciwko wejścia do skrytki 1802A.

Zostały trzy minuty do równej dziesiątej.


	12. VII Tiro cz1

**Blizny**

 **VII.** _ **Tiro**_

 **Część A**

Nie było żadnego słyszalnego sygnału, a jednak tuż przed pilnie strzeżoną skrytka pojawiło się trzech ludzi. Dwóch trzymało sporej wielkości podłużny przedmiot, przypominający walec o zaokrąglonych końcach. Cały owinięty czarnym materiałem aż iskrzącym od magii.

Albus nawet nie rozglądał się na boki, otwierając skrytkę. Nie potrzebował, jak widać, do tego goblina i zapasowego klucza.

Drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem dawno nieużywanych zamków i dwóch tragarzy wniosło swój bagaż do środka. Wyszli bez niego i stanęli po obu stronach Dumbledore'a, gdy ten na powrót zabezpieczył skrytkę.

To był znak dla wszystkich.

― Teraz! ― dał znak Lucjusz i błyski zaklęć rozbłysły po samo sklepienie jaskini.

Migotliwa tarcza otoczyła Albusa, jednak nie chroniła zwolenników, którzy po kilku zaklęciach zostali rozbrojeni.

― Znów podsłuchiwałeś, chłopcze? ― odezwał się starzec, z lekko ironicznym uśmiechem obserwując próby przełamania jego bariery.

Jakby od niechcenia uniósł różdżkę i zanucił nieznaną inkantację. Feniks zaśpiewał ostrzegawczo.

― Ucieka! ― krzyknął Harry.

― Nie może. Rozstawiono pole antyaportacyjne! ― odkrzyknął Artur, związując złapanego śmierciożercę.

Potter nie był tego taki pewien. Uśmiech Albusa nie wyrażał zniechęcenia, a wręcz przeciwnie - pewne zwycięstwo.

― Do zobaczenia wkrótce, Harry.

Nim zniknął, skierował dłoń w jego stronę i Gryfon zdołał ujrzeć, że coś zmierza ku niemu. Zaraz potem czarna szata owinęła się wokół niego i słyszalny był brzdęk roztrzaskującej się tarczy protektora oraz spanikowany krzyk Lucjusza.

― Niee!

Harry z trudem przytrzymał osuwającego się na niego Severusa. Zaraz potem Lucjusz pomógł mu, przytrzymując z drugiej strony.

― Zdjąć pole! Musimy natychmiast zabrać go do świętego Munga!

― Nie deportuje się pan bez zgody goblinów ― odezwał się strażnik. ― A to potrwa.

― Oni się tu aportowali!

― Bo nie zabraniamy aportacji. To deportację trzeba zgłosić.

― On umiera! ― krzyknął spanikowany i wściekły Malfoy, gdy dłonie, którymi trzymał Severusa zaczęły pokrywać się krwią.

― Fawkes, możesz? ― zapytał Potter, wyciągając rękę z feniksem nad Severusem.

Ptak zaśpiewał chłodno i Draco stężał.

― Harry?

― Przyjmuję warunki, Fawkes ― zignorował pytanie. ― Poczekaj tylko do powrotu do domu z równoważną wymianą.

― Nie zgadzam się! ― krzyknął młody Malfoy, ale feniks już uzdrawiał Snape'a.

Potter w tym samym czasie wstał i podszedł do goblina.

― Proszę o wydanie przedmiotu, który nie należy do tej skrytki.

― Jakim prawem?

― Ma w sobie moją krew. ― Zignorował pytające spojrzenie obu Malfoyów.

Severus znalazł się na noszach, bo nie odzyskał jeszcze przytomności. Lucjusz wydał kilka krótkich poleceń i odesłał wszystkich z Weasleyem po uzyskaniu zgody od strażnika.

Goblin otworzył skrytkę i czarny walec wyleciał z niej powoli.

― Proszę, oto pańska własność, panie Potter. Czy zabiera pan ją ze sobą?

― Tak. Opłatę za usługę proszę pobrać z mojej skrytki. Prosimy o aportację zewnętrzną.

― Zgoda udzielona dla... pięciu osób i feniksa.

― Lucjuszu, mógłbyś? ― Harry i Draco złapali się Malfoya.

Potter złapał uchwyt walca, wystający spod materiału, a Lucjusz nosze.

Po nieprzyjemnej podróży pojawili się w salonie.

― Jeszcze chwilę, Fawkes! ― zawołał natychmiast Potter, gdy ptak rozkładał nad nim skrzydła. ― Pamiętajcie o przysiędze ― zwrócił się do Malfoyów i zdjął materiał z walca.

To nie był jednak walec, lecz zaklęcie otaczające grubą powłoką uśpionego człowieka.

― To Czarny Pan! ― krzyknęli obaj arystokraci, cofając się.

Fawkes zaśpiewał głośno i Harry upadł na podłogę. Jego biała koszula natychmiast zabarwiła się na czerwono na plecach. Nie stracił jednak przytomność.

― Przeszedłeś drugi test ― powiedział chłodno Draco, gromiąc feniksa spojrzeniem, które, gdyby mogło, pozbawiłoby ptaka nie tylko piór.

Harry zachichotał i jęknął na koniec.

― Severusowi się to nie spodoba ― dodał Lucjusz, pomagając synowi położyć drugiego rannego na brzuchu.

― Jedna blizna więcej już nie zrobi różnicy. To tylko rana. Nie ma w niej wcześniejszej klątwy. Dyptam i trochę odpoczynku postawi mnie na nogi.

― Jak zawsze optymista. Zajmę się Severusem, Draco. Wołaj w razie potrzeby.

Skrzat już podawał młodemu Ślizgonowi fiolkę i w kilka sekund szarpana rana na plecach Gryfona zaczęła się zasklepiać.

― Za bardzo lubisz to łóżko ― powiedział Draco, usuwając krew z Pottera i pomagając mu się obrócić na bok.

― Jest całkiem wygodne. Chcesz sprawdzić? ― Poklepał miejsce obok.

― Masz odpocząć ― zrejterował jednak.

Nawet jeśli szybko uleczony, Potter był blady i wyraźnie osłabiony. Zemsta poczeka.

― A tak przy okazji, nie rzuciłem _dicio_ , a jednak miałeś tarczę. Nie wiedziałem, że też możesz jej użyć.

― To była tarcza Severusa. ― Na pytające spojrzenie dodał: ― Fawkes się na niego obraził. To nie była moja decyzja.

― Raczej nie był z tego przydziału zadowolony.

― Zniósł to po ślizgońsku.

― Pójdę zrobić herbatę i sprawdzić co u Severusa. Zaraz wracam.

Harry poczekał aż Draco wyjdzie i wstał. Zaklęcie unosiło Riddle'a w powietrzu. Od ostatniego razu, gdy go widział, ten nic się nie zmienił.

― Ciekawi mnie, dlaczego cię nie zabił. Nie chcąc sobie brudzić rąk, mógł to nakazać któremuś ze śmierciożerców ― mówił do siebie, jednak to Fawkes udzielił mu odpowiedzi. ― Jak to nie może? ― zdziwił się chłopak. ― Naprawdę śmierć Toma dezaktywuje wszystkie znaki? ― Na skąpe potwierdzenie ptaka zdołał wydusić krótkie: ― O!

― O?! Co ty znowu kombinujesz?! ― W drzwiach stał Snape i jego mina świadczyła, że jest wściekły. Krzyk to potwierdzał. I to bardzo.

Harry przełknął głośno. Przerażony nie na żarty zaczął się cofać, gdy mężczyzna, gestykulując na Lucjusza, podchodził wolno.

― Tylko spróbuj mi przeszkodzić, Lucjuszu.

Wściekły ton jeszcze bardziej przeraził Pottera, choć przypuszczał, że nie jest już w stanie więcej. Zasłonił głowę rękoma i zrobił jeszcze jeden krok do tyłu.

Cała otaczająca go trójka zamarła. Chłopak nie przestawał się cofać i natrafił stopa na podest kominka i Severus doskoczył do niego i objął ramieniem nim uderzyłby głową o gzyms, z całą pewnością raniąc się poważnie.

Chłopak drżał jak osika, ale nie uciekał. Wyglądał jakby ktoś go spetryfikował, bo tylko stał, nadal osłaniając głowę.

Severus odsunął się odrobinę, trzymając nadal dłonie na ramionach przerażonego dziecka. Bo w tej chwili Potter był najzwyczajniejszym, przerażonym na śmierć dzieckiem. Wszelkie zdenerwowanie na jego wcześniejsze zachowanie uleciało na ten widok. Poprowadził go do kanapy i zmusił do jej zajęcia. Draco okrył Harry'ego kocem i stanął w pobliżu ojca, dając im trochę wolnej przestrzeni.

― Harry ― próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę, odciągając delikatnie jego osłonę z rąk. ― Nigdy w życiu nie uderzyłem dziecka, nawet w najgorszym gniewie.

― Przepraszam... Krzyczał pan... Wystraszyłem się... Przepraszam, proszę pana... ― jąkał się, nie podnosząc nadal głowy i tarmosząc nerwowo spodnie.

W jednej chwili z odważnego i dumnego Gryfona wyszła sierota, wychowana przez mugoli bez grama uczuć. Snape czuł właśnie całym sobą i doskonale to słyszał, jak tracił zaufanie chłopaka. Nawet nie musiał go uderzyć.

― Harry? ― Draco kucnął przy nogach Pottera i chciał uspokajająco położyć mu dłoń na kolanie.

Ten spiął się niczym zwierzę gotowe do ucieczki.

― Harry? ― Nawet Severus zdziwił się tym zachowaniem.

Potter nagle wstał i podszedł do Lucjusza. Wziął głęboki oddech i zapytał:

― Napije się pan ze mną herbaty w kuchni?

― Oczywiście, Ha... ― Chłopak spojrzał na niego chłodno, więc chrząknął i poprawił się: ― Panie Potter.

To zachowanie widać zadowoliło go, bo ruszył przodem. Fawkes zaśpiewał krótko, zwracając uwagę Draco.

― Przecież widzę! ― warknął, a ptak znów zaśpiewał: ― Wiem. Wiem. Nie krzyczeć. Potrzebuję eliksiru uspokajającego, albo komuś zaraz zrobię krzywdę.

― Są na stoliku ― mruknął Snape, patrząc na zamknięte drzwi salonu. ― Sam z chęcią zatłukłbym teraz Petunię. Jak można tak traktować dziecko swojej siostry?

― Co? ― nie zrozumiał Draco, już dużo spokojniejszy, gdy mikstura rozlała się po organizmie. ― To nie przez niego te lęki? ― Wskazał fruwającego nad podłogą Czarnego Pana w letargu.

― To tylko je pogłębiło.

― Tych blizn nigdy nie uleczymy ― westchnął Draco. ― Co teraz? Nawet do ojca zwraca się „per pan".

― Musimy odzyskać jego zaufanie. Tyle, że teraz będzie trudniej.

― Merlinie ― załamał się Ślizgon. ― Instrukcję do Gryfona poproszę.

OOO


	13. VII Tiro cz2

**Blizny**

 **VII.** _ **Tiro**_

 **Część B**

OOO

― Już lepiej? ― zapytał po dobrym kwadransie Lucjusz.

Harry nie wypił podanej mu herbaty. Kręcił filiżanką na spodeczku lub bawił się jej uszkiem, ale nie zrobił nawet łyka.

― Nie bardzo. ― Zaczął stukać palcem o talerzyk. ― Staram się zwykle ukrywać ataki paniki.

― Masz prawo się bać. Tylko głupiec się nie boi.

― Ja się nie boję, panie Malfoy. Jestem sparaliżowany ze strachu. To nie to samo.

Mężczyzna mógł stwierdzić po tym zachowaniu, że Harry stał się nagle nerwowy.

― Czy tylko obecność Severusa tak cię przeraziła? Czy także Czarnego Pana? Możemy przenieść go do gabinetu.

― To nic nie zmieni. ― Zerwał się z krzesła. ― Merlinie, Lucjuszu! Przestań traktować mnie w ten sposób.

― Przynajmniej wróciliśmy do imion. ― Odetchnął z ulgą. ― Wyrzuć to z siebie. To zwykle pomaga.

― Niby jak? Z jednej strony mam tutora, który sprawdza moje zaufanie do protektorów w obie strony. Potem wkurwionego Snape'a, bo robię co wymaga ode mnie własne serce. Dorzućmy do tego mordercę moich rodziców, któremu uratowałem życie. Chyba. Jest pod wpływem Żywej Śmierci. Nie zapominajmy o Albusie, moim nowym wrogu, choć nigdy nic mu nie zrobiłem. A na koniec Draco i tu przemilczę, co myślę.

Wziął w końcu oddech i złapał filiżankę, by wypić jej zawartość jednym łykiem.

I przeklął.

― Ulżyło? ― zapytał Severus, stojąc w drzwiach obok Draco.

― Nie! Nadal jestem rozchwiany emocjonalny. ― Wyminął go i zamknął za sobą drzwi do salonu, dając w ten sposób znak, że chce być na razie sam.

Nie minęło kilka sekund i drzwi znów się otworzyły.

― Chcę go obudzić. ― I znów je zamknął.

― Co?! Już do końca mu odbiło? ― dopytywał się Draco. ― Z całą pewnością zwariował!

― Przestań krzyczeć ― upomniał go Severus.

Pomogło. Ślizgon zagryzł wargi i zerknął na zamknięte drzwi.

― Ale pamiętacie, że on siedzi z nim sam? ― Wskazał na nie Malfoy. ― Merlinie... ― jęknął.

Cała sytuacja widać wpływała także na drugiego nastolatka, pomimo tego, że zażył eliksir uspokajający.

― Jak mam obudzić kogoś, kto jest i w śpiączce i pod wpływem Wywaru? Antidotum go i tak nie obudzi, bo przecież jest w letargu ― głowił się Snape. ― Idę zrobić antidotum. Przynajmniej się czymś zajmę.

― Oszalałeś?! ― Zatrzymał go w pół kroku Lucjusz. ― Jeszcze niecałą godzinę temu omal nie zginąłeś, a ty chcesz iść warzyć eliksir dla Czarnego Pana?

― Ironiczne, nieprawdaż? ― prychnął mistrz eliksirów. ― Nic mi nie jest. Fawkes uleczył mnie całkowicie. To stan emocjonalny Pottera jest niepokojący.

― Zdał drugi test feniksa ― przypomniał Draco.

― Ile on ma tych testów? ― Malfoy senior wstał, przysuwając krzesło do stołu. ― Muszę wracać do pracy. Jeśli faktycznie go obudzicie, to muszę go uwięzić. Nie może być wolny.

― Według mnie nawet żywy nie powinien być ― dodał drugi Malfoy.

― Wiąże cię przysięga ― przypomniał Snape. ― Jak ją obejdziesz?

Przetrzymywanie Czarnego Pana żadnemu z byłych śmierciożerców się nie podobało. Dodatkowo złożyli przysięgi młodemu Gryfonowi, a ich złamanie nie będzie przyjemne. Przynajmniej to nie była Wieczysta Przysięga. Może jakoś przetrwają, gdyby jednak ją złamali.

― A ja? Co ja mam robić? ― odezwał się Ślizgon.

― Siedź tu i czekaj aż cię wpuści.

Musieli na ten moment długo wyglądać. Potter zablokował drzwi i, sądząc po mocy zaklęcia zamykającego, zrobił to przy pomocy feniksa. Skrzat przynosił mu posiłki, ale wracały ledwo co tknięte. Założył także blokadę dźwiękową, bo na słowne prośby nie odpowiadał. Draco nie ryzykował krzyczenia, nawet jeśli faktycznie drzwi nic nie przepuszczały.

Harry opuszczał salon jedynie do toalety. Draco raz próbował go zatrzymać, ale Fawkes zaśpiewał tak ostro, że Harry aż się zachwiał. Nie próbował kolejny raz, a także ostrzegł przed tym Severusa.

― Czuję się jak na tresurze ― burknął wieczorem, gdy Potter wracał z kąpieli.

Był w samych bokserkach i nowe blizny były rażące na bladej skórze.

― Zbyt długo nie było tutora, by domyślić się, o co chodzi z jego naukami. Pewnie ma jakiś powód.

Severus kończył sprzątać po kolacji, odsyłając naczynia do zlewu. Mógł to zrobić skrzat, ale przynajmniej miał co robić. Chciał wyjść porozmawiać z ludźmi i dowiedzieć się, co sądzą o nowym ministrze i zdradzie Albusa ogłoszonej już w każdej prasie. Obawiał się jednak zostawić Pottera samego, Malfoya, a już na pewno Czarnego Pana. Oczami wyobraźni widział jak ten wstaje i sieje morderstwa na prawo i lewo.

Drzwi do salonu otworzyły się.

Obaj spojrzeli na nie, oczekując, że Harry zwyczajowo idzie do łazienki, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Pierwszy zareagował Draco, wstając i przechodząc do salonu. Severus dołączył do niego.

Harry klęczał w środku wzoru z dłońmi na kolanach i z zamkniętymi oczami.

― Możecie tu być, ale nie przekraczajcie wzoru ― rzekł spokojnie chłopak.

― Co robisz?

― Uczę się, Severusie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na feniksa, siedzącego spokojnie na żerdzi. Z ulgą przyjął, że Harry wrócił do imion.

― A dokładniej.

Feniks zaśpiewał coś dłuższego, wyraźnie kierując to do Draco.

― Nie powiem mu tego! ― krzyknął i zanim się zreflektował Potter krzyknął, ściskając materiał na spodniach. ― To szantaż!

Ponowny krzyk Gryfona spowodował, że Malfoy chciał wejść do wzoru. Severus powstrzymał go, łapiąc za ramię.

― Po prostu powiedz co chce i przestań krzyczeć.

Harry nie otwierał oczu, ale dłonie drżały.

― To jego słowa ― uprzedził Malfoy. ― Zbyt wolno się uczycie. Od teraz nauka będzie bardziej dosadna. ― Feniks zaśpiewał, a Draco tłumaczył: ― Protektor ma za wszelką cenę chronić, nawet przed nim samym. Nauczę protektorów jak mają przestać się znęcać nam moim protegowanym.

― Ranisz go ― oburzył się Severus, ale kącik uniósł się nieznacznie.

― Bo inaczej do waszych kamiennych serc nie dociera co robicie. Ludzie są tacy ślepi ― tłumaczył dalej Draco, ściskając tak mocno dłonie, że aż pobielały mu knykcie. ― A teraz klękajcie przy krawędzi wzoru.

Gdy obaj zwlekali, patrząc jeden na drugiego, Harry znów krzyknął, podczas śpiewu feniksa rozbrzmiewającego wewnątrz wzoru.

― Chrzaniony treser ― burknął Draco i natychmiast zbladł, gdy feniks zaśpiewał. ― Przestań! Nie krzywdź go!

Kolejna pieśń spowodowała, że Severus zasłonił mu usta dłonią.

― Przestań krzyczeć. Zapamiętaj to wreszcie.

Mistrz eliksirów zaczął pojmować postępowanie tutora. Jego protegowany był odpowiedzialny za protektorów całkowicie. Jeśli ich zachowanie wpłynie na postrzeganie przez wszystkich pozostałych Pottera w złym świetle, to i tak ucierpi Gryfon. Z jakiegoś powodu Fawkes chciał, aby protektorzy wzmacniali to, a nie niszczyli, nawet jeśli robili to nieświadomie. Musieli być świadomi swoich błędów.

Tiro miał być nieskazitelny w każdym calu, tak samo jak jego protektorzy. Czyści jak ogień, trwający zło.

Mężczyzna przycisnął Ślizgona do podłogi i sam uklęknął w tej samej pozycji, co Gryfon przed nimi.

Fawkes zaśpiewał pytająco.

― Czy rozumiecie swoje błędy? ― tłumaczył Draco, marszcząc czoło. ― Jakie błędy? ― Tym razem spojrzał pytająco na Snape'a. ― Nic nie zrobiłem.

Jęk Harry'ego zaprzeczył temu, co właśnie Malfoy powiedział.

Feniks podleciał do Severusa, pochylając głowę przy jego uchu. Ten kiwnął głową i przyłożył palec do ust, gdy Draco już chciał się odezwać.

― Zamknij się w końcu, głupi bachorze, albo sam cię ukarzę za debilizm. ― Podążył za poleceniami feniksa, szybko wyjmując kawałek pergaminu i coś pisząc.

― Chyba sobie kpisz?! ― wrzasnął Malfy, zrywając się, ale Severus wcisnął mu zwitek do ręki. Szybko go przeczytał i kiwnął głową. Jego gniew ulotnił się błyskawicznie.

― Tormenta ― powiedział Snape, wymownie patrząc na Draco.

Zaklęcie jednak nie zostało rzucone, mistrz eliksirów nie dotknął nawet różdżki.

Wrzask Draco odbił się od ścian. „Kara" trwała z minutę i po jej „zakończeniu" chłopak leżał ciężko dysząc i patrząc na Severusa.

― Teraz klękaj tu natychmiast, albo powtórzę o wiele dłużej. ― Kiwnął mu głową.

Chłopak odwrócił się na brzuch i czołgając się wrócił do boku Snape'a uklęknął i położył dłonie na kolanach.

Zapadła cisza. Harry nadal nie otwierał oczu, tkwiąc w środku wzoru. Severus spojrzał na feniksa. Ptak wyraźnie na coś czekał. Mistrz eliksirów cicho westchnął. Ciężkie czasy nastały, skoro Ślizgon korzy się przed Gryfonem.

― Wybacz, Harry ― zaczął. ― Nie chciałem cię wcześniej przestraszyć. Twoje gryfońskie zachowanie mocno mną wstrząsnęło, ale to i tak nie tłumaczy takiego infantylnego z mojej strony zachowania. To już nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy. ― Pochylił głowę przed Potterem.

Draco patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby co najmniej widział kogoś mu całkowicie obcego.

Mijały kolejne minuty. Severus nie podnosił głowy, a Malfoy wiercił się niespokojnie, nie wiedząc, albo raczej nie chcąc zrobić tego, co od niego wymagano.

Po kolejnej minucie nowa „Tormenta" uderzyła w niego z dużo większą siłą. W efekcie chłopak „stracił przytomność".

Po policzku Harry'ego spłynęła łza, ale nadal pozostał bez ruchu. Snape także.

― Boli ― jęknął chwilę potem Draco,

Tym razem Snape się nie poruszył, by zmusić go do uklęknięcia. Znów na czworakach, Malfoy sam wrócił na miejsce i pochylił głowę.

― Przepraszam za moje zachowanie. Nie jestem godzien być twoim protektorem ― powiedział łamiącym się głosem.

Nie oczekiwał, że zaraz potem otoczą go ciepłe ramiona i cichy płacz tuż przy uchu.

― Przepraszam, Draco. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam ― łkał chłopak, wtulając się w niego.

Ręce Ślizgona samoistnie objęły to drżące niepohamowanym szlochem ciało i przyciągnęły jeszcze bliżej.

― Po prostu jestem idiotą. Już dobrze. Nic wielkiego się nie stało. Należało mi się. ― Gładził uspokajająco plecy Harry'ego, patrząc na Snape'a niczym burza.

― Z całą pewnością. Ileż razy można ci powtarzać, żebyś nie krzyczał.

Severus ukłonił się Fawkesowi, gdy wstał z klęczek. Ptak patrzył na nich przez krótki moment i skrył głowę pod skrzydło.

― Na łóżko. Sprawdzę cię. ― Zaklęcie diagnozujące później Severus zmarszczył brwi i pochylił się nad Harrym, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. ― Coś ty robił przez cały ten czas zamknięty w tym pokoju?

― Uczyłem się ― uśmiechnął się. Łzy już przestały płynąć i odzyskał równowagę. ― Jeśli podasz antidotum Tomowi, to nadal będę mógł podglądać Albusa. Dodatkowo będę mógł rozmawiać też z Tomem. ― Na zdziwienie mężczyzny dodał: ― W tym stanie raczej będzie rozsądniejszy.

― To nie jest dobry pomysł. Z całą pewnością twoje gryfońskie korzenie sięgają zbyt głęboko. Nie wiem czy chcesz uratować Czarnego Pana, bo tak nakazuje ci sumienie, czy masz jeszcze inne związane z nim plany, ale to zły pomysł. Jego umysł jest przesiąknięty złem na wskroś.

Harry znów go zaskoczył. Wtulił się nagle i zachichotał w szatę, w której skrył twarz.

― Wiem, że się o mnie martwisz. Widziałem to przed chwilą. Nawet jeśli wiedziałeś, że Lucjusz będzie na ciebie zły, za użycie _Tormenty_ na Draco i tak to zrobiłeś, bo wiedziałeś, iż inaczej nic do niego nie dotrze.

― O tak. Lucjusz już się ze mną policzy ― jęknął Severus, ale tak jakoś mało wiarygodnie. ― Zrobiłem to, bo ten twój tutor ma swoje własne podejście do tego, jak powinieneś być traktowany. Draco nadal traktuje cię jak... szkolnego kolegę, może ze sporą przewagą przyjaźni. Jednak nie o to mu chodzi.

― Wiem ― wzdychnął Potter. ― Ale lubię przyjaźń z Draco.

― Jest twoim protektorem. Przypuszczam, że jeżeli w obecności innych zacznie się zachowywać jak na protektora przystało, to na osobności nie będą mu przeszkadzać pozostałe uczucia. A teraz wróćmy do pierwszego tematu. Rozumiem, że połączenie z tutorem wzmacnia się z każdym testem?

― Tak ― potwierdził Harry. ― Trochę to bolesne, ale po chwili nawet przyjemne. Jakbym w środku ― dotknął piersi ― miał stado puffków. ― Uśmiechnął się szeroko. ― Fawkes nie jest taki zły. Naprawdę go lubię.

― Jesteś mas... ― Draco natychmiast zamilkł, gdy jeden piskliwy ton dotarł spod skrzydeł ptaka. ― Jesteś po prostu Harrym ― poprawił się.

Gryfon roześmiał się i pocałował go w policzek.

― Wytrwaj, mój protektorze.

― Czyli nici z zemsty?

Harry roześmiał się na całego, by zaraz jęknąć.

― Zdejmij koszulę ― ponaglił Draco i zaczął rozpinać mu guziki. ― Napiąłeś zbyt mocno mięśnie.

― Molestują ― mruczał, ale bez żadnego oporu pozwolił się rozebrać.

― Kolekcjonujesz te blizny? A może przynieść maść by zniknęły? ― zapytał Severus, wsmarowując maść na rozluźnienie.

― Nie. Mogą zostać ― odparł, zamyślając się na krótki moment i spoglądając na Toma.

Severus podążył za jego wzrokiem.

― Nadal więc go budzimy? ― Raczej stwierdził niż faktycznie pytał.

― Z Żywej Śmierci. Nie przypuszczam, żeby wybudził się ze śpiączki. Przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie.

― A gdyby się jednak obudził? ― upewniał się Malfoy, ubierając go w czystą koszulę.

― No to będzie klops.

Fawkes uniósł głowę i zaśpiewał. Harry spojrzał na niego, mrugając ze zdziwienia. Draco mu zawtórował. Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie, z trudnością hamując teraz wybuch śmiechu.

― Draco? Harry? ― zwrócił ich uwagę Snape.

― Powiedział, że da się zrobić.

OOO

― Że co zrobiłeś?! ― Wrzask Lucjusza był słyszalny aż z sypialni na pierwszym piętrze.

Kilka sekund później Malfoy wpadł do kuchni, przygarniając syna do piersi.

― Jak się czujesz?

― Oprócz tego, że zaraz mnie udusisz, to całkiem znośnie.

Mężczyzna odsunął go, ale nadal nie puścił.

― To nie jest...

― Normalne. Nie. Wiem o tym. Ba, nawet wiem, że to chore. I chyba każdy w tym pomieszczeniu to wie ― burknął Draco.

― Delikatnie mówiąc ― dodał Severus, wchodząc i poprawiając jednocześnie szatę.

Malfoy senior musiał nim trochę potrząsnąć. Na te słowa przez otwarte drzwi wleciał Fawkes i usiadł na oparciu pustego krzesła.

― Skoro w końcu wszyscy doszli do wspólnego wniosku ― uśmiechnął się Potter, stając przy tutorze, który otarł się o jego ramię. ― Zdaliście kolejny test.

― Co znowu za test? ― dopytywał się Lucjusz.

― Nawet tutorowi nie należy bezwzględnie ufać. Może się mylić ― tłumaczył Draco, gdy feniks nucił. ― Mamy dbać o tiro, ale i o siebie.

― Czyli koniec z ranieniem chłopca? ― spytał Severus.

― Nigdy nie chciałem tego robić. To był jego pomysł ― przetłumaczył Ślizgon i zwrócił się do Pottera: ― Ty naprawdę jesteś masochistą.

Feniks tym razem tylko go sfuczał, a Harry zmierzwił pióra ptaka.

― To stwierdzenie faktu. Ale naprawdę długo rozmawiałem o tym z Fawkesem. Bez obrazy, ale na was działają tylko mocne obrazy. I nie sądzę, że gdybym tylko powiedział, że mam lęk przed krzykiem, przyniosłoby to jakieś efekty.

― Spory masz zapas tych leków? ― wtrącił się Draco, obrażony na całego.

Harry smutno spojrzał na feniksa, który zanucił pocieszająco.

― Fawkes zna wszystkie.

― Ja też ― powiedział Severus, a gdy Gryfon spojrzał na niego zszokowany, dorzucił: ― Mnie powiedział Fawkes.

― Ale przecież go nie rozumiesz.

― Tylko, gdy on tego chce. ― Odwrócił się do Lucjusza. ― Tak naprawdę Draco nie został potraktowany czarem torturującym. Jestem zdegustowany, że chociaż pomyślałeś, że mogłem zrobić coś takiego Draco.

― Ale... ― zająknął się Harry.

― Fawkes wszystko mi wyjaśnił. Prowadziliśmy z tobą dwustronną grę. Draco został poinformowany na samym końcu, by się nie wydał.

― Oszukiwałeś? ― zapytał Harry pełen wyrzutu. ― Jak mogłeś?

Severus zaśmiał się krótko.

― Nawet tutorowi nie należy bezwzględnie ufać ― zacytował. ― Ale w tym wypadku miał stuprocentową rację. Twój pomysł był durny. ― Był zły na Harry'ego, ale panował nad sobą tym razem. ― Wiesz, że to był szantaż emocjonalny najgorszego typu? Merlinie, Harry. Myślałem, że daliśmy ci już jasno do zrozumienia, że stoimy po twojej stronie. Z całą pewnością nie będziemy traktować cię jak ci mugole. Ofiarowałem ci największy pokój w tym domu, a nie komórkę pod schodami czy składzik. Troszczyliśmy się o ciebie w każdym najgorszym momencie. No, może poza Lucjuszem, ale jego zachowanie w tamtym momencie było zrozumiałe. ― Spojrzał na niego wymownie i westchnął. ― Nienawidzę wykładów na temat głupoty Gryfonów, ale ty jesteś obecnie przykładowym obrazem tego, Harry. Każdy czasem krzyczy. Draco dosyć często, ale to nie znaczy, że od razu zrobi ci krzywdę. Wyładowuje stres przez krzyk nie argument siły. Wiem o ciemności, Harry ― powiedział już dużo łagodniej.

Severus podszedł do Harry'ego i przytulił go. Palce chłopca zachłannie złapały szatę na plecach, gdy mężczyzna głaskał go po głowie.

― Może daleko nam do silnych więzi, ale zatroszczymy się o ciebie i to nie z poczucia obowiązku, bo jesteś kartą przetargową tej wojny. Na początku faktycznie mogło tak być, ale poznaliśmy się już na tyle, by nie zostawić cię samego. I bądź łaskaw nie smarkać mi w szatę. ― Odsunął go, gdy usłyszał pierwsze pociąganie nosem. ― Chcesz chusteczkę?

Chłopak potwierdził i Draco podał mu ją.

― Teraz to faktycznie z ciebie smarkacz, Bliznowaty.

Fawkes wrzasnął i to naprawdę donośnie, rozkładając skrzydła.

― No co? Przecież wie, że żartuję. ― Odwrócił się do feniksa, ale nagły ruch ojca, który pędził w jego stronę, spowodował, że zamarł.

Ten jednak minął go i otworzył szeroko drzwi przed Severusem, który wręcz niósł Pottera w stronę salonu. Ptak już przefruwał korytarzem. Harry odetchnął, gdy tylko znalazł się we wzorze. Przymknął oczy i gestem przyzwał bliżej zamkniętego w czarze Toma.

― Bezróżdżkowa ― szepnął Lucjusz, jakby Severus nie był tego świadom.

Draco przykucnął na kanapie, czujnie obserwując.

Po kilku minutach Harry wstał i przełożył Fawkesa na żerdź, krótko gwiżdżąc. Jeśli było to jakieś polecenie, to tutor je wykonał. Nie widać ani nie słychać było żadnego sprzeciwu.

― Albus rozpoczął pierwszy etap warzenia eliksiru. Niejaki Slughorn mu go robi. Czy ma kwalifikacje, żeby tego dokonać? ― zapytał Snape'a.

― Obawiam się, że tak. ― Był tą wiadomością poruszony i zmartwiony.

― Myślę, że to najwyższy czas, aby Harry poznał resztę ― odezwał się nagle Draco, wstając. ― Wy musicie odpocząć, a on od was odetchnąć.

Fawkes wyraźnie okazał zainteresowanie, poruszając się na swojej żerdzi. Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie i prawie jednocześnie wyrazili zgodę.

― O ile Fawkes nie jest zmęczony ― zauważył Snape. ― Mnie zaklęcia ochronne tam nie przepuszczą, więc tutor powinien z wami iść.

― Tam nic mu nie grozi ― oburzył się Draco.

Feniks sam dał odpowiedź, już siadając na ramieniu Pottera.

― Czyli nie mam nic do powiedzenia? ― Zmarszczył czoło Harry, zerkając na feniksa, potem na pozostałych.

― Oczywiście, że masz ― odparł Lucjusz. ― Nie musisz iść. Nikt cię nie zmusza.

― Potter, nie mów mi tylko, że nie masz ochoty stąd wyjść? ― burknął Draco.

― Nie tak dawno byliśmy w Gringocie, gdybyś zapomniał ― przypomniał mu.

― No tak. Ekspedycja co się zowie. Dziesięć minut i ten szczęśliwy. ― Uniósł ręce ku sufitowi. ― Idziemy na imprezę i nie masz jednak nic do gadania. Spadamy ― rzucił do dorosłych i znienacka objął jedną ręką Harry'ego w pasie.

Potter nawet nie zauważył, gdzie miał świstoklik i już łapał równowagę na trawie. Feniks natychmiast wzbił się w niebo, latając nad nimi.

― Gdzie jesteśmy? ― spytał, obserwując zadowolonego przestrzenią ptaka.

― W gnieździe Węży, Potter ― doleciało zza pleców.

Obrócił się na pięcie i stanął naprzeciw sześciu wymierzonych w niego różdżkom.

― _Dicio Protecto._

Draco nawet nie uniósł głosu. Tarcza lśniła tuż przed Potterem.

― Czyli to prawda? ― Pansy opuściła różdżkę, dotykając dłonią blokadę na jej drodze. ― Potter ma tutora i protektora. Długo cię nie było ― rzuciła z wyrzutem.

― To tutaj byłeś, gdy widziałem... ― chrząknął Harry, nie mogąc wypowiedzieć reszty.

― Tak. Bariera chroni nas przed wszystkimi powyżej osiemnastego roku. Dlatego Severus nie mógł z nami przyjść.

― Fawkes przeszedł. Jest starszy niż my wszyscy razem wzięci ― zauważył nieścisłość.

Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle i dwóch innych Ślizgonów, tak przynajmniej przypuszczał, wrócili do tego, co przerwało ich przybycie. Do quidditcha.

― Gracie, czy tylko tak wpadliście? ― zapytała Pansy, już dosiadając miotły.

― Nie teraz. Idziemy do oranżerii.

Pomachała im i dołączyła do grupy. Harry dopiero teraz mógł się w spokoju rozejrzeć. Ogromna polana otoczona murem. Z jednej strony widać było wspomnianą oranżerię, do której teraz zmierzali.

― Po co to wszystko?

― Ochrona. Nie wszyscy byli bezpieczni tam, gdzie mieszkali.

― To rodzaj schronienia?

― I to całkiem dobrze zabezpieczona. Kilka rodów połączyło siły ― odparł z dumą.

Feniks zaśpiewał coś nad nimi i Harry roześmiał się, a Draco naburmuszył.

― Sami to zrobiliście. Mówi prawdę? ― Potem poklepał Malfoya po plecach. ― Niezła robota.

To udobruchało Ślizgona.

Oranżeria tak naprawdę nią nie była. To ogromny salon pełen łóżek, kanap, foteli i parawanów. Wszędzie były dzieciaki w różnym wieku.

― To schron ― zrozumiał nagle Potter.

― Schron?

― Mugole budują takie miejsca w razie zagrożenia wojna lub żywiołem. Najczęściej pod ziemią, ale to wygląda podobnie. Może tylko przytulniej.

Kilka osób go rozpoznało i pomachało na powitanie.

― Tu są nie tylko Ślizgoni ― spostrzegł szaty Puchonów i Krukonów.

― Ratowaliśmy kogo tylko się dało. Na dzieci nie zwracają tak szczególnej uwagi jak na dorosłych.

― To sieroty?

― W sporej większości.

Pchnął go lekko, by ruszył i przeszli w dalszy ciąg budynku. W dobudówce zorganizowano kuchnię, którą prowadziły skrzaty.

― Skąd ich tyle? ― Ilość przerażała.

Było ich dużo więcej niż dzieci.

― Rodzinne skrzaty. Przebywają tu ze swoimi paniczami lub panienkami. Gotują, sprzątają i nadal robią wszystko dla swoich rodzin, nawet jeśli domy ich państwa legły w gruzach.

― Dlaczego mnie tu sprowadziłeś? ― Odmachał Cho, która przeszła z jakąś Krukonką.

― Żebyś wiedział co się dzieje.

Fawkes pojawił się błysku płomienia i przysiadł na ramieniu tiro. Zaczął śpiewać i Draco po raz pierwszy nic nie zrozumiał.

― Eej! ― oburzył się.

― Bądź na chwilę cicho ― nakazał ostro Harry i ruszył w lewo, wychodząc z jadalni.

Przechodzili kolejno wzdłuż wszystkich rzędów łóżek. Czasami Potter zatrzymywał się, spoglądając na jakieś dziecko i ruszał dalej. Feniks śpiewał mu do ucha.

― Czuję się zignorowany ― mruczał Malfoy, podążając za nim krok w krok.

Harry rozglądał się, ciągle podążając do centrum oranżerii, jak w pewnej chwili zauważył Drao.

― Tutaj.

Harry zatrzymał się w miejscu i spojrzał w górę.

― Co tutaj? ― spytał Draco.

Najbliższe dzieciaki patrzyły na nich zaabsorbowane.

― Tutaj bariera jest najsłabsza. Tędy można zaatakować.

― Niemożliwe. To sam środek czaru. Ma najwięcej mocy.

Harry przyklęknął i spojrzał na niego pobłażająco. A następnie uderzył pięścią w podłogę.

Cały budynek zadrżał, wzbudzając panikę. Bezzwłocznie najstarsi wyjęli różdżki i skierowali ją w Pottera. Draco zasłonił go sobą.

― Natychmiast przestań!

― Udowodniłem ci właśnie jak słaba jest bariera w tym miejscu. A teraz zrób mi miejsce.

― Słucham? ― Spojrzał na niego, ale ten już nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

― Co wy tu wyrabiacie?! ― Tym razem to Zabini ich dopadł, wlatując do środka na miotle. ― Aktywowały się wszystkie alarmy. Chcecie wszystko zniszczyć?!

Spanikowane głosy uniosły się sprzeciwem.

Fawkes uniósł się nad tiro, oświetlony blaskiem otaczających go płomieni. Harry uklęknął w miejscu, gdzie dopiero uderzył pięścią i uniósł różdżkę, wskazując nią feniksa.

― _Omnis jus habet lege protegi_ ― inkantował i zagwizdał przeciągle w kilku różnych tonach, kreśląc różdżką wzór w powietrzu.

Każdy ruch nadgarstka i ton gwizdu rozbłyskał złotą linią, powoli i systematycznie tworząc nad głową Pottera wzór.

― To bariera ochronna najwyższego poziomu ― zauważył Blaise. ― Przypuszczalnie nawet Flitwick takiej nie potrafi, a ma mistrzostwo zaklęć.

― Poważnie? ― Pansy nie spuszczała wzroku z Gryfona.

― O ile dotrwa do końca. To pochłania niesamowite zasoby magii, zwykle rzuca się go w grupie.

Kilka minut już wszyscy trwali w oczekiwaniu. Coraz więcej dzieci podchodziło sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Wzór był coraz pełniejszy i skomplikowany. Dłoń trzymająca różdżkę drżała, a po twarzy Harry'ego spływał pot. Ostatni gwizd przesunął wzór w dół, tak, że Gryfon znajdował się w samym jego centrum. Fawkes zniżył lot i pazurem rozciął nadgarstek Pottera. Krople krwi unosiły sie, by zostać wchłonięte przez wzór.

Nagły podmuch pchnął wszystkich w tył, gdy zaklęcie rozrastało się obejmując wszystko.

Blaise otrząsnął się pierwszy, wyjmując zwój z kieszeni i rozwijając przed sobą.

Na pergaminie znajdowała się mapa miejsca, w którym obecnie był. Teraz całość pokryta była miniaturą wzoru, który wytworzył Potter.

― Bariera otacza cały Azyl. Nawet sam Merlin by tu nie wszedł.

― Harry! ― spanikowany krzyk Draco odwrócił uwagę od Zabiniego.

Potter osunął się na podłogę, drżąc, ale uśmiechając się jednocześnie.

― Miałeś nie krzyczeć, Draco ― upomniał go, gdy unosił mu ostrożnie głowę i położył na swoich kolanach. ― Nie umieram. Nie panikuj. Zmęczyliśmy się.

Fawkes przysiadł na piersi tiro i cicho zanucił.

― Już. Już. ― Malfoy odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą i zaleczył skaleczenie. ― Mogę go gdzieś położyć? Musi odpocząć.

Zebrani oprzytomnieli i zaczęli przekrzykiwać się jeden przez drugiego.

― Chodź. Położysz go u nas. ― Pansy położyła dłoń na nodze Harry'ego. ― To było niezłe, Potter.

Harry jednak starał się opanować w tym hałasie.

― Zabierz mnie stąd, Draco ― szepnął, zasłaniając uszy.

― Oczywiście. ― Delikatnie, wraz z feniksem na jego piersi, uniósł Harry'ego i ruszył za Parkinson. ― Zaraz będzie cicho. Jeszcze moment. ― Przytulił go do piersi, uważając na Fawkesa, który już spał.

― Co mu jest? ― spytał Blaise, otwierając przed nimi drzwi do mniejszego salonu, który wyglądał jak doskonała replika pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

― Jest nadwrażliwy na hałas po rzucaniu takich zaklęć.

Może i nie było to zgodne z prawdą, ale Harry wydawał się zadowolony z tego wytłumaczenia.

― Wiesz, że mogłem sam iść? Aż tak zmęczony jeszcze nie jestem ― rzekł, gdy ułożył go na kanapie tuż przy płonącym kominku.

― Och, cicho bądź ― burknął na niego i dotknął czoła. ― Nie masz gorączki. To dobrze.

― To tylko zaklęcie ochronne. Nie wizja. ― Przytrzymał dłoń, przysuwając ją do swoich ust i składając w jej wnętrzu pocałunek. ― Idź do przyjaciół. Zdrzemnę się chwilę.

Zamknął powieki i prawie natychmiast zasnął.

Parkinson, z szerokim, bardzo zadowolonym uśmiechem, podała Malfoyowi koc i sporą poduszkę. Fawkes ułożył się wygodniej na tej ostatniej.

OOO


	14. VIII Wystarczająco dobry cz1

**Blizny**

 **VIII. Wystarczająco dobry**

 **Część A**

― Chodź, Draco. ― Pociągnęła blondyna, gdy nadal się nie poruszył, patrząc na śpiącego.

Poszedł za nią z ociąganiem. Westchnął ciężko, siadając w pewnym oddaleniu.

― To było niesamowite. Akurat po Potterze czegoś takiego bym się nie spodziewał ― zachwycił się Zabini. ― Opowiadaj, co się działo od ostatniej wizyty. Nie przyniosłeś czasem „Proroka"?

― Nie. Wybacz. Sporo się działo.

― Słuchamy.

I Draco zdał im szczegółową relację. O swoim sobowtórze, którym chciano zniszczyć psychikę Pottera. O wyborze Fawkesa, dwóch protektorach, ataku na Gringotta, a nawet o planie Albusa o Eliksirze Życia.

― On do końca stał się zły? Nadal trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

― Widziałem jak zaatakował Pottera mroczną klątwą, która omal nie zabiła Snape'a. Tylko Fawkes był w stanie go uratować. A cenę tego zapłacił Harry.

― Potter odwdzięczył się Snape'owi? Do czego ten świat zmierza? ― Blaise pokiwał głową.

Draco zmierzył go chłodno wzrokiem.

― Severus jest drugim protektorem. A Harry ma straszny zwyczaj brać wszystko na siebie.

― Polubiłeś go ― stwierdziła dziewczyna z wesołym uśmiechem. ― Protektorat ci służy, choć wolałam jak byłeś bardziej ślizgoński.

Malfoy machnął na nią ręką i spojrzał na śpiącego.

― Widziałem jak cierpiał w ciszy i nie oczekiwał od nikogo pomocy. Wykrwawiał się, ale nadal nie był żądny zemsty. Płakał, gdy był przekonany, że widział moją śmierć, choć dopiero kilka dni przebywał z nami. Strasznie szybko się przywiązuje do osób, które okazują mu troskę.

― Czekaj! Jak to widział twoją śmierć? Jak?

Chwilę zastanawiał się, czy może to zdradzić.

― Harry poprzez bliznę jest połączony z Czarnym Panem. Ten to wykorzystywał przez ostatni miesiąc dosyć intensywnie. Pokazywał mu jak torturuje ludzi, których złapał.

― Koszmar. ― Pansy zadrżała, obejmując się ramionami.

― Z koszmaru jesteś się w stanie obudzić. Z wizji nie może. Ale to nie jest najgorsze.

― A co?

― Harry odczuwa wszystkie mroczne zaklęcia rzucone przez Czarnego Pana. Gdy w końcu udało się go nam uwolnić z rąk mugoli, myślałem, że drgawki są jedynym skutkiem wizji.

― Mówiłeś nam ― przypomniał sobie Blaise.

― Wszystkie tortury, jakimi został potraktowany mój sobowtór, były na nim, gdy wróciłem. Cała trójka była szczerze przekonana o moim zgonie. Ilość blizn, które ma na sobie... ― umilkł, gdy głos mu się załamał.

― Merlinie, wcale mu nie zazdroszczę bycia Wybrańcem. ― Dreszcz wstrząsnął drugim Ślizgonem.

― Ostatni miesiąc? ― odezwała się cicho Parkinson, odwracając w stronę kominka. ― Myślisz, że widział...?

Malfoy tylko pokiwał głową, przeczesując włosy dłonią.

― Nie wiem, czy ich znał. Jeśli był przy tym Czarny Pan, to widział. Ale proszę cie, nie pytaj go o to.

― Ale...

― To już niczego nie zmieni, a otworzy zamknięte blizny. Potrzeba wam pomóc, by dotrzeć na pociąg całą grupą? ― odetchnął, mogąc zająć się czymś innym.

― Skrzaty pomogą w pakowaniu. W razie czego wszyscy mają świstokliki do tego miejsca.

― Bardzo dobrze. Przygotujcie też kilka dodatkowych.

Potem już omawiali szczegóły i zapisywali ważniejsze punkty.

Harry obudził się jakiś czas później. W pokoju nikogo nie było, a z większego pomieszczenia dolatywały wesołe śmiechy.

Fawkes ponaciągał się, cicho śpiewając i zajął swoje zwyczajowe miejsce.

― Dobrze. Ale musimy zaczął jak najszybciej ćwiczyć. Ten sposób jest wyczerpujący. I dziękuję za pomoc.

Feniks wypiął dumnie pierś i chłopak zaśmiał się na ten widok. Zegar na kominku wskazywał szóstą i Harry poczuł się głodny. Opuścił salon i ruszył w stronę jadalni.

― Harry! ― Blondyn znalazł się u boku natychmiast, gdy tylko go dostrzegł. ― Jak się czujesz?

― Dobrze. Zgłodniałem.

Ślizgon zaprowadził go do stolika, przy którym już siedziało kilka osób. Potter przywitał się kiwnięciem głowy zanim usiadł. Skrzat podał mu talerz. Harry naprawdę był głodny i zaczął jeść natychmiast po napełnieniu mu talerza.

― Jak to jest mieć tutora, Potter? ― spytał nieznany mu Puchon.

Wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami, nie przerywając posiłku.

― Zachowujesz się, jakby ostatni miesiąc nie widział jedzenia. ― Brak odpowiedzi zirytował ucznia Hufflepuffu.

Potter ponownie wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał srogo na Draco.

― Przecież nic nie mówię. Jedz. ― Podsunął mu kolejny półmisek. ― Musisz odzyskać trochę wagi ― dodał jednak po chwili.

Puchon z niewyraźną miną patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego.

― Żartujesz sobie, prawda?

― Och, daj sobie spokój! ― uciszył go Draco. ― Pomyśl trochę. Nawet ja widziałem od razu różnicę pomiędzy tym, jak wyglądał, gdy wsiadał do pociągu w czerwcu, a jak reprezentuje teraz. Schudł dobre dziesięć kilogramów.

― Ja tu jestem ― zauważył chłodno Harry, przerywając posiłek.

― Byłeś zbyt zajęty.

― Draco. ― Spojrzał na niego wymownie.

― Tak, Harry?

Feniks zagwizdał ostro odrobinę zbyt blisko ucha tiro i Harry zmarszczył czoło. Nagana skierowana była do Malfoya, ale raczej mina Pottera lepiej zadziałała.

― Chyba omawialiśmy prawa i obowiązki protektora.

― Tak, wiem. Miejsce publiczne. Przepraszam ― kajał się.

― Trudno teraz o dobrego protektora ― rzucił protekcjonalnie Harry, ostentacyjnie wycierając usta serwetką i drażniąc wyniosłym uśmieszkiem chłopaka.

Potem westchnął ciężko.

― Draco... Nie podoba mi sie, gdy rozmawiasz o mnie tak, jakby mnie tu nie było. Jestem doskonale świadom swojego nieatrakcyjnego wyglądu. ― Podwinął rękaw, ukazując kilkanaście białych linii, tworzących wzór, jakby ręka miała się rozpaść pod najmniejszym dotykiem. ― Nie sądzę, by komuś przypadł do gusty tak oszpecony towarzysz. Przepraszam, że zepsułem kolację ― rzekł w stronę pozostałych osób i wstał.

Opuścił oranżerię.

― Idź za nim, albo ja pójdę ― odezwała się pierwsza Pansy. ― I wierz mi, szybko go nie wypuszczę.

Malfoy zerwał się z krzesła, nie zwracając już uwagi, że upadło. Wypadł na zewnątrz.

― Będę musiał go trochę podszkolić w subtelności ― mruknęła, sięgając po szarlotkę. ― A ty zamknij usta. ― Pchnęła rączką widelczyka podbródek Puchona. ― Tak, Potter był głodzony. Każdy Ślizgon o tym wie, odkąd ten zaczął chodzić na drugi rok. Mamy oczy i widzimy różnicę, gdy wyjeżdżał i wracał od mugoli.

― Ale Snape ciągle twierdził, że on opływa we wszystko.

― Myślę, że profesor Snape przeżył największy szok, gdy ujrzał prawdę ― powiedział Blaise. ― Potter nigdy nikomu się nie skarżył, w jakich warunkach żyje.

― A wy skąd wiecie?

― Mamy swoje sposoby. I łączymy fakty. Na przykład pierwszy list z Hogwartu zaadresowany był pod schowek pod schodami. Ciągle ma ten list. Nigdy nie zostawił swoich rzeczy na czas nauki w domu. A to znaczy, że nikomu tam nie ufa. Nawet nie sądzę, by traktował go jako dom, a tylko miejsce do przeczekania wakacji.

― Przecież to Harry Potter. Chłopiec, Który...

― Ma sporo blizn, o których nic nie wiecie ― dokończył Zabini. ― A teraz został wybrany przez tutora. I to feniksa. Wiesz co to oznacza? Że należy mu się szacunek, bo tutor wybiera tylko niesamowicie potężnych czarodziei. I nie chodzi tu o moc, ale też serce. Sam widziałeś, co zrobił. Nikt go nie prosił. Zwyczajnie nałożył tarczę o takiej mocy, że wszystkie nasze razem wzięte przy tej przypominają bańkę mydlaną.

― To feniks...

― Fawkes użycza mu doświadczenia, nakierowuje. Jego moc tylko wspomaga, nie jest główną mocą. Tutor jest zapalnikiem, który uaktywnia prawdziwą magię jego protegowanego. Radzę zacząć okazywać mu należny mu szacunek. Malfoy powiedział nam co Potter zrobił w ministerstwie, a nawet nie użył jednego zaklęcia. Stare rody znają historie o tutorach. Za protegowanym tutora się podąża, inaczej to jak płynięcie pod prąd rzeki.

Wszyscy dookoła z zapartym tchem słuchali Ślizgona, który nie mówił przecież głośno.

― To tylko Potter ― mruknął uparcie Puchon.

― O tak. To tylko Potter ― zaśmiał się ironicznie w odpowiedzi. ― Zmienił nam dyrektora, ministra i jego zastępcę, ale przecież to tylko Potter.

OOO

Draco już dłuższą chwilę szukał Harry'ego, choć przecież wybiegł za nim natychmiast. W końcu dostrzegł go, siedzącego na murku, który miał być widocznym ostrzeżeniem krawędzi granicy.

― Harry, ja... ― zaczął przepraszać, gdy tylko zatrzymał się przed nim.

― Nie, Draco. Nie musisz nic mówić ― przerwał mu i oddetchnął, spoglądając w niebo. ― Ładnie tu.

Drugi chłopak stał niepewnie przez moment. Przyciągnięcie smutnego Harry'ego wydawało mu się najbardziej naturalnym wyjściem. Ten się nie poruszył. Jakby nie robiło mu różnicy, czy jest przytulany, czy zaraz ktoś go porwie przez aportację. To zabolało Draco.

― Harry ― szepnął ostrożnie i uniósł jego podbródek, by móc spojrzeć w te zielone oczy.

W kąciku dostrzegł łzę, którą Gryfon próbował powstrzymać, ale ostatecznie to pocałunek Malfoya zatrzymał jej drogę. Harry zamknął powieki.

― Nie jesteś oszpecony ― powiedział mu, unosząc rękę, której rękaw nadal był podwinięty i przyklękając na kolano przed Harrym. ― Te blizny to znaki twoich wygranych bitew. Każda jedna. ― Zaczął składać na nich krótkie pocałunki.

Jedna z pierwszych znaczyła intensywną linią zgięcie łokcia. Potem skierował pocałunki w stronę dłoni. Tak jak wcześniej Harry złożył jeden we wnętrzu jego, tak on całował blizny. Spojrzał na Gryfona, przytrzymując jego palec wskazujący na swoich ustach.

Smutny uśmiech zagościł na twarzy, a oczy wyrażały coś, co Draco spotykał dotąd tylko u swoich rodziców, gdy patrzyli na niego.

Harry zrozumiał, co zrobił, widząc zszokowana minę Draco i natychmiast odwrócił głowę, uciekając wzrokiem.

― Przepraszam. Raz w życiu chciałbym być wystarczająco dobry... ― wybąkał, wyrywając delikatnie dłoń i przykładając ją z czułością do piersi. ― Możemy już wrócić do Severusa?

Wyraźnie czuł się niepewnie, bo nerwowo przełykał i nie chciał spojrzeć na Draco. Fawkes, o dziwo, cały czas milczał.

― Harry? ― Ślizgon złapał go za drugą rękę, gdy ten wstał i chciał odejść.

Chłopak powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę.

― Nie, Draco. Wiem, że jesteś jedynie zafascynowany... Może odrobinę zauroczony, ale to nie... ― umilkł, spuszczając wzrok na ziemię. ― Nie chcę czegoś takiego. Przepraszam. Porozmawiam z Fawkesem, bym mógł zmienić protektora ― szepnął prawie bezgłośnie.

― Co? Nie! ― krzyknął wręcz przerażony i zaraz drgnął na widok reakcji Pottera. ― Proszę nie rób tego ― dodał już spokojniej. ― Błagam, Fawkes. Nie zgódź się na to ― skierował prośbę do feniksa. ― Ja...

Umilkł, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Naprawdę nie wiedział.

― Wróćmy do domu ― poprosił cicho Harry.

― Dobrze ― zgodził się, straciwszy nadzieję. ― Powiem tylko reszcie.

Draco wrócił do oranżerii pożegnać się.

Harry kiwnął głową, ale nadal nie spojrzał na niego.

Obserwował teraz niebo, jakby ono znało wszystkie odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania.

― Czy to zawsze tak boli, Fawkes? ― zapytał Harry, przyciskając nadal dłoń do piersi.

Fawkes zanucił smutno, wtulając się w jego szyję. Potter zaśmiał się, starając się jednocześnie nie rozpłakać. Ostatnio zdarzało mu się to zbyt często. Przebywanie z Ślizgonami łamało wszystkie bariery nieukazywania uczuć, które ujarzmił u Dursleyów. Opanował się na nowo zanim wrócił Draco. Ten wręczył mu knuta o czerwonej, trochę miedzianej barwie.

― To świstoklik do tego miejsca. Działa wielokrotnie. Możemy wracać. Złap się mnie.

Harry położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Po chwili byli w kuchni Snape'a.

Gryfon zaczął robić sobie herbatę. Feniks przysiadł na oparciu krzesła śpiewając, ale Draco nic nie rozumiał. Czuł się, jakby nagle powstała pomiędzy nimi ogromna ściana, a on nie wiedział jak ją przebić, tak by nie zranić jeszcze bardziej chłopaka. Usiadł przy stole, nie chcąc wychodzić. Tak jakby wtedy przekreśliłby wszystko.

Śpiew feniksa wyraźnie uspokajał. Potter uśmiechał się lekko co jakiś czas, czekając aż woda w czajniku się zagotuje. Wolał mugolski sposób niż podgrzanie wody zaklęciem.

― Herbaty? ― zapytał nagle, sięgając po filiżanki.

Fawkes zamilkł.

Draco kiwnął głową.

― Harry... ― chciał coś powiedzieć.

― Już wiesz, że cię lubię ― odezwał się jednocześnie z nim Harry.

Umilkli, patrząc na siebie.

Gwizdek powiadomił donośnie o zagotowaniu się wody i Harry wrócił do robienia herbaty, by postawić im filiżanki na stole. Żaden z nich nie słodził, więc usiadł obok Draco.

― Uważam, że lubienie to małe niedopowiedzenie twoich uczuć, Harry ― odezwał się pierwszy Śizgon, nie spuszczając go z oczu nawet na chwilę.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, zapamiętale patrząc w napój.

― Nie ma sensu kłamać, że faktycznie nie czuję tego samego. ― Harry drgnął, jakby z zamiarem wstania, ale powstrzymał sie, ku uldze Draco. ― Nie wiem, co się miedzy nami dzieje. Może to faktycznie jedynie fascynacja, zauroczenie i boisz się odrzucenia na koniec, bo nagle przejrzę na oczy. Ale nawet nie dałeś nam szansy. Wycofujesz się już na początku. To do ciebie nie podobne.

― Byłeś zszokowany.

― A ty byś nie był, gdyby ktoś nagle spojrzał na ciebie, mając serce na dłoni?

― Och... Aż tak to widać? ― Zarumienił się.

Gdyby Potter w tej chwili był dziewczyną, Draco uznałby to za urocze. Jako chłopak z całą pewnością był zawstydzony, że tak łatwo go odczytać.

― Mocniej, Sev!

Bardzo namiętny i, z całą pewnością spragniony szczególnej uwagi, głos Lucjusza rozdarł panującą ciszę. Obaj chłopacy rzucili zaskoczone spojrzenia na korytarz, w którym właśnie aportowało się dwóch dorosłych w dwuznacznej pozycji. Lucjusz, przygwożdżony do ściany, starał się z całych sil napierać na biodra Severusa.

― Idźcie do sypialni, zboczeńcy! ― wydarł się Draco, rzucając w nich pierwszym lepszym złapanym owocem z patery.

Severus spojrzał do tyłu. Objął Lucjusza w torsie i zniknęli.

Draco rzucił zażenowane spojrzenie na Harry'ego, ale chwile później obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem.

― Będę mieć teraz przez nich koszmary. Matka urwie mu... Albo nie. Wyda mu pół fortuny. To go zaboli.

― Och ― mruknął Harry.

Draco zaśmiał sie, widząc jego minę.

― Nie bój żaby. Tak to mówią mugole? Matka doskonale wie, co tych dwóch wyrabia.

― Nie przeszkadza jej to? To zdrada.

― Matka jest słabego zdrowie, a ojciec nadal ją kocha. Wyraziła na to zgodę. Z tego układu nie ma dzieci, zagrażających mojej pozycji w rodzie, a dodatkowo magiczne więzi tych dwóch są tolerowane w czarodziejskim świecie.

― Więzy?

― Mogą rzucać wspólne czary, co wzmacnia ich siłę ― odpowiedział jednocześnie z Fawkesem.

Gryfon odwrócił się w jego stronę, gdy ten nie skończył nadal śpiewać.

― Naprawdę mógłbym? ― Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Malfoy czuł się coraz bardziej urażony, będąc zablokowany w słyszeniu rozmów pomiędzy feniksem a Harrym. Jednak był zadowolony, że tutor potrafił wyciągnąć swego tiro z dołka, do którego niezamierzenie wtrącił go protektor.

Harry wstał i stanął przed ciągle siedzącym przy stole Draco. Przyłożył dłoń do serca i lekko się pokłonił.

― Chciałbym prosić cię o zgodę na zalecania.

― O... ― wyrwało się zaskoczonemu takim rozwojem akcji. ― Udzielam zgody ― odparł formalnie, rzucając zaskoczone spojrzenie na feniksa, wręcz ćwierkającego z zadowolenia. ― Oczywiście, że wiem ― oburzył się na jego śpiew.

Harry spoglądał na obu zaciekawiony.

― Nie zrozumiałeś go? ― dopytał Malfoy, czując iskierkę zadowolenia, że nie tylko jego spotkało to ograniczenie.

― Jeśli zechce, to go nie rozumiem. Co powiedział?

― Nic przeznaczonego dla twoich uszu ― rzucił, uśmiechając się.

Nie spodziewał się, że Potter tak szybko przejdzie do działania. Mijając go, by wyjść, pochylił się nagle i pocałował krótko.

― Dziękuje ― szepnął wprost w jego usta i zaraz potem skrył się w salonie.

Fawkes przyglądał mu się ciekawie, gdy dotknął palcami warg.

― Tak, wiem. Nie zranić go ― burknął do niego, a potem pogroził palcem. ― Wykorzystywanie tak _mos maiorum_ uważam za nieczyste.

Ptak w odpowiedzi zniknął w płomyku, wracając do tiro.

OOO


	15. VIII Wystarczająco dobry cz2

**Blizny**

 **VIII. Wystarczająco dobry**

 **Część B**

Jakiś czas później dwóch rozluźnionych mężczyzn dołączyło do Draco, piszącego coś na kilku pergaminach jednocześnie. Pióra kopiowały wszystko, co pisał w jednym.

― Jak wypad? ― zapytał Severus, jakby scena wcześniej w ogóle nie zaistniała.

― Harry poprosił oficjalnie o zgodę do zalecania.

Lucjusz upuścił trzymaną właśnie filiżankę, do której Severus wlewał wrzątek.

― Zrobił to? ― Odskoczył od strumienia gorącej wody.

― Teraz? ― Snape odstawił czajnik.

Sięgnął po kieliszek, potem drugi na chrząknięcie partnera i nalał obu do pełna Ognistej.

― Zgodziłem się ― odparł, ale na twarzy nie widać było oczekiwanego w takich chwilach zwykle szczęścia.

Ojciec odstawił nietknięty napój i usiadł obok.

― O co chodzi, Draco?

Pergaminy zwinęły się i ułożyły równo na stole.

― Harry się zakochał, ale ja…

― Sam nie wiesz, na czym stoisz?

― Mam ciarki, gdy mnie dotknie. Denerwuję się, gdy znika mi na dłużej z oczu. Ale to nie jest to, czego on pragnie.

― Dajcie sobie czas. Zalecanie idealnie do tego pasuje. Po prostu mu pozwól.

Severus pozostawił tę rodzicielską rozmowę. Wolał sprawdzić co u chłopaka, który nie miał takich możliwości.

Klęczenie we wzorze skwitował westchnięciem. Ten Gryfon nigdy nie nauczy się prosić o pomoc, niezależnie jak bardzo będzie zależało od tego jego życie.

Wizja musiała trwać jakiś czas, ponieważ feniks zakończył śpiew, gdy tylko drzwi zostały zamknięte. Harry opadł na ręce, ciężko dysząc. Otarł czoło rękawem, ścierając smugę krwi.

Severus przykucnął przy nim.

― Pomogę ci wstać.

― Chwilę, kręci mi się w głowie.

Unoszące się tuż obok ciało Czarnego Pana powodowało ciarki, lecz nie było gdzie go umieścić, więc po prostu znajdowało się nadal w salonie.

Lekko się zataczając, Harry podniósł się z podłogi.

― Warzenie eliksiru trwa. Albus wysłał gdzieś ludzi, ale nie wiem gdzie. ― Trzymał się za głowę, starając skupić wzrok w jednym punkcie. ― Ma jakiś plan. I…

Spojrzał na Snape'a, marszcząc czoło, ale nie skończył zdania.

― I? ― Ten jednak domagał się odpowiedzi.

― Nic. Nieważne.

― Harry? ― powtórzył ostrzej, ale chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się do niego słabo.

Bez słowa odwrócił się do wiszącego w powietrzu Toma i zagwizdał na feniksa. Pod minimalnie drżącą dłonią pojawiły się symbole nieznane mistrzowi eliksirów, które zostały wchłonięte w otaczającą osłonę Czarnego Pana.

― Kiedy jedziemy do Hogwartu? ― zapytał chłopak, jakby nic się nie stało.

― Co zrobiłeś?

― Testowałem zaklęcie. Nic specjalnego ― zbagatelizował wcześniejsze działanie.

Odzyskał też równowagę, bo stał już pewniej na nogach.

― To kiedy? ― ponowił pytanie i przyzwał rzeczy ze stolika i układając je przy kufrze.

Zachowanie Pottera zaniepokoiło Snape'a. Lata szpiegowania wyczuliły go na pewne znaki. Chłopak coś ukrywał. Wizja coś mu pokazała. Nagle zrozumiał, co zrobił z Czarnym Panem. Zablokował mu podgląd. Żadne zaklęcie umysłu nie zadziała. Już miał się odezwał i zganić takie postępowanie, jednak to był Potter. Zawsze robił to, co uważał za słuszne. Jak postępować z chłopakiem, który nie nawykł do proszenia o pomoc i zawsze chronił wszystkich dookoła, nie zważając na nic?

― Jutro. Dyrektorka przesłała już świstokliki.

― W porządku.

I pakował się dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na profesora.

― Czy wybierzesz protektora spośród swoich przyjaciół? Powinieneś mieć jakiegoś w Gryffindorze. Nie mamy tam wstępu.

― Nikt w Gryffindorze mi nie zagraża. Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Ufność Pottera przerażała.

― Zapomniałeś już o Pettigrew?

Chłopak przerwał pakowanie i spojrzał przykro na niego. Zielone oczy Lily były pełne smutku. Severus westchnął.

― Powinieneś być ostrożniejszy.

― Nawet nadmierna ostrożność nie pomoże, jeśli ktoś będzie chciał za wszelką cenę mnie dopaść. W którymś momencie stracę czujność i dokona tego. Po co narażać kolejne osoby. Wiem, że moi obaj protektorzy mają praktykę w walce, a jakie doświadczenie mają Gryfoni? Co mogliby zrobić, gdyby nagle ktoś wtargnął do pokoju wspólnego? Jak uważasz, Severusie?

Nim ten zdążył odpowiedzieć Potter zamarł, wpatrując się w dal. Zaraz potem do salonu wpadł Draco z ojcem.

― Atakują Azyl!

― Czuję ― odparł spokojnie Harry. ― Bariera jest nietknięta.

― Muszę tam iść! ― krzyknął Draco, już sięgając po świstoklik.

― Nie ma mowy! ― Natychmiast sprzeciwili się dorośli.

Lucjusz wytrącił mu go z dłoni, a Snape podniósł i schował do kieszeni.

― Są bezpieczni. Nic im nie grozi ― uspokajał Harry, trzymając się za przedramię, jakby go bolało.

Draco rzucił spanikowane spojrzenie.

― Wiedziałeś?! Wiedziałeś, że będzie atak na Azyl i dlatego postawiłeś swoją tarczę?!

Snape podszedł do Pottera i podwinął mu rękaw na ręce, za którą się trzymał. Blizny, znaczące liniami skórę chłopaka, migotały. Jakby coś płynęło pod samą powierzchnią, tętniąc rytmicznie.

― Co to?

― Zaklęcie.

Mężczyzna miał wielką ochotę potrząsnąć tym głupcem.

― Merlinie! Tylko ty mogłeś wpaść na taki pomysł.

Puścił ramię i spojrzał na twarz Harry'ego. Nie widział na niej grama strachu konsekwencjami swojego czynu.

― Głupi bachor ― przytulił go do piersi. ― Jesteś durnym Gryfonem.

― Wiem, Severusie. Ale to moja decyzja.

Każde zaklęcie można było poczuć przez drżenie ciała chłopaka.

― Co on zrobił? ― dopytywał się cicho Draco, domyślając się, że ten ponownie zrealizował coś dziwnego.

― Połączył tarczę ze sobą. To on jest tarczą.

Zapadła cisza.

Potter marszczył co jakiś czas czoło, lub mocniej ściskał ramię, ale większych efektów ataku Snape nie dostrzegał. Po jakimś kwadransie chłopak odetchnął i odsunął się.

― Odeszli. Proszę oddać Draco świstoklik. Może iść sprawdzić, ale raczej poza paroma spanikowanymi dziećmi, powinno być wszystko w porządku.

Draco znikł natychmiast, gdy świstoklik dotknął dłoni.

― Severusie? ― zwrócił się Harry, do ciągle zastanawiającego się nad czymś mężczyzny. ― Nadal chcę go obudzić. Czy możemy zabrać go do Hogwartu? Ukryję go w Komnacie Tajemnic.

― A jeśli wybudzi się ze śpiączki?

― Bez mojej zgody nie opuści Komnaty. Zaprzysięgnę wszystkie węże, by trzymały go tam. Albus nie może go odzyskać.

― Dobrze. Podam mu antidotum na wywar Żywej Śmierci, gdy znajdzie się w Komnacie Tajemnic.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, wyraźnie zadowolony.

― Draco pewnie szybko nie wróci, więc skorzystam z chwili spokoju i pójdę się wykąpać.

― I zjedz coś. Nadal jesteś zbyt chudy ― rzucił na odchodnym Severus, gdy Harry sięgał po ręczniki i rzeczy na zmianę.

― Tak, tak. Oczywiście.

OOO

Harry nie spodziewał się, że pojawią się w samym centrum Wielkiej Sali. Czekała na nich jedynie McGonagall.

Przybyli tylko we trzech, bo Lucjusz musiał być w pracy. Tuż za plecami Harry'ego unosił się Tom, ponownie owinięty całunem, by nie przestraszyć nikogo.

― Witajcie, moi drodzy ― przywitała ich ciepło dyrektorka.

Fawkes pojawił się zaraz po powitaniu, otaczając salę krótkim lotem i śpiewem.

― Pani dyrektor, mam prośbę ― zaczął zaraz po powitaniu.

― Słucham, Harry.

― Czy mógłbym ćwiczyć z tutorem w Wielkiej Sali dopóki nie przybyli jeszcze uczniowie?

Kobieta spojrzała niepewnie na Snape'a, ale ten nie dał jej żadnej sugestii.

― To raczej nie problem. Dopóki nie ma uczniów.

― Dziękuję. ― Skłonił w podziękowaniu głowę.

― Czy mogę wiedzieć co to, Severusie? ― Wskazała na unoszący się za nimi przedmiot.

Jednak to Potter udzielił odpowiedzi.

― To Tom.

Krew odpłynęła z twarzy profesorki.

― Nie jest już niebezpieczny, ale potrzebny do walki z Albusem ― sprecyzował Severus. ― Ukryjemy go w bezpiecznym miejscu.

― Dobrze. Jednak proszę o więcej szczegółów, gdy już się rozpakujecie. Wejścia do dormitoriów są otwarte. Mam nadzieję, że jesteście na tyle rozsądni, by nie wykorzystywać tej czasowej swobody niezgodnie z zasadami.

Zostawiła ich, by mogli zająć się wszystkim. Skrzaty pojawiły się po bagaże, szerokim łukiem omijając lewitujący przedmiot.

― I oto nadarza się okazja do zwiedzenia pozostałych Domów. ― Zatarł dłonie Draco.

― Miłego szukania wejść ― dopingował go Harry, przyzywając Toma i ruszając do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali.

― Od razu chcesz iść do Komnaty? ― spytał Snape.

― Zaraz wrócę. To nie potrwa długo.

― Idę z tobą ― rzekł, nie oczekując sprzeciwu.

― Ja też ― dodał Draco.

Harry po prostu szedł dalej, jakby nie słysząc ich oświadczeń. Wyprostował tylko przedramię, by Fawkes mógł wylądować i opuścił salę.

Dołączyli do niego dopiero na schodach, a gdy wszedł do damskiej toalety nie okazali większego zdziwienia.

― Tylko Czarny Pan mógł zrobić wejście do Komnaty w takim miejscu ― prychnął rozczarowany.

― To Salazar ― odrzekł Harry, otwierając przejście wężomową.

― Słucham?

― To Salazar, nie Tom. On tylko je znalazł. Fawkes, mógłbyś nas znieś na dół? ― poprosił ptaka. ― Złapcie się jego łap ― polecił, gdy uzyskał zgodę.

Po chwili byli w przedsionku Komnaty.

― Co za smród. ― Draco natychmiast zakrył nos.

― Czy to bazyliszek?

― Pewnie tak, Severusie. Być może jeszcze coś zostało, więc się nie krępuj. ― Kącik ust zadrgał, gdy zobaczył fascynację w jego oczach.

Przywołany Tom bezszelestnie zsunął się do nich. Harry poprowadził ich dalej. Resztki zwłok bazyliszka wyglądały groteskowo. Większość ciała została już zjedzona czy to przez robaki, czy inne mniejsze zwierzęta, które mogły się tu dostać.

― Ogromny. ― Zaskoczenie gabarytami stworzenia było bardzo czytelne na twarzach oby Ślizgonów.

― Tak trochę ― zbagatelizował jak zawsze Harry.

Przekroczył resztki tego, co kiedyś było ogonem i podszedł do twarzy, z której lata temu wyszedł bazyliszek.

I im nakazał się otworzyć. Po drugiej stronie była komora. Opustoszała, bez swojego gadziego lokatora. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek było tu coś więcej, to czas obrócił to w pył.

Pozostawił swój bagaż pośrodku i zwrócił się do węży, z nakazem trzymania jego skarbu tutaj za wszelką cenę. Każda, choćby najmniejsza rzeźba przedstawiająca węża przysięgła i przez kilka sekund komora rozbrzmiewała sykiem.

Zadowolony Potter wrócił do Ślizgonów, nadal zaaferowanych bazyliszkiem.

Usiadł na osuszonym zaklęciem kamieniu i obserwował ich poczynania. Po raz pierwszy widział, jak Draco, umazany po łokcie, zbiera próbki i jest zadowolony.

Fawkes cicho zaśpiewał i Potter zachichotał.

― Nie. Dobrze się bawią. Nie zabiorę im _takiej_ frajdy ― szepnął cicho w odpowiedzi.

Liczba fiolek przy Severusie rosła, choć Harry nawet nie domyślał się, skąd on ich tyle ma. Dobrą godzinę później wydał się być zadowolony z ich ilości. Wyczarował kuferek i przełożył je do niego. Harry wstał i otrzepał spodnie. Wilgoć w powietrzu już przesiąkła przez ubranie i chciał się przebrać. Draco wyglądał jakby wyszedł z bagna, cały wysmarowany zielonkawym i brunatnym śluzem.

― Kąpieli. W łazience prefektów. Bez ograniczenia czasowego ― stawiał ostro warunki, wyliczając na palcach.

― Zgoda. ― Severus wzruszył jedynie ramionami, a gdy Malfoy odwrócił się zadowolony, dodał: ― W wakacje nie ma żadnych haseł. Poza prywatnymi komnatami i gabinetami.

Zwycięska mina zrzedła.

Harry ostatni raz rozejrzał się po jaskini. Zaintrygowany jej kształtem, cóż wcześniej był zajęty walką, zapytał węże o wyjście. Nie wskazały mu jednak tego, którym tu przybył. Ruszył we wskazanym kierunku.

Dziwne, że Tom nie korzystał w tego przejścia.

Ciemny korytarz na poziomie lochów był dość znajomy.

― Żartujesz?

Severus stanął obok, rozglądając się. Tuż naprzeciwko znajdowały się drzwi do jego komnat.

― Cóż… W końcu to ślizgoński korytarz, więc dokąd mógłby prowadzić, jeśli nie do Komnaty Salazara? ― zripostował Gryfon.

Malfoy przepchnął się pomiędzy nimi.

― Kąpiel. Teraz!

― Nie krzycz ― upomniał go Severus.

Harry machnął ręką i też ruszył w stronę wyjścia z lochów.

― Każdemu z nas potrzebna jest kąpiel. Miłej zabawy ze zdobyczami tej wyprawy.

Cisza pokoju wspólnego była niesamowicie niepasująca do tego miejsca. Harry jednak odetchnął. Oczekiwał, że McGonagall raczej umieści ich blisko Severusa, by, jako dorosły, miał na nich oko.

Teraz mógł swobodnie rozmawiać z feniksem, bez ciągłej uwagi Ślizgonów. Jednak nie wziął pod uwagę charakteru tutora. Gdy tylko Harry doprowadził się do przyzwoitego stanu i opuścił łazienkę, zaczął bardzo długą, śpiewną litanię. Gryfon nie był w stanie jej przerwać, chyba że zakleiłby mu dziób, a to mogłoby się fatalnie skończyć. Nie chciał urażonego feniksa. Nadopiekuńczy był wystarczający.

Nie mając żadnego wyboru, pozwolił mu na to pouczające kazanie. Potem umilkł i cisza znów wzięła w posiadanie dormitorium.

― Nie zmienię zdania. Niech to nastąpi. To szansa dla mnie, bym mógł coś zrobić ― postawił się Harry i przytulił naburmuszonego ptaka do piersi. ― I tak wiesz, że mam rację.

Kolejny śpiew był smutniejszy.

― Nie. Nie pójdziesz. Aż strach pomyśleć, do czego wykorzystaliby feniksa. Zostaniesz z Draco. Obiecaj mi to.

Fawkes przysiągł.

― A teraz Wielka Sala. Ślizgoni zajęci sobą, więc możemy poszaleć.

Ułaskawiony tym Fawkes przeskoczył na ramię.

Wielka Sala, tak jak w chwili ich przybycia była pusta. Stoły stały pod ścianami lub oknami i Harry okręcił się zadowolony z wolnej przestrzeni.

― Och, przestań, Fawkes ― ukrócił kolejne zrzędzenie feniksa. ― Poleżę sobie na podłodze. Zgredek z całą pewnością przyniesie co tylko zechcę. ― Skrzat jak na zawołanie pojawił się u jego nogi.

― Harry Potter tu jest! Zgredek taki szczęśliwy!

― Widzisz? ― Wskazał stworzenie i kucnął. ― Cześć, Zgredek. Mój tutor się martwi, że zasłabnę podczas ćwiczeń. Będziesz mnie pilnował i w razie problemów przykryjesz kocem, bym nie zmarzł, nim odzyskam siły.

Skrzat podskoczył ucieszony, omal nie wybijając zębów Harry'emu.

― Oczywiście, Zgredek przyniesie dużo, dużo koców.

― Jeden wystarczy ― sprecyzował Gryfon, znając zbyt dobrze nadgorliwość skrzata. ― Usiądź w bezpiecznej odległości. Muszę się uczyć. To bardzo ważne.

Feniks przysiadł obok skrzata, który z ciekawością dotknął go palcem. Ptak nie zareagował, dopóki Zgredek nie spróbował wyrwać mu pióra.

― Zachowujcie się ― ostrzegł Harry, kiwając w stronę oby palcem.

Zdjął koszulę i odłożył ją na najbliższy stół. Nie ubierał wcześniej szaty, bo w wakacje nie była obowiązkowa, a zamek pomimo starych murów był nagrzany w środku.

Stanął pośrodku sali, obserwowany uważnie przez tutora, który łapą przytrzymywał rękę Zgredka do oparcia, po kolejnej próbie pozbawienia go upierzenia.

Przyłożył palec wskazujący do ust i, odsuwając zaraz po tym, zaczął gwizdać. Gwizd materializował się w postaci świetlistej smugi pod czubkiem palca. Harry wykorzystywał go do rysowania wzorów wkoło. Rozpoczął od konturów kwadratów. Przerywając na tchnienie, rysował w każdym sobie tylko znane symbole, łącząc je ze sobą. Cztery osobne ściany z każdą chwilą nabierały więcej szczegółów, a z tym i mocy. Za każdym nowym oddechem Potter powtarzał gest rozpoczynający czar.

Gdy cztery ściany były tym, czego chciał, stanął w środku, na dłuższą chwilę opuszczając dłonie ku podłodze. Powtórzył czynność z gwizdaniem, rysując kształt wokół siebie, stając się jego centrum. To stamtąd uniósł się kolejny kwadrat, kręcąc powoli, aż jego czubki boków znalazły się idealnie we wnętrzach stworzonych już ścian.

Harry uniósł dłonie na boki i poziomy czar zaczął się rozszerzać, popychając przed siebie ściany. W zetknięciu z murami zamku zamarły w oczekiwaniu, a potem zostały z czułością pochłonięte, migocząc dodatkowo czterema barwami.

Gryfon zagwizdał ostatni raz, pieczętując zaklęcie i osunął się na kolana.

Fawkes puścił skrzata, który natychmiast nakrył ramiona Harry'ego kocem, a zaraz potem pojawił się z filiżanką dymiącej czekolady.

― I jak myślisz, tutorze. Ujdzie?

Feniks podleciał bliżej, przysiadając na podłodze i przekręcając głowę w różne strony.

Zaśpiewał kilka uwag.

― No weź. Pozwoliłeś mi wybrać sposób. Gwizdanie jest prostsze niż inkantacje. Powiedziałeś, że liczą się intencje. Przyznaj, że wyszło świetnie.

― A co zrobiłeś? ― Pytanie dyrektorki zaskoczyło, ale nie słychać było w nim gniewu, tylko faktyczną ciekawość.

― Tajemnica.


	16. IX Klątwa Mobiusa cz1

**Blizny**

 **IX. Klątwa Mobiusa**

 **Część A**

Te kilka dni do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego minęło w ciszy. Profesorowie przyjeżdżali przed pierwszym września. Severus dołączał do nich na każdym zebraniu. Draco ćwiczył z Harrym pod czujnym okiem tutora. Kilka razy nawet Snape dołączył do nich, lecz feniks dobitnie oświadczył, że nie jest już w stanie nauczyć go czegoś nowego, gdyż jego magia została już ukierunkowana. Jest wyszkolonym protektorem. A Severus i tak przychodził.

Co zaś się tyczy Harry'ego w temacie zalecania, tu sprawy były... ciekawe.

Czegokolwiek spodziewał się Draco, nigdy nie było tak, żeby Harry i tak go nie zaskoczył.

Zasady zalecania według _mos maiorum_ były raczej nieskomplikowane. Okaż swoje uczucia. Nie ośmieszaj się. Nie ośmieszaj drugiej osoby, jeśli nie pragnie uwagi w tłumie. Przyjmij odmowy w ciszy. I tak dalej.

Ale nie przy Harrym.

Choćby ostatnia akcja Gryfona.

Ćwiczenie koncentracji przy jednoczesnym ataku i utrzymaniu bariery protektora. Harry radził sobie całkiem dobrze z obroną. Draco pilnował, by nic nie trafiało w tiro, gdy feniks magią obrzucał ich jakimiś kulkami, wydającymi okropny pisk przy trafieniu w ciało. Musiał oczywiście siebie także pilnować, a co przy nagłych skokach Pottera było niezmiernie trudne.

— Stójże w miejscu, Potter! Po co skaczesz jak żaba, skoro _dicio_ odbija kule?

— Nie wyjdę z wprawy, bo kiedyś to nie będą kule.

W którymś momencie Draco nie zdążył i upadł do tyłu, gdy Harry pobiegł w jego stronę. Ślizgon uniósł się na łokciach, próbując wstać, ale dokładnie między nogami klęczał Gryfon i patrzył mu w oczy, lekko się rumienią dłonie przyszpiliły ręce Malfoya do podłogi, gdy pochylił się niespodziewanie całując go. Miękkość tych ust spowodowała, że Draco uchylił dostęp, ale poczuł jedynie jak drugi chłopak zatacza językiem zarys warg i zrywa się do pionu.

Kolejnym razem szli do Pomfrey, bo chciała zrobić im badania skoro są wcześniej. Harry, wchodząc na schody na trzecie piętro, nagle zrobił szybszy krok do przodu, kładąc mu dłoń na karku i znów kradnąc pocałunek.

Jednak najdziwniejszy był poranek pierwszego września.

Wieczór wcześniej Harry ćwiczył w Wielkiej Sali zaklęcia z tutorem. Zwykle po kolacji nikt już tam nie zaglądał i tiro nawet nie blokował drzwi. Draco siedział na podwyższeniu, zafascynowany patrząc na blizny Pottera, mieniące się teraz barwami aktywnej magii. Przeważnie Harry nie nosił podczas ćwiczeń koszuli, bo krępowała mu ruchy i Draco skrzętnie to wykorzystywał do obserwacji. Magia przemykała bliznami, przypominając chwilami, jak cienka w tych miejscach jest skóra Gryfona przez każde skaleczenie czy ranę.

Tym razem czar miał kształt koła z wypukłym środkiem pełnym lśniących i nieznanych Ślizgonowi symboli. Ich wygląd Harry sam tworzył według instrukcji tutora. Mógł wykorzystywać całą swoją wyobraźnię i znajomość świata, bo i tak ostatecznie liczyły się intencje i cel, do czego chciał użyć danego zaklęcia. Gwizdy echem odbijały się od murów, a ruchy mięśni szukającego zachłannie śledził obserwujący.

Wejście profesora zaklęć nie dostrzegli, dopóki nagłe zawirowanie mocy nie pchnęło utworzonego zaklęcia w stronę Pottera. Zdążył jedynie zasłonić twarz rękoma, gdy czar zapłonął ogniem. Draco zareagował natychmiast.

— _Finite incantatem!_ — Nie zadziałało.

Zerwał koszulę i zaczął nią gasić ogień. Swąd palonych włosów i skóry uniósł się w powietrzu. Jednak płomienie zgasły.

Flitwick już wzywał patronusem Pomfrey, pomagając Draco przy Harrym.

— Chciałem przygotować dekoracje na jutro. Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś tu ćwiczy — tłumaczył się, rzucając zaklęcie chłodzące.

— Bywa — mruknął Harry, sprawdzając swój stan. — Nie jest tak źle. Dobrze, że zaklęcie nie było jeszcze ukończone. Nie, Fawkes — zatrzymał feniksa, gdy ten chciał go uleczyć. — Wystarczy trochę maści i będzie dobrze.

— Panie Potter, nawet jeszcze rok szkolny się nie zaczął — biadoliła pielęgniarka, gdy znalazła się już przy nich. — Zabieram was do siebie. Pan także potrzebuje pomocy.

Draco dopiero teraz poczuł, że dłonie go pieką. Były mocno zaczerwienione i w kilku miejscach już pojawiały się bąble.

Severusa nie było, by mógł się sam zająć chłopakami, więc koniec końców wylądowali w skrzydle szpitalnym. Draco dostał maść, która zniwelowała wszelkie efekty poparzenia i nakaz pozostania na noc.

Ta sama maść nie zadziałała jednak identycznie na Gryfona i pielęgniarka opatrzyła mu ręce standardową metodą.

— Severus ma tę ulepszoną. Gdy tylko wróci, to ją otrzymasz. Dam ci eliksir bezsennego snu, to nic nie poczujesz w nocy.

— Lepiej nie — odparli obaj pacjenci jednocześnie.

— Severus zabronił jej już jakiś czas temu — kontynuował Malfoy, gdy spojrzała pytająco.

— W porządku. Wiem, że Severus leczył cię sporą część lata, więc wie co robi. Przeciwbólowy będzie musiał wystarczyć.

I na niego Harry odmówił.

— Nie zadziała. Poza tym, taki ból nie jest dla mnie czymś niezwykłym. Przywykłem.

— Oj, kochanieńki. — Ze Łazami w oczach chciała go przytulić, ale uniósł opatrzone ręce i powstrzymał jej nadopiekuńcze zapędy. — Tak, oczywiście. Co za staruch... — mruczała jakieś niezbyt sprecyzowane obelgi, zostawiając ich samych.

— Przepraszam za koszulę — rzucił Harry, układając się wygodniej.

Przyzwyczaił się do bieli tej sali. Jeśli budząc się widział ją, to znaczyło, że przeżył. Będzie kiedyś przerażony, jeśli się w niej nie ocknie.

Zasnął, zanim Draco zdążył mu odpowiedzieć.

OOO

Nocne jęki i krzyki nie były tym, co chciałby Draco słyszeć w chwili przebudzenia. Jednak te ocuciły go bezzwłocznie. Pomfrey także już zmierzała w stronę łóżka Pottera, ale zatrzymał ją gestem. Przysiadł na brzegu i przytulił szamoczącego się przez koszmar chłopaka.

— Cśśś, Harry.

Potter zagarnął go z taką przerażającą zachłannością, że omal nie spadł wraz z nim. Kobieta wycofała sie, gdy ten zaczął szlochać.

Poranek obudził Draco otoczonego zabandażowanym ramieniem, które sam łagodnie trzymał za nadgarstek. Drugą dłoń Harry miał wplecioną w jego włosy i przyciskał głowę Ślizgona do piersi. Spokojny oddech unosił się tuż nad uchem. Draco wyswobodził się ostrożnie, nie budząc Harry'ego i opuścił skrzydło szpitalne.

Spora część drogi trzymał się za pierś, bo obawiał sie, że serce zaraz mu wyskoczy na sam środek korytarza. Nie bez powodu ewakuował się w takim pośpiechu. Był nastolatkiem i takie wypadki były raczej normą, ale widok lekko rozchylonych ust Gryfona powodował, że jego myśli miały bardzo sprecyzowany obraz, co chciałby zrobić i nie był to w najmniejszym choćby względzie normalny pocałunek. Wiedział też, ze Harry nie oczekuje jedynie tego. Do stosunku niepotrzebne są uczucia, a Gryfon zachłannie ich pożądał, prawie tak samo, jak Draco w tej chwili jego ust na pewnej części ciała.

Chwała Merlinowi za lodowaty prysznic.

Gdy spotkali się na śniadaniu, opatrunki już zniknęły, a Severus zakończył swoje kazanie. Nawet Flitwickowi się dostało, choć przecież nie zawinił.

Dzień przeminął i nadeszła chwila, gdy uczniowie wtargnęli w ciche dotąd mury Hogwartu.

Draco i Harry dotarli do wejścia Wielkiej Sali już po uczniach ze starszych klas, ale jeszcze przed pierwszorocznymi. Dyskutowali cicho wkraczając do środka.

Wszyscy skupili się na nich.

— Fawkes ma rację. Zgadzam się z nim — upierał się Harry.

— Nie opuszczę treningów.

— Nie wymagam przecież tego. Informuję cię tylko, że rezygnuję z quidditcha.

— CO?! — Zbiorowy wrzask Gryfonów zatrząsł powałami Hogwartu.

Harry drgnął, myląc krok i zamierając. Draco położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i cicho szepnął do ucha:

— Przynajmniej oni już wiedzą. Mogę użyć _dicio_ jakby co.

— Nie. Już dobrze.

Ruszył do stołu Gryffindoru i zajął swoje miejsce.

— Jak to rezygnujesz?! — zażądał Ron, uciszając innych.

— Będę w weekendy zbyt zajęty.

Weasley spojrzał na niego wściekły.

— Zmusił cię do tego, prawda? Co za wredne...

— Ron! — ostrzegł go chłodno Harry, wstając. — To mój tutor. Uczy mnie do walki, jakbyś zapomniał. Poza tym, to była moja propozycja, nie jego.

Wkroczyli pierwszoroczni prowadzeni przez Sprout. Dopiero teraz niektórzy dostrzegli brak dyrektora Dumbledore'a.

— Czyli to prawda? Myślałem, że sobie ktoś w pociągu głupie żarty stroi. Dumbledore był śmierciożercą? McGonagall została dyrektorką? To o Malfoyu to też prawda? I Potterze? Dlatego zwyczajnie rozmawiali?

Pytania przelewały się przez salę niczym lawina. Uczniowie z mugolskich rodzin, odcięci w różnym stopniu od wiadomości z czarodziejskiego świata, chłonęli teraz wszystko.

McGonagall ostatecznie musiała użyć _Sonorusa_ , by zapanować nad gwarem setek dzieci.

— Proszę o ciszę. Rozmowy proszę przełożyć na potem.

Rozpoczęła utartym sposobem nowy rok szkolny, ostrzegając o zagrożeniach Zakazanego Lasu i zaczęła przydział. Nie wspomniała ani słowem o zaistniałych sprawach i wszyscy z niecierpliwością czekali na koniec uczty. Harry zdołał zjeść dosłownie kilka kęsów, a cały Gryffindor ruszył do wyjścia. Nawet Ron się nie ociągał. Potter był jednak zbyt głodny i pozostał. Jedynie Hermiona to dostrzegła, ale nawet ona była ciekawa nowin i podążyła za pozostałymi.

— Nawet nie poszło tak źle.

Draco usiadł na miejscu Hermiony, robiąc sobie miejsce na blacie, przesuwając naczynia na bok.

Potter rzucił okiem na stół Slytherina. Wyłącznie oni jeszcze pozostali na miejscu i spokojnie jedli. Rozpoznał sporo osób z Azylu. Kilka pozdrowiło go skinieniem głowy. Bariera wielu przekonała, że nie żywi złych uczuć względem nikogo, kto nie stanie mu na drodze.

— Chcesz sam zobaczyć, jak źle może być? To nawet nie był przedsmak. Jeszcze tam nie jestem, a już mam migrenę — westchnął ciężko, mordując kiełbaskę na talerzu.

— Czyli potrzebny ci protektor. Nic mnie nie powstrzyma...

— Panie Malfoy, proszę już iść do dormitorium. Robi się późno. — Spokojny głos Snape'a i tak spowodował, że Harry drgnął jak za starych czasów.

— Chciałem iść z Harrym.

— Pan Potter jest, jak sądzę, na tyle dużym chłopcem, że potrafi sam trafić do swojego dormitorium. — Sarkazm, o którym Harry zdołał zapomnieć przez ostatnie tygodnie, spowodował, że zerwał się z krzesła.

Nie wiedział, czemu nagle się wystraszył.

Pojawienie się feniksa i uspokajający śpiew, zatrzymał go w miejscu. Fawkes przeskoczył na ramię Snape'a i wydarł mu się wprost do ucha. Zaraz potem wrócił do Pottera, który mrugał zaskoczony.

— Czy on nazwał...?

— Milcz, Harry — ostrzegł go Draco, starając się nie roześmiać.

Jak widać dla całej trójki przekaz był słyszalny. Snape próbował odzyskać słuch.

— Wracać do dormitorium. — Fawkes rozłożył skrzydła i mężczyzna dodał: — Możesz iść z Harrym, Draco.

Ślizgoni oraz tych kilka osób z pozostałych Domów, które jeszcze przebywały w sali, wypadło pędem, by przekazać najświeższe wiadomości.

Feniks napuszył się dumnie.

— Fawkes, to było poniżej twojej godności — rzucił Severus, wychodząc. — Oni go tam nie zabiją. Najwyżej zagadają. Nie potrzebuje protektora w gnieździe Gryfonów.

I trzasnął drzwiami, co wymagało sporo siły. A już na pewno złości.

— Obraziłeś go, Fawkes. Nazwać Severusa...

— Milcz, Harry — powtórzył Draco. — Pamiętaj, że tylko my go słyszymy.

— A tak. Lepiej już chodźmy. Chcę to mieć jak najszybciej za sobą.

Naprawdę to chciał mieć to za sobą. Oczekiwał krzyków pretensji. Jego wejście zostało niezwłocznie dostrzeżone, tym bardziej, że był ostatni. Spodziewał się, że będą żądać, aby Draco wyszedł. Zapadło jednak jedynie milczenie na kilka sekund.

— Hej, Draco! — zawołał ktoś. — Powiedz Pansy, że zostawiła u mnie swoją szczotkę do włosów. Wezmę ją jutro na śniadanie.

— Przekażę. Widzisz, Fawkes? — zwrócił się do feniksa. — Nie gryzą.

— Czekaj! — Przed grupę wystąpił Ron. — Fawkes kazał ci tu przyjść, bo bał się, że zrobimy krzywdę Harry'emu?

— Myśląca Wiewióra! — Draco zaklaskał i Neville złapał Weasleya, inaczej rozpętałaby się bójka.

— Draco! — zrugał go Potter.

— No, dobra. Przepraszam, Ron. Stary nawyk. To na czym stanęliście? Mam wiadomości z pierwszej ręki. — Pchnął delikatnie Harry'ego w głąb, bo nadal stali w wejściu.

Niezwłocznie zrobiło się miejsce na jednej z kanap koło kominka.

— Skończyliśmy na wyborze ministra. Dlaczego, Harry? — Ginny wskazał Malfoya palcem.

— O którego Malfoya teraz pytasz? — poprosił o sprecyzowanie. — Jeżeli chodzi o Lucjusza to wybór był prosty. Jasno określił stronę i był po tej drugiej, więc zna ich zagrywki. A twój tata będzie go pilnował, jeśli przesadzi i Lucjusz jest tego świadom.

— A on? — Wskazała blondyna głową.

— Bo był zazdrosny. I zrzędliwy. I ma gust co do ubrań.

— Potter! — Tym razem to Draco go zganił.

— A co z Sam-Wiesz...

— Z Tomem, albo Voldemortem. To tylko imię, nie klątwa — od razu przerwał mu Harry. — Jest chwilowo... niedysponowany, że tak powiem. Wszystkimi sznurkami pociąga Albus.

— Merlinie... — jęknęło kila osób.

— Skoro jesteśmy tu wszyscy, to chciałem coś powiedzieć. — Harry wstał, by każdy mógł go dobrze słyszeć. — Kilka osób ma świstokliki do Azylu. Niech podniosą ręce. — Dłonie zostały podniesione. — Noście je zawsze ze sobą. W razie niebezpieczeństwa zabierzcie tyle osób ile zdołacie.

— Co to jest Azyl? — zapytał ktoś.

— Później ci powiem. Cicho! — Został uciszony.

— Dzięki. Nie wiem jak mam wytłumaczyć to, co teraz się dzieje. Po prostu trwa wojna i wszyscy starają się walczyć tak, jak potrafią. Po tych wakacjach chyba sporo z was wie, jak głupie były walki pomiędzy Domami. — Wiele osób w milczeniu przyznało mu rację. — Zakończmy je raz na zawsze.

— A co z quidditchem? — Pytanie zadał Seamus, choć Harry spodziewał się tego po Ronie.

— Mała sportowa rywalizacja nikomu nie zaszkodzi — odparł mu Malfoy. — Bez Pottera już widzę Puchar u siebie.

Gwar przekrzykiwań huknął pełną siłą.

Draco tylko rzucił okiem na spiętego Gryfona u swego boku i ujął różdżkę.

— _Dicio protecto quiet._

Błoga cisza otoczyła Harry'ego, który odetchnął z ulgą i usiadł, czekając aż emocje zebranych trochę opadną.

— Jak ty to wytrzymujesz na co dzień? Spetryfikowałbym większość po dwóch minutach. O ile nie natychmiast po przekroczeniu wejścia.

— Takie sytuacje zdarzały się zwykle po wygranych meczach, a te na ogół przeleżałem w skrzydle szpitalnym i mijały gdzieś poza mną — cichł z każdym słowem.

Oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, przymykając powieki. Feniks zaczął śpiewać.

— Nie teraz, Potter. — Natychmiast zrozumiał co się dzieje.

Szybko złapał Hermionę za rękę, wciągając w zakres swojej tarczy.

— Zasnął? W takim hała...? Tu jest cicho! — Zaraz potem zbladła, widząc krople krwi, spływające z czoła. — Wizja?

Czar poufności już zasłaniał widok innym.

— Pilnuj go, muszę skupić się na barierze mentalnej. To mu trochę ulży — nakazał jej, wręczając chusteczkę, by przyłożyła ją do czoła Harry'ego. — Delikatnie.

Śpiew feniksa zmienił tonację i Draco zaczął gwizdać równo z nim jednostajny rytm.

Rozmowy i krzyki powoli milkły i wszyscy patrzyli w ciemny kształt, otaczający kanapę. Pokój wspólny ucichł całkowicie.

Nagle zaklęcie prysło.

— Kurde, Fawkes! To bolało — jęknął Draco, klęcząc u stóp Pottera, gdy nogi się pod nim ugięły z wyczerpania.

Hermiona, stojąc za kanapą, przytrzymywała zakrwawioną chusteczkę na czole Harry'ego. Feniks leżał w jego ramionach, gdy sam otwierał oczy. Pochylił się nad blondynem, muskając policzek i ledwo słyszalnie szepnął:

— Malfoy u moich stóp.

Draco przełknął, a zaraz potem Harry pomógł mu wstać.

— Ron, mógłbyś odprowadzić Draco do dormitorium. Musi odpocząć.

— Ty też. I nie potrzebuję...

— Draco, nie kłóć się ze mną. — Na oczach wszystkich złożył pocałunek na jego czole.

Nogi ugięły się pod Ślizgonem, a powieki zamknęły. Potter bez większego problemu złapał go.

— Myślę, że jednak skrzydło szpitalne będzie lepsze. Mógłbyś, Ron?

Oszołomiony Weasley zabrał lewitującego Ślizgona i wyszedł.

— Dziękuję, Hermiono. — Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki i zwrócił do reszty. — Przepraszam za to. Jeśli kiedyś się to powtórzy, wezwijcie bezzwłocznie Draco lub Severusa. Tylko oni mogą mi pomóc. A teraz lepiej już idźcie już spać.

Choć mówił cicho wszyscy posłuchali.

— Wszystko z nim dobrze? — spytała zaniepokojona nadal dziewczyna, głaszcząc feniksa. — I z tobą?

— Jesteśmy tylko zmęczeni. — Uśmiechnął się znowu, tym razem pocieszająco. — Nie martw się. Miałem gorsze wizje nim Ślizgoni mnie uratowali. Teraz są jedynie nieprzyjemne.

— Krwawiłeś.

— To nic. Nie chcę cię straszyć, ale wcześniej naprawdę było dużo gorzej, więc te parę kropel mnie nie martwi.

OOO

Zaraz po śniadaniu dopadł go Severus, zaciągając do pustej klasy. Fawkes, jak i Draco, nadal spali.

— Co widziałeś? — zapytał, gdy tylko zamknął drzwi.

— Nic specjalnego. Chyba byłem zbyt zmęczony i dlatego...

— Harry... Proszę cię — załamał nad nim ręce.

Severus się martwił i było to widać.

— Naprawdę nic. Ślęczy nad jakimiś zwojami i pilnuje Slughorna. Nawet śmierciożerców nie widziałem. Tu nie ma bariery, dlatego tak nagle się urwałem. Nic mi nie jest. Draco zapłacił większą cenę. Jest bardzo wyczerpany. I jeszcze się na mnie obrazi, bo uśpiłem go na oczach całego Griffindoru.

— Niepokoi mnie ten spokój. Musimy być ostrożni. Nie kojarzysz, co to mogły być za zwoje?

— Pełne były obrazów albo rysunków łańcuchów. Najprzeróżniejszych. Może lochy urządza? — zaśmiał się, ale sam wiedział, że to kiepski żart.

— Poszukam czegoś. Może planuje uwięzić kogoś specjalnego. Muszę ostrzec Lucjusza.

— Na siebie niech pan też uważa — poprosił Harry, za co otrzymał słaby uśmiech i zmierzwioną fryzurę, choć akurat jej to nie robiło większej różnicy.

Chwilę jeszcze patrzył jak Severus znika w lochach.

— Przepraszam, Severusie. Tak będzie lepiej.

I ruszył na pierwsze zajęcia w tym roku.

OOO


	17. IX Klątwa Mobiusa cz2

**Blizny**

 **IX. Klątwa Mobiusa**

 **Część B**

Że Draco się obrazi, to było lekkie niedopowiedzenie. Wręcz fuczał, gdy Harry był zbyt blisko. Potter pozwolił mu więc na tego typu focha arystokratycznego.

Nawet Lucjusz, który wpadł _ocenić_ osobiście nową panią dyrektor, był ubawiony zachowaniem syna.

— Jego bardzo łatwo ugłaskać. Tylko dowiedz się jak — szepnął mu konspiracyjnie, gdy opuszczał komnaty Severusa, a Harry akurat zmierzał na eliksiry.

Cóż, łatwo się mówiło, gorzej z realizacją. Ślizgoni, nawet jeśli szanowali Pottera za barierę w Azylu, to nadal twardo stali za Malfoyem. Nie bardzo wiedząc, o co dokładnie wścieka się Draco na Gryfona, zastosowali taktykę _przeczekania do wyjaśnienia sytuacji._ Co oczywiście Harry'emu nie pomagało.

Dwie próby przeprosin skończyły się tragicznie… dla kilku ram i szlabanem dla Malfoya.

Dwa dni później Harry zniknął.

Fawkes pojawiający się w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu i zajmujący ramię Malfoya spowodował, że ten bladł jak śnieg.

Feniks milczał. Po prostu siedział na ramieniu przerażonego niesamowicie Ślizgona.

— Gdzie jest Harry? — udało się w końcu zapytać Draco.

Fawkes spojrzał na niego złotymi oczami i zaśpiewał smutno.

Malfoy przypominał w tym momencie rybę wyjętą z wody.

Pansy zdecydowała się wezwać Snape'a, bo czuła, że sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli.

Mistrz eliksirów wbiegł do pokoju wspólnego w towarzystwie Weasleya.

— Fawkes, gdzie jest Harry? — pytał, choć już przeczuwał jak brzmi odpowiedź.

— U niego — odpowiedział Draco. — I kazał Fawkesowi zostać ze mną. On pozwolił się zabrać! — warknął, zrywając się z kanapy. — Ten idiota zrobił to specjalnie. Wiedział, że Fawkes mógłby nas do niego zabrać, jeśli wcześniej znalazłby się tam z Harrym. Feniksy pamiętają miejsca, w których raz już były! A on kazał mu zostać! Co on chce tym osiągnąć?

Feniks odpowiedział.

— Gdzieś mam te twoje testy. Chcę Pottera tutaj! Żeby mnie wkurzał i denerwował! Tu i teraz!

Jego krzyk nagle się urwał i Malfoy opadł na fotel, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi.

Harry ostrożnie uchylił powieki, choć nawet nie potrzebował się upewniać gdzie jest. W dłoni nadal trzymał znicz, który okazał się świstoklikiem. Jak dla niego pomysł nie do końca górnolotny, bo przecież znicze ot tak nie wlatują sobie akurat do klasy, którą sam wcześniej zabezpieczył przed intruzami.

Oczekiwał, że dane mu będzie trochę więcej czasu do nauki, ale jak to zwykle bywa z przeznaczeniem, szybko puka do twoich drzwi. Uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. Ciemność skrywała granice i widział tylko najbliższe miejsce dzięki kilku pochodniom, umocowanym na wysokich uchwytach.

Sam znajdował się w środku kręgu o bardzo sprecyzowanym zapachu. Zemdliło go, ale brunatnej barwy nie można było pomylić z niczym innym. Krew. Rozlana nie tak dawno, bo dopiero zaczynała zmieniać kolor.

Spróbował się poruszyć, bo klęczenie było niewygodne. Zadzwoniły kajdany, którymi skuto mu ręce na plecach. Tylko tyle zdołał się poruszyć. Nogi nie drgnęły.

Spróbował zagwizdać, aktywując czar, skoro nie mógł się w żaden inny sposób poruszyć. I to nie przyniosło pożądanego skutku. Przypuszczał, że zaklęcie wyciszające zostało sprecyzowane tylko do jego ust.

Poczuł powiew magii, wchodzącego do pomieszczenia potężnego czarodzieja. Obserwował podchodzącego bliżej Albusa, czując jak serce wali mu w piersi. Nieważne było, że wiedział, co się stanie.

Był przerażony.

Dumbledore milczał. Okrążył ofiarę niczym drapieżnik. Ruchem dłoni rozpalił kolejne pochodnie. Do czterech wcześniejszych dołączyło osiem kolejnych, zdradzając meble pod ścianami zwyczajnego pokoju w lochach. Na kamiennej podłodze w blasku zaczęły ujawniać się łańcuchy. Wszystkie takie same, srebrne o owalnych, lekko spłaszczonych w środku, ogniwach. Każdy z dwunastu łańcuchów kończył się na krawędzi okręgu, w którym klęczał półnagi Harry. Idealnie ścięte w połowie ogniwa drżały, jakby coś blokowało przebicie przez barierę.

Albus wyjął z szafy fiolkę i ponownie okrążył swojego więźnia, tym razem skraplając każde niepełne ogniwo zawartością buteleczki.

Pod chłopakiem rozjaśnił się czar. Dwanaście ramion gwiazdy uniosły się niczym płatki ogromnego kwiatu, pulsując rytmicznie.

Albus wyszedł, gdy pierwszy łańcuch uniósł się i dotknął ramienia gwiazdy tuż przed sobą.

Harry krzyknął z bólu, rozdzierającego w tej samej chwili plecy. Najmniejszy dźwięk nie opuścił krtani. Jedynie dźwięki brzęczenia, poruszających się łańcuchów, rozbrzmiewały w ciszy.

OOO

Hogwart wrzał. Każdego poranka „Prorok" donosił o kolejnych atakach, ale i aresztowaniach. Minister nie zasypywał gruszek w popiele. Może nie miał jak przeciwdziałać atakom, ale reagował błyskawicznie, gdy tylko one następowały.

Dementorzy od bardzo dawna nie byli tak spokojni w Azkabanie. Ilość osadzonych idealnie pasowała ich diecie.

Jedynie Draco i Severus nie okazywali niczego w panujących warunkach. Przy innych.

W prywatnych kwaterach Snape'a sytuacja wyglądała diametralnie inaczej. Draco oszpecił dywan, krążąc tam i z powrotem z książkami w ręce. Nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu.

Fawkes od pięciu dni leżał na poduszce w pobliżu kominka i się nie poruszał bez wyraźnej potrzeby. Jego barwa spłowiała. Cały czas milczał.

— Nadal twierdzę, że nie masz racji — burczał pod nosem Draco.

— Będę zadowolony, jeśli okaże się, że się mylę.

— On tego nie przeżyje.

— To Potter. Jak się uprze, to i śmierć przeżyje. Po raz drugi.

Severusowi drżały dłonie, więc większość czasu trzymał je ukryte w kieszeniach. Dostrzegał podobną reakcję u Draco, ale żaden eliksir nie pomagał. To połączenie z tiro wpływało na nich. Jednocześnie utrzymywało ich w przekonaniu, że ten nadal walczy. Żyje.

Minęło dziewięć dni od porwania.

Dzień wcześniej Snape odkrył, co mógł zastosować Albus. I wiedział, że jeśli odzyskają Pottera, a wiedział, że tak będzie, bo inaczej zaklęcie było nieprzydatne, to to nie będzie już Potter.

Ich nadzieją był niestety sam Harry. Tylko on sam mógł przełamać zaklęcie, ale by to się udało, musi je wpierw całe przyjąć. Jeżeli choćby jeden z dwunastu aspektów zaklęcia nie zostanie scalony poprawnie, Gryfon nie ma szans. Umrze rozerwany od środka przez czyny, do których zmusi go zaklęcie. Zamknięte koło. _Klątwa Mobiusa._

Rozbłysk zielonych płomieni w kominku zatrzymał Draco w miejscu. Spanikowany głos ojca i widok mocno pobladłej twarzy nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

— Chodźcie obaj! Pokątna, Dziurawy Kocioł! Harry jest tutaj!

Ostatnie zdanie poderwało Snape'a na nogi. Draco już trzymał puszkę z proszkiem fiuu w dłoni.

— Dziurawy Kocioł!

Wkroczył w samo centrum strasznego hałasu. Bar był przepełniony czarodziejami.

Lucjusz natychmiast pociągnął ich na Pokątną. Tu także pełno było ludzi, ale nikt nie mógł się ruszyć poza pewną barierę, która blokowała sporą część alei.

W samym sercu ulicy, na ziemi klęczał Harry. Półnagi, skuty, okrwawiony, choć bez widocznych z tej odległości ran.

Draco wyrwał się do przodu, uderzając prawie natychmiast w tarczę. Zdesperowany uderzył z nią kilka razy, ale bezskutecznie.

Fawkes pojawił się nad tarczą, tuż nad Harrym.

— Potrzebuję miejsca! — zawołał Draco do ojca

Natychmiast zaczął gwizdać, zataczając krąg dłonią dookoła siebie i zielona wstęga szerokości dwóch palców zaczęła się rozrastać. Ludzie odsuwali się, przewracając nawzajem, byle nie dotknąć linii, którą tworzył.

Malfoy senior szybki opanował sytuację, wraz z iloma aurorami, tworząc odpowiednią ilość miejsca.

Severus wybiegał właśnie z przejścia, trzymając w rękach koc i kilka fiolek, gdy Draco wzmacniał swoje zaklęcie. Teraz było już szerokości dłoni, przeplatane złotymi liniami, niczym pełzające węże wokół pnia.

Feniks zaczął śpiewać, gdy Potter wzniósł twarz do góry i otworzył usta, jakby próbował krzyczeć.

Draco uniósł dłonie najpierw do góry i otaczająca go wstęga także się uniosła. Potem skierował ręce w stronę blokady. Taśma obróciła się do pionu, tworząc teraz pierścień od ziemi, niczym okrągłe wrota. Ślizgon zaczął spychać ją na tarczę, która natychmiast zaczęła wibrować nieprzyjemnym dźwiękiem.

Czym mocniej naciskał Malfoy, tym wibracja nabierała siły. Ludzie zaczęli zatykać uszy.

A potem bariera pękła, rozsypując się niczym szklana szyba.

Draco omal nie stracił równowagi, gdy utrzymywana przed sobą wstęga strąciła przeszkodę.

— _Dicio protecto_ — rzucone jednocześnie przez dwóch Ślizgonów zablokowało gapiom dotarcie do Pottera.

— Zabierzcie go stąd jak najszybciej! — wołał Lucjusz, starając się zapanować nad napierającym tłumem.

Harry nadal klęczał, nie dostrzegając niczego.

Nim Snape zarzucił na niego koc, Draco dostrzegł zamglony, ledwo wyraźny obraz łańcuchów, wydostających się z nagich pleców Gryfona.

— Fawkes, moje kwatery. Mógłbyś? — poprosił Severus, a feniks pozwolił złapać się za łapy, gdy protektorzy objęli ostrożnie tiro.

Pojawili się tuż przed kominkiem. Feniks upadł na podłogę tuż przy Harrym. Wyglądał tak samo źle jak on.

— Zajmij się Fawkesem, ja Harrym — poleciał Severus. — I zaraz do mnie dołącz.

Feniks został delikatnie ułożony na poduszce. Jego upierzenie przypominało teraz wypłowiały atrament. Cicho zaśpiewał i schował głowę pod skrzydło. Draco posłuchał polecenia.

Snape ułożył w międzyczasie Harry'ego na łóżku. Gdy Draco wszedł, odsuwał koc. Brzęknięcie łańcuchów było doskonale słyszalne w ciszy.

Mistrz eliksirów bezgłośnie je policzył, choć były ledwie widoczne.

— Dwanaście.

Draco stanął po drugiej stronie łóżka, ściskając dłonie w pięści.

— Co teraz?

— Nie możemy użyć żadnego zaklęcia leczącego. Nie widzę co prawda żadnych ran, ale nie wiem dokładnie co zrobił Albus. Umyjmy go ostrożnie. Staraj się nie dotykać aspektów. Możliwe, że to sprawi mu ból.

— Czy to nigdy się nie skończy? Czemu ciągle zyskuje nowe blizny?

Przywołany skrzat dostarczył wodę, ręczniki oraz mydło. Jak najostrożniej zmywali krew, brud i inne trudne do rozpoznania substancje.

— Czuję eliksir czuwania — mruknął Snape, myjąc twarz Pottera.

Ciemne cienie pod oczami dodatkowo potwierdzały jego podejrzenia.

— Schudł — dodał Draco, dotykając żeber.

Łańcuchy wydostawały się lub wnikały, nie byli pewni, jedynie z pleców. Pozostałe części ciała mogli myć bez sprawiania bólu przy nieuwadze. Ale nawet tam nie pozwolili sobie na to.

Draco oparł o siebie Harry'ego, by Severus mógł zająć się plecami. Gdy tak półsiedział, łańcuchy unosiły się w górę, pobrzękując. Nie były materialne, ani też do końca materialne. Poruszały się samoistnie własnym życiem.

Mężczyzna trzymał dłoń tuż nad plecami, ale nie wykonał ruchu.

— Ostrożnie. Musimy sprawdzić, jak głęboko są w nim te łańcuchy — odezwał się Draco, gładząc włosy Harry'ego i składając mu na czole pocałunek. — Zaraz odpoczniesz. Jeszcze tylko trochę.

Chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła. Łańcuch, wychodzący z barku, tylko musnął policzek Malfoya.

Potter natychmiast stężał, następnie zrywając się i klękając na łóżku. Był przytomny.

— Harry?

Chłopak spojrzał na mężczyznę i ten zadrżał. Oczy Pottera nie były zielone. Ziały tak intensywną czerwienią, że wyglądały jak rubiny. Zaraz potem powieki zamknęły się i znów otworzyły, a naturalny kolor powrócił.

— Profesorze? Co ja tu robię? — Rozglądał się po sypialni i nagle dostrzegając przed sobą Draco.

Śizgon przełknął, gdy kącik ust Gryfona uniósł się do góry w bardzo niepotterowskim stylu. Bardziej przypominał teraz głodnego potwora, który znalazł swoją ofiarę.

Czerwień powróciła.

— Harry, nie jesteś sobą — wyszeptał Draco, próbując wstać.

Potter złapał go za ramię, przyszpilając do łóżka. Czerwone oczy śledziły każdy najmniejszy ruch.

— Nie prowokuj go teraz. — Severus nawet nie drgnął. — Klątwa wyciąga na wierzch wszystkie jego najgorsze pragnienia.

— Zamknij się, Nietoperzu! — wrzasnął Potter i mistrz eliksirów uderzył w ścianę, rzucony niczym szmaciana lalka, choć nikt nie poruszył nawet palcem.

Uścisk na ramieniu Malfoya się zwiększył, gdy Potter zaczął się nad nim pochylać. Lodowaty uśmiech poszerzył się, przy jednoczesnym trzasku kości i wrzasku Malfoya. Dziwny gulgot wydobył się z jego krtani z zadowolenia, przyzywając sztylet. Snape przypuszczalnie otwierał nim listy od mugolskich rodziców.

— Harry. Opanuj się — prosił Draco, ale nie mógł się poruszyć. Coś blokowało każdy jego najmniejszy ruch.

Ostrze znalazło się tuż przy jego krtani i nacięło skórę. Nie na tyle mocno, by poważnie zranić, ale wystarczająco, by popłynęła krew. Potter zlizał ją powoli, a następnie spojrzał w oczy Malfoya, oblizując czubek sztyletu, samemu kalecząc się w ten sposób w język.

— Przestań, Harry. Musisz nad tym zapanować.

Gardłowy śmiech nie mógł należeć do chłopaka, którego znał. Nie potrafiłby umieścić w nim tyle nienawiści. Próbował się wyrwać, ale zyskał tym tylko jeszcze bardziej skupioną uwagę i sztylet przyciśnięty tuż nad prawym okiem.

Krew zalała mu widoczność, ból szarpnął ciałem, gdy ostrze przesunęło się niżej.

— Nieee!

Krzyk Harry'ego, prawdziwego Harry'ego, rozniósł się po sypialni. Odskoczył od Malfoya, patrząc na swoje ręce. Zaraz potem zaskomlał, łapiąc się za bark. Łańcuch brzęczał głośno, materializując się. Chłopak złapał go i pociągnął z całej siły.

Krew trysnęła z otwartej rany, a łańcuch rozpadł się w pył.

— Draco? — Spojrzał na blondyna zalanego krwią po całej twarzy, z ręką wykrzywioną pod złym kątem.

Nie odpowiedział. Puste spojrzenie zdrowego oka patrzyło gdzieś w dal. Snape leżał pod ścianą, którą barwiła smuga czerwieni.

— Fawkes — zaskomlał cicho.

Feniks nie przybył.

Potykając się, przeszedł do salony, dostrzegając feniksa. Znacząc krwią kominek, zafiukał do dyrektorki

— Trzech rannych, potrzebna Pomfrey. — Rzucił w ogień i zatoczył się do tyłu, upadając i trafiając zranionym barkiem w kant stolika.

Krzyknął i zwinął się w kłębek.

Tak też znalazły go kobiety.

— Proszę tylko zasklepić ranę i mnie nie dotykać. — Odsunął się poza zasięg jej rąk. — Oni bardziej potrzebują pomocy.

Pielęgniarka ruszyła we wskazanym przez niego kierunku, a McGonagall transmutowała koc i zarzuciła na ramiona Harryego.

— Harry… — zaczęła, ale Potter jej przerwał.

— _Klątwa Mobiusa_. Znam wszystkie dwanaście aspektów. Najgorszy już był. Zraniłem Draco.

— Merlinie. — Wstała, aby zobaczyć, co dzieje się w sypialni.

Harry przygarnął feniksa do piersi, który tylko zaćwierkał krótko i znów zasnął. Nasunął koc na siebie i oparł głowę o siedzisko fotela, o który opierał się plecami. Obserwował jak wskazówki zegara przesuwają się powoli i nie dostrzegając nic innego. Ani zabrania przez Pomfrey Draco, ani wyjścia McGonagall.

— Harry? — Ciche pytanie mężczyzny i fiolka przed oczami, wytrąciła go z tej apatii.

— Nie powinienem.

— Uważam wręcz przeciwnie. — przysunął jeszcze bliżej eliksir. — Idź się wykąpać, bo nie dokończyliśmy wcześniej.

— Co…

— Draco poleży do jutra u Pomfrey. Klątwa uniemożliwia użycie Szkiele-Wzro ani innego leczniczego eliksiru na twoich aspektach. Pochodzi jakiś czas w temblaku i z opatrunkiem na oku. Będzie widział. Mnie poboli trochę głowa, ale przy poziomie, jaki reprezentują uczniowie, to żadna nowość.

Cierpliwie czekał aż Potter opróżni fiolkę i wstanie. Koc zsunął się z niego i nowa blizna, jeszcze czerwona, ujrzała światło dzienne. Jedenaście łańcuchów zabrzęczało, znikając powoli z pola widzenia.

— Wykąp się u mnie. — Wskazał mu łazienkę. — W takim stanie przerazisz pół Hogwartu.

Harry kiwnął głową i skierował się w jej stronę, po drodze muskając czerwonych plam, które sam wcześniej pozostawił na meblach. Fawkes spał na poduszce, cicho śpiewając.

— Kto następny? — zadał pytanie mężczyzna, nim Harry zniknął za drzwiami.

— Pan — odpowiedział krótko i zamknął je.

Po chwili doleciał odgłos płynącej wody.

Nagły powrót do pełnego szacunku zwrotu nie zaskoczył Snape'a. Po tym, jak Potter potraktował Malfoya, można było zgadnąć, że pierwszym aspektem była nienawiść. Chłopcy przez pierwsze lata dosyć mocno napsuli sobie krwi, by ona nie zaistniała. Klątwa wydobyła ją z głębin Pottera. Sam wiedział, że teraz usłyszy, albo nawet poczuje kolejny. Zastanawiał się, co ukrywał chłopiec tak bardzo, że to nie nienawiść będzie skierowana w niego. Aspekty się nie powtarzały.

Widząc Pottera umytego i ubranego domyślił się, że skrzaty dostarczyły mu potrzebnych rzeczy. To one właśnie zastawiały niewielki stolik przy kominku potrawami.

— Przepraszam, że bez pańskiej zgody, ale nie chcę jeść w Wielkiej Sali. — Nie usiadł jednak, czekając na przyzwolenie.

— Jedz powoli. Kiedy ostatni raz jadłeś?

— A ile mnie nie było? — odparł pytaniem, sięgając po zupę.

— Dziewięć dni.

— Niewiele pamiętam. — Powoli upijał zupę z bulionówki.

Severus szczerze w to wątpił. Eliksir czuwania uniemożliwiał _odpłynięcie_. Umysł wszystko rejestrował.

— Jaki jest mój aspekt?

Harry ostawił naczynie i wstał, odwracając się plecami do mężczyzny. Łańcuchy zabrzęczały, stając się odrobinę widoczne. Koszula nie stanowiła dla nich problemu. Jakby jej w ogóle nie było.

— Proszę dotknąć jednego.

— Którego?

— Tego, którego będziesz w stanie.

— Znów wpadniesz w szał?

— Nie przypuszczam. Miałem tylko jeden tak psychopatyczny.

— A pozostałe?

— Bardziej socjopatyczne. Fawkes, przestań. Śpij.

Snape przestał w pewnej chwili zwracać uwagę na śpiew feniksa i poczuł się lekko zaskoczony nagłą uwagą Gryfona.

Ptak posłuchał, milknąc i zasypiając.

— Co się stanie, gdy dotknę łańcucha.

— Pojawi się ten drugi.

— Wiesz, że masz wtedy czerwone oczy? — Dotknął łańcucha i różnica w kolorze źrenic nastąpiła.

— Wiem, Severusie.

Potter usiadł i wznowił posiłek.

— Czego oczekujesz?

— Niczego. Nigdy niczego nie oczekiwałem. Sam dawałeś wszystko, czego pragnąłem. — Zmarszczka na czole świadczyła, że ten prawdziwy walczy. — Twoja uwaga, bezczelność, sarkazm, a potem opieka, choć początkowo sądzę, że wymuszona. Nikt nie zajmował się tyle mną co ty, Severusie.

Mężczyzna zafascynowany słuchał. Spodziewał się różnych emocji, ale nie tak głębokiej empatii. Drugi Potter właśnie, w najdziwniejszy z możliwych sposobów, starał się podziękować mu za okazywaną troskę przez te wszystkie lata.

— Dość! — Krzyk normalnego Pottera zawtórował rozbiciu się zastawy, którą strącił znów zrywając się na nogi.

Szkło poraniło mu rękę i odprysło w policzek, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi, sięgając po łańcuch i zrywając go.

— Merlinie, Harry! — Nie wiedział, że aspekty aż tak ranią, a Pomfrey powiedziała mu, że tylko zasklepiła ranę na plecach na żądanie Pottera. Przypuszczał, że otrzymał ją walcząc z Draco.

Chłopak ciężko dyszał, a szata zabarwiała się krwią.

— Boli… — jęknął, przytrzymując się oparcia. — Tylko zasklepić. Proszę.

Pomógł mu zdjąć ubranie i zasklepił ranę, tak jak ten o to prosił. Zaleczył też rękę i policzek.

— Teraz już może mnie pan dotykać i rzucać inne zaklęcia. Aspekt zerwany. — Potter nie chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Harry… — westchnął, oczyszczając i naprawiając odzież. — Nie przeszkadza mi twoje przywiązanie. Pragniesz opieki, bo nigdy nie otrzymałeś prawdziwej, dopóki nie trafiłeś do Hogwartu. Nie pomyślałem nawet, że moje uwagi aż tak na ciebie wpłyną. — Uniósł jego podbródek i dostrzegł łzy na policzkach. — Będę tu, Harry. — Przyciągnął go do piersi. — Sarkastyczny dupek, ale będę, kiedy tylko potrzebujesz.

Harry pociągnął nosem, odsuwając się i wycierając łzy rękawem.

— Dziękuję. Jednak postaram się nie naruszać zbytnio twojej prywatności. — Poprawił nerwowo ubranie. — Pójdę zobaczyć się z Draco, choć pewnie przeklnie mnie w drzwiach.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał go w miejscu.

— Nie żartowałem, Harry. Aspekt bardzo wyraźnie pokazał, jak zamykasz się w sobie. Przestań. Chociaż przede mną, zgoda?

Chłopak wolno skinął głową.

— Dziękuję, Severusie. To dużo dla mnie znaczy.

— A co do Draco, to pozwól mu trochę porządzić. Lubi czuć władzę, ale potrafi się powstrzymać, więc nie przesadzi.

Gdy tylko opuścił kwatery Severusa, nie wytrzymał. Uderzył z całej siły w najbliższą ścianę i oparł na niej czoło, próbując się uspokoić.

Klątwa zżerała go od wewnątrz. Czuł to z każdą mijającą minutą. I jeśli uda mu się przeszkodzić w ujawnieniu aspektów całkowicie, nim Harry zerwie łańcuch, to zwycięży. Gdyby zabił Malfoya albo zdradził wszystko Snape'owi…

Severus i tak domyślił się większości, ale całe szczęście Harry zdołał wyrwać świadomie łańcuch.

Zamyślony, zapomniał gdzie się znajduje. Nieświadomie zmierzał w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Uczniowie wskazywali go palcami, ale nikt nie zaczepiał. Każdy usuwał się z drogi, gdy tylko go ujrzał. Rozumiał, że nie było go kilka dni, ale przecież nie pierwszy raz ktoś nastawał na niego, żeby wywołać taką reakcję.

Zanim otworzył drzwi do części szpitalnej, Pomfrey już go dopadła, zmierzając z przeciwnej strony korytarza.

— Wchodź, wchodź, kochanieńki. Już się tobą zajmuję.

— Chciałem tylko zobaczyć Draco — mruknął cicho, ale kobieta nie ustępowała, zaciągając go na łóżko.

— Najpierw zajmiemy się tą ręką.

Teraz dopiero zauważył, że uderzenie o ścianę otworzyło wcześniejszą ranę. Dotknął także policzka. Palce nosiły ślady krwi, a to zaczęło wyjaśniać zachowanie wszystkich. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Ślizgona.

Draco stał przy oknie, odwrócony do nich plecami.

Pielęgniarka szybko rozebrała go i nałożyła opatrunek, coś mówiąc o niemożliwości uleczenia, bo coś blokowało jej zaklęcia leczące. Drugi, mniejszy opatrunek nałożyła na policzek.

— Zostaniesz tutaj na razie.

Kiwnął głową, ale skupiony był tylko na Draco, który odwrócił się w jego stronę.

Temblak, opaska na oku, opatrunek na szyi. I piekielna złość w oku, którym gromił Gryfona. Gdy tylko Pomfrey zniknęła z widoku, podszedł i usiadł po turecku na łóżku Pottera. Ten odwrócił się w jego stronę. Czekał na wybuch. Może nawet na spektakularną klątwę. Jedna więcej nie robiła mu już różnicy.

Ostrożnego muśnięcia opuszkami palców po zranionym policzku, a następnie ujęcia zranionej dłoni, nie spodziewał się wcale.

— Czemu Severus nie opatrzył cię u siebie? — zapytał cicho, ledwo słyszalnie.

— Zraniłem się po drodze tutaj. Ściana mnie zirytowała i musiałem przywrócić ją do pionu. Twarda z niej sztuka była, odgryzła się — prychnął, próbując się roześmiać.

Draco dotykał go delikatnie, ale i tak czuł mrowienie w każdym miejscu.

— Kolejne blizny — szepnął, obrysowując pasma bandaża.

OOO


	18. X Aspekty cz1

**Blizny**

 **X. Aspekty**

 **Część A**

Przez większość późniejszego czasu obaj byli milczący. I tak było lepiej niż oczekiwał Harry. Nie trwało jednak długo, gdy ostatnie siły w końcu opuściły Gryfona i wręcz upadł, zasypiając.

Jeśli coś mu się śniło, to niczego nie zapamiętał. Obudził się przed świtem, ale po przywołaniu skrzata i zjedzeniu kilku kanapek oraz wypiciu soku, ponownie zasnął.

Ponownie obudził się, słysząc brzęczenie łańcuchów.

Nie był na to gotowy.

— Harry? — Hermiona już wstawała z krzesła, gdy otworzył oczy.

Lekko spanikowany odsunął się jak najdalej, rozgladając się w poszukiwaniu protektora.

— Draco, oni muszą wyjść.

Przypuszczalnie sam wyraz twarzy przekonał Malfoya, że tiro ma rację.

— _Dicio Protecto_.

Osłona przesunęła Hermionę oraz Rona pod samo wyjście.

— Co jest, stary? — zdziwił się rudzielec.

— Później — wygonił ich ostro Draco. — Zabierz go stąd, Granger, zanim dołączy do mnie.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim cicho. Pomfrey zdziwiona, obserwowała to wszystko zza swojego biurka.

Brzęczenie metalowych kajdan umilkło i Harry opadł na poduszkę.

— Żadnych wizyt. Proszę.

Nie czuł się w ogóle na siłach, bo dać sobie radę z dwoma aspektami naraz i to tak nagle. Miał mało czasu, ale i sił.

— Lepiej? — dopytywał Draco.

— Tak. Dzięki.

— Czym szybciej się ich pozbędziesz, tym lepiej.

— O ile uda mi się to zrobić. Może i twoje było dla mnie najokrutniejsze, ale nie znaczy, że najtrudniejsze.

Ten moment wybrał Snape, by wkroczyć do skrzydła szpitalnego i dość szybko zatrzymać się na barierze. Draco spojrzał pytająco na Harry'ego i przepuścił Severusa, gdy ten kiwnął głową.

— To wyjaśnia oburzenie Weasleya i Granger, ale nie twój pobyt tutaj — zwrócił się do Pottera po postawieniu skrzynki z fiolkami na biurku Pomfrey.

— Ściana go zaatakowała. Ta szkoła robi się niebezpieczna — burknął Draco, przechodząc na łóżko Harry'ego i siadając na brzegu. — Żeby ściany były takie okropne dla uczniów.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew w zdziwieniu. Brak strachu u Malfoya dziwił tak samo jak jego tłumaczenie.

— Możesz nas zostawić na jakiś czas? — poprosił kobietę.

— Oczywiście. — Zabrała eliksiry i przeszła do dalszej części sali.

— Co z Fawkesem? — spytał Harry, gdy Severus usiadł obok, uważnie ich obserwując.

— Nadal śpi. Barwa nie uległa zmianie. Przypuszczam, że wiesz dlaczego?

— Jest jednym z moich aspektów, ale jeszcze nieaktywnym.

— Czyli Weasley i Granger są następni. Kto kolejny?

— Draco, Lucjusz, Pansy…

— Znowu ja? — Ślizgon odsunął się kawałek.

— To aktywuję ja, ale chodzi o ciebie.

— Mogę zrozumieć to. — Wskazał na rękę w temblaku. — Ale i tak długo czekałeś z zemstą jak dla mnie. Co będzie kolejne?

Harry spuścił głowę, kontemplując z uwagą wzór na poszewce.

— Nie skrzywdzę cię, to mogę ci obiecać. Jednak chciałbym, żebyśmy byli wtedy sami — wyszeptał. — To będzie dosyć… Tobie się raczej spodoba.

— A tobie nie?

— Draco! — zatrzymał go w miejscu mistrz eliksirów, bo rozmowa zaczynała schodzić na tory, których Harry nie pragnął przekraczać w jego obecności.

— Severusie, czy mógłbyś poprosić Lucjusza o spotkanie w moim imieniu? — Chłopak z ulgą zmienił szybko temat.

— Jak szybko?

— Jeszcze dziś. Muszę odpocząć przed wieczorem. Dziś Slughorn kończy pierwszy etap Eliksiru Życia i chcę wiedzieć, czy mu się powiodło. Antidotum gotowe?

Ilość rzeczy, które chciał ogarnąć przerażała.

— Harry, spokojnie. Po kolei. Nigdzie się nie spiesz w ten sposób. — Starał się go przyhamować. — Zdecydowanie nie radzisz sobie z sytuacją. Masz w sobie klątwę, zapominasz o tym.

— To właśnie ona mnie ponagla. Wiem jak działa. Czuję, jak z każdą minutą pożera mnie. Mnie, Harry'ego. Nie pozwolę, by ten drugi przejął kontrolę. Albus wtedy osiągnie swój cel. Czy jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić, co on zrobi, mając tamtego mnie po swojej stronie? Co zrobi, gdy będzie mógł dostać się do Azylu pełnego sierot tylu rodów? Jaką władzę uzyska, mając ich w ręku? A to jedynie czubek góry, której on pragnie.

Brzęk łańcucha zawtórował powstaniu Harry'ego z łóżka.

— Draco, możesz iść ze mną? Znam miejsce, gdzie będziemy sami.

— Harry? — Severus próbował go zatrzymać.

— Przyjdę potem, ale to nie może czekać. Proszę sprowadzić Lucjusza.

Draco czekał przy drzwiach, dopóki Snape nie puścił ramienia Harry'ego. Otworzył je przed Gryfonem i rzucił szybko do mężczyzny:

— Zaufaj mu. Wie, co robi. Czytałeś to.

Snape z wielką ochotą przekląłby go teraz, ale wiedział, że ma rację. Aspekty zmuszały do reakcji albo powodowały ból. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że nikt nie zapytał Harry'ego, jak znalazł się na Pokątnej. Uciekł czy został wypuszczony? Sądząc po prośbie Gryfona, przypuszczalnie to drugie. Czyżby Albus w ogóle nie brał pod uwagę możliwości zwalczenia klątwy? Zawsze był pewien swoich racji, ale teraz to zakrawało na absurd.

Poszedł do Pomfrey, poinformować ją o wyjściu jej pacjentów i dowiedzieć się więcej o ataku ściany na Pottera. Draco może i miał ślizgońskie poczucie humoru, ale znał zbyt dobrze już Harry'ego, by nie domyśleć się, kto faktycznie atakował i przegrał.

OOO

Już po zaskoczonej twarzy Draco Harry wiedział, że pokój życzeń jest dla niego nowością. Jak widać Ślizgoni nie wiedzą wszystkiego. Wystrój przynajmniej go uspokoił, bo sądził, że komnata dostosuje się do aspektu, ale całe szczęście przyjęła po prostu prośbę Harry'ego.

Zwyczajny salon z dużymi oknami, wychodzącymi na jakiś las. Słońce delikatnie rozpraszało półmrok, a płonący kominek uspokajał.

— Czego dotyczy ten aspekt? Dlaczego ciągle mówimy o tej klątwie w sensie aspektów? To bzdurne.

Z jakiegoś powodu Draco się denerwował.

— Aspekt, bo są to odniesienia do moich cech. Punkt widzenia na dane sytuacje, które w ten, czy inny sposób, zamykam w sobie i nie pozwalam im się ujawnić.

— Czyli aż tak mnie nienawidziłeś, ale jednak nigdy nie pozwoliłeś, aby gniew przejął nad tobą kontrolę?

Harry usiadł i zapatrzył się w ogień, mówiąc:

— Zdążyłem zerwać aspekt, nim mną zawładnął.

— Chciałeś więcej? — Śizgon przełknął głośno, ale podszedł bliżej.

— Jestem teraz bardzo świadomy swojej mrocznej strony. — Poruszył ramieniem i Draco ujrzał łańcuch. — To mój aspekt. I tylko ty możesz go zerwać.

— Ja?

— I tylko ty decydujesz, kiedy to zrobisz.

Wstał.

— Ale…

Jednak Potter już dotknął łańcucha i jego oczy zmieniły barwę.

Malfoy jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył, jak Harry zbliżał się do niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie, jakby się bał, że drugi chłopak zaraz ucieknie, dotknął jego policzka. Kciukiem sunął po kości policzkowej, by zatrzymać w kąciku ust.

— Draco. Smok — szepnął, a po karku blondyna przebiegł dreszcz. — Mój smok.

Ileż Draco by dał, aby jeszcze raz usłyszeć właśnie ten ton głosu, ale Harry nic więcej nie powiedział. Pochylił się, przyciągając bliżej, nogę wsuwając między jego i całując jednocześnie. Dopiero brak powietrza rozdzielił ich ponownie.

— Kurwa, Harry!

Malfoy złapał go za koszulę pidżamy szpitalnej i sam zmusił do kolejnego pocałunku, wdzierając się do ust.

Pchnięty w stronę kanapy, nie oponował w ogóle, zachłannie penetrując usta Harry'ego. Ręce już wsuwał pod materiał, blokujący mu dostęp do skóry Gryfona. Jęk, wyrywający się wprost w usta, gdy trafił na sutek. Harry klęczał pomiędzy jego nogami i doskonale wyczuwał jak bardzo Gryfon jest podniecony. Gdy uniósł się na rękach i otarł, ponownie jęcząc, Draco chciał tylko widzieć to podniecenie w jego oczach.

Zamarł, gdy Harry na niego spojrzał. Czerwone źrenice lśniły intensywnym podnieceniem.

— Merlinie, Harry! Kurwa, przepraszam! — Sięgnął zdrową ręką i złapał brzęczący cały czas łańcuch.

Wyrwał go z odgłosem pękającej kości i dziwnym mlaśnięciem. Patrzył, jak rozpada mu się w dłoni.

Harry osunął się na niego, cicho kwiląc i drżąc. Malfoy z trudem wyciągnął różdżkę i powstrzymał krwawienie.

— Przepraszam, Harry. Naprawdę przepraszam. Nie wiem, co mnie opętało.

Gryfon zsunął się na podłogę, klękając, ale nadal opierając głowę o tors leżącego Ślizgona. Odwrócił w jego stronę twarz.

Draco odetchnął z ulgą, znów widząc to zielone spojrzenie.

— Zrozumiem, jeśli chcesz teraz przerwać… — przełknął i głaszcząc niesforne włosy — zalecanie.

— Nie chcę. Jak sam widziałeś, poza uczuciem chcę tego samego co ty. Choć jako Harry raczej nie w takim tempie. — Zarumienił się.

— Powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać dużo wcześniej. Ta lekcja była pouczająca. — Nie potrafił oderwać rąk od Gryfona, ale nie wyglądało na to, by mu to przeszkadzało.

Dopiero nienaturalna bladość ocuciła go na tyle, że zerwał się z kanapy.

— Musimy iść do Severusa albo Pomfrey. Znów straciłeś sporo krwi.

Potter coś mruknął, ale nie poruszył się. Nadal opierał o nią głowę.

— Harry! — potrząsnął nim ostrożnie.

— Daj mi chwilę — wymruczał. — Byłem niegrzeczny. Nie pokażę się w takim stanie Severusowi.

— Już widział cię zalanego krwią.

Ten spojrzał na niego całkowicie zażenowany i Draco starał się z całej woli nie parsknąć śmiechem.

— Masz szesnaście lat, to normalne.

— Nie dla mnie.

Zaklęcie czyszczące później, chłopak wstał.

— Pomogę ci przy aspektach, Harry. Severus na pewno też — zaczął Draco, łapiąc go za rękę i splatając palce. — Nie musisz zwalczać tej klątwy sam. Nie dosłownie. A teraz wybieraj; Severus lub Pomfrey. Musisz odpocząć, bo jesteś blady. I zjeść.

— Severus. I tak obiecałem, że przyjdę.

— Odprowadzę cię. A to — pocałował go w policzek — że byłem dupkiem i nie zatrzymałem tego od razu. To — złożył kolejny na ustach — obietnica. W spokojnej chwili porozmawiamy.

— No… dobra — zgodził się, nie bardzo pojmując tę zmianę.

Otworzył drzwi pokoju życzeń i wpadł na Rona oraz Hermionę. Niespodziewany kontakt natychmiast aktywował aspekty. I spokój oraz urok chwili szlag trafił.

— Cholera! Tylko was mi tu teraz brakowało! — krzyknął, zrywając się na nogi po upadku na tę dwójkę. — Czego chcecie?! Stęskniliście się?! Raczej wam nie uwierzę!

— Harry, martwiliśmy się. — wyjąkała przerażona tak nagłą reakcją.

— Zamknąłeś się tu z Malfoyem, więc przyszliśmy sprawdzić… — Pomagał Hermionie wstać, tłumacząc się jednocześnie Ron.

— Czyli śledzicie mnie?! Zabrakło wam wszechobecnej uwagi, która mnie otacza, obejmując i was?! A może zabrakło ci książek do wkucia, albo tobie uwagi braci?!

Draco uniósł tylko rękę, przerywając jeszcze nawet niezaczętą litanię Weasleya.

— Harry, walcz z tym. — Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, zasłaniając mu widok.

Dwa splecione ze sobą łańcuchy obijały się o biodro Gryfona.

— Denerwują mnie! Irytują! — wrzeszczał Harry tuż nad ramieniem Malfoya, ukazując w całej okazałości czerwień oczu.

Gryfoni cofnęli się przestraszeni. To jednak wystarczyło. Harry wyszarpnął aspekty.

— Pomóżcie mi! — warknął Draco na sparaliżowanych widokiem krwi, samemu z trudem trzymając nieprzytomnego już Pottera jedną ręką. — Severus mnie zaszlachtuje.

Granger oprzytomniała pierwsza, wyczarowując nosze i wraz z Ronem ułożyli na nich Harry'ego. Draco leczył kolejne rany.

— Co to było?

— Nie bez powodu wygoniłem was wcześniej. A teraz szybko do Snape'a. Trzy aspekty w niecały kwadrans — mruczał do siebie, idąc obok noszy.

Ron szybko usunął ślady z podłogi i ruszył za nimi.

— Aspekty? — dopytywała dziewczyna ze zdziwieniem obserwując, jak Ślizgon odgarnia z czułością kosmyk z czoła Harry'ego.

Całe szczęście, że trwała przerwa obiadowa i większość uczniów była na posiłku. Bez większych rewelacji dotarli pod drzwi gabinetu Snape'a.

Zanim zdążył zapytać po otwarciu drzwi, Draco już wepchnął się do środka.

— Trzy aspekty prawie jednocześnie. Stracił spoko krwi.

Bez słowa wpuścił także Gryfonów. Przelewitował Harry'ego na kanapę i zdjął ostrożnie górę.

Hermiona zbladła, widząc stan pleców przyjaciela. Po aspektach zostawały dwie wielkości knuta blizny. Dotychczasowe ułożyły się już w podwójną linię wzdłuż prawego boku.

— Czemu pan nie usunie tych obrażeń? — spytał cicho Ron, gdy mężczyzna nakładał na nie maść przyniesioną przez Malfoya. — Przecież są maści usuwające blizny. Jest pan mistrzem eliksirów, potrafi…

— Ponieważ, panie Weasley, blizny Harry'ego są magiczne. To klątwy.

— Wszystkie?

— Wszystkie.

— Och, Harry.

Severus wyczarował nową koszulę i ubrał w nią chłopaka. Przeniósł go do swojej sypialni i położył do łóżka. Potem cicho zamknął drzwi.

— A teraz proszę powiedzieć, co się stało.

— Śledzili mnie i Harry'ego. Wpadli na niego, gdy wychodziliśmy z pokoju życzeń. Tam zdjął jeden aspekt. Ci, przemilczę epitet, aktywowali dwa kolejne. Jedynym plusem tego było, że powiedział im wreszcie prawdę.

— Heej! — obruszył się Weasley.

— Harry nigdy nie odezwałby się tak do mnie ani do Rona — dołączyła do przyjaciela.

— Nie Harry, którego znacie — stwierdził chłodno.

— Czy te aspekty mają coś wspólnego z tym, że miał czerwone źrenice? — Po niemym potwierdzeniu przez Ślizgona, kontynuowała: — Co się stało? Gdzie był przez te dziewięć dni?

— Szczegółów nadal nie znamy. Harry nic nie mówi na ten temat. Wiemy tylko, że Albus rzucił na niego _Klątwę Mobiusa_. Nie musisz szukać w bibliotece. — Natychmiast ugasił jej zapał. — Wszystkie książki mamy tutaj.

— Czym jest ta klątwa?

— Dwunastoma czynnikami niszczącymi obecną osobowość Harry'ego.

— Jak ją zdjąć? Każdą klątwę można przezwyciężyć.

— Chociaż twoje przekonanie mnie bawi, panno Granger, tym razem szczerze się z tobą zgadzam — odezwał się Severus. — _Klątwę Mobiusa_ da się zdjąć. Niestety może dokonać tego jedynie Harry.

— Chyba nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję, że mówi mu pan po imieniu — bąknął Ron. — Jak możemy mu pomóc?

— Nie możecie. Wszystkie aspekty musi zwalczyć sam.

— Cztery już przezwyciężył — zauważył Draco.

— Pięć. Jeden dotyczył mnie — poprawił go Snape.

— Co się stanie, jeżeli mu się nie uda?

— I tu nastąpi coś, co spowoduje kres czarodziejskiego świata, jaki znacie. Harry Potter przestanie istnieć z tą osobowością. Obudzi się ten drugi i stanie po stronie Albusa, co od samego początku było jego zamiarem.

— Nie rozumiem. Co obecność Harry'ego po drugiej stronie miałaby zmienić?

— Bo to Harry Potter, głupcze! — wrzasnął Draco. — Dopiero co wywrzeszczał ci to w twarz, a ty nadal nic nie rozumiesz. Dorzućmy jeszcze tutora i dwóch protektorów. A żeby było mało, może wybrać kolejnych.

— Protegowany tutora może mieć tylko tylu protektorów, na ile pozwala mu moc. Ma już dwóch. Ilu jeszcze może?

— Wolę nie wiedzieć. Ale kilku z całą pewnością.

— Dlaczego mówicie nam to wszystko? — spytała Hermiona.

— By ktoś z nim był, gdy zerwie kolejne aspekty. Nie można uleczyć rany poza jej zamknięciem. Próbowaliśmy namówić go na gryfońskiego protektora, ale odmówił.

— A Fawkes? Czemu on nie uleczy Harry'ego? To jego tiro.

Severus bez słowa wskazał kominek i poduszkę przy nim.

— Co mu jest? — zaniepokoiła się widokiem wypłowiałego ptaka.

— Aspekty oddziaływają na niego, ponieważ jako tutor jest połączony z Harrym. Myślę, że na dziś już wystarczy. On i tak musi odpocząć, a wy macie lekcje.

Tak wyproszeni nie mieli innego wyboru jak wyjść.

— Jak niebezpieczne były te aspekty? — spytał mistrz eliksirów, gdy za Gryfonami zamknął drzwi.

— Z całą pewnością pewne zachowania Gryfonów irytują go niepomiernie. Opanował się dosyć szybko.

— A twój?

— Harry'ego. To był aspekt Harry'ego. I nie chcę o tym mówić. To dotyczy tylko nas.

Mężczyzna chciał nalegać, ale zrezygnował. Chłopcy mieli do tego prawo.

Obaj poszli sprawdzić, czy Harry śpi spokojnie.

— Pójdę przygotować eliksir uzupełniający krew. Zostań tu. Twój ojciec ma przyjść koło osiemnastej. Całe szczęście dziś nie mam już zajęć. Później sprawdzimy twoją rękę i oko.

Mistrz eliksirów skierował się do laboratorium, zostawiając Draco przy łóżku niespokojnie śpiącego Gryfona.

Malfoy nie fatygował się na przysunięcie krzesła lub fotela. Usiadł obok Harry'ego, zdrową ręką delikatnie muskając jego włosy.

Nawet tak ostrożny gest wystarczył, by Gryfon odetchnął głębiej i się uspokoił, przesuwając w stronę uda Ślizgona.

OOO


	19. X Aspekty cz2

**Od Autorki:** Dziękuję wszystkim za miłe komentarze. Naprawdę motywują do pisania i mogę Was spokojnie zapewnić, że tempo nie spadło. Czeka Was jeszcze trochę zabawy, choć teraz zacznie się robić już coraz bardziej poważnie.

MefisMefis - Co do preferencji Harry'ego to może być różnie – uznaję partnerstwo na równych zasadach więc może być i seme i uke.

Ewa – moja zagorzała komentująca :D Dziękuję

 **Dla M**

 **Mojej sekretarki**

 **Bez niej nie ukazywałyby się tak szybko kolejne rozdziały, bo gdy piszę standardowym sposobem na kartkach i piórem, ona w magiczny sposób przenosi historię w świat komputerowy** **.**

 **Tylko dzięki niej jest tu Drarry.**

 **Blizny**

 **X. Aspekty**

 **Część B**

Lucjusz wyłonił się z płomieni akurat w chwili, gdy Severus sprawdzał Draco. Zmarszczył brwi i cierpliwie czekał, opierając się o gzyms kominka. Wyraźnie nie był zadowolony z tego, co widział, ale nie robił na razie żadnych aluzji. Gdy ręka młodego Ślizgona wróciła do temblaka, a opaska na oko, spojrzał pytająco na Severusa.

— Sporo się dzieje. — Wzruszył ten ramionami.

— Właśnie widzę. Czemu tego nie uleczysz?

— Nie da się. Klątwa blokuje uzdrawianie.

— Kto rzucił klątwę na Draco? — Malfoy wyprostował się, odsuwając od kominka.

— Harry.

— Czy ma to coś wspólnego z porwaniem? Nie wytrzymał napięcia?

Snape opowiedział mu pokrótce o klątwie, którą obłożony został Potter.

— Czy jestem tym aspektem?

— Tak — odrzekł Harry, stając w drzwiach sypialni.

Nadal był blady. Przy każdym kroku, gdy podchodził bliżej, pobrzękiwał łańcuch.

Patrzył na Malfoya, skupiając się tylko i wyłącznie na nim.

— Co mam zrobić? — zapytał Malfoy.

Harry stanął bokiem, ukazując dokładnie łańcuch, wydostający się powyżej biodra.

— Dotknij go.

Lucjusz niezbyt chętnie to zrobił. Harry napiął się i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, odwracając się na powrót do mężczyzny. Szkarłatne spojrzenie spoczęło na nim. Malfoy zadrżał, choć nie bardzo rozumiał dlaczego.

Potter po prostu stał, uśmiechając się drwiąco i sunąc po całej sylwetce Lucjusza, oceniającym spojrzeniem.

— Czemu nic nie robi albo mówi? — szepnął Draco do Severusa.

— Myślę, że walczy, by nic nie powiedzieć.

— Milczeć! — nakazał ostro Potter, rzucając im mrożące spojrzenie.

Magiczny nakaz otoczył obu protektorów i Snape sapnął. Uzmysłowił sobie nagle, że zwyczajny Harry w żaden sposób nigdy nie ukazał im, jaką ma nad nimi władzę. Dotychczas myślał, że protektor jedynie jest obrońcą, a nie tak naprawdę podwładnym.

Zbyt przypominało to zwolenników Czarnego Pana, by Severus nie przeraził się, choć naprawdę niewiele sytuacji mogło do tego doprowadzić. Z reguły potrafił utrzymać strach na wodzy i nic nie okazać.

Potter powrócił wzrokiem do swego głównego celu.

— Jak postępuje twoja nowa praca?

— Dobrze — odparł odrobinę niepewnie. — Ale mówiłem ci już wcześniej, że nie musisz sobie tym zawracać głowy.

— Chyba zapominasz, kto ci ją ofiarował.

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi, zerknął na Severusa, ale ten nie mógł mu pomóc.

— Czego oczekujesz, Harry?

Cała ta sytuacja była dziwna. Czego mogła chcieć druga osobowość Harry'ego?

— Twojego po... — Potter zagryzł wargi i zmarszczył czoło. Przytrzymywał sam siebie, gdy jedna z rąk sięgała w stronę łańcucha. — Jesteś mo... — próbował dalej, ale ponownie urwał.

— Harry? Co się dzieje?

Czerwone źrenice spoczęły na Malfoyu i zaniepokoił się. Wyrażały niesamowitą pogardę.

— Nie! Dosyć!

Potter szarpnął się i zdołał dotknąć łańcucha. Część pękła, ale dwa ogniwa nie, nadal tkwiąc w ciele. Harry zaszlochał, nadal starając się je usunąć.

Malfoy uklęknął koło niego i już chciał sięgnąć, by mu pomóc, gdy kopnięcie odtrąciło go. Potter stał nad nim, przyciskając nogą do podłogi. Oddech zarzęził w płucach mężczyzny, nacisk się zwiększył.

— Przestań! — Harry w końcu wyrwał ostatnie ogniwa, odskakując od Malfoya i uderzając plecami o ścianę. Szkarłatna plama znaczyła ją, podczas jego osuwania się na podłogę.

Severus już klęczał przy nim, zamykając ranę. Tym razem miała ślady rozdrapywania. Aspekty coraz trudniej usunąć.

Draco pomagał ojcu się podnieść i usiąść na kanapie.

— Zaczynam rozumieć twoje demony, Harry — stwierdził Lucjusz, trzymając się za żebra.

— Przepraszam. Nie przypuszczałem, że jeszcze kogoś zranię. — Chłopak nadal siedział na podłodze, odmawiając przeniesienia. Przyciągnął kolana do siebie i otoczył je ramionami. — Niech to już się skończy. To zbyt trudne. Już nie mogę.

Trudno było nie oczekiwać załamania u chłopaka po tylu obrażeniach fizycznych i psychicznych.

— Już niedużo zostało, Harry. — Draco znalazł się błyskawicznie przy nim, obejmując troskliwie. — Mniej niż połowa.

— Coś z liczeniem u ciebie kiepsko — mruknął cicho Gryfon.

— Czepiasz się. Powinieneś wrócić do łóżka. Severus ma dla ciebie eliksir. — Pomógł mu wstać i przytrzymał w pasie, gdy się zachwiał. — Severus pozwoli nam być na chwilę niegrzecznymi.

Snape zakrył twarz dłonią, słysząc te słowa. Jednocześnie gestem nakazał zdjąć szatę i koszulę Lucjuszowi.

— Chcę być sam. — Próbował uwolnić się z ramienia, które przytrzymywało go w pionie.

— Nie ma mowy. Żeby mnie potem Fawkes zadziobał? Gdzie tu chwalebna śmierć na polu bitwy? Nie chcę mieć na nagrobku: zginął pod dziobem ptaka. Jak to brzmi? Weź się opamiętaj. Malfoyowie umierają okryci chwałą po kres czasu.

Chłopak nie miał jak widać siły na sprzeczki. Dał się przeprowadzić z powrotem do sypialni Severusa, napoić eliksirem i położyć. Pięć minut później Draco już był w salonie.

— Zasnął jak kamień. Nie wygląda to dobrze. Jest coraz słabszy i to nie tylko fizycznie. Emocjonalnie jest jeszcze gorzej.

— To było przerażające — rzekł Lucjusz, gdy Severus dotykał ostrożnie jego torsu.

Siniak już zaczynał się zabarwiać.

— Nie wiedziałeś go, gdy próbował wyciąć mi oko. Nie chcę nigdy spotkać tego drugiego. To będzie nasz koniec.

— O co chodziło teraz? — Mężczyzna przemilczał komentarz o zranieniu syna.

— Wyglądało to na władzę nad tobą — zasugerował Snape, owijając mu tors bandażem i usztywniając. — O posłuszeństwo. Nawet nasz protektorat.

— Harry nigdy… — zaczął Draco.

— Ten Harry — zaznaczył ostro Snape. — Co zrobimy, gdy nie uda mu się zwalczyć aspektów? Z tym miał problem. Jest osłabiony, jak sam powiedziałeś, nie tylko fizycznie. Wystarczy jeden aspekt, Draco. Jeden, niezłamany aspekt. I nakaz milczenia będzie naszym najmniejszym problemem.

— Severusie! Chyba nie insynuujesz…? — wystraszył się całkiem poważnie Malfoy senior.

— Stwierdzam fakty. W tej chwili mamy trzech Panów. Albus kontrolujący nas przez Mroczny Znak Czarnego Pana oraz protektorat. I nie bawi mnie wcale mroczna wizja, którą mam przed oczami.

OOO

Harry śnił. Tak przypuszczał, że śnił, bo pamiętał, jak Draco pomagał mu położyć się do łóżka Snape'a. I nawet nie zdążyli być niegrzeczni. Malfoy złożył tylko jakiś rodzaj uspokajającego go całusa na czole i nakazał zamknąć oczy. Posłuchał.

A teraz był w laboratorium Slughorna, który kroił coś obrzydliwego na ogromnym stole. Wydawało to mlaszczący dźwięk przy każdym przesunięciu srebrnego noża.

A może to jednak nie był sen, a wizja?

— Straciłem dwa tygodnie. Pracuj dalej.

W głosie Albusa nie było słychać żadnej emocji, ale Harry czuł ją, połączony w tak niezwykły sposób.

Były dyrektor Hogwartu ani trochę nie był zadowolony z fiaska tuż przy pierwszym stadium warzenia. To z całą pewnością będzie miało jakieś konsekwencje. Tylko gdzie i kiedy? Potter starał się znaleźć jakieś zalążki planu, ale w tej chwili starzec o tym po prostu nie myślał.

Był za to zadowolony z wcześniejszego planu. Gdyby Harry mógł, to zadrżałby. Wspomnienia z punktu widzenia Albusa wydawały mu się jeszcze bardziej okropne. Ciągle słyszał w myślach: _Będziesz albo martw, albo mój._

Przez sen docierał do niego dźwięk łańcucha. Starał się go zlokalizować. Nie mógł pozwolić, by brzmiał zbyt długo, bo ból go obudzi. Chciał spać.

Jęknął przez sen-wizję, przeklinając Albusa i pociągnął za łańcuch w marze. Krzyknął, wyrywając ze snu i siadając na łóżku. Resztki ogniw rozpadły się w chwili, w której wpadł do pokoju zaspany Snape.

Harry zaczął przechylać się w bok. Mroczki przed oczami nie znaczyły nic dobrego.

— Co to za aspekt? Nikogo tu nie ma.

Głowa dzieciaka opadła na tors profesora, który powstrzymał upadek i zamykał nową ranę.

Harry zaśmiał się odrobinę. Zbyt histerycznie.

— Eliksir im nie wychodzi.

— To wyjaśnia krew na poduszce. — Oczyścił i pościel, i Pottera, kiwając głową.

— Gdzie Draco?

— Odesłałem go kilka godzin temu do dormitorium. Jest czwarta rano, Harry. Dasz radę zasnąć czy wolisz na przykład się czegoś napić?

Harry lekko zzieleniał na cień wspomnienia tego, co kroił Slughorn

— To przypuszczam, że oznacza nie na drugą część mojego pytania. Co z pierwszą?

— Jestem zmęczony, ale sen jest ostatnim, o czym teraz myślę.

— To może kąpiel? Pomogę ci.

— Zawsze mi pomagasz. A w zamian zajmuję i brudzę ci łóżko.

— Tak, to straszne — potwierdził mistrz eliksirów. — Bo nie jestem wyszkolonym czarodziejem i nie potrafię transmutować sobie drugiego i nie ma skrzatów, które uprzątną pościel nim dotrzemy do łazienki. To naprawdę przerażające.

Harry zaśmiał się słabo. Mężczyzna wziął go na ręce i przeniósł do łazienki.

— Potrafię chodzić — burknął obrażony. — Co wy macie z tym noszeniem mnie na rękach.

— Już widzę, jak potrafisz chodzić. Jesteś osłabiony z upływu krwi, walki emocjonalnej i głodu. Ile minęło od ostatniego twojego posiłku? — zapytał, pomagając mu zdjąć koszulę.

— Byłem raczej zajęty.

— Albo nieprzytomny. Wykąp się. Zamówię coś, co nie ma ostrego zapachu, by cię nie mdliło. Posiedzimy przy kominku.

Zostawił go, dając odrobinę prywatności.

Harry westchnął z ulgą, stojąc pod strumieniem gorącej wody i pozwalając jej rozluźniać napięte mięśnie. Ostatnie godziny dawały się we znaki. Wcześniejsze dni szczególnie zamykał w umyśle, na razie nie pozwalając im się wydostać na wierzch. Nie miał teraz dla nich czasu. Zostało mu pięć aspektów.

Obawiał się, że przy Albusie będzie musiał sprowokować go do konfrontacji, ale jak widać samo połączenie było wystarczające. Największy kłopot rozwiązał się sam.

Świeża pidżama oraz szlafrok czekały na niego, gdy wyszedł z kabiny.

Severus, tak jak powiedział, czekał przy kominku, a tuż obok stolik, zastawiony kilkoma talerzami. Nie dolatywał z nich żaden zapach. Żołądek miał swoje prawa i ogłosił je dosyć donośnie na widok kolorowych niczym z najdroższej restauracji potraw.

Kącik ust mężczyzny uniósł się lekko, ale zaraz wskazał Harry'emu miejsce, samemu sięgając po kanapkę.

— Pewien szczególny skrzat bardzo cię lubi. Nawet nie sprecyzowałem zamówienia, a stół już był gotowy.

Pottera stał chwilę nad stolikiem, rozmyślając intensywnie, ale po minucie zrezygnował i usiadł. Pierwszy kęs przełknął z trudem, mając przed oczami to coś, krojonego przez Slughorna. Następny gryz już ponagli głód. Przez kilkanaście następnych minut ciszę przerywał Severus, nakazujący mu zwolnić. Gdy skrzat pojawił się, by posprzątać i podać deser, Harry odsunął się wraz z krzesłem. Dzwonienie łańcucha zawtórowało ruchowi.

Chłopak był zbyt słaby na kolejny aspekt, tego był świadom Severus.

— Odejdź na razie — odesłał szybko skrzata i spojrzał na Pottera pytająco. — Ten skrzat czy ogólnie?

— Ten konkretny. Ale nie jestem gotów. Jestem tak strasznie zmęczony tym wszystkim. Nawet nie cieszy, że zostało już jedynie pięć aspektów. Motywuje tylko strach. Ten drugi jest okrutny, przerażający i tak bardzo podobny do Toma.

Snape pomógł przejść Potterowi na kanapę i przykryć go przywołanym kocem. Rozterki Harry'ego były znaczące. Poza aspektem Severusa wszystkie dotychczasowe były pełne mroku. Demony, ukryte bardzo głęboko w chłopcu, mogły zdziałać wiele złego, wypuszczone na wolność.

OOO

Harry znów śnił. A przecież jeszcze chwilę temu opierał głowę o ramię Severusa i patrzył w ogień, płonący w kominku.

A teraz był na błoniach. Panowała niesamowita cisza. Żaden ptak nie ćwierkał, żaden podmuch wiatru nie poruszał liśćmi, by szumiały.

Zaczął iść w kierunku Hogwartu. Otaczająca go cisza z każdym krokiem była coraz bardziej przerażająca. Nie słyszał nawet własnych kroków, choć szedł po żwirze, wysypanym na całym dojeździe do szkoły.

Na schodach ujrzał Draco. Stał, pełen dumy i arystokratyczności, z jedną ręką na biodrze. Tylko jego twarz była jakaś inna. Znikł gdzieś przyjazny, z lekka szelmowski uśmiech, którym zwykle go witał. Niepewnie podszedł bliżej.

W dłoni Malfoya pojawiła się różdżka, skierowana wprost w niego, ale Harry skupiony był na czymś innym. Draco był oszpecony. Oko, oznaczone szarpaną blizną nie otwierało się.

Przecież Severus powiedział, że nic się nie stało. Dlaczego Draco tak wygląda?

Ręka uniosła się sama. Wskazywała Ślizgona, który zbladł, ale nie cofnął się. Żaden z nich nie odezwał się słowem.

Potem popłynęła moc. Lśniący złoty krąg uformował się nad dłonią i trzeszcząc wystrzelił.

Unosił włoski na ramieniu. Powodował, że powietrze drgało niczym w upalny dzień.

I uderzył w Draco.

Harry patrzył, jak ten upadł na kolana. Potem przechylił się do przodu i stoczył po schodach do jego stóp. Odwrócił go stopą, by spojrzeć w gasnące oczy. Nie robiło to na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Nie czuł niczego, choć wiedział, że powinien, ale już nie pamiętał, co znaczą uczucia. Przekroczył ciało i wszedł po schodach, a drzwi Hogwartu otworzyły się przed nim samoistnie.

Harry zerwał się, zagryzając dłoń, by nie krzyczeć przerażająco. Czuł smak w ustach i wiedział, że ugryzł się do krwi. W ostatniej chwili dobiegł do łazienki.

Upadł na podłogę, gdy żołądek już był pusty. Całym ciałem wstrząsnął szloch, ale nie uronił ani jednej łzy. Ból, jaki teraz czuł, był nie do opisania. Niszczył go od środka, a nie mógł mu na to pozwolić. Nie mógł! Inaczej ten koszmar się spełni.

Z trudem się podniósł. Ciało nie chciało go słuchać, ale po kąpieli odzyskał panowanie. W lustrze widział jak blady jest, ale oczy lśniły determinacją. Nie da sobą manipulować. Nikomu. Czy to Albusowi, czy też klątwie.

Wezwał Zgredka.

— Harry Potter wołał? — Wraz z pytaniem zabrzęczał łańcuch. — Co to?

— Dotknij go.

I skrzat dotknął.

Kilka minut później zniknął, przeklinając go, choć bez użycia magii. Krew spłynęła po kamiennej podłodze, gdy chłopak ściskał rozsypujące się ogniwa.

Drzwi otwarły się z hukiem, ale Snape nie wydawał się zaskoczony tym, co miał przed oczami.

Zaleczył ranę bez słowa krytyki czy nagany.

Harry wstał, przytrzymując się sedesu i wyprostował. Minął cichego Severusa i udał się do salonu. Wziął Fawkesa na ręce i zagwizdał.

Ptak uniósł ospale głowę. Jego barwa tliła się na końcach piór.

— Zrób to! — nakazał cicho Potter.

Feniks wbił się pod sufit, a potem obniżył lot, dotykając łańcucha na plecach tiro.

Kakofonia ostrego śpiewu Fawkesa i krótkich gwizdów Harry'ego, spowodowała, że mistrz eliksirów zatkał uszy. Magia iskrzyła w całym salonie.

A Harry wyrwał aspekt.

Feniks jednocześnie z Snapem dopadli upadającego chłopaka. Łzy feniksa nie działały i znów mężczyzna jedynie zamknął ranę.

Harry klęczał, ciężko dysząc, starając się zebrać siły. Uparty w postanowieniu, spojrzał na Snape'a.

— Chcę iść do Toma.

— Powinieneś odpocząć.

Fawkes podzielał to zdanie, skacząc przed Harrym. Pióra zaczynały odzyskiwać barwę, choć jeszcze sporo jej brakowało do zwyczajowego blasku.

— Załatwię to wszystko dzisiaj. Potem możesz mnie nawet przywiązać do łóżka.

— Żebyś wiedział, że tak zrobię. Wyglądasz jak cień siebie.

— I tak się czuję, dlatego muszę to zrobić jak najszybciej. On nadal walczy. Zerwanie każdego kolejnego aspektu jest coraz trudniejsze.

— Rozumiem to doskonale. Nie ma chyba potrzeby robić tego w ciągu godziny. Daj sobie choć kilka godzin oddechu. Idź na śniadanie. Porozmawiaj z przyjaciółmi. Większość nawet cię nie widziała odkąd wróciłeś.

Nie takie były początkowe plany Harry'ego, ale mógł w ten sposób załatwić dwa aspekty naraz. Nie bardzo podobało mu się, że będzie musiał zrobić to na oczach wszystkich, ale czym szybciej, tym lepiej.

Niby z rezygnacją, ale zgodził się na propozycję mężczyzny.

— Draco ma ci towarzyszyć, byś nie wpadł na jakiś gryfoński pomysł. Tarcza nie zaszkodzi. — Ostatnie słowa skierował do feniksa.

Harry zagwizdał sprzeciw, a ptak kiwnął głowa, nie do końca wiadomo, komu wyrażając zgodę.

Potter z wyraźną ospałością wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali. Zatrzymał się w wejściu. Draco podszedł do niego jednocześnie z Ronem.

— Usiądę dziś koło Malfoya — przekazał przyjacielowi, który rzucił niepewne spojrzenie na stół Gryffindoru.

— Aspe…?

— Tak. — przerwał mu, zanim dokończył.

Zmiana stołu została dostrzeżona i cała szkoła zaszumiała szeptami. Harry odetchnął głęboko i ruszył za Draco, który prowadził go w pobliże Pansy i Blaise'a. Przewodnik natychmiast odwrócił się na pięcie, słysząc dźwięk łańcuchów.

Harry położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i pchnął go do przodu.

— Co ty tam masz na plecach, Potter? — zapytał Zabini, ciągnąc go za łańcuch.

— Tu ma drugi. — Wskazała Pansy, a łańcuch sam owinął się jej wokół nadgarstka.

Gryfon złapał oboje za ręce i, wywracając krzesła, przygwoździł do ściany.

— Ślizgoni! — wywarczał pomiędzy ściśniętymi zębami. — Tacy maleńcy w moich rękach, tacy bezbronni. — Dziewczyna prychnęła, ale gdy ściana objęła ją za ręce i nogi, pisnęła przerażona. Czarnoskóry Wąż tylko starał się wyrwać.

Malfoy zatrzymał pozostałych współdomowników gestem.

— Walcz z tym, Harry — poprosił, ale nie zbliżył się.

— Nie ma zamiaru. — Druga osobowość zaśmiała się lodowato. — Jest zbyt słaby.

— Nieprawda! — krzyknęła Hermiona. — Da radę!

Potter uderzył dłonią w ścianę pomiędzy uwięzionymi i podłoga pod stopami zadrżała, ukazując lśniące linie, rozrastające się błyskawicznie na ściany oraz sufit. Powietrze iskrzyło od mocy. Nawet profesorowie zaczęli odsuwać się od pola, które zmniejszało się w stronę środka sali.

— Do cholery jasnej, spierdalaj popaprańcu! — Krzyk Harry'ego rozproszył magię.

Ogniwa dwóch aspektów rozpływały się w jego dłoniach. Stał wyprostowany, łapiąc zachłannie powietrze, jakby dopiero wypłynął na powierzchnię wody.

Zaklęcie cofnęło się i wchłonęło w mury, wypuszczając jednocześnie dwójkę Śligonów.

Malfoy i Snape już podchodzili, by w razie czego go złapać.

— To bolało jak diabli — burknął Harry, gdy rany zostały już zamknięte, a ubranie oczyszczone. — Skurwy…

— Potter! — zgromił go Snape. — Język.

— Mocno trzyma. Uwziął się. — Przewrócił oczami, nadal stojąc w miejscu.

— Co to było, Potter?! — Krzyk z tak bliska spowodował, że Harry drgnął.

— Nieistotne. — Malfoy spojrzał na Blaise'a bardzo wymownie.

— Przestań chrzanić, Draco! — Dziewczyna dziobnęła go palcem w pierś, ale nie podniosła głosu tak jak Zabini. — Oczekuję szczegółowego wręcz raportu, dlaczego on ma czerwone oczy zaraz po niesamowitej ucieczce z łap śmierciożerców?

Malfoy rzucił spojrzeniem na Pottera. Wiedział, że podczas walki z aspektami zmienią się źrenice Gryfona, ale teraz nadal były czerwone.

— Profesorze Snape. Jego oczy.

Mężczyzna złapał podbródek Harry'ego i odwrócił w swoją stronę.

— Harry, nadal masz czerwone oczy. Co się dzieje?

— Walczy — odpowiedział spokojnie — Nie mogę się ruszyć.

Uwaga wszystkich skupiała się tylko na nich, ale profesor szybko temu zaradził, rzucając tarczę poufności.

— Kontroluje twoje ciało?

— Tylko nie pozwala się poruszyć. To boli, ale nie może nikomu zrobić krzywdy. Muszę dostać się do Toma. To mój ostatni aspekt. Ale musisz go wpierw wybudzić z Żywej Śmierci. Sam dotyk nie wystarczy.

Mężczyzna wziął go na ręce, skoro nie miał żadnej władzy nad własnym ciałem i wyniósł z Wielkiej Sali. Nie zdjął zaklęcia aż do samych kwater. Tam posadził chłopaka na kanapie.

— Pójdę po antidotum.

— Będę mieć na niego oko — rzekł Draco, wchodząc do salonu profesora. — Zrobiłeś niezłe widowisko. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co to za zaklęcie wyłoniło się ze ścian.

— Ochrona. Wplotłem ją podczas ćwiczeń z Fawkesem. Ma zablokować mordercze intencje. Izoluje wewnątrz każdego, chcącego zranić uczniów lub nauczycieli. Ten drugi wykazał się zbytnią agresywnością i czar się aktywował.

— Możemy iść — powiadomił Snape, trzymając w dłoni fiolkę z mleczno-białą zawartością.

Ponownie wziął Pottera na ręce i przeszli do drugiego przejścia. Komnata Tajemnic cierpliwie na nich czekała, tak samo jak Tom. Zbytniego wyboru nie mieli.

Fawkes pojawił się tuż obok, znajdując sobie występ skalny i w milczeniu obserwował poczynania Severusa.

— Jesteś pewien, Harry? — upewniał się.

— Tak.

Snape cicho wzdychnął i usunął zaklęcie, osłaniające Czarnego Pana. Inny czar nadal unosił go nad podłogą. Z doskonale widocznym obrzydzeniem rozchylił mu usta i wlał zawartość fiolki.

Odsunął się o krok do tyłu i czekał.

Po prawie kwadransie Tom wziął oddech.

— Proszę przysunąć go do mnie bliżej — poprosił Harry, siedzący na kamieniu tuż przy wejściu.

Przesunęli w powietrzu uśpionego. Łańcuch zabrzęczał niesamowicie donoście w jaskini. Potter z wyraźnym problemem uniósł dłoń i dotknął czoła Toma.

Długie minuty mijały i nic się nie działo.

Gryfon siedział z zamkniętymi oczami i tylko równy oddech świadczył, że żyje.

Snape wysłał patronusa do Minerwy, że nie może poprowadzić lekcji. Nie musiał także pytać Draco, czy pójdzie na swoje. Żaden z nich nie zostawiłby Gryfona w takim momencie.

Niespodziewanie po godzinie wyczekiwania Tom drgnął, wyginając się w łuk. Podobnie zareagował Harry, ale nie puścił połączenia. Upadł na kolana, a koszula na plecach rozjarzyła się punktami. Każdy pasował do rany po łańcuchu. Teraz tworzyły wzór ósemki, która uniosła się nad klęczącym tylko po to, by wtargnąć w jego pierś.

Harry zaczął przerażająco krzyczeć, trzymając się za serce.

OOO


	20. XI Rytuał przeprosin cz1

**Blizny**

 **XI. Rytuał przeprosin**

 **Część A**

— On nie oddycha. On nie oddycha. On nie oddycha.

Harry uchylił powoli powieki. Drgnął, czując zimną podłogę pod plecami.

— Staraj się nie ruszać. — Snape położył mu dłoń na piersi. — Twoje serce na moment stanęło.

— Draco? — wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie, odwracając się z trudem stronę Malfoya.

Ten trzymał się za głowę, skulony w kucki na podłodze i powtarzał w kółko to samo.

— Jest w szoku. Daj mu chwilę. Musiałem zająć się tobą.

— Draco? — powiedział Harry odrobinę głośniej, zwracając uwagę Ślizgona.

— Już jest duchem? Będzie mnie straszył? — Malfoy się nie poruszył.

— Co za protektor — burknął Harry. — Na chwilę się urwałem, a ten taka panika.

— Heej! To moja kwestia! — To wyraźnie wystarczyło, żeby wziął się w garść i podszedł z wyraźną ulgą na twarzy. — Przeraziłeś mnie na śmierć.

Zbliżył się i chciał go objąć, ale Severus powstrzymał go, zasłaniając Harry'ego ramieniem.

— Czemu czuję się tak słabo? — mruknął Harry, gdy powieki same zaczęły mu opadać.

— Ilość aspektów oraz złamanie klątwy kosztują. Po prostu śpij. Należy ci się. Zajmę się tobą.

Harry jeszcze coś zamruczał niewyraźnie i zamknął oczy, zapadając w drzemkę.

— Dałeś popis, Draco — zganił go Severus, choć nie dziwił się.

Gdy klątwa weszła w pierś Pottera i ten zaczął krzyczeć, sam był przerażony. Kulminacją była nagła cisza. Krzyk Harry'ego urwał się niespodziewanie i chłopak upadł. Gdy Snape odwrócił go na plecy, nie oddychał. Zaklęcie wspomagające oddychanie nie zadziałało. To wtedy Draco zaczął panikować, a następnie wpadł w szok.

Chwilę potem Harry jednak sam nabrał powietrza i się ocknął.

Już dawno Severus nie odczuł tak wielkiej ulgi, jak w tym momencie.

Przeniósł ostrożnie śpiącego na nosze i, choć z ogromną niechęcią, podszedł do Czarnego Pana. Harry potrzebował go żywego, więc rzucił kilka zaklęć monitorujących stan. Utrzymywanie osób w śpiączce dla czarodziei nie było trudne. Odpowiednie czary będą dostarczać wszystkiego, co potrzebne do przeżycia organizmowi.

Na krótką chwilę musiał też ocucić Pottera, bo opuszczenie Komnaty Tajemnic bez jego wężomowy było niemożliwe.

Ten nie zasnął od razu, w milczeniu pozwalając przełożyć się na łóżko i przebrać w pidżamę.

— Bolą mnie plecy. Chcę leżeć na brzuchu.

— Magia klątwy jeszcze jakiś czas może się odzywać, ale to tylko powidok empirii. — Odwrócili go ostrożnie.

— Musisz używać dziwnych słów, gdy z ledwością trzymam oczy otwarte? Ciebie to bawi? — zachichotał słabo.

Severus pogłaskał go, mierzwiąc włosy.

— Przynajmniej masz humor, by żartować. Odpoczywaj, Harry. Należy ci się.

— Przegapiłem mnóstwo zajęć — mruknął, zaczynając znów odpływać. — Hermiona zasypie mnie notatkami.

— Pomożemy ci nadrobić. Nie martw się takimi głupstwami teraz.

— Tom jest wściekły. Albus znowu coś planuje. Jestem taki zmęczony. Nie mam już siły się im przeciwstawiać.

— Śpij, chłopcze — nakłaniał Severus, choć ostatnie słowa mocno go przestraszyły.

Feniks zaczął śpiewać. Oczy Harry'ego wreszcie się zamknęły i zasnął.

Jeszcze dobrze nie zamknęli drzwi do sypialni, a ktoś zapukał do gabinetu.

W progu zastali Lucjusza wraz z Arturem.

— Co się stało? — zdziwił się ich obecnością Snape, wpuszczając do kwater.

— W ministerstwie odezwały się alarmy Hogwartu. Minerwa już wszystko mi wyjaśniła. — Uniósł dłoń, gdy Severus chciał się odezwać. — Przyszliśmy sprawdzić co u Harry'ego.

— Odpoczywa. Jest wyczerpany. — Wskazał gościom fotele.

Draco przywitał się z ojcem.

— Jak klątwa?

— Zdjęta, ale ostatni aspekt był najgorszym przeżyciem dla wszystkich.

Skrzat ustawił na stoliku filiżanki i wszyscy się poczęstowali herbatą.

— Lucjusz wytłumaczył mi działanie _klątwy Mobiusa_ — odezwał się Artur. — Kto był ostatnim aspektem?

Snape spojrzał na Malfoya seniora.

— Nie sądzę, bym mógł ci to zdradzić. Złożyliśmy przysięgę Harry'emu.

— Czy ma to jakiś związek z tym przedmiotem z banku Gringotta? — dopytywał jednak Weasley.

— Dość spory.

— Mam nadzieję, że Harry wie co robi?

— Nikomu nie zagraża. Jest potrzebny tylko Harry'emu do walki z Albusem — odparł Snape.

— A potem? Co z nim zrobi?

Żaden ze dorosłych Ślizgonów nie znał odpowiedzi.

— Na pewno nie zabije — rzucił Draco.

— Draco! — zgromili go jednocześnie Lucjusz i Severus.

Doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę jak okrętną drogą szła ta rozmowa.

— Co?! — oburzył się.

— Nieważne. — Artur uśmiechnął się na ten widok. — Muszę iść. Chciałem jeszcze zobaczyć się z dziećmi. Spotkamy się za pół godziny przy wyjściu, Lucjuszu.

— Dobrze.

Snape odprowadził Weasleya do drzwi.

— Ty także powinieneś iść, Draco. Uspokój Ślizgonów — zwrócił się do młodego Malfoya, czekając przy nadal otwartych drzwiach.

— Chcę zostać… — zaprotestował.

— Idź już! — nakazał ostro. — Harry ma odpoczywać.

Naburmuszony Malfoy wyszedł.

— Co jeszcze cię sprowadza, Lucjuszu? — zapytał, gdy usiadł tuż obok.

— Ataki stały się sprecyzowane. Dotyczą tylko sklepów ze składnikami do eliksirów.

— Warzy Eliksir Życia. Błędy Slughorna kosztują.

— Zabezpieczyliśmy tyle, ile zdołaliśmy, ale to powoduje panikę. Na Nokturnie już dawno nie było tylu kupujących. Tamtych sklepów nie kontrolujemy — westchnął ciężko, odstawiając pustą filiżankę.

— Albus zaatakuje i tam, by zdobyć składniki.

— Robi się naprawdę gorąco. — Lucjusz rozpiął szatę pod szyją, a kącik ust Severusa uniósł się do góry.

— W dwadzieścia minut schłodzimy sytuację.

Rzucił zaklęcie na drzwi sypialni, aby nagłe wejście Pottera im nie przerwało, gdyby jednak się jakimś cudem obudził.

W następnej chwili już klęczał pomiędzy nogami Malfoya, który oblizał usta na ten widok.

OOO

Draco krążył nerwowo przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym. Pansy i Zabini siedzieli na kanapie tuż przed nim i obserwowali z lekkim rozbawieniem drepczącego chłopaka. Reszta Ślizgonów była odrobinę wystraszona takim zachowaniem, ale czekała na rozwój wypadków. Wybuchy Malfoya były słynne i nie chciano przegapić jednego z nich.

Na razie nic innego nie robił, tylko chodził.

— W Azylu wszystko w porządku. Potter nie anulował tarczy — poinformował go Blaise, przerywając przedłużające się napięcie.

— Dlaczego miałby chociaż pomyśleć o zdjęciu bariery? — Draco zatrzymał się tuż przed nim w bojowej postawie.

— A skąd mam wiedzieć, co siedzi w tej gryfońskiej łepetynie? W jednej chwili nas atakuje, to w następnej mógł dezaktywować ochronę.

— Harry nie atakował! To klątwa go zmusiła! — krzyknął, ściskając dłonie w pięści, by nie zaatakować adwersarza.

— Był pod wpływem _Impreiusa_? To dlatego go wypuścili? Nie uciekł sam?

— Harry potrafi zwalczyć _Imperiusa_. Ta klątwa była dużo gorsza. — Ślizgon usiadł w fotelu. — Nawet nie wiecie, przez co przechodził przez ostatnie dni.

— A dla rozładowania napięcia chciał wkomponować nas w ścianę — burknął Zabini.

Malfoy poderwał się i złapał Blaise'a za przód szaty.

— Nie wiesz, co faktycznie ten drugi Potter mógłby z tobą zrobić, gdyby Harry nad nim nie zapanował. Klątwa wydobyła na wierzch jego najciemniejsze ja. Wyobraź sobie, co by zrobił, gdyby nie udało mu się jej przezwyciężyć. Snape mi opisał, jak marny byłby nasz los.

Blaise odepchnął od siebie Malfoya.

— Wiem, co widziałem, Draco. On nas nienawidzi.

— A tarcza w Azylu? — dopytał ktoś z tyłu.

— Zrobił to tylko, by się popisać — odpowiedział, rzucając przez ramię i nie odrywając wściekłego wzroku od Malfoya.

— Nieprawda! On taki nie jest! — zaperzył się Draco.

Wszyscy skupili się na nim. Doskonale dostrzegał, że niewielu mu wierzy. Jak jeden czyn Harry'ego mógł zniszczyć ich wiarę w jego dobre intencje?

Pansy dostrzegła jego rozterkę i położyła współczująco dłoń na ramieniu.

— Dlaczego oni nie rozumieją, że on nie zmienia się w jednej chwili?

— Bo widzieli, że właśnie potrafi się zmienić.

— Ale to była klątwa. Nawet zabezpieczał wszystkich, by nikomu nie stała się krzywda, gdyby nie udało mu się nad nią zapanować. Zaklęcie utkane w ścianach więzi każdego o morderczych intencjach.

— Chciał nas zabić?! — krzyknął Zabini. — I ty się dziwisz, że…

— Nie chciał nikogo zabić! — odkrzyknął.

— Chciał, skoro jego własne zaklęcie zadziałało! — Nie dał się przekonać Ślizgon.

— Nie chciał! Panował nad wszystkim!

Tylko ręka Pansy powstrzymywała Draco przed rzuceniem się na Blaise'a.

— Jesteś idiotą, Zabini — szepnął.

Kiwnął do dziewczyny, że wszystko w porządku i skierował się do swojego dormitorium. Potrzebował długiej kąpieli i snu.

OOO

Harry budził się niesamowicie powoli. Raz zdawało mu się, że ktoś poi go niesamowicie gorzkim napojem, ale po nim czuł się o wiele lepiej. Potem ktoś cicho do niego mówił, ale nie rozumiał słów.

Gdy wreszcie powieki usłuchały i otworzył oczy, wisiało nad nim dwóch Ślizgonów i pielęgniarka.

— Chyba długo mnie nie było. — Uśmiechnął się słabo i spróbował usiąść.

Draco natychmiast mu pomógł, podkładając poduszki pod plecy. Pielęgniarka wraz z Severusem analizowali zaklęcie diagnostyczne. Feniks tylko patrzył z ramy łóżka.

Harry nawet nie dziwił się, że jest w skrzydle szpitalnym. Dziwne przeczucie kazało mu spojrzeć w głąb sali.

Jedno z łóżek obstawione było z każdej strony parawanami.

— Tom? — szepnął do Draco, a ten potwierdził.

— Jesteś głodny? Spragniony? — dopytywał się.

Potter zerknął na Snape'a i mocno zaniepokojoną Pomfrey.

— Ile spałem?

— Tydzień.

— To wyjaśnia, czemu czuję się taki wypoczęty. — Uśmiechnął się do nich. — Kąpiel i posiłek mile widziany.

— Na pewno nic ci nie jest? — upewniał się Severus. — Wiem, jak bardzo nie lubisz się skarżyć, ale…

— Naprawdę czuję się dobrze. Może trochę ospały, ale kąpiel na pewno temu zaradzi.

Wstał, ignorując pomocną dłoń Draco i skierował się do łazienki.

Kąpiel naprawdę pomogła. Skrzat dostarczył mu ubranie i, gotowy na wszystko, Harry wyszedł z łazienki.

— Co mnie ominęło przez ten tydzień? — zapytał z rozpędu.

Trudno było ignorować zaniepokojone twarze tej trójki.

— Twój atak na Ślizgonów nie został dobrze przyjęty.

Feniks zaczął śpiewać i Harry podszedł do niego, głaszcząc po grzbiecie.

— Myślisz, że to coś pomoże? Spróbować nie zaszkodzi — rzucił do ptaka.

— Co ty znowu planujesz, Harry? — dopytywał się Severus.

— Wykorzystam _mos maiorum._ Fawkes twierdzi, że to powinno wszystkich przekonać.

— Co dokładnie chcesz zrobić? — Tym razem zaciekawił się Draco.

Feniks zanudził krótko oburzony.

— Nie pamiętam wszystkich zasad przeprosin. Od wieków tego sie nie robi i nikt nic nie zrozumie, gdy Harry rozpocznie ten twój rytuał.

— Draco, obrażasz mojego tutora — zauważył chłodno Potter.

— Tylko wskazuję luki w waszym planie.

Harry spojrzał na feniksa, gwiżdżąc przez chwilę.

— Możesz mówić normalnie — westchnął ciężko Snape.

Chłopak odwrócił głowę i, lekko ją przekrzywiając, lustrował obu Ślizgonów.

— Wybieram Severusa. Jest Opiekunem Domu Slytherina i głową swojego rodu, posłuchają go.

Feniks zgodził się z nim. Mężczyzna westchnął zrezygnowany.

— Ile czasu zostało do posiłku w Wielkiej Sali?

— Dwie godziny do kolacji. Czy mam już zacząć obawiać się tego rytuału? — skierował pytanie do feniksa.

Śpiewna odpowiedź zadowoliła go.

— Harry, ty zjedz, a ja wysłucham poleceń.

— A ja? — wtrącił się Draco, czując się pominiętym w całej tej zawiłej sprawie.

— Chodź, dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa i powiesz, co jeszcze się działo. — Pociągnął go w stronę stolika, przygotowanego przez skrzata.

Pomfrey wycofała się do siebie, kiwając tylko głową.

Snape dokładniej wysłuchał Fawkesa. Rytuał przeprosin nie wydawał się skomplikowany. Odpowiednio zaczarowane wstęgi nie stanowiły problemu. Recytowaniem formuł zajmie się on. Jedynym problemem mogą być sami obrażeni przez Pottera. Obrzęd wymagał jednak, że nie mogą być o niczym wcześniej powiadomieni.

A to Ślizgoni.

OOO


	21. XI Rytuał przeprosin cz2

**Blizny**

 **XI. Rytuał przeprosin**

 **Część B**

— Mów w końcu — ponaglił go Harry, gdy Draco milczał już kilka minut.

— Ataki ucichły jakieś cztery dni temu. Severus twierdzi, że przeszedł do kolejnej fazy warzenia.

— Co dzieje się w szkole? — wypytywał dalej, bo ten umilkł po przekazaniu tych skromnych wiadomości.

— Ron z bliźniakami oraz z siostrą byli rano. Hermiona po obiedzie. Inni też chcieli przyjść, ale Pomfrey zabroniła.

— Co Tom tu robi? — Przewrócił oczami, bo i tym razem nie było to, czego oczekiwał.

— Pielęgniarka przy nim pomaga. Ma lepiej opanowane zaklęcia podtrzymujące.

— Domyślam się, że przysięga zmusiła Severusa do poproszenia o pomoc.

— Delikatnie to ujmując. Nadal uważam, że robisz duży błąd utrzymując go przy życiu. To nic nie zmieni.

— Mam odmienne zdanie. A dlaczego ja się tutaj znalazłem? — zmienił temat.

— Miałeś wizję. Nic groźnego, ale Pomfrey wspomniała, że tutaj jest bariera mentalna, więc Severus cię przeniósł. Możliwe, że chciał też odzyskać łóżko — rzucił wesoło.

— Całkiem wygodne, więc to zrozumiałe. — Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, dotykając dłoni Draco. — Masz coś przeciwko? — spytał, gdy ten drgnął, choć nie cofnął ręki.

Ślizgon zaprzeczył, zaplatając palce z jego.

— Cieszę się — szepnął zadowolony.

— Czego dotyczy rytuał feniksa? — Tym razem to Malfoy pytał.

— Przeprosin w dawnym stylu.

— Nie mów mi, że to ten ze wstęgami?

— Dokładnie ten.

— To poniżające! — krzyknął i zaraz się zreflektował. — Wybacz.

— Każde przeprosiny są w pewien sposób poniżające, bo musisz przyznać się do błędu. Rozumiem swój błąd i nie przeszkadza mi w żaden sposób ten rytuał.

— Nie zrobiłeś tego. To ten drugi…

— To nadal byłem ja, Draco. Tylko spuszczony ze smyczy blokad moralnych.

Potter przeczesał nadal lekko wilgotne włosy dłonią i westchnął. Brakowało mu i odczuwał brak tych dni, które był uwięziony oraz te przespane. Hermiona zapewne wszystko mu streści, ale wpierw musiał zająć się Ślizgonami. Ich zaufanie kiedyś może być mu potrzebne. Może nawet zbyt szybko.

W tym momencie jednak niesamowicie fascynował go dotyk Draco. Kciuk muskał cały czas wierzchnią część dłoni, za każdym razem wywołując elektryzujące ciarki.

Chłopak w ten samej chwili dostrzegł, co robi i chciał uwolnić dłoń, ale Harry przytrzymał go, przyciągając bliżej. Wciągnął zapach Draco, opierając czoło na jego barku.

— Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł — powiedział niezwykle spokojnie Malfoy, obejmując go ramieniem.

Harry obrócił lekko głowę i z zawadiackim uśmiechem polizał szyję Draco tuż pod uchem. Odczuł, jak ten zadrżał i przyciągnął go mocniej.

— Nie drażnij mnie — ostrzegł, odsuwając go od siebie tylko po to, by pocałować zachłannie.

Wypuścił Harry'ego wtedy, gdy obaj musieli nabrać powietrza.

— Ciekawi mnie, kto się tu, do kogo zaleca? — wtrącił Severus, stający nad nimi z jedną brwią uniesioną do góry.

Odskoczyli od siebie niczym oparzeni.

— Piękna czerwień — zawyrokował na widok ich zażenowania. — Draco — zmienił ton na poważniejszy — nie możesz nic powiedzieć Ślizgonom, więc najlepiej do posiłku zostań tutaj. Żeby czasem nic ci się nie wymsknęło. Harry, musisz ubrać białą koszulę. To obowiązkowe. T-shirt nie pasuje w żadnym wypadku. Pójdę wszystko przygotować i po was wrócę. Do tego czasu możecie przyjąć gości, ale ani słowa o rytuale.

W drzwiach minął Weasleyów i Granger. Przez krótki moment przemknęło mu zapytanie, skąd mogli wiedzieć, że Harry się obudził, ale w końcu codziennie przychodzili o tych samym porach.

— Harry! — jednogłośnie oznajmili swoją radość.

— Nie krzyczeć. Dziesięć punktów od głowy od Gryffindoru — dodał zamykając drzwi.

— Merlinie, on nigdy nie odpuści — burknął Ron, a Harry uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami w stronę Draco.

— Jak się czujesz, Harry? — spytała Hermiona. — Ginny wpadnie później. Hooch ją zatrzymała po treningu. Zastępuje cię chwilowo — dodała szybko.

— W porządku. Świetnie, że Ginny gra. Mówiłem, że nie będę miał czasu i nie myliłem się.

— Och, przestań, stary — prychnął Ron.

— Raz dwa się wykurujesz i znów zagrasz — wtrącił Fred.

— Nie. Nie zagram — rzekł poważnie Potter. — To już postanowione. Dałem słowo.

Fawkes przysiadł mu na ramieniu, ocierając się o policzek, a tiro pogłaskał go po niej.

— Fawkes, popuściłbyś trochę — poprosił George. — Nic by się nie stał gdyby Harry pograł.

Ptak spojrzał w oczy tiro.

— Obiecałem — odparł Harry.

— Już przestańcie — przerwał im Draco. — Harry zawsze dotrzymuje słowa. Jeżeli aż tak wam brakuje graczy i czujecie się słabi, to także zrezygnuję z gry. Bez Pottera to i tak nie ma sensu.

— Draco! — krzyknął zaskoczony Harry. — Nie musisz.

— Oczywiście, że nie muszę, ale chcę. I tak jak ty, także nie mam czasu na treningi.

Gryfon wyraźnie posmutniał.

— To przez to, że jesteś moim protektorem?

Malfoy syknął wkurzony, ale powstrzymał się od krzyku. Złapał dłonie Pottera w swoje i rzekł:  
— Nawet nie waż mi się tak myśleć. Robię to, co chcę i nikt mnie nie zmusił, abym porzucił grę. Sam zdecydowałem. Prawdę mówiąc grałem, bo ty grałeś. Dla frajdy rywalizacji. Mam gdzieś Puchar. Mam ich całe mnóstwo w domu. Jak się nudziłem, rzucałem w nie orzechami, ku irytacji skrzatów.

— Jak mogłeś? — oburzyła się Granger.

— Bo mogłem — prychnął w jej stronę. — Nie przerywaj.

Fred i George chichotali za plecami Rona, który tylko wywracał oczami.

— Jesteście niemożliwi — westchnął Harry. — Chciałbym porozmawiać przez chwilę z Hermioną i Ronem. — Uwolnił dłonie i wstał. — Spotkamy się za chwilę w Wielkiej Sali — rzucił do bliźniaków i Draco, wypraszając ich delikatnie.

Widział, że nie podoba się to Malfoyowi po jego zmarszczonym czole.

Gdy nareszcie został z przyjaciółmi sam, przeprosił Hermionę za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie.

— Och, Harry — przytuliła go. — Rozumiem. Nie musisz przepraszać. Czasami nawet przyjaciele nas wkurzają i milczymy. Następnym razem, gdy będę zbyt irytująca, to po prostu powiedz. Może nawet cię nie przeklnę — uśmiechnęła się.

— Teraz muszę wam coś pokazać. — Skierował się w stronę końca sali.

— Cały czas się zastanawiam, co tam Pomfrey ukrywa. — rzucił Ron. — Choć dziwne, że nic mnie nie pokusiło sprawdzić.

Harry zatrzymał się przed parawanami.

— Nie spodoba się to wam, ale chcę byście o tym wiedzieli i w razie problemów pomagali Severusowi.

— Harry? W coś ty się znowu wpakował? — zaniepokoiła się dziewczyna, ale w tej chwili Potter wprowadził ich za parawan.

— O w mordę buchorożca… — wymsknęło się Weasleyowi. — Ale brzydal.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

— Największy czarodziej, powodujący, że świat drży w posadach, a ty tylko tyle?

— Z taką mordą, to też bym musiał podbijać świat, inaczej nie miałbym wymówki, dlaczego wszyscy przede mną uciekają. No i jak leży, to nie wydaje się straszny. Raczej słaby i… — zamilkł, szukając słowa.

— Pokonany — dokończył Harry.

— Dlaczego on tu jest? — Hermiona odzyskała głos.

— Jest mi potrzebny.

— A gdy przestanie?

— Oddam go Lucjuszowi. Jeśli się nie obudzi, to Pocałunek Dementora uwolni wszystkich.

— Uwolni? — nie zrozumiała.

— Od złości, gniewu, a jego samego od tego ciała. Co dla jednych będzie karą, dla niego wolnością.

— A jak znów wróci?

— Oni zawsze znajdują sposób na powrót. Ciemność zawsze chce walczyć. Taka jej natura. — Spojrzał na Toma śpiącego bez ruchu poza unoszącą się piersią.

— Bardzo się zmieniłeś, Harry — powiedziała bardzo cicho.

— Nie miałem wyboru. Albo raczej nie dano mi go. Tamta wersja była niepewna. Teraz wiem, że i we mnie jest mnóstwo mroku i nie mogę o nim zapominać. Zamykanie tylko go wzmacnia.

Spojrzał przez okno.

Testrale pasły się na krawędzi Zakazanego Lasu, przypominając mu, ile śmierci już widział.

OOO

Severus wrócił kilka minut później. Widząc Harry'ego nadal w towarzystwie Gryfonów, wezwał skrzata i nakazał przyniesienie białej koszuli. Bez słowa wręczył ją Potterowi.

— A wy wynocha! — warknął na Weasleya i Granger.

— Nie trzeba, profesorze. Nie przeszkadza mi ich obecność.

Chłopak zdjął koszulkę i sięgnął po odłożoną na łóżko koszulę. Nie musiał patrzeć na przyjaciół, by znać ich reakcję, wiedział przecież jak wygląda.

— Wyglądasz, jakbyś był pokryty zaklęciem, Harry. — Hermiona jak zahipnotyzowana podeszła i dotknęła jego torsu.

— To tylko blizny. Nie bolą. — Złapał jej dłoń, wytrącając z tego dziwnego letargu. — Łaskoczesz.

— Wybacz. — Odskoczyła speszona, rumieniąc się.

Ron prychnął, starając się ukryć śmiech.

— Idźcie przodem. Muszę porozmawiać z profesorem — poprosił, zapinając guziki.

— A myślałem, że działasz tak tylko na Draco — rzekł ironicznie Severus, gdy zostali sami.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

Snape wyciągnął z kieszeni dwie szklane kulki, kładąc je na otwartej dłoni chłopaka.

— Potrzebuję czterech — zauważył Potter.

Mężczyzna nie pytał dla kogo. Po prostu wyczarował jeszcze dwie.

— Możemy iść?

— Tak.

Korytarze były opustoszałe, jak zwykle podczas posiłków. Snape ruszył do bocznego wejścia dla profesorów, a Harry przystanął na moment przed drzwiami. Feniks został w skrzydle szpitalnym przy Tomie. Odetchnął głęboko, trzymając kule w spoconej dłoni. Brakowało mu wsparcia tutora. Nie chciał jednak, by myślano, że to jego nakaz.

Pchnął drzwi i wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali.

Cisza zapadła momentalnie.

Harry nie skierował się w stronę stołu Gryfonów, ani tym bardziej Ślizgonów.

Podszedł do podium i skłonił się dyrektorce, która uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco. Snape zdążył ją o rytuale powiadomić, ku uldze Harry'ego. Severus już wstawał i zbliżał się do Pottera. Nie zszedł jednak z podium. Stał te kilka stopni powyżej i uniósł jedynie dłoń, gdy szepty zaczęły narastać.

Gryfon odwrócił się do uczniów.

Uniósł dłoń i ukazał trzymane w niej kule, które w tej samej chwili powiększyły się do wielkości sporego melona. Były przezroczyste, a w ich wnętrzu unosiły się wstęgi barwy nocnego nieba, usiane migotliwym pyłem.

Jedna zniknęła w znajomym pyknięciu. Trzy uniosły się nad głowami wszystkich i skierowały w sobie znanym celu.

Dwie zatrzymały się przed zszokowaną Pansy oraz wściekłym Zabinim. Trzecia unosiła się przed Ronem Weasleyem, który zmarszczył czoło i natychmiast złapał ją, wstając.

— Panie Weasley, czy wybierasz karę za popełniony czyn przez obecnego tu Pottera?

— Tak. Wybieram — rzucił donośnie, rozbijając kulę o stół.

Hermiona szarpała go za rękaw, próbując powstrzymać, choć nie wiedziała przed czym. Weasley zaczął podchodzić do przyjaciela.

Snape odwrócił się w stronę stołu Slytherinu.

— Panno Parkinson, czy wybierasz karę za popełniony czyn przez obecnego tu Pottera?

Ujęła kulę chwilę wcześniej i przyglądała jej się z zastanowieniem.

— Tak. Wybieram.

Ujęła wstążkę z rozbitej kuli i podeszła do Rona.

Wszyscy skupili się na Blaise'ie, który patrzył wrogo na kulę, rzucając co kilka sekund spojrzenie na Pottera. Odwrócił się też do Draco, ale ten ignorował go całkowicie, bawiąc się kielichem i nie patrząc na nikogo. Nagle twarz Zabiniego się zmieniła. Wściekłość gdzieś zniknęła, a jej miejsce zastąpiła pustka. Ujął spokojnie kulę i spojrzał na Snape'a.

— Panie Zabini, czy wybierasz karę za popełniony czyn przez obecnego tu Pottera?

— Tak. Wybieram.

Dołączył do dwójki. Tuż obok jego nogi pojawił się skrzat, trzymając kulę.

Mistrz eliksirów nie był tym zdziwiony.

— Skrzacie Zgredku, czy wybierasz karę za popełniony czyn przez obecnego tu Pottera?

— Tak. Wybieram.

Wstęga znalazła się w jego dłoniach, choć nie rozbił kuli, tylko gdzieś ją odesłał dotknięciem.

— Zdecydowano. Harry Potterze, mocą magii zostajesz ukarany przez tych, których zraniłeś czynem bądź słowem. Wraz z przyjęciem kary twe przewinienie zostanie przebaczone. Czy nadal chcesz przeprosić w ten sposób?

— Tak. Pragnę, by moje krzywdy zostały zapomniane przez pokrzywdzonych, gdyż nauczka wniknie głęboko i nigdy nie zostanie przeze mnie zapomniana — rzekł oficjalnie Harry, klękając wyprostowany przed czterema pokrzywdzonymi i zamykając oczy.

Wielka Sala nigdy nie była tak cicha. Wszyscy obserwowali, co się teraz stanie. Ci, którzy nie rozumieli, nawet nie starali się dowiedzieć od siedzących obok przyjaciół. Po prostu patrzyli jak zahipnotyzowani.

Pierwszy poruszył się Ron, rozwijając wstęgę i przyglądał się jej krótką chwilę. Potem ułożył ją przy kolanach przyjaciela.

— Przebaczam ci — powiedział tylko i wrócił do stołu.

Drugi poruszył się Zgredek, zawiązując wstęgę na nadgarstku Harry'ego.

— Wybieram przyjście do kuchni i wypicie ze Zgredkiem herbaty.

Kilka osób na sali zachichotało, ale natychmiast zostały uciszone.

Wstążka na nadgarstku zamigotała i wniknęła w skórę chłopaka. Reszta opadła na podłogę. Skrzat znikł z pyknięciem.

Pansy zerknęła na Blaise'a, a gdy ten ją ponaglił, rozwinęła swoją tasiemkę.

— Wybieram: jeden wieczór w moim towarzystwie, w momencie, który wybiorę. Czas nieokreślony.

Tym razem cała szkoła zaczęła piszczeć, gwizdać i Snape musiał krzyknąć, by kontynuować.

Parkinson zawiązała kokardę na drugim nadgarstku i ta zrobiła to samo, co wcześniej.

Ślizgonka zmierzwiła włosy Potterowi, uśmiechając się szeroko i wróciła do stołu. Jej koleżanki już ją otoczyły, chichocząc.

Pozostał Zabini. Zachowanie trzech poprzedników rozładowało napięcie zabranych i nie czuli się już wystraszeni dziwnością zachowania Pottera.

Osobliwy grymas na twarzy Ślizgona zaniepokoi jednak Snape'a. Ten chłopak nosił w sobie urazę i zamierzał teraz wykorzystać sytuację. A Snape nie mógł mu przeszkodzić. Rytuał już trwał i z tak bliskiej odległości czuł, jak magia gromadzi się i czeka.

— Wybieram: … — Pochylił się i obwiązał twarz Pottera na wysokości ust, szepcząc mu do ucha swoją karę.

Przerażenie widoczne w nagle otwartych oczach Harry'ego uzmysłowiło Snape'owi, że to będzie coś strasznego.

— Wszyscy natychmiast wyjść! — wrzasnął, stawiając tarczę tuż przed Potterem, by nikt się nie zbliżył.

Zeskoczył z podium i złapał Zabiniego.

— Coś ty mu kazał?!

Pozostali nauczyciele już poganiali uczniów do opuszczenia Wielkiej Sali.

Wstęga Zabiniego powoli wchłaniała się w skórę. Leżące na ziemi rozwinęły się na niewidzialnym wietrze, okrążając nadal klęczącego chłopaka. W jego oczach odbijał się magiczny pył, gdy taśmy znikały.

— Co się dzieje? — dopytywała dyrektorka.

Pozostali nauczycie obserwowali Pottera. Draco dołączył do Severusa, który próbował wydusić z Blaise'a odpowiedź.

— Ma powiedzieć o wszystkich ofiarach, których śmierć z rąk Czarnego Pana podobno widział.

Snape z szoku upadł na kolana, nadal trzymając go za ręce.

— Coś ty zrobił, Blaise? To go zabije… — szepnął, puszczając go i zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

Draco był bardziej dosadny. Sierpowy złamał nos Zabiniego i odrzucił Ślizgona pod ścianę, a sam podbiegł do klęczącego.

— Harry, nie rób tego. Proszę. Złam to zaklęcie. Przełamże rytuał.

Do chłopaka nic nie docierało. Patrzył w sufit, gdzie zniknęła ostatnia wstęga. Zaczął mówić.

Po kwadransie wszyscy byli bladzi, słuchając coraz to nowych opisów tortur.

— Jak długo on będzie tak mówił? — Zabini z szeroko otwartymi oczami nie wierzył temu, co słyszał. — To nie tak miało być. On miał tylko się zdradzić, że nic nie widzi. Że to tylko dla sławy. Że to wymyślił.

— Ty skończony debilu! Mówiłem ci, że ma wizje! Nie wymyślił sobie tego! — wrzeszczał Draco, tarmosząc go za szatę. — Jeśli coś mu się przez to stanie, osobiście zamknę cię w Azkabanie i wyrzucę klucz!

Cichy głos Harry'ego nie milkł. W którymś momencie łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach, ale nie poruszył się. Rytuał zmuszał go do mówienia.

— Chcę stąd wyjść — mamrotał Blaise.

— Zostaniesz do samego końca. Będziesz tu siedział i słuchał! — zawyrokował Snape.

Opanował się w końcu i stanął obok Draco. McGonagall już po pierwszych opisach rzuciła zaklęcie poufności, by nikt niepożądany czegoś nie usłyszał.

Nagle Zabini drgnął.

— On opisuje rodziców Pansy — zaczął kiwać głową w zaprzeczeniu i odsuwać się od Pottera. — On tego nie widział. Zmyśla. To nie jest prawda.

Słowa Gryfona płynęły jednostajnie.

— Severusie, domyślasz się, ile Harry widział ofiar? — spytała zatrwożona tym wszystkim Minerva.

— Rodzice Parkinson zniknęli na początku lipca. Harry u Durleyów miał średnio od trzech do sześciu wizji na dobę. Błagam Merlina, by on nie pamiętał nic z tego rytuału. To gorsze niż _Veritaserum_ i dementorzy razem wzięci.

— Nie możemy tego zatrzymać?

— Nie. Rytuał przebaczenia musi się dokonać. Nie przypuszczałem, że Zabini aż tak nienawidzi Pottera za to, co mu zrobił.

— Nie nienawidzę go — jęknął Blaise. — Nie wierzyłem w te wizje. Miał tylko przyznać się do kłamstwa.

Odepchnął się od ściany i podbiegł do Pottera.

— Już przestani, Harry. Już nie chcę tego słyszeć. Zamilcz. — Opadł na kolana, szlochając. — Już przestań. Przebaczam ci. Przebaczam, tylko przestań.

Harry umilkł i spojrzał na Blaise'a u swoich stóp.

— Dziękuję, Blaise — szepnął chrapliwym od ciągłego mówienia głosem.

Westchnął głeboko i przytulił Ślizgona.

— Ciii. Nie płacz.

— Ale ty naprawdę wszystko widziałeś? Zmusiłem cię byś sobie przypomniał. Każdą ofiarę.

— Nigdy ich nie zapomniałem, Blaise — rzekł niesamowicie spokojnie, podnosząc się na drżących nogach. — Nigdy żadnego z nich nie zapomnę. Chcę o nich pamiętać. Ponieśli największą cenę tej wojny i jeśli ktoś z rodziny zapyta, jak zginęli, opowiem o ich odwadze. — Pomógł wstać Zabiniemu i poklepał go współczująco po plecach. — Przepraszam, że cię zaatakowałem. Mrok jest w każdym z nas i czasem wymyka się spod kontroli.

Blaise odsunął się o kilka kroków i uniósł głowę, podejmując nagłą decyzję.

— Ja, Zabini Blaise, przyrzekam stanąć u twego boku, kiedy tylko powiesz. — Ciężkie zawirowanie magii otoczyło ich obu i Harry skinął głową.

— Przyjmuję.

Ślizgon odwrócił się do Snape'a.

— Przyjmę każdą karę, profesorze.

Severus spojrzał na Potter, ale ten pokiwał przecząco.

— Porozmawiamy o tym później. Idź do Pomfrey po eliksir uspokajający.

Gdy wyszedł, Snape stanął przed Potterem, mając innych nauczycieli za sobą.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak — odparł spokojnie Harry. — Mogę wrócić do dormitorium?

Draco stał po jego lewej stronie i czynnie go obserwował.

— Na pewno nic ci nie jest? Takie wspomnienia…

— Severusie — szepnął konspiracyjnie. — Radzę sobie z koszmarami. Jakoś — dodał mniej pewnie.

— Chcesz eliksir?

— Nie. Przecież wiesz, że nie mogę się potem obudzić.

— Panie Potter — wtrąciła się dyrektorka. — Skoro pańskie wystąpienie dobiegło szczęśliwie końca, a pani Pomfrey pozwoliła na opuszczenie szpitalnego łóżka, mile widziany jest pański powrót do dormitorium.

— Minerwo! On właśnie przeżył szok! — oburzył się takim potraktowaniem Pottera Severus.

Mignęło mu niespodziewanie, że jeszcze nie tak dawno, nigdy w życiu czegoś takiego nie zrobiłby, nawet gdyby na szali było jego życie

— I całkiem dobrze go znosi — rzuciła chłodno i znów zwróciła się do Gryfona. — Bardzo dziękuję za odwagę ukazania nam tak starego rytuału, choć efekty odrobinę przerażały.

— Zostałem o tym uprzedzony przez tutora. — Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Następnym razem jednak, gdyby zaistniały podobne okoliczności, pozostanę przy standardowych przeprosinach.


	22. XII Proszę cz1

**Blizny**

 **XII. „Proszę"**

 **Część A**

Severus obserwował każdy krok Harry'ego, gdy w towarzystwie Minerwy odprowadzali go do dormitorium. Milczał całą drogę, ale też nikt nie potrafił rozpocząć rozmowy.

— Dobranoc. — Harry pożegnał się przy wejściu i przekroczył dziurę za portretem Grubej Damy.

— Martwisz się o niego — zauważyła dyrektorka.

— Dziwisz się temu? To nadal dziecko, a ciężar odpowiedzialności, spoczywający na jego barkach, jest ogromny. Czekam chwili, w której się pod nią załamie. To może być nasz koniec.

Załopotał szatą i odszedł, pozostawiając kobietę pod portretem.

Zamierzał rozmówić się z Zabinim.

Nie spodziewał się zastać pokoju wspólnego w takiej ciszy. Mówił tylko Blaise.

Draco stał przy kominku ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma i po samej twarzy widać było, że nie podoba mu się to, co się dzieje, ale jednocześnie nie przerywał. Snape kiwnął tylko głową Zabiniemu, który na jego widok zamilkł.

— Kontynuuj.

Ktoś zapisywał słowa Ślizgona ze skrupulatną dokładnością. Wypowiedziane nazwisko i sposób śmierci za każdym razem kończyło się tak samo. Jakiś uczeń opuszczał pokój wspólny i znikał w dormitorium.

— To wszyscy, których rozpoznałem z opisu Harry'ego, ale nie wszyscy, którzy zginęli. Przerwałem to.

Pomfrey zajęła się jego złamanym nosem, bo zniknęły ślady krwi.

— Mogę wiedzieć dlaczego? — zapytał mistrz eliksirów, zataczając krąg dłonią i wskazując tak to zgromadzenie.

— By nie popełnili tego samego błędu co ja.

— A wziąłeś pod uwagę, że pozostali będą chcieli także znać prawdę i pójdą go zapytać?

— A Harry im odpowie — wtrącił Draco.

— Właśnie! Chciałem tego uniknąć — warknął Snape. — A ty wręcz nakłoniłeś ich do tego.

— Powiedział, że pamięta ich i jeśli rodzina zapyta…

— Oczywiście, że odpowie! To Gryfon! To Potter!

Miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć, ale ostatecznie tylko odetchnął głęboko, uspokajając się.

— Dajcie mu kilka dni odpocząć.

Zrezygnował z rozmowy, teraz już nie miała większego sensu. Wrócił do swoich kwater. Musiał, choć na moment, usunąć słowa Pottera z głowy.

OOO

Potter miał podobne wejście do pokoju wspólnego, tyle że tu cisza zapadła, gdy tylko go dostrzeżono.

— Och, Harry? Wszystko w porządku? — Dopadła go Hermiona. — Co się stało?

— Nic. Naprawdę. Profesor Snape trochę spanikował.

— I tak długo zajęło mu zrozumienie błędu? Harry, proszę mi tu nie kłamać w żywe oczy. Ron mi wytłumaczył, na czym polegał rytuał przebaczenia. Co zażądał Zabini w ramach kary?

Harry spojrzał na stojącego w ciszy Rona. Jego zmarszczone czoło świadczyło, że jest na niego zły.

— Przecież przeprosiłem. — Nie rozumiał jego gniewu.

— Normalnie się nie dało?! Wiesz jak się poczułem, gdy wstęga zatrzymała się przede mną?!

Feniks rozłożył skrzydła, gdy Weasley zaczął krzyczeć.

Harry spiął się.

— Ron, przestań krzyczeć na Harry'ego. Mówiłam ci, że tego nie lubi. — Dziewczyna odciągnęła go do tyłu. — Porozmawiacie rano, jak opadną emocje. Harry na pewno jest zmęczony.

— Spałem tydzień, Hermiono. — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Jeśli masz chwilę, to przejrzę twoje notatki, by nie być całkiem nieprzygotowany na jutrzejsze zajęcia.

— Jutro sobota — burknął Ron, kierując się w stronę kanapy przy kominku.

— Przyniosę i tak notatki. Nic nie zaszkodzi przejrzeć.

Harry cicho się z nią zgodził.

Dźwięki wróciły do standardowej tonacji. Tu nikt zwykle nie zajmował się długo czyimiś problemami. Może poza tymi dotyczącymi Harry'ego Pottera.

— Mogę? — spytał Harry, wskazując fotel obok Rona.

— Oczywiście. To pokój wspólny, możesz siedzieć gdzie chcesz.

— Jesteś na mnie wyraźnie zły, więc jeśli moja osoba cię irytuje, to pójdzie gdzie indziej.

— Gadasz jak Ślizgon. Siadaj.

Harry zajął fotel, a potem już milczał, czekając na Hermionę. Fawkes przesiadł się na oparcie fotela i zaczął śpiewać. Kilku uczniów przysunęło się zaciekawionych bliżej. Gdy Harry zaczął odpowiadać gwizdem ich oczy otworzyły się szerzej. Trudno było nie dostrzec tego zainteresowania feniksem.

Kącik ust Pottera uniósł się lekko, gdy sam dostrzegł dumę ptaka, specjalnie rozprostowującego skrzydła. Zaczął cicho gwizdać jedną kombinację tonową.

Po trzecim czy czwartym razie któryś z młodszych Gryfonów powtórzył ją jednocześnie z Harrym i wokół niego rozbłysły drobniutkie iskierki, nierobiące jednak nikomu krzywdy. Kolejne powtórzenie wygwizdało już więcej młodszaków.

— Harry, przestań się popisywać — skarciła go Granger, pojawiając się tuż obok. — To nie ładnie.

Potter mrugnął do Gryfonów i przewrócił oczami, gdy zachichotali zgodnie.

— To notatki z ostatnich trzech tygodni.

— Czyli od początku roku — jęknął i zerknął na odchodzących młodszych, którzy gwizdali, ale tym razem bez efektów wizualnych.

Gdy spojrzeli w jego stronę strapieni, okazał skruchę. Potem wrócił do Hermiony, która zaczęła mu streszczając w jej mniemaniu, tematy. Ronowi też się udzieliło, choć raczej wymuszenie, gdy przypomniano mu o pracy domowej na poniedziałek. Zapowiadał się długi weekend.

Przed dwudziestą drugą Harry jednak odmówił dalszej współpracy.

— Muszę jeszcze iść na chwilę do profesora Snape'a — oznajmił, odkładając pergaminy i wstając.

— Ale zaraz cisza nocna.

— Postaram się zaraz wrócić. Chyba, że mnie zatrzyma. Ma to w zwyczaju.

— Coś cię boli? Może lepiej żebyś poszedł do pani Pomfrey. — Ron odezwał się po raz pierwszy odkąd usiedli.

— Jest moim protektorem. Czasami musimy porozmawiać, Hermiono. Przygotuj mi na jutro to, co powinienem przerobić. Mam czas od… — spojrzał pytająco na feniksa, który zaśpiewał krótko, a Harry tylko westchnął. — …od czternastej. Przypuszczalnie poza posiłkami do tego czasu się nie zobaczymy.

— Nawet na mecze cię nie puści? — skrzywił się Ron.

Harry przemilczał odpowiedź i ruszył do wyjścia.

Dotarcie do lochów zajęło mu chwilę, ale w końcu ruchome schody skręciły tam, gdzie powinny i mógł dotrzeć pod drzwi kwater Severusa.

— Co ty tu robisz? Zaraz cisza nocna.

— Chcę porozmawiać z Tomem, ale wolę byś o tym wiedział.

— Dlaczego? Coś ci grozi?

Chłopak chwilę milczał, zagryzając nerwowo wargi. Dotąd nigdy tego nie robił, a to niepokoiło mężczyznę. W końcu jednak ten uznał, że udzieli mu odpowiedzi.

— Może to przebiec jak wizja. A wręcz jestem tego pewien.

Snape wciągnął go do gabinetu, zatrzasnął drzwi.

— Znowu preferujesz cierpieć? Dlaczego wolisz to zrobić? Czego chcesz się dowiedzieć? Czemu mi nie pozwolisz? Wiem, że nałożyłeś na Czarnego Pana zaklęcie umysłu, blokujące każdego poza tobą. Czemu nam nic nie mówisz? Rzucasz zaklęcia na prawo i lewo, ale żadnego nie tłumaczysz.

— Przygotowuję się — oznajmił krótko.

— Do czego? Do walki? Masz znowu jakiś gryfoński plan, który obejmuje tylko ciebie? — Potter milczał, stojąc w bezruchu tam, gdzie się zatrzymał po wciągnięciu. — Harry, przecież tłumaczyłem ci, że nie jesteś sam.

— I to oznacza, że nie mogę poczynić pewnych kroków zapobiegawczych?

— Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. Włącz nas w ten plan.

— Gdy nadejdzie czas.

Spojrzał na feniksa, nucącego coś ostro.

— Idę do Toma — stwierdził i skierował się do wyjścia.

Snape zawarczał pod nosem, ale ruszył za nim. Gryfona nie zmieni. A już na pewno nie tego. Czegokolwiek uczy go tutor, gruntownie jest to powiązane z trwającą wojną. Tak jak to zaklęcie w Wielkiej Sali.

Minerva zapytała o nie, gdy Hogwart powiadomił ją o dołożeniu kolejnej tarczy. Sam Harry dopiero później wyjaśnił jej działanie. Zamek przyjął ją bez sprzeciwów, a przecież sami nauczyciele mieli problem z wplątaniem zaklęć ochronnych bez aktywowania alarmów.

Badali je na tyle długo, by upewnić się wtedy stwierdzić, że Hogwart je uznał.

Jeszcze kilka razy zamek poinformował ich o nowych dodatkach, ale tych nie udało im się już znaleźć, bo nawet sam Hogwart im nie pozwolił.

W ciszy dotarli do skrzydła szpitalnego. Harry od razu skierował się w stronę parawanu. Pomfrey spojrzała pytająco na Severusa.

— Nie odchodź zbyt daleko, ale nie przeszkadzaj nam — poprosił odrobinę oschle.

Dołączył do Pottera, który na niego cierpliwie czekał.

— Bariera przeszkadza — zauważył Harry.

— Czy masz tu pomieszczenie bez bariery mentalnej? — zapytał oczekującej pielęgniarki mężczyzna, odrobinę już zirytowany.

— Oczywiście. Przypuszczam, że chcecie od razu tam iść?

— Tak. Poproszę — odparł Harry.

Pomogła Severusowi przewieźć Toma do dalszej sali, rzucając czar zamykający na główne drzwi. Obecność Riddle'a nadal była tajemnicą. Harry przypuszczał, że gdyby ktoś faktycznie chciałby zajrzeć za parawan bez ich zgody, to nic by nie dostrzegł. Podejrzewał to, gdy pokazywał Toma przyjaciołom. Normalnie Ron już dawno by zobaczył, a nie tylko wspominał, że jedynie go kusiło.

— Proszę, tu kończy się bariera.

Potter tego nie potrafił stwierdzić, ale w domu Severusa też nie wiedział, dopóki Lucjusz mu nie wskazał.

— Dziękuję, pani Pomfrey.

Harry przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł przy głowie Toma.

— O czym chcesz z nim rozmawiać?

— Na początek muszę go znaleźć. To, że wybudziłeś go z Żywej Śmierci, niczego zbytnio nie zmieniło w jego stanie. Jest spora szansa, że gdy znajdę umysł Toma, to się całkowicie obudzi.

— A po co chcesz to zrobić? — Ta opcja nie podobała się Snape'owi.

— Nie wiem. Po prostu chcę z nim porozmawiać. Przy okazji spróbuję sprawdzić, co robi Albus. Nie pamiętam nic z wizji, którą miałem, gdy spałem. Mogła być ważna.

Severus przysunął sobie drugie krzesło, ale nie aż tak blisko jak Potter. Fawkes także nie przysiadł blisko, nawet opuścił ramię tiro.

Chłopak kilka długich minut patrzył na Toma, wreszcie jednak dotknął obiema rękami boków czoła i zamknął oczy. Mars na czole pojawił się chwilę potem i Harry spiął się dosyć mocno. Blizna zaczęła wolno krwawić, a krew spłynęła wąską strużką bokiem nosa.

Do tego efektu połączenia mistrz eliksirów powinien już się przyzwyczaić, ale nadal mu się nie podobał. Rozmyślał, o czym tak bardzo chciał porozmawiać Harry, że nawet obudzenie Czarnego Pana go nie powstrzymywało?

Jak dotąd Potter był nieświadom ilości ataków, które nastąpiły od chwili złamania ostatniego aspektu. Nawet w _Proroku_ nie pisano o wszystkich, by nie wzbudzać jeszcze większego niepokoju wśród czarodziei. Sam wiedział tylko z powodu znajomości z Lucjuszem.

Nieświadomie potarł ramię, gdy przebiegł po nim skurcz.

Harry tkwił w umyśle Czarnego Pana już ponad kwadrans, ale poza słabym krwawieniem z blizny nie działo się specjalnie ani niepokojącego.

Ponownie potarł ramię. Zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu i spojrzał na chłopaka, który zaczął gwizdać, jednocześnie nie opuszczając umysłu Riddle'a.

Przedramię zaczęło boleć. Rwało i szczypało jednostajnie. Podwinął rękaw i syknął. Najmniejszy dotyk potęgował wrażenia, co nie należało do przyjemnych. Mroczny Znak wyglądał niepokojąco. Czyżby Albus odkrył nowy sposób na kontrolowanie tych znaków? Chce przyciągnąć do siebie tych, którzy odwrócili się i odeszli? To było przerażające.

Severus jęknął, a ból ciągle narastał. Upadł na podłogę, przyciskając rękę do piersi. Czuł, jakby ktoś próbował odebrać mu coś ważnego. Przygryzł wargę, starając się nie krzyczeć. Nigdy nie krzyczał, nawet pod najgorszą klątwą Czarnego Pana, a obecny ból mógł z tym porównać. Pomfrey pojawiła się i natychmiast pomogła mu się wyprostować.

— Chcesz się położyć, Severusie?

Pokiwał przecząco, opierając się jedynie o najbliższą ścianę. Gwizd Harry'ego nabrał innego brzmienia, bardziej ostrzejszego, niczym zmuszającego do czegoś, co tylko on chciał osiągnąć.

Feniks nadal nic nie robił, czasem tylko otrząsając się i próbując coś z siebie zrzucić niewidzialnego. Pielęgniarka próbowała też zbliżyć się do Harry'ego, ale otaczała go tarcza. Nie zamierzała jej forsować. Mistrz eliksirów zaczął osuwać się w stronę podłogi, gdy obraz przed oczami zamglił się, a ręka pulsowała już tak strasznie, że przez myśl przebiegł pomysł amputowania jej jakimś szybkim czarem. Pomfrey zdążyła go złapać, nim uderzył o kafelki. Przelewitowała na łóżko i zdjęła szatę, sprawdzając obrażenia. Ramię było niesamowicie opuchnięte i zaczerwienione, a Mroczny Znak… falował?

Dotknęła znienawidzonego przez Severusa symbolu zniewolenia i mruknęła zdziwiona. Brzeg tatuażu zaczął się rozmywać, pożerany przez coś. Najpierw zniknęła górna część czaszki, jakby niewidzialny pasożyt zjadał Znak. Potem rozrastało się to z każdą sekundą.

Gdy znikł całkowicie, pozostawiając po sobie poślad, niczym głupawy żart kremem na słońcu.

Zareagowała na nagłą ciszę, panującą w sali. Harry przestał gwizdać.

Spojrzała na niego, gdy wstał i podszedł do Severusa. Dotknął ramienia, uśmiechając się słabo. Jego wzrok był nieobecny, jakby jeszcze nie wrócił stamtąd, gdzie był.

— Strasznie boli mnie głowa — szepnął, chwiejąc się na nogach.

— Też musisz się położyć. — Przytrzymała go i poprowadziła na powrót do głównej sali szpitalnej. — Wracasz do bariery, kochanieńki.

Próbowała zmusić go do położenia, lecz skończyło się na tym, że bladł niesamowicie i na powrót siadał. Położyła mu poduszki pod plecy i rzuciła zaklęcie diagnostyczne.

— Wygląda, jakbyś miał wstrząs, ale nie uderzyłeś się w głowę.

— Potrzebuję chwili ciszy — szepnął, zatykając uszy i odchylając głowę ostrożnie, by oprzeć się o ramę.

Pielęgniarka przelewitowała Snape'a, by mieć ich obu na oku i zabezpieczyła pokój z Tomem.


	23. XII Proszę cz2

**Blizny**

 **XII. „Proszę"**

 **Część B**

Akurat jego nie miała zamiaru ruszać. Zawiadomiła też dyrektorkę o stanie profesora.

Kilka minut później ta przybyła w towarzystwie bladego Lucjusza oraz Draco, który natychmiast dopadł łóżka Harry'ego.

― Co się stało? ― zapytał starszy Malfoy.

Na widok zaklęć wyciszających uniósł brew.

― Nie znam szczegółów, ale w efekcie kontaktu umysłowego pana Pottera sądzę, że wszyscy śmierciożercy stracili Znaki. Chyba, że chodziło tylko o was, co też może być możliwe. Proszę usiąść, ministrze. Jestem zdziwiona, że jest pan przytomny.

Posłuchał, siadając na brzegu łóżka Severusa.

― Co z nimi?

― Trudno powiedzieć. Nie wykryłam żadnych zaklęć. Severus jest wyczerpany magicznie, natomiast pan Potter ma wstrząs mózgu, ale nie doznał żadnego urazu, aby mieć takie efekty.

― Harry? ― Draco cały czas próbował złapać z Gryfonem kontakt. ― Co mu jest? Ma otwarte oczy, ale nie reaguje, jak do niego mówię.

Kobieta natychmiast podeszła i zaświeciła końcem różdżki przed oczami Harry'ego. Reakcja była ledwo dostrzegalna.

― Mogłabym dać mu eliksir bezsennego snu, ale jeśli to faktycznie jakiś uraz, to może się to źle skończyć.

― Sam eliksir jest fatalnym pomysłem. Harry nadal nie może go pić ― zrugał ją podenerwowany Ślizgon.

Ujął dłonie chłopaka, chcąc je po prostu trzymać.

― Jest strasznie zimny ― wystraszył się.

Kobieta ponownie sprawdziła stan Gryfona.

― Musimy go rozgrzać. ― Rzuciła zaklęcie rozgrzewające i przykryła go kocem.

― Harry, co się dzieje? Ocknij się. Mam zawołać kogoś? Chcesz bliżej Fawkesa? Powiedz coś, proszę.

Feniks pojawił się przy głowie Pottera, ocierając się o niego i śpiewając smutno.

― Fawkes, co on znowu zrobił? Czemu mu nie przeszkodziłeś?

Ptak uniósł głowę i spiorunował go tym swoim złotym spojrzeniem. Zaśpiewał ostro długą reprymendę.

― To chociaż go ulecz. Proszę.

Jeśli ptak może prychnąć, to Fawkes to w tym momencie zrobił i przeskoczył na łóżko. Pochylił głowę nad rękoma Harry'ego i uronił łzę. Ta jednak nie spłynęła po skórze, pozostawiając złocisty blask. Zatrzymała się w powietrzu kilka milimetrów nad skórą i wyparowała z sykiem, niczym uderzając w rozpalony piec.

― To znaczy, że on znów to robi? ― Draco ścisnął mocniej chłodne dłonie Gryfona.

― Co robi? ― wtrącił się Lucjusz.

Sam też trzymał dłoń Severusa, ale ten miał normalną temperaturę, a nawet odrobinę podwyższoną. Dotyk jednak uspokajał.

― Zablokował nas. Gdybym użył _Legilimens_ , to pewnie odbiłbym się od blokady.

Nagle sala rozbrzmiała cichym alarmem, podrywając obu Malfoyów na równe nogi. Pomfrey skierowała się biegiem do drugiej sali. Ślizgoni ruszyli za nią.

Zamarli zaraz za progiem.

Śpiący Lord Voldemort rozsypywał się na ich oczach w pył, tworząc niewielkie kupki piasku na podłodze. Tak zwyczajnie.

― Umarł? ― zapytała cicho kobieta, ale nie odważyła się podejść bliżej.

Niespodziewany trzask spowodował, że całą trójką podskoczyli. Cztery skrzaty bez słowa zaczęły zamiatać piasek, wrzucając do pojemników, z którymi przybyły.

Surrealistyczność tego zdarzenia spowodowała, że nikt się nie odezwał ani nie poruszył, dopóki skrzaty nie zniknęły.

Sala wyglądała czysto. Łóżko zostało pościelone.

― Uszczypnij mnie ― zdołał odzyskać głos Draco. ― Au!

Minister magii, po spełnieniu prośby syna, odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do sali szpitalnej.

Snape właśnie próbował usiąść. Malfoy złapał go za ramiona i zmusił do ponownego położenia.

― Lucjusz? Co ty tu robisz? Gdzie...? ― Wspomnienia szybko wróciły i spojrzał na odsłonięte ramię. ― Nie ma…

― Nie ma ― potwierdził Malfoy, podciągając swoją szatę i ukazując puste przedramię.

― Zamorduję bachora. ― Zerwał się z łóżka i przytrzymał partnera, gdy nogi się pod nim ugięły. ― O cholera. ― Złapał się drugą ręką za głowę.

Lucjusz objął go w pasie i pomógł podejść do Pottera. Jego stan nie uległ najmniejszej zmianie.

Nadal patrzył gdzieś w dal, ale spojrzenie nie było czyste. Draco ostrożnie ujął jego twarz i podniósł mu głowę. Harry zamrugał i zmarszczył brwi.

― Harry? Słyszysz mnie?

Brak reakcji na pytanie był przerażający. Powolne ruchy powiek lub uniesienie dłoni obserwowali, wstrzymując oddech. Nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na to, że Draco nadal delikatnie go trzyma, obniżył się i położył.

― Harry…

Coś w piersi Draco ukuło niesamowicie, gdy widział takie zachowanie Gryfona. Nie przejmując się widownią za swoimi plecami, pochylił się i złożył pocałunek na chłodnych wargach Harry'ego. Czuł, jak łzy zbierają mu się w kącikach ust, gdy całowany nie zareagował w najmniejszym stopniu. Unosząc się na rękach, zobaczył, jak jedna spada wprost na policzek Pottera.

Ciężkie westchnienie opuściło płuca Gryfona i sięgnął dłonią do policzka Draco.

― Lubię cię ― szepnął i kciukiem starł kolejną łzę.

Potem dłoń opadła i powieki wraz z nią. Harry zasnął.

Malfoy bał się odetchnąć, by go nie zbudzić. Do samego końca wzrok Pottera nie uległ zmianie, ale przynajmniej się odezwał i poruszył.

― Temperatura wróciła do normy ― przerwała ciszę Pomfrey. ― Niech śpi. Zajmij drugie łóżko.

Malfoy posłusznie posłuchał, odsuwając się od Harry'ego. Przynajmniej kobieta domyśliła się, że nigdzie nie pójdzie.

― Ty, Severusie, masz wracać do swojego łóżka. A panu, panie Malfoy, także zaleciłabym sen.

― Muszę wracać do ministerstwa. Jeżeli to nie obejmuje tylko nas, to szybko się dowiem. Zastanawia mnie, czemu Severus wygląda tak źle, a ja jestem jedynie trochę otumaniony?

― Nie znam odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Myślę, że ma to związek z protektorem, a może z bliskością z… ciałem. ― Nie potrafiła użyć innego sformułowania. ― Naprawdę nie wiem.

― Proszę zając się Severusem.

Pokłonił się krótko i wyszedł.

― Chodź do łóżka, Severusie ― nakazała Pomfrey, stając obok i wyciągając w jego stronę rękę. ― Albo użyję zaklęcia.

― Stara jędza ― burknął, wstając i kierując się do łóżka.

Odrzucił pomoc, ale czuł jej wzrok na sobie, dopóki do niego nie dotarł. Bez słowa przyniosła mu eliksir wzmacniający i tak długo czekała, aż opróżnił fiolkę, choć nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru. Ułożył się na boku, plecami do jej biurka i znów dotknął miejsca, gdzie powinien być Znak.

 _Co ten dzieciak tym razem wykombinował?_

Z tym pytaniem zasnął.

― Jak to zmusiłeś Czarnego Pana do wyrzeknięcia się zwolenników?! ― wrzask Draco przy wtórze skrzeku feniksa rozbudził go kilka godzin później.

Obaj chłopcy stali naprzeciw siebie, ale ręce Draco trzymały przód szaty Gryfona. Chwilę wcześniej musiał zacząć się ubierać.

― Zidiociałeś do końca?! Klepki poprzestawiało od tych ciągłych wizyt w umyśle Czarnego Pana?! Jesteś popieprzonym debilem, Potter! Jak teraz mamy rozpoznać, kto był śmierciożercą?! Mogą bez problemu dostać się wszędzie. Ułatwiłeś im to, porąbany Gryfonie!

Cios w szczękę był jednym z pierwszych. Potem Potter tłukł Draco bez opamiętania, a ten nie zostawał mu winny.

― Przestań mnie obrażać. Zrobiłem to, co uważałem za słuszne. ― Nie podniósł głosu, starając się jednocześnie unikać ciosów, choć z marnym skutkiem.

Twarz zaczynała wyglądać nieciekawie, ale i tak Draco odniósł obrażenia.

Snape patrzył na tę scenę z politowaniem. Zabronił Pomfrey na reakcję. Draco ciągle krzyczał, a pomimo tego Potter twardo stawał przy obranej stronie.

― Przez ciebie zginą kolejni ludzie!

Kolejny cios Gryfona zwalił Ślizgona z nóg, ale zdołał pociągnąć go za sobą. Harry zamierzył się, by uderzyć. Powstrzymał się jednaki tym razem to on złapał Draco za przód ubrania, przyciągając bliżej.

― Zrobiłem to, by Severus i Lucjusz mogli być wreszcie wolni. By ci, którzy zrozumieli swój błąd, także mogli przestać się bać. A także, by uwolnić tych, którzy zmuszeni zostali przez Albusa do ataków na każdego, kto posiada choćby najmniejszą wiedzę o eliksirach.

Po policzkach Harry'ego zaczęły spływać łzy.

― Gdy ja sobie słodko spałem, ludzie umierali z powodu składników do eliksiru. Śmierciożercy nie mogli mu się przeciwstawiać, bo przeinaczył ich Znaki. Teraz już nie ma nad większością władzy.

Opadł z sił, gdy adrenalina także przestała buzować mu we krwi.

Draco leżał bez ruchu, odkąd Harry zaczął mówić. Był święcie przekonany, że Gryfon odebrał im ostatnią szansę na rozpoznawanie zwolenników Czarnego Pana. Nie brał w ogóle pod uwagę, że mógł mieć inny, dużo ważniejszy powód. Notorycznie zapominał, że to Harry, a on zawsze ma jakieś swoje bohaterskie powody.

Potter puścił szatę Malfoya i wyprostował się, przeczesując dłonią włosy. Następnie wstał i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę.

― Przestań krytykować moje decyzje, protektorze. Zwłaszcza, zanim usłyszysz powody takich czynów. Mam dosyć bójek z tobą.

Draco przyjął rękę, ale nie wstał. Podniósł się i przyklęknął na jedno kolano. Przyłożył sobie dłoń Harry'ego do czoła i rzekł powoli.

― Przysięgam nigdy więcej nie negować twoich decyzji.

― Nie wymagam tego. ― Potter odrzucił gromadzącą się już wokół magię. ― Po prostu rozmawiaj ze mną, Draco.

Potarł powieki i poprawił okulary. Spojrzał na Severusa, który go obserwował, tak samo jak wstającego Ślizgona.

― Minus dziesięć punktów od Domu każdego za obudzenie mnie o świcie.

― Jest jedenasta ― zauważył Harry. ― Obu wam chyba brakowało ostatnio snu, bo ja już skończyłem poranne zajęcia i przyszedłem tylko sprawdzić co u was.

Snape rzucił lodowate spojrzenie na Pomfrey.

― Jedenasta?! ― wrzasnął, odrzucając przykrycie.

― Minerva zgodziła się ze mną, że dzień odpoczynku ci nie zaszkodzi.

Jednym ruchem różdżki zmienił pidżamę, w którą musiała przebrać go podczas snu, w szatę i wypadł na korytarz.

Harry podszedł do kobiety, która tylko westchnęła i machnęła kilka razy nad nim. Otarcia i pomniejsze siniaki zniknęły.

― Dziękuję, pani Pomfrey. Przepraszam za kłopoty.

To samo zrobiła z Draco, który idąc w ślady Severusa, także ekspresowo zmienił ubranie i podążył za Potterem.

Złapał go na schodach, które w tym momencie się poruszyły, blokując drogę w obie strony.

Bez słowa złapał go za gryfoński krawat i przyciągnął do pocałunku, przytrzymując za kark. Harry w pierwszej chwili zaszokowany, chciał go odepchnąć, lecz zrezygnował z tego zamiaru. Uchylił usta, pozwalając Draco pogłębić pocałunek. Palce Ślizgona wsunęły się we włosy, a ręka z krawatu przeniosła się na biodra, przyciągając Harry'ego jeszcze bliżej.

Odsunął się minimalnie, dając im obu odrobinę powietrza.

― Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałbym cię teraz nagiego w moim łóżku. Co ty ze mną wyprawiasz, Harry?

― Draco, ja…

― Ćśśś ― uciszył go krótkim pocałunkiem. ― Wiem. Nie poganiam. Po prostu rozmawiam.

Wsunął rękę pod koszulę Harry'ego, dotykając pleców. Chłopak zadrżał.

― Mam przestać? ― zapytał, zatrzymując się i w duchu prosząc, by Gryfon pozwolił mu na więcej.

Harry pokiwał przecząco głową, patrząc mu w oczy. Draco mógłby teraz utonąć w tej zieleni, migoczącej czymś niesamowitym. Pochylił się i tym razem złożył pocałunek na krawędzi szczęki. Następny na szyi i Harry samoistnie odchylił głowę, dając mu większy dostęp. Ślizgon przycisnął go do barierki schodów, przesuwając dłoń z pleców na tors.

Harry jęknął, gdy ten jednocześnie musnął palcami sutków, a językiem płatek ucha.

― Draco, raczej tak nie wygląda rozmowa ― wymruczał wręcz, w najmniejszym stopniu nie próbując mu przerwać.

Schody jednak podjęły za nich decyzję, ustawiając się na swoim miejscu i szarpnięcie odsunęło Ślizgona od Gryfona.

Harry poprawił koszulę, cicho chichocząc na widok wkurzonego chłopaka.

― Chodź na obiad. ― Złapał go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

― Jeszcze za wcześnie ― zauważył Draco, nie puszczając jego dłoni.

Harry chyba nawet nie miał zamiaru go puścić. Całą drogę do Wielkiej Sali trzymał go mocno, jakby miał mu uciec. Korytarze były puste. Nigdzie nie było widać uczniów.

― Mówiłeś, że skończyłeś zajęcia. A gdzie pozostali?

― Wagaruję.

Pchnął drzwi i pociągnął Draco.

― Trochę to panu zajęło, panie Potter ― zauważył profesor obrony przed czarną magią.

― Przepraszam. To Malfoy, nie wyjdzie do ludzi, dopóki jego włosy nie wygrają konkursu piękności w _Czarownicy_.

Pociągnął zdezorientowanego Ślizgona na środek, oczyszczony ze stołów i stanął obok.

― Jak już wcześniej mówiłem ― nauczyciel zwrócił się do zebranych uczniów ― tarcze mogą być różne. Zdążyliście zobaczyć te standardowe, a teraz pan Malfoy zaprezentuje nam coś ze starszych wersji.

― Przyprowadziłeś mnie tu specjalnie ― oburzył się szeptem.

― Przecież lubisz być w centrum uwagi ― odparł spokojnie Harry. ― Masz teraz okazję, mój protektorze.

Odsunął się kilka kroków.

― _Dicio Protecto_ ― rzucił tarczę na Harry'ego, ale nadal był na niego zły za takie potraktowanie.

Kilku uczniów zaatakowało Harry'ego, gdy nauczyciel otrzymał zgodę od Gryfona i potwierdzenie, że tarcza jest stabilna.

― Dziękuję bardzo. Czy możesz pokazać nam coś jeszcze?

― O ile Draco wyrazi zgodę. Miałem to ćwiczyć z tutorem przez weekend.

― Panie Malfoy? ― zwrócił się do Ślizgona.

― Niech robi, co chce ― burknął ten.

Feniks pojawił się po gwiżdżącym przyzwaniu. Harry wytłumaczył mu, co chce zrobić, także gwiżdżąc. Fawkesowi nie spodobało się to. Ogłosił to donośnie skrzecząc i bijąc Harry'ego przez głowę skrzydłem.

― Jakieś problemy? ― spytał nauczyciel.

Potter złapał szamoczącego się ptaka i przytulił do piersi, gwiżdżąc delikatną melodię. Ten uspokoił się i przekręcił zabawnie głowę, starając się spojrzeć na niego. Chłopak wypuścił go z objęć i ptak zrobił trzy koła nad Draco. Na głowę Ślizgona upadło pióro z jego ogona i zniknęło.

― Mogę zaczynać, profesorze ― powiedział Harry, ustawiając się naprzeciwko Malfoya.

Fawkes usiadł na katedrze, pomiędzy chłopakami ustawionymi przed nim.

― Co to będzie?

― Jeżeli mi się uda, to zaklęcie ochronne wysokiego poziomu. Inaczej spektakularne fajerwerki, ale nikomu nic nie grozi ― zapewnił na koniec.

Potter pochylił głowę, skupiając się. W sali dało się prawie natychmiast usłyszeć delikatne buczenie, a następnie ciepła fala przemknęła w stronę Gryfona.

Kilka osób sapnęło, pocierając ramiona. Chłopak uniósł głowę i przyłożył palce wskazujące do ust. Znów gwizd zawtórował tworzeniu się świetlistej smugi pod palcami młodego czarodzieja. Tym razem stworzył czar obiema rękami. Lewa układała lustrzane odbicie prawej ręki.

Najpierw Harry rozłożył szeroko ramiona, by od tego punktu utworzyć linię pod ukosem. Gdyby złączył je po środku, utworzyłaby półokrąg. Teraz już nie przykładał palców za każdym razem do ust, gdy przerywał dla nabrania oddechu. Przerwy tworzyły tylko puste odcinki we wzorze, które wciąż miały moc. Kolejne linie zaczynały się kilka milimetrów poniżej zakończenia wcześniejszego. Biegły w stronę piersi i opadały w dół o centymetr lub dwa, by cofnąć się następnie ku mostkowi i zakończyć tuż na wysokości miednicy.

Ze strony Draco faktycznie wyglądało to jakby Harry rysował wzór na swoim ciele. Jednak ciągle nie skończył.

Pomiędzy niepełnym półokręgiem narysował otwarty niewielką przestrzenią prostokąt, zapełniony w środku prostą kreską. Podobne dorysował nad zakrzywionymi liniami.

― Odwróć się, Draco ― nakazał Harry, trzymając dłonie tuż przy środku wzoru.

Malfoy prychnął rozdrażniony i odwrócił się.

Potter jednym, ostrym gwizdnięciem pchnął wzór w stronę Ślizgona. Jeżeli wszyscy spodziewali się, że rzuci to Draco o ścianę, to się rozczarowali. Zaklęcie delikatne wchłonęło się w ciało Malfoya.

Tiro jęknął, upadając na kolano.

Ślizgon obrócił się, rozglądając.

― Już?

― Nic nie poczułeś? ― zapytał profesor, patrząc na przemian na obu.

― Nie.

― Zdejmij koszulę ― rzekł Harry, wstając przy pomocy Rona.

― Nie będę rozbierał się publicznie.

― Po prostu pokaż im plecy. Zaklęcie jeszcze jakiś czas powinno być widoczne. Potem się wchłonie.

Fawkes zaskrzeczał ostro na Draco i ten zaczął rozpinać koszulę. Ponownie stanął plecami do wszystkich i zsunął ją z pleców.

― Wow! ― Obiegło pomieszczenie.

― Idealnie, panie Potter. Dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru za ten pokaz.

― Heeej! A ja, to co? ― oburzył się Draco, próbując wykręcić głowę.

Hermiona zlitowała się nad nim, wyczarowując dwa lustra.

― Pan, panie Malfoy, już otrzymał nagrodę. Takie zaklęcie ochroni pana przed prawie wszystkim. Koniec zajęć.

Draco przyglądał się czerwonym śladom, jakby ktoś potraktował go farbą.

― Wygląda jak skrzydła ― mruknął.

― Akurat to wpadło mi do głowy. ― Uśmiechnął się Harry, podchodząc i pomagając ubrać mu koszulę i zapiąć guziki.

Sala opustoszała. Uczniowie poszli odnieść torby przed obiadem, a inni jeszcze nie dotarli. Harry powoli zapinał ostatnie guziki.

― To mój prezent dla ciebie, Draco ― szepnął. ― Będę też wiedział, kiedy będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie.

― Nieładnie mnie tak zmuszać do jego przyjęcia.

Ślizgon uniósł jego podbródek, chcąc spojrzeć w te fascynujące go ostatnio oczy.

― A przyjąłbyś go?

― Jeśli byś ładnie poprosił. ― Przyciągnął go bliżej, unieruchamiając mu dłonie pomiędzy nimi.

Akurat znajdowały się na wysokości zapięcia paska.

Pocałunek był powolny. Najpierw obrysował językiem usta Harry'ego, który posłusznie je uchylił, gdy nacisnął na nie mocniej. Słodki smak ust był zniewalający. Nie chciał tego przerywać, ale w każdej chwili ktoś mógł wejść. Westchnął, odsuwając się.

― Proszę. ― Cicha prośba Harry'ego i te lekko zmrużone oczy uruchomiły wyobraźnię Draco na bardzo niebezpieczny poziom.

Zielony jedwab, nagi Potter proszący o…

― Merlinie, Harry… ― Pocałował go po raz kolejny.


	24. XIII Sekwencje weryfikujące cz1

**Blizny**

 **XIII. Sekwencje weryfikujące**

 **Część A**

Harry z szerokim uśmiechem obserwował, jak Severus próbuje uwolnić się z rąk pijanego Lucjusza. Draco podawał ojcu proszek fiuu i po chwili odesłali go do Narcyzy. Ona z całą pewnością doprowadzi go szybko do trzeźwego stanu.

― Cud, że w ogóle tutaj trafił ― burknął Snape, otrzepując szatę z popiołu, który wzbił minister.

― Śmierć Voldemorta należało świętować. Jednego Czarnego Pana mniej ― stwierdził chłodno Draco, nadal naburmuszony zachowaniem ojca. ― Ale to była libacja. To karygodne. Dorośli ludzie na wysokich stanowiskach nie powinni dawać takiego przykładu.

Severus poprawił szatę, która próbował z niego zdjąć Lucjusz i wcale nie przeszkadzało mu, że jego własny syn patrzył.

Potter obserwował całą tę zabawną sytuację z fotela przy kominku. Kończyli odrabiać zaległe zadania, przy których pomagał im Snape, gdy niespodziewanie przybył podchmielony Lucjusz.

Od śmierci Riddle'a minęły cztery dni. Choć nikt nie poinformował o tym Pottera, on wiedział. Nadal nie zdradził, czego dokładnie dotyczyła jego rozmowa z Riddlem. Uwolnienie zwolenników zmniejszyło szeregi Albusa, ale nie opustoszały one do końca. Mniejsza ilość spowodowała jednak zmniejszenie się ilości i siły ataków. Chyba, że sam Albus ruszał ze swojego ukrycia. Okoliczności zmusiły go do tego.

Sytuacja wydawała się patowa. Nie mieli szpiegów, nie znali postępów pracy Slughorna. Mogli tylko podejrzewać, na jakim jest stadium.

Jednemu, czemu dziwił się Severus, to błyskawicy na czole Harry'ego. Ich znaki zniknęły, lecz blizna Chłopca-Który-Przeżył nie.

Sam zainteresowany tylko wzruszył na ten temat ramionami.

― Ta blizna to ja. Pewnie nigdy już nie zniknie.

Jak dla mistrza eliksirów Harry był zbyt cichy. Tylko Draco wzbudzał w nim jakieś bardziej poruszające emocje. Notorycznie natykał się na nich po kątach może i nierobiących czegoś makabrycznego, ale jedynie wtedy dostrzegał więcej życia w Potterze.

Chłopak nie był chory. Zaklęcia niczego nie wykrywały, ale to był tiro. Skoro potrafił powstrzymać feniksa przed uleczeniem, to czym byłoby oszukanie zaklęcia diagnostycznego? Mogło też zwyczajnie nic mu nie być, a on sam był przeczulony.

Tyle, że intuicja nigdy go nie zawiodła. Coś się działo, a on nie potrafił odkryć co.

― Wracajcie do siebie. Za kwadrans cisza nocna.

Pozbierali swoje rzeczy i pożegnali się.

Snape odczekał ten kwadrans i ruszył na obchód. Był piątek i zwykle był to czas na schadzki wśród starszych roczników. Czy oni naprawdę byli tacy głupi, że myśleli, iż nie znał w tym zamku każdego schowka czy pustej klasy? Nawet pokój życzeń nie stanowił dla niego tajemnicy, choć ta sala doskonale kryła swoich tymczasowych mieszkańców. Na nich wystarczyło poczekać jedynie korytarz dalej.

― Panno Granger, mogę wiedzieć, co robi pani poza dormitorium o tej porze? ― zatrzymał Gryfonkę w miejscu samym tonem głosu.

Nie wystraszyła się jednak, że ją złapał.

― Doby wieczór, profesorze. Pani Pince mnie przytrzymała. Pomagałam jej w układaniu książek. Oto przepustka.

Wręczyła mu nauczycielski zwój, pozwalający uczniowi na przebywanie poza dormitorium po dwudziestej drugiej oraz poza klasą w czasie zajęć.

― Wiesz, że prosto sprawdzić czy faktycznie dostałaś go dziś. Może to pozwolenie…

― Proszę sprawdzać. Nie potrzebuję kłamać.

― Ach, Gryfoni. Idź już ― nakazał.

― Kiedy zwolni pan Harry'ego z tych dodatkowych zajęć? Potrafię mu pomóc w nauce w normalnych godzinach. Nie musi zarywać nocy, żeby nadrobić program.

Severus zmarszczył brwi. Coś tu nie pasowało.

― Pan Potter opuścił mój gabinet pół godziny temu. Tak samo jak trzy ostatnie wieczory. Czy chcesz powiedzieć, że Harry nie sypia w dormitorium i nikt tego dotąd nie zgłosił opiekunowi Domu?

Hermiona zrozumiała, że właśnie zdradziła przyjaciela. Powinna najpierw z nim porozmawiać. Snape wyprzedził ją, kierując się do portretu Grubej Damy.

― Czy Harry Potter jest w środku? ― zadał proste pytanie.

― Jeszcze nie wrócił ― odparła poważnie.

― Kiedy wyszedł?

Zaklęcie kontroli zmuszało portrety do udzielania nauczycielom takich odpowiedzi. Granger przypominało to przeglądanie kamer monitoringu, tyle że szybsze.

― Ostatni raz wychodził przed osiemnastą.

― Szedł do pana na korepetycje ― stwierdziła Gryfonka.

― Do środka! Zajmę się tym.

Portret otworzył się po podaniu hasła i dziewczyna szybko przekroczyła otwór w ścianie.

Snape ruszył na poszukiwania zaginionego chłopaka. Od razu przyszła mu na myśl jedna sala. Zwykle była zamknięta i żadne ze standardowych czarów odblokowujących nie mogło jej otworzyć. Przypuszczał jednak, że dla tiro nie będzie stanowiło to najmniejszego problemu. A tym bardziej dla Harry'ego Pottera ze znajomością wężomowy.

Była to stara sala w jednej z wież. Kiedyś mieszkała tu wróżbitka, a po jej odejściu Trelawney nie chciała tego samego pokoju.

Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, ozdobionych ogromną kobrą. Wąż uniósł głowę, rozkładając kaptur. Już przez drzwi słyszał charakterystyczny gwizd Harry'ego. Kobra zasyczała i gwizd się urwał. Po chwili drzwi uchyliły się.

― Spodziewałem się ciebie już z dwie noce temu. Wejdź, proszę.

Zasyczał do węża i kobra ułożyła się spokojnie.

Pokój był w większości pozbawiony mebli. Pod oknem, przez które teraz wpadało słabe światło księżyca, stał wypłowiały fotel, zajmowany przez śpiącego feniksa. Przy fotelu stał stolik, na który Severus natychmiast zwrócił uwagę. Migotliwe zawartości fiolek przyciągały spojrzenie. Nie były wiele większe od kciuka, a rozsiewały wokół siebie intensywne złote światło. Uniósł jedną, starając się rozpoznać, co jest w środku, ale zawartość była zbyt jasna. Jakby ktoś umieścił w środku miniaturowe słońce.

― Co to jest?

― Pokażę ci, ale musisz przysiąc, że mi nie przeszkodzisz.

Mężczyzna natychmiast odwrócił się do niego.

― Już sama ta prośba mówi mi, że to nie jest bezpieczne. I jak mam na to pozwolić? Co ty znowu kombinujesz, Harry?

― Chronię wszystkich ― odparł poważnie.

― A kto ochroni ciebie?

Chłopak stał od niego w pewnym oddaleniu, tuż przy płonącym komiku. Na tle ognia wydawał się taki mały i słaby, jakby jeden ruch mógł go wciągnąć w płomienie i zniszczyć doszczętnie.

― Nie jestem już Wybrańcem. Tom umarł. Albus nie obawia się mnie wcale. Jestem tylko niewielką przeszkodą na drodze do celu. W końcu stałem się zwyczajnym chłopcem. ― Uśmiechnął się do siebie, z sobie tylko znanego żartu.

Severus zrobił krok w jego stronę, ale Potter zatrzymał go gestem, wyciągając dłoń.

Zaczął gwizdać i ten dźwięk poruszył coś w mężczyźnie. Nie brzmiał jak te słyszane wcześniej na ćwiczeniach z tutorem. Spojrzał na feniksa, ale ten spał zwinięty.

Harry zaczął tworzyć zaklęcie.

Jak przy Draco, rozłożył ramiona, tyle, że teraz czubki palców ułożył o wiele niżej i ruch skierował do góry. Półokrąg był wypukły do góry i przestrzeń pomiędzy obiema liniami była większa, bo na szerokość torsu chłopaka. Od tego punktu rozpoczął rysowanie dwóch równoległych linii ku ziemi, a tam rozsunął je na boki. W zetknięciu z podłogą, ta rozbłysła i Severus ujrzał kolejne zaklęcie.

Zbladł, rozpoznając symbole, ale jakakolwiek próba przerwania teraz Harry'emu skończyłaby się przypuszczalnie śmiercią ich obu. To dlatego chciał jego przysięgi, żeby mu nie przeszkodził.

Harry wyprostował się. Gwizd przypominał teraz cichy świergot małego ptaka. Zaklęcie migało tuż przed nim, ciągle niedokończone. Przyłożył dłonie do piersi i nagłym ruchem oderwał je, zataczając dwa koła tak, że nałożyły się na siebie. Lekko pchnięte osiadły na pionowych liniach czaru. Ostatnim ruchem było zamknięcie poziomą linią przestrzeni w kole pomiędzy tymi liniami.

Jeżeli Snape spodziewał się, że to już koniec, to się mylił.

Gryfon nie miał jeszcze takiego zamiaru. Czar zaczął się zmniejszać pomiędzy jego dłońmi i Severus już wiedział, co było we fiolkach na stole. Skompresowane zaklęcie dołączyło do buteleczek. Chłopak umilkł, ale nie opuścił kręgu. Spuszczona głowa i ciężki oddech oznaczały, że zbiera siły.

Mistrz eliksirów już by nim potrząsnął, ale wyjście z takich zaklęć wstrzymujących także wymagało mocy. Po kilku dłużących się nieznośnie minutach, Harry zrobił krok do przodu. Wokół niego rozprysła się niczym szkło bariera i krąg na podłodze zaczął znikać w kamieniu. Gryfon uniósł głowę do góry, oddychając głęboko i rozluźniając się.

Choć Severus miał ochotę krzyczeć, zrobił coś innego. Przyciągnął wyraźnie wyczerpanego młodego czarodzieja do piersi i tylko westchnął. Chłopak w ogóle się nie bronił. Oparł głowę o tors i przymknął powieki.

― Bardzo zmęczony?

― Trochę ― wymruczał słabo.

― Czemu Fawkes ci nie pomaga?

― Zabroniłem mu. To moje zadanie.

― Zdradzisz mi szczegóły?

Chłopak milczał, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

― To będzie ochrona dla walczących, a jeżeli zadziała poprawnie, walka szybko zakończy się bez ofiar.

― Co ono dokładnie robi?

― Petryfikuje każdego z Eliksirem Życia we krwi.

To, że nie zrobi nic poważniejszego, nie było zdziwieniem dla Snape'a. Harry nigdy nie skrzywdziłby nikogo. Już taka jego natura.

Gryfon odsunął się, rozmasowując ramiona i kark.

― Ile chcesz jeszcze ich zrobić?

― Gdybym ufał w celność rzucających, starczyłoby dwanaście. Czar ma dosyć szeroki zasięg, więc złapie nawet dwóch w swoich granicach. Niestety nie wierzę aż w takie szczęście. Zrobię tyle, ile trzeba.

― Czyli ile? ― domagał się odpowiedzi Severus.

Gryfon przeczesał dłonią włosy, a on już wiedział, że ten szuka wymijającej odpowiedzi.

― Nawet nie próbuj, Harry. Chcę znać prawdę.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i prychnął. Znak, że był już zmęczony ponad miarę. Zwykle ukrywał wszelkie takie oznaki zdenerwowania.

― Tyle, ile zdążę.

― Ile zdążysz? ― zaniepokoił się. ― Znasz termin ataku? I miejsce? Przygotowujesz się do niego odkąd opuściłeś umysł Czarnego Pana.

― Toma! On miał na imię Tom! Nie Czarny Pan ani nawet Voldemort, choć lubił się tak nazywać! Tom Riddle! Naucz się w końcu jego pieprzonego imienia! ― wrzeszczał na niego.

Severus był zszokowany. Nawet z aspektami Harry nigdy nie pokazał takiej wściekłości. Dyszał ciężko, ściskał dłonie w pieści i chwiał się na nogach.

― Harry… ― Szept zadziałał lepiej niż gdyby sam na niego krzyknął.

Chłopak opamiętał się w sekundę, rozglądając po pokoju, jakby nie wiedział gdzie był. Zdjął okulary i potarł oczy.

― Wybacz, Severusie. ― Podszedł do okna i spojrzał w ciemność. ― Albus ze Slughornem rozpoczęli trzecią fazę wczoraj rano.

― Merlinie… ― Pod mistrzem eliksirów ugięły się nogi, ale zdołał ustać. ― Skąd wiesz? Przecież nie masz wizji.

Harry prychnął rozbawiony, ale nie był to wesoły śmiech. Zbyt zmęczony jak na młodego człowieka.

― Wiedziałeś, że _Avada_ nie zostawia na ciele ofiary żadnego śladu? Najmniejszej ranki czy skaleczenia?

― Tak. Jesteś jedynym wyjątkiem.

Chłopak odwrócił się w jego stronę.

― Jestem? Gdzie jest dowód, że w ogóle rzucono we mnie _Avadą_? Skąd wiadomo, że blizna nie powstała w inny sposób? Może jakiś odłamek mnie zranił, gdy dom eksplodował? ― Jego głos był słaby, jakby nie miał siły nawet na mówienie.

― Co insynuujesz? ― Nie wierzył w to, co teraz pomyślał, ale Potter mądrze mówił.

― Avada nie odbiła się ode mnie, lecz od bariery mojej matki.

― To wiemy. Przepłaciła to życiem.

― Nieprawda. Żyła, a to Tom zginął od odbitego zaklęcia.

― Ale…

― Potem przybył Albus. Jak myślisz, jak zareagował słysząc, że Lily zwykła czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia doprowadziła do upadku Toma? Nie poznałem jeszcze zaklęcia, jakiego użył, ale w efekcie moja mama nie żyje, ja mam bliznę, a Tom dostał drugą szansę życia, a sam Albus mógł ogłosić mnie bohaterem i prowadzić w kierunku swojego planu. Jednak ten wymknął mu się spod kontroli, bo Tom nie dał się tak łatwo zmanipulować. Zapamiętał wszystko z tamtej nocy ― burknął i ciągnął dalej. ― Wcale mu się nie dziwię, że tak chciał mnie zabić. Gdybym znał prawdę, pewnie bym mu sam pomógł.

Wisielczy humor Gryfona zaniepokoił Severusa.

― Harry, przestań. To jakieś kłamstwo. Przecież potrafisz mówić w wężomowie właśnie dzięki połączeniu z Czar… Tomem ― poprawił się szybko, widząc wzrok Harry'ego. ― I wizje.

― Nikt nigdy nie pomyślał, że po prostu posiadałem tę umiejętność? Ile dzieci jesteście w stanie sprawdzić pod tym kątem? Na całym świecie? Przecież nie wszystkie chodzą do szkoły takiej jak Hogwart. Początkowo nawet nie wiedziałem, że to potrafię. Ile osób zignorowało to, nie mając kontaktu z wężami?

― A wizje? Widziałeś oczami Toma i czułeś ból jego zaklęć. ― I ponownie mówił inteligentnie, powodując szok u Severusa.

― I Tom nigdy o mnie nie wiedział? Czy ty nie zauważyłbyś obcej świadomości w swojej głowie?

― Ostatnie lato wiedział. Wykorzystywał to.

― I zawsze wtedy był obok niego Albus. Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne?

― To mało przekonujące.

― Wiem, ale nie potrafię ci tego wytłumaczyć tak, jak widziałem to w ich umysłach. Ich wspomnienia się pokrywały. Jakbym oglądał obraz z dwóch kamer w tym samym pokoju.

Potarł czoło, ścierając nieświadomie nagle pojawiającą się krew.

― Krwawisz.

Pomógł mu usiąść w drugim fotelu i oprzeć głowę o zagłówek.

― Zaklęcie przestało działać ― mruknął Harry, wyjmując chusteczkę z kieszeni i przykładając ją do blizny.

― Jak często krwawi?

― Co kilka godzin, czasami częściej. Zagląda sobie ― zaśmiał się ponuro.

To wyjaśniało ten nagły spokój Gryfona. Był cały czas atakowany, a nikt tego nie widział. A on się pilnował. Wykrwawiał się wręcz na ich oczach, a nikt tego nie dostrzegał.

― Nie wiem, po co ci protektorzy, skoro nie korzystasz z ich pomocy.

― Bo nic nie możecie zrobić i jedynie martwilibyście się niepotrzebnie.

Siedział tak, z zamkniętymi powiekami i bladą twarzą. Jak tu zbesztać kogoś w takim stanie?

― Durniutki, mały Gryfonek ― westchnął z politowaniem i podniósł go, przytulając do piersi. ― Gdybyś powiedział, znalazłbym rozwiązanie.

Harry nie bronił się. Nawet nie burknął oburzony. Głowę oparł o bark mężczyzny i wyglądało na to, że wszystko mu jedno. Zwyczajnie był zbyt zmęczony.

― Butelki… ― szepnął, przypominając sobie o zaklęciach.

― Zaraz po nie wrócę, nie martw się.

― Nie trzeba. Sala jest zabezpieczona. Nawet Draco tam nie wejdzie. Jedynie ty. Wiedziałem, że mnie znajdziesz.

― Dlatego powiedziałeś mi to wszystko?

― Ktoś musi znać prawdę.


	25. XIII Sekwencje weryfikujące cz2

**Blizny**

 **XIII. Sekwencje weryfikujące**

 **Część B**

Umilkł potem na dłuższą chwilę i Severus myślał, że ten zasnął. Przekraczając prób skrzydła szpitalnego zauważył, że chłopak drgnął.

― Bariera mentalna ― mruknął cicho i nagle, strasząc Severusa, zwiotczał, tracąc przytomność.

Pielęgniarka pojawiła się przy nich natychmiast. Ułożyli Pottera do łóżka i zbadali stan.

― Trening? ― spytała, obserwując wyniki.

Severus zaprzeczył.

― Jest wyczerpany, ale nie mocno. Dobry sen wyrówna poziom. Znowu mało je. Przyda mu się kilka eliksirów wzmacniających. Wyniki przypominają te uczniów zdających OWUTEMY. Jest zestresowany. Nawet nie pytam czym, macie pewnie mnóstwo spraw na głowie. Ale musi odpocząć, inaczej upadnie w najważniejszym momencie ze zmęczenia.

― Proszę nie przesadzać, pani Pomfrey. Poskłada mnie pani jak zawsze.

Potter musiał przed momentem odzyskać przytomność i próbował rozśmieszyć Poppy. Bez powodzenia.

― Śpij. Może i nie możesz brać eliksiru bezsennego snu, ale melisa zawsze się znajdzie. Nawet całe wiadro, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba.

Uśmiechnął się do niej słabo, ledwo unosząc kąciki ust. Opiekuńcza pielęgniarka westchnęła na ten widok.

― Jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem, kochanieńki. Gryfon w każdym calu. Odpocznij. Zakaz treningów z kimkolwiek przez co najmniej tydzień.

Dobrze, że nie oczekiwała potwierdzenia, bo Potter z całą pewnością jej nie udzieliłby. Nie lubił kłamać. Po prostu przemilczał wszystko, co ważne. Chłopiec sięgnął po szklankę z wodą i opróżnił ją w kilku łyżkach.

― Czy odpoczniesz przynajmniej do rana? Pomfrey ma rację ― zapytał Severus, znając podejście do sprawy tego młodego człowieka.

― Muszę zrobić jak najwięcej zaklęć.

Co on ma począć z tym Gryfonem?

― Jeżeli porozmawiam z dyrektorką i zwolnimy cię z zajęć, byś mógł robić te swoje zaklęcia, odpoczniesz?

Chłopak milczał, zastanawiając się.

― Ale musi być koło ciebie Draco ― od razu zaznaczył Snape. ― W tamtej sali nie ma bariery.

Harry uniósł głowę i mężczyzna dostrzegł, że ten punkt mu się nie podoba.

― Albo zaczniesz tworzyć zaklęcia w barierze, albo w obecności swoich protektorów.

― Albo? Zostawisz mnie samego? ― zaśmiał się.

― Tu jest Pomfrey, gdyby ci to wyleciało z tego gryfońskiego łba ― rzucił już rozeźlony.

Ten chłopak wcale nie brał pod uwagę niebezpieczeństwa. Wolał zamęczyć się, nic nikomu nie mówiąc, niż poprosić o pomoc.

― Wybieram obecność Draco. Stworzenie nowego kręgu wstrzymującego zajmie zbyt dużo czasu i mocy ― zdecydował.

― Nie tworzysz go za każdym razem od nowa? Pęknięcia w strukturze czaru mogą spowodować, że zaklęcie cię zrani lub zabije.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Tematy nowych, a tak naprawdę tych dawnych zaklęć, intrygowały Severusa. Potrafili o nich dyskutować bez przerwy.

― Za każdym razem, nim rozpocznę nowy czar, sprawdzam ryfty kręgu. Zabiera mniej czasu i mocy, a naprawienie pęknięć jest banalnie proste. Magnifikacja potwierdza strukturę i jest bezpieczna.

― Nie zaoszczędziłbyś sił, gdyby ktoś inny sprawdzał ryfty?

― Inna magia mogłaby wpłynąć na krąg. W miejscach, gdzie ktoś użyłby swojej mocy, zagrożenie nagłego pęknięcia zwiększyłoby się ― wytłumaczył dokładnie zagadnienie.

― Czy Draco nie mógłby stworzyć własnego kręgu i także tworzyć to zaklęcie? ― spytał.

― Nie wiem ile zajęłaby mu nauka. Robię to intuicyjnie. Konstruuję każde od podstaw.

― Nie są identyczne? ― zdziwił się.

Harry zaprzeczył.

― Nie potrafię powielić zaklęć. Nigdy nie wychodzą tak samo, choć działanie pozostaje bez zmian.

― Nie prościej byłoby…

― Tworzę według obrazu, który w danej chwili ukazuje mi się przed oczami. Podążam za magią. Nie wymuszam na niej danego działania jak obecne zaklęcia. Dlatego nie potrzebuję ani inkantacji, ani różdżki. Przypomina to trochę tresurę psa. Na początku potrzebuje polecenia i smakołyku. Potem wystarczy, że pan zagwizda lub klepie się w udo i pies wie o co chodzi.

― Wytresowałeś zaklęcia?

― Raczej one tresują mnie ― uśmiechnął się słabo.

Ta rozmowa jeszcze bardziej go zmęczyła.

― Powinieneś już spać. ― Przykrył go dokładniej kocem. ― Po śniadaniu przyślę Draco. Dostanie dokładną instrukcję twojej obsługi. ― Pogroził mu palcem, gdy ten uniósł zdziwiony brwi. ― Dokładnie. Jeśli uzna, że jesteś zmęczony, nie pozwoli ci tworzyć zaklęć, aż nie odpoczniesz. Czy bariera mentalna wpłynęłaby na krąg?

― Nie powinna.

― Draco potrafi postawić barierę, co prawda nie porównywalna do tej tutaj, ale pomoże. I przestań stosować _Glamour._ Musi wiedzieć, kiedy coś się z tobą dzieje. Uprzedzę, by nie przekraczał kręgu ― dodał, gdy Harry chciał się odezwać. ― A teraz spróbuj odpocząć.

― Dobrze, Severusie.

OOO

Jeszcze przed śniadaniem do skrzydła szpitalnego wpadła Hermiona z Ronem. Zatrzymała się przy łóżku, gdy zaczynał właśnie jeść.

― Chyba właśnie przestałam żałować, że przypadkiem zdradziłam twoje nieobecności w dormitorium. Wyglądasz okropnie, Harry.

― Miło to usłyszeć od dziewczyny. ― Przewrócił oczami, nie przerywając posiłku.

― O co chodzi z tą przerwą w zajęciach? Źle się czujesz? ― spytał Ron. ― To coś związanego ze śmiercią Toma? Snape powiedział, że mamy ci później nie przeszkadzać.

― Będę z Draco trochę zajęty ― rzekł, spoglądając na nich.

― Dlaczego nie możemy być z tobą? ― zapytała Granger.

― Moglibyście, ale i tak nic nie moglibyście zrobić. ― Odłożył tacę na stolik.

― Ćwiczycie z tutorem?

Jak na zawołanie pojawił się Fawkes, zajmując ramię Harry'ego i pocierając głową jego policzek.

―Odpocząłeś?

Ptak zaśpiewał krótko z wyraźnie słyszalną urazą.

― Przestań, Fawkes. ― Zburzył mu pióra na głowie, za co feniks dziobnął go w dłoń i przeleciał na ramę.

― Harry, nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie ― drążyła Gryfonka.

― Bo nie miałem zamiaru. ― Nawet nie próbował spojrzeć im w oczy.

― Odsuwasz się.

― Może tak będzie lepiej. ― Uniósł twarz. ― I tak nie mam dla was czasu. Wy musicie się uczyć, ja przygotować do walki ― dodał ostro.

― Tom nie żyje. Dumbledore nie jest twoim problemem! ― krzyknął Ron.

― Nie krzycz, Wiewiór. ― Przybył wybawca.

Dołączenie Draco było nagłe, ale Harry był za to wdzięczny. Wstał i skierował się do łazienki.

― Tylko się przebiorę i możemy iść.

― Co wy kombinujecie, Malfoy? ― Ron skierował swoją złość na nową ofiarę.

― Ja? Kombinuję? Zamierzam uwieść Harry'ego i mam na to zgodę samej dyrektorki. Przeszkadzacie nam. Spadajcie!

― Chodź, Ron. I tak nie powie nam prawdy.

Harry westchnął, słysząc wszystko przez drzwi. Ubrał koszulę i spodnie, nie kłopocząc się nawet włożeniem tej pierwszej za pasek. Krawat tylko zarzucił na szyję, gdyby spotkali Severusa. Znając Snape'a i tak każe mu się poprawić. Zignorował fakt, że wyglądał w tym momencie jak po dobrym stosunku z Draco.

Przeczesał mokrą dłonią włosy i spojrzał w lustro.

Pomimo snu nadal czuł się zmęczony. Niewiele pomógł nawet eliksir od Pomfrey. Czas teraz był na wagę złota. Skinął na Draco, gdy wyszedł z łazienki i opuścił skrzydło szpitalne, żegnając pielęgniarkę przy biurku.

― Dokąd idziemy? ― spytał Malfoy, podążając za Potterem.

― Co powiedział ci Severus?

― Że mam cię pilnować i słuchać. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, nie dożyję urodzin. I był strasznie poważny.

― Zawsze jest poważny ― stwierdził Harry.

― Gdy jest poważnie poważny, robi mu się zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami. Zwykle jest zwyczajnie poważny. Dokąd ty mnie ciągniesz? Tu jest brudno. ― Otarł dłoń o spodnie, gdy natrafił na pajęczynę.

Fawkes już siedział na oparciu fotela i zaśpiewał, gdy Harry zablokował drzwi wężomową.

― Żartowałem z tym uwiedzeniem, ale chyba wziąłeś to sobie do serca ― zażartował Draco, rozglądając się.

― Nie zbliżaj się do kominka ― nakazał Gryfon, łapiąc go za ramię i zatrzymując zwiedzanie. ― Oto zasady: możesz wyjść i wejść w każdej chwili, kobra cię przepuści. Severus powiedział, że możesz postawić barierę mentalną. Zrób to, jeśli mogę cię o to prosić. ― Odetchnął głęboko. ― Ja zajmę się swoją częścią. Nie możesz pod żadnym pozorem do mnie podejść, bo umrzesz.

― Co? Severus wie, że robisz tu… No tak. Wie. ― Sam wpadł na odpowiedź. ― Stąd ta powaga. To po co tu jestem, skoro nic nie mogę zrobić?

Harry prychnął.

― Miał ci powiedzieć. Wredny nietoperz ― warknął i rozpalił ogień w kominku. ― Masz mnie powstrzymać przed zamęczeniem się podczas tworzenia kolejnych zaklęć.

Uniósł fiolkę, a rozświetlający z nich blask rozbłysł na piórach Fawkesa.

― Po co ci one? Fajerwerki na Halloween?

Harry spojrzał na niego pobłażająco i pokiwał głową.

― To zaklęcie blokujące. Po trafieniu osoby z Eliksirem Życia we krwi spetryfikuje ją.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi i rzucił spojrzeniem w stronę stolika, na które Harry odkładał fiolkę.

― Coś wiesz? Przygotowujesz się. Powiedziałeś o tym tylko Severusowi albo cię nakrył, bo ostatnie trzy dni chodzisz jak bogin.

― Jak chodzi bogin? ― zdziwił się na to określenie.

― Dopasowuje się do zachowań otoczenia.

Harry zamknął oczy i palcem nakazał Draco ciszę. Po omacku dotarł do fotela i opadł na niego, zasłaniając dłońmi twarz.

Przez palce Malfoy dostrzegł strużkę krwi. Gdy tylko wziął wdech, by spytać, Potter znów nakazał mu milczeć. Nie miał zamiaru stać bezczynnie. Co prawda nie miał tu wzoru z domu Snape'a, ale feniks pokazał mu inne sposoby. Nawet już nie musiał rzucać inkantacji, czy wyciągać różdżki. Nie dysponował może mocą Harry'ego, ale coś tam potrafił. Mógł gwizdać jak on, ale podczas ćwiczeń z tutorem odkrył, że lepiej mu wychodzi, jeśli elementy zaklęcia wpierw przeistoczy z mocy w muzykę. Grał od dziecka na pianinie i słyszał dysonans, gdy czar był źle tworzony.

Odsunął się od fotela i prewencyjnie nie zbliżając się do kominka, skupił się na zadaniu. Pierwsze tony odrzucił ruchem dłoni, zbyt fałszywe. Nawet nie patrzył, jak zbierał kolejne. Układał je przed sobą niczym puzzle, którego obraz dostrzegał jedynie on. Gotowe przesuwał w bok, nie pozwalając im jednak odpłynąć. Kolejne łączone takty, nuty, najmniejszy dźwięk dokładał w idealne dla niego miejsce. Ktoś, stojący z boku, słyszał tylko muzykę i, powstającą pod palcami Draco, zieloną wstęgę pełną drobnego, skomplikowanego wzoru.

Uwierzytelnione zaklęcie, przesuwając się spod palców Malfoya nabierało barwy zielonego ognia. Mieniło się nim bez przerwy, niezależnie czy się poruszało, czy wisiało w miejscu.

Draco nie widział, zajęty układaniem sekwencji, ale Harry odprężał się z każdą utworzoną nutą czaru. Nie mógł obserwować jego działań, by patrzący jego oczami nie dowiedział się co robi Draco. Słyszana muzyka nic mu nie powie, nie znając jej serca.

Po dłużących się minutach muzyka zaczęła przycichać, a czar był prawie gotowy. Trzy wstęgi wirowały we własnych zamkniętych kręgach, nie stykając się nigdzie, jednak przeplatając się między sobą. Ostatnimi taktami Draco rozszerzył czar na cały pokój.

W tej samej chwili Harry westchnął z ulgą.

― Dzięki, Draco.

Ślizgon otarł pot z czoła aksamitną chusteczką i z marsem na twarzy podszedł do drugiego chłopaka.

― Jakim sposobem, gdy Czarny Pan w końcu zdechł, masz wizje albo coś, co wygląda jak one?

Harry jęknął załamany.

― Czy on naprawdę kazał ci tylko przyjść bez najmniejszego słowa wyjaśnienia?

― Tak ― odparł tylko.

― I to ma być protektor. Fawkes, musiałeś właśnie Severusa? ― zwrócił się do ptaka nad swoją głową. Gdy odpowiedział, Harry zmarszczył brwi. ― Opiekował się mną i bez protektoratu. Przyznaj się, że byłeś na niego obrażony i tyle. ― Kolejna tyrada była dłuższa. ― Tylko spróbuj! ― ostrzegł Harry.

Fawkes, urażony, odwrócił się do niego plecami.

― Grozisz swojemu tutorowi?

― Zamknij się, Draco! ― Zerwał się z fotela i chciał ruszyć w stronę kominka.

Draco zastąpił mu drogę.

― Jesteś zmęczony.

― Daruj sobie. Raczej sfrustrowany. Nawet jeszcze nie zacząłem pracować nad zaklęciem, więc jak mógłbym być zmęczony.

Ślizgon ujął jego dłonie i pchnął na najbliższą ścianę.

― Chwila relaksu po nieprzyjemnościach dobrze ci zrobi.

Pocałował go zachłannie, ale jedynie na początku. Gdy Harry uległ, stał się delikatniejszy, czulszy. Chłopak rozluźnił się pod jego ustami, dłońmi, a nawet rozsunął nogi, by mógł przysunąć się jeszcze bliżej. Reakcje ciała były wyczuwalne przez materiał spodni, ale Draco zajmował się jedynie ustami Gryfona oraz głaskaniem pleców. Nic więcej, choć Merlinie żeby kłamał, chciał dużo więcej. Oderwał się na moment, by złapać oddech.

― Przestań mnie drażnić, Harry. Jeszcze raz zrobisz coś niebezpiecznego, a obiecuję, że przykuję cię do swojego łóżka i pokażę, co tracisz, zachowując się jak bohater.

― Martwisz się o mnie, Draco. ― Spojrzał na niego podnieconymi pocałunkami oczami i Malfoy przełknął, ocierając się o niego biodrami.

Te oczy robiły coś niesamowitego z jego ciałem.

― Nic innego ostatnio nie robię, Harry. Doprowadzasz mnie na skraj. ― Oparł głowę na jego barku, ciężko wzdychając.

Sapnął, gdy poczuł jak Potter rozpina zamek jego spodni i delikatnie ujmuje nabrzmiały wcześniejszymi poczynaniami członek.

― Harry, nie musisz… ― Chciał się odsunąć, ale nie potrafił, gdy Gryfon zaczął poruszać dłonią.

Potter zagwizdał delikatnie i uczucie spotęgowało się niesamowicie. Cokolwiek wyczarował, otoczyło penis śliskością i stymulującym jeszcze bardziej odczuciem. Gdy przy którymś wyciskającym z niego siły ruchem Harry musnął czubek główki, Draco doszedł z cichym krzykiem. Nogi ugięły się po nim, a gorąca dłoń doprowadziła go na skraj. Druga przytrzymywała w pasie, aby nie upadł.

Chwilę trwało, nim zdołał odegnać oszołomienie spełnienia i odsunął się. Zafascynowany obserwował jak Harry unosi dłoń do ust i zlizuje kilka jasnych kropel. Migotały powoli, znikając.

― Co zebrałem, to moje. ― Wskazał mu fotel. ― Nie przeszkadzaj.

Draco opadł zupełnie bez sił, a feniks zaśpiewał wesoło.

― Bardzo zabawne, Fawkes ― rzucił, a do Harry'ego dodał: ― Zemszczę się. Zbieranie w ten sposób magii jest karalne.

Harry zaśmiał się, rzucając w niego swoją koszulą. Krawat zgubił gdzieś pomiędzy wizją, a tą lepszą częścią dzisiejszego dnia.

― Co teraz zrobisz? I dlaczego nie mogłem podchodzić do kominka?

― Ponieważ mam tu krąg wstrzymujący i mógłbyś uszkodzić krawędzie ryftów.

Ślizgon natychmiast wrócił do zajęć z tutorem.

― Czyli teraz zrobisz weryfikację czy magnifikację także?

― Tak.

Od tego momentu Malfoy zamilkł. Zbyt wiele skupienia potrzeba było do tych działań. Wcale się nie dziwił, że czarodzieje zrezygnowali z tej formy. Harry korzystał z niej, bo był potężny i wykorzystywał ją intuicyjnie. Innemu czarodziejowi tworzenie tych bardzo skomplikowanych czarów zabrałoby kilka dni i mnóstwo mocy.

To, do czego teraz używali różdżek, Harry aktywował krótkim gwizdem. Mógł nawet przypuszczać, że nawet _Avada_ brzmiałaby na tyle krótko, że ofiara nie dostrzegłaby zagrożenia. W inkantacji może i był urok, ale przy pierwszych sylabach wiadomo było, co nadleci i wystarczyło zareagować chociażby unikiem.

Harry już nie dawał takiej szansy.

Weryfikacja nie była skomplikowana.

Harry kilkoma gwizdami aktywował krąg, stojąc po zewnętrznej stronie i dotykał linii. Widać było, że nie robi tego pierwszy raz. Jego ruchy były precyzyjne i spokojnie. W kilku miejscach spod palców unosiły się złote taśmy, wplatając się w czar i wyrównując linie, do takich, jakich potrzebował czarodziej. Harry wstał i uniósł dłonie nad krąg.

Teraz zaczynała się magnifikacja, czyli ujawnienie całościowego obrazu zaklęcia. To, co normalnie widoczne było jako krąg, tak naprawdę było barierą przestrzenną, tak jak jego tarcza mentalna.

Kręgi uniosły się w powietrzu, swym ruchem tworząc kulę. Każdy krąg kołował inaczej, w tej sposób blokując to, nad czym pracowało się wewnątrz.

Harry cierpliwie sprawdzał każdy rys sekwencji. Nie dostrzegając pęknięć, wkroczył do środka i krąg opadł na podłogę. Nie musiał być widoczny, by spełniać swoje zadanie.

Gryfon rozpoczął swoje główne założenie.

Draco patrzył zafascynowany, gdy wraz z gwizdnięciami ukazywały się kolejne linie wzoru, który wybrał Harry. Niepowtarzalne. Nie spuszczał go z oczu przy dwóch kolejnych zaklęciach poprzedzonych weryfikacjami. Po trzecim wstał i podszedł bliżej, czekając aż Harry bezpiecznie wyjdzie z kręgu.

― Przerwa ― nakazał, ciągnąć go w stronę fotela.

― Nie jestem zmęczony ― sapnął Potter.

― Drżą ci nogi i ręce. Jesteś blady i sapiesz jak hogwardzki ekspres. Wcale nie jesteś zmęczony. Kogo ty próbujesz oszukać.

― Ciebie.

― Bwuhahahaha! ― zaśmiał się sztucznie Malfoy i popchnął go na fotel.

Oparł głowę o oparcie i przymknął oczy.

― Mogę wezwać skrzata?

― Tak. Już wiedzą, że do kręgu nie mogą podejść.

Draco zamówił lekki posiłek i skrzat skrzętnie go przygotował na dwóch tacach. Jedna została ustawiona na kolanach Pottera, skoro stolik był zajęty przez fiolki.

― Kiedy dokładnie spodziewasz się ataku śmierciożerców Albusa? ― zadał pytanie Draco, rozsiadając się w drugim fotelu.

Harry rzucił mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie.

― Masz wizje. Wiesz dokładnie, co planuje Albus. Wiesz, na jakim etapie warzenia jest Slughorn ― wymieniał, odginając palce. ― Tworzysz zaklęcia, odrzucasz przyjaciół, zaharowujesz się na śmierć, czyli coś wiesz. Coś pominąłem? ― spytał na koniec.

Harry warknął przez zęby, uderzając kubkiem o tacę.

― Severus jednak z tobą rozmawiał.

― Oczywiście, że rozmawiał. A co miał zrobić, skoro gryfoniejesz z każdą minutą coraz bardziej i mózg ci sercem wypływa. Zacznij też myśleć o sobie ― wkurzył się Ślizgon, ale nie podniósł głosu. ― Jeśli planujesz samotną walkę, to od razu ci to wybiję z tego kudłatego łba. Jestem twoim protektorem. Sam mnie wybrałeś, więc bądź łaskaw, na gacie Merlina, tratować mnie jak protektora! Stanę u twojego boku w najważniejszej chwili i nic mnie nie powstrzyma.

― Chyba, że fryzura ci się zburzy ― rzucił wesoło Gryfon, starając się ukryć, jak wiele znaczyła dla niego ta nagła deklaracja Draco.

― Nawet gdybym miał umrzeć, to zdążę się uczesać chwilę wcześniej. Jestem Malfoyem, racz to zapamiętać. Nazwisko zobowiązuje.

OOO


	26. XIV Kalkulacja sieci cz1

**Blizny**

 **XIV Kalkulacja sieci**

 **Część A**

W godzinach porannych, gdy Harry pod opieką Draco tworzył swoją własną obronę, Severus dyskutował z Minerwą oraz z Lucjuszem w gabinecie dyrektorki.

― Nie możesz go do niczego zmusić ― zauważył Snape.

― To nadal dziecko ― stwierdziła kobieta. ― Musi przestać uważać się za Wybrańca, co wpoił mu Dumbledore. Ten, Którego Imienia…

― Tom. Nazwij go, Minerwo. Harry zrobił mi z tego powodu awanturę. Podpala mu się lont, gdy tylko usłyszy inną nazwę. Ma krótki bezpiecznik i w tej kwestii doskonale go rozumiem.

― Och, przestań, Severusie. Nawyki trudno wytępić ― zaśmiał się Lucjusz, widząc srogą minę McGonagall.

― Wracając do tematu ― wtrąciła się. ― Harry'ego trzeba…

― Już widzę, jak go zmusisz ― przerwał jej znów mistrz eliksirów. ― W tej dokładnie chwili przygotowuje czary, niczym mugolską amunicję. To, że Tom nie żyje, nie przyjął jako degradacji ze stanowiska Wybrańca.

Chwilowo uznał, że nie podzieli się informacjami o czynach Albusa. Ten człowiek namieszał już w zbyt wielu ludzkich życiach.

― Czyli mam pozwolić mu działać na jego zasadach?

― A co chciałabyś innego zrobić? Masz jakiś plan powstrzymania Albusa w tworzeniu armii nieśmiertelnych czarodziei? Z wielką ochotą posłucham twojej strategii.

Lucjusz rozsiadł się wygodnie, zakładając nogę na nogę i składając dłonie tak, by opuszkami palców wskazujących dotykać dolnej wargi. Uśmiechał się przy tym wyrozumiale do kobiety, która poczuła się nieswojo.

― Czemu nie ma z tobą Artura, ministrze?

― Ma inne zadania ― odparł spokojnie.

― Jakie?

Spojrzał na nią z politowaniem.

― Sprawy ministerstwa nie powinny martwić dyrektorki szkoły dla dzieci. Doskonale wiem, jak głębokie posiadał wpływy Albus, ale te czasy się skończyły. Jestem tu, ponieważ Draco jest protektorem Harry'ego i czyny Pottera wpływają na mojego syna. Oczywiście, jeżeli Harry usunie zagrożenie, to wszyscy będą niepomiernie zadowoleni.

― Nawet za cenę życia biednego chłopca?

― Harry nie jest biednym chłopcem i nie mam tu na myśli jego spadku. Nie jesteś nadal świadoma, jaką mocą on teraz dysponuje. Spokojnie mógłbym rzec, że dorównuje tą Albusa. Tyle, że Dumbledore już osiągnął szczyt swoich możliwości, a Potter nadal jest szkolony przez tutora.

Kobieta wstała i zaczęła przechadzać się pomiędzy oknami gabinetu.

― Nie idealizujesz go za bardzo, ministrze?

― Może powinienem zacząć. W końcu to dzięki niemu jestem na tym stanowisku.

― Długo jeszcze macie zamiar obszczekiwać kość, która nawet nie jest wasza? ― odezwał się nagle Severus, popijając najspokojniej w świecie herbatę.

―Twoja też nie ― burknął Lucjusz. ― Bo Draco zawinął go nam sprzed nosa ― dorzucił ironicznie.

― Nigdy nie potraktowałem Harry'ego rzeczowo. A ta kłótnia jest bezsensowna i zmierza donikąd. Potter zrobi to, co uważa za stosowne i będzie dobrze, jeżeli w ogóle wprowadzi nas do swojego plany. Już teraz ma tyle tajemnic, że moglibyście się zdziwić. ― I McGonagall, i Malfoy rzucili mu jednocześnie identyczne, zaciekawione spojrzenia. ― Radzę przygotować się na coś wielkiego. Skoro zaklęcia Pottera wymagają kręgu wstrzymującego, to z całą pewnością nie będą to jakieś iskierki.

― Pozwoliłeś uczniowi, który nawet nie zdał jeszcze owutemów korzystać z kręgu? ― przeraziła się.

― I to nie raz. Do teraz myślę, że zrobił to około dziesięciu razy.

― Przecież to jest niebezpieczne!

― Doskonale zna niebezpieczeństwo. Jego wiedza na temat budowy sekwencji, cyklów redukcji i każdego najmniejszego elementu budowania sieci czarów jest na poziomie mistrzowskim. Tutor wybrał go z powodu intuicji do takiego rodzaju zaklęć. Harry jest dobry w naszych klasach zaklęć, ale w _mos maiorum_ nikt nie jest mu równy.

Kobieta przewróciła oczami, nie bardzo wierząc w te bałwochwalcze zapewnienia, nawet jeśli wyrażał je Snape.

― Czyli mam nic nie robić i pozwolić mu działać?

― Nie mówię, że masz nic nie robić. Jedynie nie wchodź w drogę. Uprzedź każdego, kto jest nadal po naszej stronie ― wolał nie używać określenia „Zakon" ― żeby byli gotowi. To samo tyczy się aurorów, ministrze ― zwrócił się poważnie do Malfoya.

― Wiesz coś o planowanym ataku? ― Lucjusz stanął nad nim. ― Muszę znać więcej szczegółów.

― Gdy je uzyskam, to dam znać. ― Snape wstał, popychając górującego dotychczas nad nim mężczyznę. ― Na razie przygotowania.

― Wiesz dużo więcej niż nam mówisz ― stwierdziła chłodno McGonagall.

― Cóż za nowość ― skwitował. ― Ty prowadź szkołę, ty ministerstwo, ja zaopiekuję się Harrym. ― Wskazywał kolejno osoby, kończąc na sobie. ― Ta kolejność akurat wychodzi nam ostatnio najlepiej.

OOO

― Nie ma mowy. Ledwo stoisz na nogach. ― Draco przytrzymał Gryfona w fotelu.

Ostatnie zaklęcie przepłacił utratą przytomności, zaraz po opuszczeniu kręgu.

― Muszę…

― Nie. Ma. Mowy ― rzekł ostro Draco. ― Albo teraz odpoczniesz przez co najmniej osiem godzin, albo rzucę cykl redukcji kręgu.

― Nie zrobisz tego. ― Harry był tak słaby, że jego głos zabrzmiał niczym pisk.

― To grzecznie teraz się położysz i prześpisz. I tak już wieczór.

Transmutował fotel w spore łóżko i wskazał je wymownie. Potter nie miał siły kłócić się ze Ślizgonem. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i westchnął, spoglądając na fiolki.

―Ciągle mam ich za mało.

― Zrobisz jutro. Teraz się połóż.

Gryfon był już bez koszuli, więc Draco pochylił się, by zdjąć mu buty, bo ten nie miał raczej najmniejszego zamiaru się poruszyć. Za butami poszły skarpetki, a potem pasek. Pociągnięty za szlufkę od spodni, Harry posłusznie wstał i pozwolił zdjąć i je. Potem opadł na poduszkę niczym ścięte drzewo.

Malfoy przewrócił oczami. Potter nie miał siły ułożyć nóg pod przykrycie, a chciał konstruować zaklęcie najwyższego poziomu. Teraz to nawet weryfikacja sieci ułożyłaby go do snu. Na podłodze.

Harry złapał Draco za rękę, gdy okrywał go kocem.

― Zostaniesz? ― spytał cicho.

Draco rzucił krytyczne spojrzenie na fotel, ale Harry poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

― Będę grzeczny. Tylko dlatego, że nie mam siły się ruszyć. Inaczej już byś był raczej zajęty.

― A kto obiecał, że ja będę ― mruknął, słysząc obietnicę.

― Jakoś to przeżyję. Spróbowałbym nie ― zaśmiał się słabo.

Przesunął się, robiąc mu więcej miejsca.

Ślizgon ułożył rzeczy na fotelu obok tych Harry'ego, także rozbierając się do bielizny. Wsunął się pod przykrycie. Chłodne ciało Pottera świadczyło o mocnym wyczerpaniu magicznym. Sen był teraz na najwyższym priorytecie.

Gryfon zagarnął go w ramiona, uśmiechając się pod nosem i zamknął oczy. Gorący oddech muskał kark Malfoya, gdy sam powoli zasypiał.

Severus przyszedł ich sprawdzić koło północy, kończąc obchód. Potter oczywiście nie spał. Mężczyzna spojrzał na śpiącego w najlepsze Draco, wtulającego się w poduszkę.

 _Stróż z niego jak z niuchacza_ , pomyślał, widząc całą scenę.

Potter siedział w fotelu, obok którego pojawił się dodatkowy stolik zastawiony książkami i, ku pewnej uldze mężczyzny, kanapkami. Chłopak ciągle niedojadał, co w którymś momencie odbije się na zdrowiu.

― Proszę wejdź, Severusie. Nałożyłem zaklęcie wyciszające na łóżko.

― Dlaczego ty nie śpisz?

― Zgłodniałem i chciałem coś sprawdzić.

Snape sięgnął po jedną z książek, ale mrowienie w czubkach palców ostrzegło go, że to może się źle skończyć. Cichy gwizd Harry'ego i to odczucie minęło.

― Co to za książki?

Otworzył jedną i skrzywił się, widząc mnogość kręgów wszelkiego rodzaju.

― Sprawdzam, czy cykl redukcji wpłynie na proces walidacji podczas dopełnienia we wnętrzu zaklęcia sieci.

― Chcesz jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć moc czaru?

― Cokolwiek, co zatrzyma Albusa poza murami Hogwartu.

Kolejny element układani, który właśnie zdobył Severus.

― Czego szuka w Hogwarcie?

― Kręgu Założycieli w Wielkiej Sali.

Podał mu książkę, wskazując rysunek. Snape doskonale znał historię powstania Hogwartu, ale to, co teraz czytał, było mu nieznane.

― Czy to…?

― Tak, Salazar, Rowena, Godryk i Helga podczas nakładania elementów unifikacji w kręgu wstrzymującym.

― Poznajesz to tylko po rysunku?

― Tak ― odparł, jakby to nie było nic nadzwyczajnego.

Snape przeglądał dalej księgę, wyrzucając sobie, jak kiedykolwiek mógł myśleć, że ten chłopiec szukał rozgłosu.

― Po co mu ten krąg?

― Jeszcze nie wiem. Ale podejrzewam, że do niczego dobrego.

― Będzie potrafił z niego skorzystać? Nawet po lekcjach tutora ledwo rozumiem, co czasami robisz. ― Odłożył książkę, ale nie brał kolejnej.

Chłopak zaznaczył kawałkiem pergaminu interesującą go stronę i także odłożył, sięgając po kanapkę.

― Odkąd każdy wie, że mam tutora, zainteresował się _mos maiorum._ Wcześniej w ogóle nie brał tego pod uwagę, ale teraz dość intensywnie wyszukuje wszystko, co tylko może zdobyć.

Fawkes zaśpiewał krótko i Harry roześmiał się.

― Poważnie się boi? ― spytał Severus na sugestię ptaka.

― Myślę, że tak. Nie wiem, co się dokładnie stało, ale od dwóch dni jest bardzo nerwowy. Bariera nie blokuje go do końca, nadal czuję, gdy _wchodzi_ , ale nie może nic zobaczyć ani usłyszeć.

Z jakiegoś powodu chłopak był rozluźniony. Zastanawiał się, czy młody Ślizgon nie bez powodu spał jak zabity. Młodzi mają swoje sposoby na rozładowanie emocji.

― Masz jakiś plan?

― Wzmocnienie osłon Hogwartu tak bardzo, jak tylko będę w stanie. Zaklęć powinno już wystarczyć, więc mogę się zająć właśnie tym z samego rana.

― Ani chwili przerwy dla Harry'ego Potter? ― zironizował i przyzwał skrzata, by dostarczył mu herbaty. ― Trzecia faza Eliksiru Życia jest najdłuższa. Czy podejrzewasz, że zaatakuje jeszcze przed zakończeniem warzenia?

― Nie. Raczej nie. Ma zbyt mało zwolenników, żeby ryzykować ich stratę. Myślisz, że dyrektorka wyrazi zgodę na manipulację przy zaklęciach Założycieli? Jeśli nie, będę musiał robić to po kryjomu, ale nie sądzę, by mi się to udało. Hogwart podniesie alarm, gdy tylko naruszę więź sekwencji.

― Przygotuj jakiś rysunek, byś mógł jej to w miarę prosto wytłumaczyć i porozmawiamy rano.

― Chciałbym, by Ślizgoni mi pomogli.

Propozycja zaskakiwała.

― Chcesz to zrobić przy innych? ― zdziwił się.

― Czym więcej mocy, tym bariera będzie potężniejsza, ale Ślizgoni powinni wystarczyć.

― Skoro już się zdecydowałeś, to nie będę oponował. O ósmej u dyrektorki, ale idź wkrótce spać. Raczej nie przypuszczam, aby jutrzejsze widowisko było dla ciebie łagodne.

Harry uśmiechnął się niczym po usłyszeniu dobrej anegdoty i Snape mógł skwitować to tylko kiwnięciem głowy z politowaniem.

― Dobranoc, Severusie. ― Już zbierał się do przygotowywania zwojów dla McGonagall.

OOO

― Miałeś to wytłumaczyć przystępnie, Harry ― westchnął zrezygnowany Snape, gdy dyrektorka milczała po skończonej przemowie Gryfona.

― Zrozumiałam, Severusie. Tylko jestem przerażona tym pomysłem. Jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak, życie nie tylko pana Pottera będzie zagrożone, ale wszystkich przebywających w Hogwarcie osób. Bariery Założycieli mogą runąć.

― Nie upadną. To właśne próbowałem pokazać tym kręgiem. ― Uniósł jeden ze zwojów, które zalegały na biurku McGonagall. ― To krąg zabezpieczający oryginalną sieć. Będę tworzył na jej kodzie, ale bez naruszenia sekwencji, dopóki nie będę pewien, że procedury uwierzytelniania są zgodne i prawidłowe.

Kobieta pokiwała głową, próbując nadążyć za umysłem tiro, który dotychczas nie wykazywał się tak dogłębną znajomością struktury zaklęć.

― Czyli zwyczajnie mam ci zaufać, że niczego nie uszkodzisz?

― Tak. Niczego nie uszkodzę. Potrzebuję jedynie pani zgody.

― I uczniów ― przypomniał łaskawie Severus.

― Jak to uczniów? Nic nie wspominałeś o uczniach.

Harry zmarszczył srogo brwi, rzucając oskarżycielskie spojrzenie na Snape'a. Potem zrezygnował i przewrócił oczami.

― Jeśli Ślizgoni się zgodzą, to chciałbym, aby użyczyli mi trochę swojej magii. Draco w tej chwili z nimi rozmawia. Nic im nie zagraża. Będą poza kręgiem. Wykorzystam… Nie, to źle brzmi… Będą współtwórcami bariery.

― Czemu czuję się, jakbyś tylko z grzeczności pytał mnie o zgodę? ― Harry milczał. ― No dobrze, wyrażam ją. Choć, niech Merlin wie, że wcale nie podoba mi się ingerencja w bariery Założycieli w tych niepewnych czasach.

Potter podziękował i natychmiast opuścił gabinet.

Dyrektorka westchnęła i podążyła za wychodzącym profesorem eliksirów.

― W takich chwilach wcale nie czuję się jak dyrektorka.

― To już długo nie potrwa. Albus zaczyna się bać. Zrobi błąd, a my to wykorzystamy.

Już wkraczając bocznym wejściem słyszeli śpiew feniksa. Od razu dało się dostrzec brak Ślizgonów. Potter jadł przy stole Gryfonów, odgwizdując co jakiś czas Fawkesowi. Dyrektorka krótko streściła prośbę chłopaka pozostałym nauczycielom. Oczy profesora zaklęć zalśniły ciekawością.

― Czy pan Potter pozwoli się przyglądać? ― zapytał Severusa.

Mężczyzna nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo drzwi otworzyły się szeroko i przybyli Ślizgoni. Draco udał się bezpośrednio do Harry'ego.


	27. XIV Kalkulacja sieci cz2

**Blizny**

 **XIV Kalkulacja sieci**

 **Część B**

― Wszyscy chcą ― rzucił, opierając się o stół dłońmi, bez zamiaru siadania.

Przyklęknął jedynie na kolano na ławie. Cierpliwie czekał, aż ten skończy krótką dyskusję z tutorem. Ignorował także pytające spojrzenia, którymi bombardowali go Gryfoni.

― Tylko szósto- i siódmoroczni ― postawił twardo warunek Potter.

Malfoy kiwnął głową, że zrozumiał i wrócił do swojego stołu.

― Co się dzieje, Harry? ― nie wytrzymała Hermiona.

― Będę ze Ślizgonami wzmacniał bariery Założycieli ― odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

― Czemu z nimi? McGonagall wie? Co, jeśli uszkodzisz…?

― Przed chwilą odbyłem taką samą rozmowę z dyrektorką. Nie mam zamiaru się powtarzać. Wszystko już ustalone. Możecie zostać, ale tylko patrzcie ― dodał chłodno.

Każdy widział, że Złota Trójca rozpada się. To już nie były czasy, kiedy wymykali się wspólnie nocą. Potter nie stanowił już części tej grupy, oddalając się od niej z każdą mijającą godziną.

― Czy my też możemy zostać? Chcemy pomóc! ― zawołał Seamus, przysłuchując się z boku.

― Nie. Potrzebuję tylko Ślizgonów.

― Dlaczego? Co jest takiego w Wężach niezwykłego? ― Neville powstał z miejsca. ― Od początku roku zadajesz się tylko z nimi. Protektorów także wybrałeś wśród nich.

Potter powoli odwrócił w jego stronę twarz mrużąc oczy i zastanawiając się wyraźnie nad czymś,

― Neville'u Longbottom, czy chcesz zostać moim protektorem? ― spytał Harry, także wstając.

Feniks przekrzywił głowę, obserwując obu czarodziei. Pytanie zaskoczyło Neville'a. Zaczął się rozglądać, szukając odpowiedzi w twarzach przyjaciół. Nagle podjął decyzję. Ten moment mógł dostrzec każdy. Zbliżył się do Pottera i przyklęknął przed nim na jedno kolano.

― Chcę.

Feniks zaśpiewał łagodnie, gdy Harry dotknął ramienia Longbottoma. Lekki wstrząs przebiegł przez ciało klęczącego.

― Idź do Malfoya. Wytłumaczy ci wszystko. Zaczynamy za dziesięć minut.

W panującym dookoła zszokowanym milczeniu Potter usiadł i zaczął jeść. Hermiona opanowała się pierwsza i dołączyła do niego, tym razem milcząc. Ron nie.

― Czemu Neville?

― Zna _mos maiorum_. Wie, z czym wiąże się protektorat ― odparł Harry pomiędzy kęsami jajecznicy.

Dziesięć minut minęło szybko. Nikt jednak nie chciał opuścić Wielkiej Sali. Szepty nabrały siły. Dyrektorka przejęła pałeczkę i wstała w tym samym momencie co Potter.

― Proszę wszystkich, których nie wyznaczył pan Potter, o opuszczenie Wielkiej Sali.

Podniósł się raban, gdy sporo uczniów chciało zostać i zobaczyć, co się będzie działo. Sam tiro nie zwracał na to uwagi, podchodząc do Malfoya. Ślizgoni okazali się najbardziej utrzymaną w porządku grupą i, na jeden gest Draco, niewybrani najzwyczajniej w spokoju wyszli.

Fawkes przesiadł się na ramię Neville'a i śpiewał tylko do niego skierowane pouczenia.

Gdy nauczyciele zaczęli wyprowadzać uczniów, Harry zareagował, przytrzymując Weasleya i Granger, bo nikt im nie uwierzył, że mogą zostać.

Dyrektorka usuwała stoły pod okna wraz z Severusem.

Harry na moment przysiadł pod ścianą, łapiąc tylko za rękaw Malfoya. Czarna przestrzeń natychmiast ich otoczyła.

Feniks zaśpiewał ostro, zwracając uwagę na Neville'a, który zarumienił się przy tak nagłej uwadze.

― Dopóki Harry nie skończy ― spojrzał pytająco na Fawkesa, lecz nie otrzymał żadnej podpowiedzi co skończą ― ustawimy was w odpowiednich miejscach.

Słuchając jednocześnie feniksa, przy pomocy Severusa, który także znał plan Pottera, przygotowali Ślizgonów.

― Wszyscy pozostali muszą wejść na podium. Żadnego Krukona, Puchona czy Gryfona nie może być na poziomie kręgu ― nakazywał dobitnie Neville.

Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo. Fawkes potrafił niesamowicie wpływać na ludzi w bardzo krótkim czasie. Gdzieś znikł nagle zastraszony Gryfon. Zastanawiał się tak niespodziewaną decyzją Harry'ego, choć przecież wcześniej był przeciwny, aby mieć protektora wśród członków Gryffindoru.

Ślizgoni byli już ustawieni. Przypominało to trochę piramidę, gdzie najwięcej osób stało z tyłu, a z przodu jedna.

Harry opuścił tarczę Draco blady, ale zdeterminowany. Severus spojrzał pytająco na Malfoya, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Potter zatrzymał wszystko dla siebie. Podszedł więc do niego.

― Dlaczego tylko Ślizgoni?

― Bo główna sekwencja sieci należy do Salazara i moc rozpozna jego uczniów.

― Ty nie jesteś Ślizgonem, Harry.

― Dużo mi nie brakowało. Proszę zabrać Neville'a na podium i przypilnować, by nikt z obserwujących się nie wyrwał. Boczne wejście na wszelki wypadek pozostało otwarte. Główne zablokowałem.

Poczekał, aż profesor z Nevillem oraz Fawkesem wejdą na podwyższenie, zanim zwrócił się do czekających Ślizgonów.

― Czy wszystkie części procedury są dla was jasne? Możecie jeszcze zrezygnować.

Bez słowa położyli dłonie na ramionach osób stojących przed sobą. Dwie ostatnie położyły ręce na ramionach Draco.

― Dziękuję za pomoc.

Potter zdjął koszulę i oczom wszystkim stojącym z przodu Ślizgonom ukazały się czerwone linie, zdobiące tors Gryfona.

― Musicie wybaczyć. Profesor Snape, o dziwo, nie posiada zielonego atramentu. ― Kilka osób zachichotało. ― Możecie rozmawiać, jeśli chcecie. Tam w środku nic nie usłyszę. Nie możecie stosować żadnych zaklęć. Możecie usiąść, ale ten układ musi zostać zachowany ― mówił nacinając wnętrze dłoni, jednocześnie robiąc koło.

Z dłoni, co kilka kroków, skapywała krew, na widok której McGonagall chciała zareagować, lecz została powstrzymana przez Snape'a i Flitwicka.

Krąg się aktywował.

W sali jakby pociemniało, gdy zaklęcie uniosło się w górę. Większość zebranych westchnęło w zachwycie. Harry'ego otaczał najmniejszy wzór, od którego biegły kolejne, różnej grubości, wielkości, ale w efekcie końcowym tworząc kulę.

― Co on teraz robi, Severusie? ― dopytywał się Flitwick.

― Krąg zabezpieczający. Przyjrzyj się dokładnie. Każdy najmniejszy element sieci jest dublowany. Uniknie w ten sposób perturbacji.

Nie słyszeli tym razem gwizdania, ale identycznie zaklęcie powstawało bardzo szybko, jakby nie wymagało najmniejszego wysiłku. Po niecałym kwadransie Harry utworzył potrzebny mu duplikat i oryginalny krąg wrócił na miejsce. Jedynym efektem, że nadal jest aktywny, był ślad w podłodze pulsujący czterema barwami co kilka sekund.

Gryfon rozpoczął główną część zadania. Pod jego palcami sekwencje wzoru rozrastały się, tworząc nowe rozgałęzienia, dopełniając sieć, lecz nadal nie kolidując z głównym kodem.

Gdy początkowo sieć składała się z trzech kręgów brzeżnych i jednego wewnętrznego, teraz posiadała ich już osiem krawędziowych i dodatkowo sześciu wewnętrznych. Chłopaka w środku prawie nie było widać przez złote linie.

Feniks zaśpiewał krótki sygnał i Ślizgoni zamknęli oczy. Malfoy wyprostował ręce i dotknął jednego z kręgów brzegowych. Wszyscy zgromadzeni Ślizgoni jęknęli jednocześnie, ale nikt nie złamał szyku.

Dotychczas kręgi były jedynie złotymi śladami wokół Pottera. Przy dotknięciu przez Malfoya zaczęła rozchodzić się spod jego dłoni zielona fala, rozciągająca się na krąg, który dotykał. Harry nie przerywał, nawet na moment. Cały czas wypełniał nowe kręgi dodatkowymi znakami, potęgując ich moc. Nakładał na kody sekwencję sieci przy jednoczesnej unifikacji elementów połączonych z procesem walidacji kręgu i kontrolą perturbacji.

Przerwał na krótką chwilę, oceniając je wszystkie. Trzy kręgi unosiły się na wysokości twarzy, krążąc po własnej orbicie. Kolejne trzy były na wysokości kolan. Ten jeden, w którym nadal tkwił, kręcił się dookoła jego pasa, jakby chciał go przepołowić na pół.

Harry przyłożył dłonie do symboli na torsie biorąc głęboki wdech, a następnie uniósł obie do góry. Spomiędzy nich wzbił się kulisty symbol. Chroniły go cztery wąskie spirale.

Nagle gwizd stał się słyszalny, a Ślizgoni upadli na kolana. Draco wspierał się na rękach, nie odwracając wzroku od Harry'ego.

Dźwięk wydawany przez niego przypominał śpiew skowronka, wzbijającego się ku słońcu.

Oryginalny krąg ponownie uniósł się z podłogi i zawisł milimetry od linii swej kopii.

Gwizd Harry'ego ucichł. Obracał się wokół osi, dotykając każdej linii, złączenia, splotu. Oba kręgi lśniły, jakby cierpliwie czekały na jego decyzję.

Po kolejnych długich minutach, Potter uśmiechnął się do siebie i pewnym gestem rozłożył ramiona. Zielone kręgi ze złotym blaskiem idealnie osiadły na tych czterobarwnych, a sala zamruczała wibrowaniem mocy tej skali.

Tym razem krąg nie wrócił w podłogę, lecz zaczął się rozrastać, niknąc w murach, za oknami, w suficie. Potter stał po środku, bez koszuli, ciężko oddychając, ale zadowolony.

Lekki wstrząs przemknął pod ich nogami i Gryfon westchnął, osuwając się na kolana.

― Gotowe ― mruknął słabo.

Severus jako pierwszy znalazł się przy nim, narzucając mu na ramiona własną szatę.

― Czy ty musisz się do tego zawsze rozbierać?

― Czuję wtedy lepiej przepływ więzi. No i to całkiem miłe uczucie. Co z resztą?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Ślizgonów, wstających powoli i dyskutujących o tym, czego byli uczestnikami.

Neville narzucał koc na Malfoya, który odmówił wstawania i zażądał noszy.

― Chcę dzień wolnego! ― warknął.

Potter roześmiał się głośno i wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę.

― Draco. Dziś sobota.

― To chcę wolnego poniedziałku!

Nikt nawet z nim nie dyskutował, tylko chichotano, gdy Pomfrey zabierała co bardziej wyczerpanych do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Harry po chwili wstał i rozciągnął zdrętwiałe mięśnie.

― Zjadłbym teraz lody. I napił się piwa kremowego.

Jeśli uwagi Malfoya wywołały chichot, to ta Harry'ego wywołała salwę śmiechu.

― Tylko Gryfon wolałby po takim wyczynie ucztę, zamiast nagród ― stwierdził Severus.

― Dla mnie lody to jak góra nagród ― skwitował, ubierając się w swoją koszulę. ― A ponieważ wiem, gdzie mogę je otrzymać, to tam zaraz zmierzę.

Ponieważ Draco został zabrany przez pielęgniarkę, miał zamiar sam uhonorować się lodową nagrodą. Cóż, nie był to znośny kierunek. Ten dobry miał blond włosy i chętnie zająłby się nim w sypialni, czego Harry był stuprocentowo pewien. Musiał jednak dać mu odpocząć.

Jednak plany uległy zmianie, gdy dołączyła do niego trójka Gryfonów.

― Możemy się przyłączyć? ― spytała cicho Granger.

― Oczywiście.

― Nie jesteś zmęczony?

― Trochę, ale bardziej jestem głodny. ― Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

― To było wspaniałe, Harry ― pochwalił go Neville. ― Gdy Fawkes wytłumaczył mi, co planujesz, myślałem, że coś może się nie udać. Jednak ty wszystko dokładnie przemyślałeś. Każdy najmniejszy punkt sekwencji sieci. Babcia tyle razy mi to opowiadała, ale nigdy nie rozumiałem jej emocji. To jest cudowne, Harry.

― Wiem. ― Poklepał go po ramieniu. ― Teraz będziesz się uczył z Draco.

― Nie z tobą? ― posmutniał.

― Jak mnie dogonisz.

Fawkes zaśpiewał i znikł z ramienia Neville'a. Harry zatrzymał się na krótki moment, spoglądając przez najbliższe okno, ale zaraz potem kontynuował marsz.

Korytarze pełne były uczniów, którzy czekali z niecierpliwością na informację, co działo się w Wielkiej Sali. Jeszcze nigdy Ślizgoni nie byli otoczeni taką uwagą. Jednak milczeli jak zaklęci, zerkając na mijającego ich Pottera.

― Możecie im już powiedzieć ― rzucił mimochodem Harry i skierował się ostatecznie w stronę kuchni.

Szum rozmów narastał z każdą sekundą, ale Potter myślał już tylko o jednym.

― Lody na śniadanie, Harry? ― Hermiona westchnęła z politowaniem, gdy połowa porcji zniknęła.

― A co? Zazdrosna? Śniadanie już jadłem. A teraz podnoszę sobie poziom cukru.

Ron i Neville popijali piwo, a Granger sok, obserwując jedzącego. Jednak dziewczyna nie wytrzymała zbyt długo.

― Kiedy będzie atak na Hogwart?

Harry spojrzał na nią, kwitując pytanie pomrukiem. Ron zbladł, a Neville tylko słuchał.

― Szybko. Przypuszczam, że wszystko zakończy się jeszcze przed Halloween.

― To dlatego pozwolono ci się bawić zaklęciem!? ― wybuchnęła.

Harry drgnął niezauważalnie.

― Nie bawiłem się zaklęciem ― stwierdził chłodno, odkładając łyżeczkę, by nie rzucić nią w coś lub w kogoś.

Ostatnio jego nerwy nie były w dobrym stanie. Zastanawiał się, czy aspekty miały coś z tym jeszcze wspólnego.

Nagle przeszła mu ochota na lody.

― Jeśli coś tak spektakularnego nazywasz zabawą, Hermiono, to żal mi cię ― rzucił nagle Neville, także odstawiając kufel. ― Nawet nie jesteś świadoma, czym są zaklęcia weryfikujące czy kalkulacje ryftu, a ganisz Harry'ego. Nie strzęp języka.

― Czyli ty wiesz?

― Nie na takim intuicyjnym poziomie, jaki wykazuje Harry, ale znam podstawy. Każdy czystokrwisty czarodziej ma to w pewien sposób we krwi. I bez obrazy, Hermiono. Czarodzieje są nimi otoczeni od urodzenia, mugole nie zwracają na nie większej uwagi. Traktują je jak dekoracje, a dla nas to podstawy. Zaklęcia rzucane różdżką są prostsze, to prawda, ale już dawno straciły swoją prawdziwą magię. Dlatego Merlin był tak potężny.

Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego, szukając potwierdzenia, a ten je jej dał.

― Moje zaklęcia są żmudniejsze, ale i potężniejsze.

― Twoje? Czemu brzmisz, jakby nikt inny nie potrafił zrobić czegoś takiego?

― Chcesz spróbować? ― Wstał. ― Dam ci lekcję pokazową.

― Oczywiście, że chcę. ― Zerwała się z miejsca.

― Czyli nie koniec na dziś pokazów? ― Ron westchnął.

― Chcę tylko pokazać Hermionie różnicę. Przyłączysz się, Ron?

― Nie jestem dobry w kręgach ― mruknął, kopiąc ławkę.

Granger spojrzała na niego w szoku.

― Potrafisz…?

― Każda rodzina ma swój rodowy krąg ― odpowiedział za Weasleya Longbottom.

― Ja nie mam.

― Bo nie jesteś czystokrwistą czarownicą. Przykro mi.

― To rasistowskie…

― Taka jest prawda ― odezwał się Harry. ― To ochrona, którą przyjęła sama magia. Kręgi tworzyli tylko wyszkoleni czarodzieje i przekazywali je kolejnym, gdy osiągnęli odpowiedni poziom mocy i wiedzy. To nie jest coś, co mogłoby znaleźć się w rękach kogoś, kto nie rozumie podstawowych zasad _mos maiorum_. W najlepszym wypadku zginąłby tylko rzucający krąg, w najgorszym setki niewinnych ludzi.

― Ale…

― Hermiono, nikt nie zabrania ci utkać swojego własnego kręgu ― powiedział spokojnie Neville ― ale zaniknie on samoistnie, jeśli twoje dzieci nie nauczą się go utrzymywać. To zabezpieczenie.

― Masz własny krąg? ― spytała Pottera. ― Przecież nie znasz swoich rodziców, nie mieli czasu ci go pokazać.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno i uniósł dłoń wewnętrzną stroną do góry. Zagwizdał cicho i złote linie utworzyły miniaturowy krąg tuż nad dłonią. Dwie grubsze linie były barierą, a trzy cienkie w środku utrzymywały dalsze części wzoru, układający się w dwa trójkąty nałożone na siebie. Ramiona jednego z nich zakończone były kręgami z symbolami runicznymi we wnętrzu. I od nich biegły ramiona, łącząc się z ostatnim kręgiem we wnętrzu całego wzoru.

― To krąg szoku.

Harry zgniótł go w dłoni, aby stracił moc i posyłając na podłogę iskry.

― Chcę spróbować stworzyć swój krąg ― rzekła pewnie dziewczyna.

― W porządku. Spotkamy się za chwilę na błoniach. Ron, przyniósłbyś mi mój płaszcz? W międzyczasie sprawdzę co u Ślizgonów? Neville, możesz iść ze mną?

Obaj chłopcy przytaknęli.

Granger milcząc, wyszła z Ronem.

― Nie uda jej się ― zauważył Neville, gdy zniknęła im z oczu.

― Spróbować jej nie zabronię. I sądzę, że jej się uda, ale lepiej, by zrobiła to pod kontrolą niż sama. Znasz ryzyko.

― Zmieniłeś się, Harry ― powiedział w pewnym momencie Longbottom.

― Wiem ― odparł Gryfon, wzruszając ramionami. ― Czuję różnicę.

― To był komplement. ― Potter zatrzymał się w miejscu, zdziwiony. ― Stałeś się odpowiedzialny, nie tylko za siebie. Nie przyjmujesz ot tak tego, że wybrał cię tutor, lecz jako brzemię, które chcesz udźwignąć ze wszystkimi jego darami i konsekwencjami. Nie czujesz w tym żadnego przywileju. Nie obnosisz się z tym.

― Nie uważam, żeby to było dobre.

― Harry, byłem w ministerstwie, gdy zażądałeś usunięcia ministra. Jestem głową rodu, tak jak ty. Widziałem, co się działo, od tego drugiej strony.

Longbottom rozejrzał się dookoła. Ich nagły postój wzbudził zainteresowanie uczniów. Harry też to dostrzegł i machnął ręką na wszystkich, by się rozeszli. Posłuchali.

― Widzisz? ― Neville wskazał na sytuację. ― Właśnie o tym mówię.

― Och, przestań. ― Skierował się do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale wiedział, że jego nowy protektor ma rację. ― Nie pragnąłem tego ― burknął.

― Wiem, Harry. Tak jak tej blizny. Ale to cię ukształtowało.

Potter westchnął z ulgą, przekraczając bariery mentalne szpitala. Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo był spięty od porannej _wizyty_ Albusa.

Już w wejściu Pomfrey nakazała ciszę. Kilka łóżek było zajętych przez śpiących.

― W czym mogę pomóc? ― Podeszła do nich, lustrując ich z góry na dół. ― Panu także przydałoby się łóżko.

― Nie ma takiej potrzeby ― odparł spokojnie, ignorując jej oburzenie. ― Co z nimi?

― Wyczerpanie magiczne. Następnym razem wolałabym zostać powiadomiona wcześniej o takich pokazach ― zrugała go.

― Mam nadzieję, że nie będą potrzebne. ― Uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale. ― Gdzie znajdę Draco?

Wskazała mu salę na końcu.

― Poparzyło mu dłonie, ale zauważyliśmy to dopiero tutaj. Spóźniona reakcja na tak silny przekaz mocy jak sądzę.

Harry już zmierzał w stronę pokoju.

Malfoy nie spał. Uniósł głowę znad _Proroka_ i lekko się uśmiechnął na widok Gryfona, a zaraz potem zamienił w grymas, gdy dostrzegł drugiego. Jego dłonie były obandażowane, ale raczej nie sprawiały mu dyskomfortu, bo spokojnie sięgnął po filiżankę.

― Nie stójcie tak w progu, skoro już musicie mi przeszkadzać.

Potter prychnął rozbawiony, podchodząc i całując go z zaskoczenia. Neville zachichotał, widząc rumieniec na twarzy Draco, gdy Harry już go wypuścił.

― Jeśli mnie też będziesz całował, gdy zostanę ranny, to cię przeklnę, niezależnie, że teraz jestem twoim protektorem ― ostrzegł Longbottom, siadając w fotelu.

Potter zaśmiał się, siadając na łóżku. Próbował sięgnąć po gazetę, ale została mu ona odsunięta poza zasięg rąk.

― Mogę ci obiecać, że tego nie zrobię. ― Zignorował zachowanie Ślizgona, mając własne sposoby zdobywania informacji.

― Oby ― burknął Draco, splatając palce z dłonią Harry'ego. ― Inaczej obaj zakończycie swoje rody na sobie.

― Spokojnie, Malfoy. ― Uniósł w obronnym geście ręce. ― Wolę dziewczyny, choć nie powiem, że ciało Harry'ego jest niezłe. Podczas dzisiejszego pokazu Ślizgoni nie spuszczali z niego wzroku. Nie widziałeś, jak magia gładziła wszelką bliznę, jakby każda z nich była osobnym czarem, które ona chciała posiąść.

― Przestań, Neville!

― Ale to prawda, Harry ― wymruczał pod nosem Malfoy. ― Jakkolwiek ty to widzisz, z naszego punktu widzenia wyglądało to niesamowicie erotycznie.

Tym razem to Potter spektakularnie spłonął czerwienią.

― I jest całkiem przyjemne ― dodał szeptem.

― Gryfoni! ― załamał się blondyn, chowając głowę w poduszce.

Neville zaśmiał się już całkiem szczerze.

― Odpoczywaj. My musimy iść.

― Jeszcze coś kombinujesz? ― Natychmiast można było dostrzec zaniepokojenie.

― Nie ― odparł krótko.

Malfoy spojrzał pytająco na Longbottoma.

― Chce pomóc Hermionie ukształtować jej krąg.

― Heej! ― oburzył się tą zdradą Potter.

― Jesteśmy twoimi protektorami. Takimi szczegółami będę się z nim dzielił, nawet jeśli to Malfoy ― rzekł poważnie Neville.

― Nie przejąłeś się zbytnio swoją nową rolą?

― Zajmę się wszystkim ― zignorował go i kiwnął głową w stronę Draco. ― Wypoczywaj, bo ja go całować nie mam zamiaru, gdy złapie doła.

― Heej! ― krzyknął znów Potter.

Malfoy wyciągnął w stronę Longbottoma rękę.

― Umowa.

― Ale… ― Podniósł palec zanim przyjął dłoń. ― Następnym razem to ja jestem dopełnieniem kodu.

― Zgoda ― przypieczętowali uściskiem. ― Nie pozwól Weasleyowi krzyczeć przy Harrym.

― Heej! Jesteście okropni.

Obruszony Potter wyszedł, żegnany śmiechem protektorów.


	28. XV Lód i Ogień cz1

**Blizny**

 **XV. Lód i Ogień**

 **Część A**

Hermiona czekała na nich przy głównym wyjściu. Ron podał płaszcze Harry'emu i Neville'owi.

― Chodźmy na błonia ― zasugerował Potter.

― Czemu nie na boisko?

― Bo jeśli Hermionie krąg wyrwie się spod kontroli, to nici z meczów w tym roku szkolnym.

Granger pomyliła krok, ale nie zatrzymała się.

Zatrzymali się na skraju błoni i jeziora.

― Zróbcie jej miejsce. Poprowadzę ją na początek.

Odebrał jej torbę, z którą nie rozstawała się nawet w weekendy i stanął za nią, kładąc ręce na ramionach.

― Wyobraź sobie swoją moc. To może być muzyka, gwizd, szum wiatru lub wody, co tylko chcesz. Nie musisz jej naśladować. Wystarczy, że w dowolnej chwili będziesz umiała przywołać w myślach ten dźwięk.

― Czemu o musi być dźwięk, a nie inkantacja?

― Jeśli wolisz słowa, to nie ma problemu, ale to nadal jest dźwięk. Tyle, że szereg słów niweluje magię, wytracając jej moc. Na przykład słowo _Lumos_ możesz napisać, ale gdy do tego gwizdniesz, rozbłyśnie. Bez tego małego elementu nic się nie stanie.

― Dźwięk jest iskrą?

Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy pojęła.

― Już mam. Co teraz?

― Zaczniemy od podstawowej sieci zamykającej, czyli kręgu zewnętrznego. Gdy go utworzysz wykonaj jakiś rysunek w środku. Dowolny, który przyjdzie ci na myśl. ― Uniosła dłoń, nabierając powietrza. ― I możesz używać obu rąk, jeśli tylko chcesz ― dodał.

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Hermiona ma tak delikatny głos, gdy nuci. Marszczyła brwi, gdy nic się nie działo, ale uparcie zataczała krąg tuż przed sobą.

Harry przesunął palcem wskazującym od jej barku po nadgarstek, gwiżdżąc krótki sygnał.

Pomarańczowa nić zaczęła wydobywać się spod palców Hermiony, która, wystraszona nagłym efektem, przerwała.

― Jeszcze raz ― nakazał Harry.

― Poczułam to!

― Wiem, ale nie rozumiałaś, więc ci pomogłem. Jeszcze raz, skup się, gdy znów pomogę.

Rozumiejąc już podstawy, Granger szybko utworzyła pierwszy krąg. Nie zatrzymała się jednak, podążając za poleceniami przyjaciela.

Harry w pewnej chwili odsunął się do tyłu i wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę. Jego własny krąg szybko urósł w dłoni i Potter skierował go w dół. Rozrastał się nadal, obejmując zajętą Gryfonkę oraz jego.

― Co robi Harry? ― szepnął cicho Ron w stronę Longbottoma.

― Czar zabezpieczający. Hermiona zawsze była utalentowana i jak widzisz, szybko zrozumiała zasady, ale nadal może ją byle co zdekoncentrować. Harry osłania ją, by nic się nie stało, gdyby sieć weryfikacji pękła. Rozpadająca się sekwencja ma siłę smoczego ognia.

― Coś mi się zdaje, że muszę przyłożyć się do _mos maiorum_ naszego rodu ― jęknął załamany.

― Mnie babcia ciągle wierci o to dziury w brzuchu.

― To dlatego zgodziłeś się zostać protektorem? Ja odmówiłem.

― Myślę, że Harry nie chciałby protektora z przymusu.

Pisk radości Granger odwrócił ich uwagę. Zminiaturyzowany krąg unosił się tuż przed jej piersią.

Harry wyjął z jej torby zwój i gwizdem umieścił krąg na pergaminie.

― Wybacz, że bez pozwolenia. ― Wręczył jej pergamin. ― Naucz się go na pamięć. Każdy najmniejszy szczegół. Nie ćwicz jednak bez dodatkowego kręgu. Poproszę McGonagall, by pozwoliła mi utworzyć jeszcze jeden w sali zaklęć. Myślę, że to może stać się popularne.

Dziewczyna rzuciła mu się w ramiona i poklepał ją po plecach, widząc, jak Ron się rumieni.

Granger wręcz zapomniała o ich obecności i już chwilę później oglądała swój krąg pod każdym kątem..

Feniks pojawił się nad ramieniem Harry'ego, chwytając się go i przysiadając.

― Wiem, Fawkes. Wiem ― rzucił, odwracając się w stronę widocznej w oddali bramy.

Neville stanął obok, spoglądając w tym samym kierunku. Gdy Harry zaczął iść, ruszył za nim. Ron, przyglądający się zwojowo w dłoniach Granger, dopiero po chwili zauważył ich zniknięcie.

― O co chodzi, Harry?

― Ktoś próbuje wtargnąć przez barierę.

― Skąd wiesz? ― Rozglądali się w obie stronny, ale nie widać było nic poważnego.

― W tarczy jest moja krew. Czuję, kiedy jest atakowana.

Zatrzymali się przed samą bramą. Nadal nikogo.

― Nawet nie będę pytał, co wy tu robicie ― rzucił Snape, wyłaniając się z krawędzi Zakazanego Lasu, stykającego się w tym miejscu z barierą szkoły.

― Harry połączył osłonę ze sobą.

― Neville! ― krzyknął Harry.

― Wiem. Widziałem, jak składał ofiarę w kręgu. To samo zrobiłeś w Azylu, czyż nie?

― Możemy zająć się problemem? ― przypomniał o sytuacji. ― Są blisko, ale nie widzę nikogo.

― Mają szansę się przebić?

Harry spojrzał na niego, jak ten właśnie zadał najgłupsze pytanie świata.

― Co więc cię tak martwi?

― Ich wytrwałość. Czy możemy otworzyć bramę? Chcę zobaczyć drugą stronę.

― Nie ma mowy. Zostajesz po tej stronie tarczy. Sam pójdę sprawdzić.

― Nie! ― zabronił ostro Harry, ale mężczyzna już przekroczył bramę.

Nic się nie stało. Severus rozglądał się we wszystkie strony, ściskając w dłoni różdżkę.

― To na pewno tutaj?! ― zawołał w stronę Gryfonów. ― Nic nie widzę.

― Proszę wrócić za barierę! ― krzyknął Harry, całkiem poważnie przerażony. ― Oni nadal tam są!

Neville przytrzymywał go za ramię, żeby nie ruszył za profesorem.

W następnej sekundzie czerwona smuga zaklęcia trafiła Snape'e w plecy. Mężczyzna z szokiem na twarzy opadł niesamowicie wolno na kolana. Trzech śmierciożerców wynurzyło się spod zaklęć kamuflujących i skierowało różdżki w kierunku ofiary. Harry i Neville już biegli, nie myśląc nawet, że sami mogą wpaść w pułapkę. Potter rzucił w stronę dwóch najbliższych zaklęcie, które odrzuciło ich o kilka metrów.

Ostatni jednak zdołał rzucić jeszcze jedno zaklęcie. Potter skoczył w stronę Snape'a. W chwili, gdy Longbottom trafił śmierciożercę _Drętwotą_ , Harry i Severus zniknęli w trzasku aportacji.

W stronę osamotnionego Neville'a już biegli nauczyciele. Pojawienie się Lucjusza, Artura i kilkunastu aurorów wywołało kilkuminutowy hałas.

― Gdzie Harry i Severus? ― dopytywano co chwilę Gryfona.

― Nie wiem. Aportowali się. ― odpowiadał niezmiennie.

Aurorzy uwięźli nieprzytomnych śmierciożerców i zabrali ich do ministerstwa. Artur ruszył razem z nimi, na ciche pozwolenie Lucjusza.

― Sprawdzę jedno bezpieczne miejsce i jeśli tam będą, dam znak Draco ― poinformował McGonagall i już miał się aportować, gdy Neville go zatrzymał.

― Proszę zabrać mnie ze sobą.

― Nie.

― Jestem protektorem Harry'ego, a Draco jest ranny, nie może być przy nim.

― Draco też został zaatakowany? ― zaniepokoił się o stan syna.

― Nie. Rano zajmowali się z Harrym zaklęciem. Trochę go poparzyło. Proszę mnie zabrać. Severus jest ciężko ranny.

To ostatnie go przekonało. Złapał za ramię Longbottoma i zniknęli.

― Pierwsze co usłyszeli, pojawiając się w ciemnych holu, to płacz i prośba zdesperowanego chłopaka.

― Severusie, nie możesz. Nie ruszaj się, proszę.

Biegiem spadli do salonu.

Harry siedział na biodrach Severusa i starał się utrzymać go w bezruchu.

― Pomóżcie mi ― jęknął błagalnie, dostrzegając ich przybycie.

Malfoy zareagował natychmiast. Widok krwi pod leżącym i rzucającym się Snapem był makabryczny.

― Nie może się dotknąć. I jak najmniej ruszać. Nie wiem, czym dostał, ale rana rozrasta się, gdy się dotyka. Nic do niego nie dociera. Chyba jest w szoku.

― Możemy go unieruchomić zaklęciem ― zaproponował Neville.

― Nie! ― zabronił spanikowany, blokując Gryfona. ― Krwawi jeszcze bardziej. Próbowałem.

Lucjusz bez zbędnych słów związał dłonie Severusa własnym krawatem.

― Przeniesiemy go do jego sypialni i tam unieruchomimy taśmami. Wtedy sprawdzimy, czym dokładnie go zraniono.

Ostrożnie podnieśli rzucającego się mężczyznę. Malfoy trzymał go pod pachami, a chłopcy za nogi. W łóżku ułożyli na brzuchu i przywiązali kończyny do ramy.

― Przepraszam, Severusie ― szeptał cicho Harry, zdejmując mu szatę i koszulę.

Rana na plecach mistrza eliksirów wyglądała strasznie. Jakby jakieś monstrum ostrzyło sobie na nich pazury. Od barków po lędźwie biegło pięć szerokich szram, krwawiących obficie.

Skrzat już stał przy łóżku, wyciągając w stronę Lucjusza buteleczki z dyptamem. Ostrożnie upuścił jedną kroplę sprawdzając, czy nie zrobią tym większej krzywdy. Brzeg rany zaczął się powoli zasklepiać, nie wywołując u rannego żadnej reakcji.

Musieli zużyć aż pięć mikstur nim zamknęli wszystkie rany. Ranny nadal się rzucał i szarpał, ale taśmy mocno trzymały.

― Możemy spróbować go uwolnić? ― zapytał Lucjusz.

Harry uniósł dłoń nad leżącym i zagwizdał. Krąg powoli opadł i tuż nad samymi plecami zamienił barwę na czerwoną. Gryfon natychmiast poderwał rękę do góry, nie pozwalając zaklęciu opaść niżej.

― Czar nadal jest aktywny, ale chyba odwrócić możemy.

Delikatnie przewrócili Severusa na plecy i przykryli, usuwając najpierw krew.

Harry wyprostował się, przytrzymują brzegu łóżka. Był strasznie blady i wyraźnie drżał.

― Lepiej usiądź. To musiał być szok, tak nagły atak. Wcale się nie dziwię, że się aportowałeś.

― To nie ja. Nie potrafię się aportować. Severus zrobił to chyba nieświadomie. Poczułem uderzenie w ramię i znaleźliśmy się w salonie.

Zachwiał się, ale Neville go przytrzymał.

― Zimno mi i nie czuję lewej ręki.

Longbottom dotknął jej i pokazał Lucjuszowi krew, gdy ją odsunął. Harry niewiele potem kojarzył. Ktoś zdjął z niego koszulę. Poczuł specyficzny zapach dyptamu i ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele.

― Przenieśmy go do salonu. Tam jest bariera mentalna.

― Przecież Voldemort nie żyje.

― Nie kłóć się ze mną, młody człowieku. Twoim obowiązkiem jest go chronić. Zostaniesz przy nich, dopóki Severus nie wydobrzeje na tyle, by cię wypuścić. Bez jego zgody nie możesz się deportować z powrotem do Hogwartu.

― Jestem tu uwięziony?

― Tak.

Położyli Harry'ego do jego łóżka.

― Przyniosę trochę mikstur wzmacniających, bo tu nie wejdę do laboratorium.

― To dom Snape'a?! Znaczy się profesora Snape'a? ― poprawił się szybko.

― Nie myszkuj, bo do czterdziestki nie wyjdziesz ze szlabanu. Wrócę jak najszybciej.

Harry oprzytomniał kilka minut później i spróbował wstać.

― Leż, Harry ― przytrzymał go w miejscu Neville. ― Też nieźle oberwałeś.

― Ja? ― zdziwił się, a przy próbie poruszania ramieniem jęknął. ― Jestem jak magnez na klątwy, no nie? ― prychnął, rozcierając ramię.

Zagwizdał i Fawkes pojawił się przy nim, śpiewając oskarżycielsko.

― Dopiero się ocknął ― wtrącił się Longbottom.

Ptak spojrzał na niego chłodno.

― Nie patrz tak na mnie. Jeszcze niczego mnie nie nauczyłeś, bym mógł bronić Harry'ego.

― Neville ― ostrzegł go Potter, łapiąc Fawkesa za łapę. ― A ty się hamuj, ma rację. I tak udało mu się złapać jednego. Mógłbyś zrobić coś z moją ręką?

Feniks pochylił się nad barkiem i kilka łez spadło na skórę tiro. Ten z ulgą westchnął, gdy odegnały ból.

― Dziękuję, Fawkes. Jesteś wspaniały. ― Pocałował go w czubek głowy. ― Czy mógłbyś pomóc także Severusowi? Przyjmę wymianę.

Feniks fuknął na niego czymś wyraźnie urażony i znikł na moment. Gdy wrócił, zaśpiewał chłodno.

― Dziękuję. Czyli wystarczy, że kilka dni odpocznie?

Ptak potwierdził.

― Myślę, że Lucjusz coś wymyśli, by został tu ten czas. ― Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

W tej samej chwili wrócił Malfoy z kuferkiem, brzęczącym fiolkami.

― Lepiej? ― zapytał, widząc Pottera przytomnego.

― Fawkes mnie uleczył, ale Severus musi odpocząć. Zatrzymasz go tutaj, aż poczuje się lepiej? Nie będziemy wam z Draco przeszkadzać.

Lucjusz roześmiał się na te ukrytą sugestię.

― Naprawdę powinieneś być Ślizgonem, Harry.

― Fawkes, mógłbyś zabrać nas do Hogwartu? Severus nie jest w stanie wypuścić teraz Neville'a.

Feniks łaskawie wyciągnął nóżkę i, gdy tylko jej dotknęli, zniknęli.

Lucjusz udał się do sypialni Severusa.

Uleczenie ran pomogło, bo leżał już dużo spokojniej. Nie zaryzykował nadal z rozwiązywaniem taśm, ale jednocześnie uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Dawały przecież doskonałą wymówkę, by zatrzymać tutaj Severusa jedynie dla siebie.

Pochylił się i pocałował partnera, który mruknął przez sen.

― Odpoczywaj, bo mam zamiar wymęczyć cię w całkiem przyjemny sposób dla nas obu ― rzekł cicho, poprawiając przykrycie. ― A te taśmy pozwolą mi na wiele.


	29. XV Lód i Ogień cz2

**Blizny**

 **XV. Lód i Ogień**

 **Część B**

OOO

Harry i Neville pojawili się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Pomfrey podniosła głowę znad biurka.

― W czym mogę pomóc? Jak czuje się profesor Snape?

― Pan Malfoy zatrzyma go kilka dni, by odpoczął. Nadal ma w sobie klątwę, więc nie ryzykuje przeniesienia tutaj ― odparł Harry.

― Odniosłeś jakieś obrażenia? ― Już wstawała, ujmując różdżkę.

― Fawkes mnie uleczył. ― Zatrzymał jej zapędy. ― Przepraszamy, że przeszkadzamy.

Pociągnął Neville'a w stronę salki, gdzie wcześniej był Draco.

― Wyglądasz, jakbyś brał udział w pojedynku. Gdzie masz koszulę?

Harry parsknął, dopiero teraz zauważając, że jest na wpół nagi.

― Czemu nic nie mówisz? ― zbeształ Neville'a. ― No! Czemu?! Jeszcze sobie Draco coś ubzdura…

― Rządzisz wszystkimi dookoła, jakbyś nad wszystkim panował, to nie miałem zamiaru cię rozpraszać brakiem tak błahej rzeczy jak koszula. Tamta i tak do niczego się nie nadała. Cała poplamiona była waszą krwią.

― Krwią? Czyją jeszcze? Coś się stało? ― Draco zerwał się z łóżka.

To był moment, gdzie Harry żałował, iż przyjął Neville'a.

― Musiałeś, Neville? Skoro Lucjusz nic mu nie powiedział, to może miał jakiś powód.

― Co się, do jasnych gaci Merlina, dzieje?!

Feniks zaskrzeczał ostrzegawczo.

― Zaatakowano bariery Hogwartu. Snape i Harry wykryli zagrożenie. Profesor dostał klątwą, Harry drugą ― relacjonował bez najmniejszej emocji Longbottom. ― Obaj uleczeni, koniec historii. A i złapali trzech śmierciożerców.

Malfoy usiadł na brzegu łóżka, a Harry zasłonił twarz dłonią.

― Czy ciebie już do końca pojebało, Harry? ― spytał przeraźliwie poważnie Malfoy. ― Czy ten twój syndrom bohatera kiedyś się wyłączy?

Zerwał się na równe nogi i dopadł Pottera, popychając go na ścianę.

Neville wycofał się z sali, gdy zatopili się w żarliwym pocałunku. Feniks przeskoczył na jego ramię, ale oni już tego nie zauważyli.

― Mamy chyba dłuższą chwilę, nauczyłbyś mnie chociaż tarczy.

Ptak schował głowę pod skrzydło udając, że nie słyszy. Jednak, gdy tylko opuścili szpital, nakazał mu znaleźć pustą salę.

― Harry ― mruknął Draco, dotykając nagiego torsu Pottera.

Sunął dłonią po żebrach z fascynacją muskając blizny. Harry pozwalał mu na to, obserwując emocje na jego twarzy, których ten nie ukrywał. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ujmując drugą dłoń Malfoya i składając w jej wnętrzu pocałunek. Blondyn zatonął w spojrzeniu, które już widział w Azylu. Teraz go nie zaskoczyło. Czuł się niesamowicie, wiedząc, że jest jedynym, na kim ten wzrok spoczywa.

― Mój Draco ― szepnął Harry, wsuwając palce w jasne kosmyki i przyciągając twarz do kolejnego, tym razem powolnego pocałunku.

― Twój ― potwierdził, gdy pozwolił mu złapać oddech. ― Przeraziłeś mnie. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że jesteś zagrożony.

Potter pchnął go na łóżko i usiadł tuż obok, obejmując lekko roztrzęsionego Ślizgona.

― Było ze mną dwóch protektorów. To Severus był nieostrożny, ale Lucjusz raczej mu to dobitnie i dogłębnie…

― Nie kończ ― jęknął Draco, wiercąc się i zagryzając wargę.

Gryfon zagwizdał, blokując drzwi. Draco spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale został pchnięty na plecy i miał teraz pochylonego nad sobą Pottera z pożądaniem w oczach.

― Kocham cię, Draco ― powiedział z uczuciem, odzwierciedlającym się w oczach, w których tonął Ślizgon. ― Nie pozwolę ci cierpieć w żaden sposób.

Pocałował go, penetrując usta, które oddał mu w posiadanie Malfoy, wypychając w jego stronę biodra i jęcząc ponaglająco. Przytrzymał je własnymi, przyciskając do łóżka, ale skutek okazał się wręcz odwrotny. Malfoy zajęczał przeciągle, wprost w usta i Harry sapnął, gdy jednocześnie poczuł jak drapie go po plecach. Uczucie było niesamowite do opisania.

― Draco… ― szepnął wprost do ucha, owiewając je ciepłym oddechem i wywołując drżenie w ciele pod nim.

― Harry. Nie przestawaj, proszę.

Muśnięcie warg językiem, tych gorących ust, spowodowało, że Ślizgon otworzył oczy, które nawet nie wiedział, że zamknął.

― Nie przestanę ― obiecał Harry, rumieniąc się. ― Musisz chyba jednak mi powiedzieć, co mam robić ― dodał nieśmiało.

Oczekiwał przez krótki moment, że Draco go wyśmieje, ale czuł, że to nie ten Draco z wcześniej i zaufał swojej intuicji.

Nie pomylił się.

Ślizgon jęknął, przyciągając go do piersi i całując czule. Nagle Harry znalazł się na plecach, a chłopaka miał na swoich biodrach, które bezczelnie ocierał pyszniący się Draco, całujący go ponownie.

― Mój własny, czyściutki Gryfonek ― wymruczał, zniżając się i składając pocałunek na wysokości serca.

Harry zachłystnął się tym widokiem. Z trudem odetchnął, zanurzając dłoń we włosach Draco. Ich miękkość przesuwała się pomiędzy palcami, gdy uniósł twarz i przykrył jego dłoń swoją.

― Nauczę cię, Harry. A potem będziemy uczyć się razem ― szepnął. ― Ale dziś jesteś mój.

― Draco… ― zdołał tylko wyszeptać to imię, bo chłopak znów się pochylił i musnął językiem jego sutek.

Uczucie elektryzującym dreszczem przebiegło wzdłuż całego ciała, wprost w to jedno miejsce, które już oczekiwało uwagi.

― Ćśśś…

Draco całował każdy kawałek skóry, który mógł dosięgnąć, szczególną uwagę poświęcał bliznom, powodując w Harrym odruch mruczenia za każdym razem, gdy musnął je językiem.

― Taki wrażliwy.

Potter też chciał dotknąć ciała siedzącego na jego lędźwiach. Sprawa była dosyć łatwa, bo Draco był w szpitalnej pidżamie i wystarczyło rozwiązać sznurek na karku, aby opadła. Odrzucił ją natychmiast i dotknął bladej skóry. Malfoy zamruczał przyzwalająco na gest. A potem zszedł z niego, rozpinając guziki spodni i ściągnął je. Dołączył do nich bieliznę i jego, i Harry'ego.

Harry chłonął wzrokiem każdy centymetr ciała Draco.

― Doskonały ― rzucił, zagryzając wargę, gdy zatrzymał się na sterczącym członku i niewielkiej blond kępce. ― Cóż, tlenionym blondynem nie jesteś.

Przełknął, gdy Ślizgon wrócił na opuszczone miejsce i jego własny penis ułożył się pomiędzy pośladkami Malfoya.

Biodra uniosły się samoistnie, dopasowując jakby właśnie tak miało zawsze być.

― Spokojnie, ogierze. ― Draco przesunął się odrobinę wyżej i znów go pocałował.

Trzymając szczupłe ciało Ślizgona w talii, Harry myślał, że tego tylko zawsze pragnął. Mieć tak blisko tego pyskatego, ciągle grającego mu na nerwach chłopaka. Kości obojczykowe i żebra lekko prześwitywały, ale ostatnio ciągle żyli w stresie i sądził, że Draco też nie bardzo miał apetyt.

― Jesteś cudowny ― rzekł, obejmując go i składając pocałunek na piersi, potem barku, by ukąsić go lekko w szyję i zostawić tam swój ślad.

― Oczywiście, że jestem cudowny. ― Narcyzm chłopaka w tej chwili był urzekający. ― A teraz, bądź łaskaw użyć tego samego zaklęcia co ostatnio. Skup się na moim wnętrzu, chyba szczegółów nie muszę podawać.

Harry zarumienił się, ale pokiwał przecząco, przyciągając go bliżej i łapiąc za pośladki, rozsuwając je trochę. Draco zadrżał i jego członek drgnął, ocierając się o brzuch Harry'ego, gdy zagwizdał, nawilżając wnętrze Ślizgona.

― Mógłbym dojść od samego tego zaklęcia ― sapnął Draco, odzyskując panowanie nad sobą i przesuwając się niżej. ― Teraz jeszcze raz na siebie, Harry. ― Wskazał dłonią penis Pottera.

― Draco nie musisz być na dole. Ja… ― umilkł, gdy smukły palec zamknął mu usta na kilka sekund.

Sam sapnął, gdy nawilżające zaklęcie objęło jego członek.

― A teraz grzecznie pozwolisz zabrać sobie tę gryfońską czystość i, wierz mi, będziesz chciał więcej.

Przesunął się tak, aby członek Harry'ego był idealnie u wejścia. Może i Harry był niedoświadczony w praktyce, ale coś tam o teorii wiedział. Złapał biodra Draco, zatrzymując go.

― Zrobisz sobie krzywdę. Nie jesteś przygotowany.

Malfoy ujął jego twarz w obie dłonie i pocałował zachłannie. I powoli osunął się na prężący się dumnie penis. Śliskość wnętrza i członka spowodowała, że bez problemu główka przeszła ciasny krąg, a Harry jęknął wprost w usta Draco.

― O to właśnie chodziło. ― Pomruk zadowolenia wyrwał się też z gardła blondyna.

Chwilę pozostał w bezruchu, przyzwyczajając się do pierwszego wtargnięcia, a potem, sunąc jednocześnie paznokciami po torsie obserwującego go i zafascynowanego Harry'ego, osiadł niżej.

Harry odrzucił głowę w tył, krzycząc cicho z natłoku wrażeń.

― Draco. Och, Draco ― powtarzał, gdy centymetr po centymetrze blondyn zniżał się, pochłaniając jego członek w swoim wnętrzu.

― Idealny ― warknął nagle Malfoy, unosząc się na kolanach i pewnym ruchem znów się osuwając.

Harry tym razem naprawdę krzyknął. Myślał, że mógłby dojść tylko od tego jednego. A Draco nie przestał.

Podnosił się i osuwał w powolnym rytmie. Jego członek uderzał przemiennie brzuch Draco i Harry'ego. Obezwładniony odczuciami Potter obserwował jak Draco go ujeżdżał, nieświadomie szepcząc imię Harry'ego, gdy opadł w dół. Widział wszystkie emocje, jakby nagle znalazł się gdzieś z boku i teraz jedynie patrzył. Ogarniało go niesamowite ciepło, rozrastające się w piersi i pozwolił mu rozprzestrzeniać się coraz bardziej. Uniósł się i przyciągnął Draco do siebie, napierając w rytm osiadania na jego biodra. Zaczął gwizdać, drapiąc plecy Malfoya, a wrażenia narastały, potęgując się z każdą sekundą.

Członek Draco zaczął się sączyć i Harry objął go dłonią, poruszając w tym samym rytmie, w którym sam był ujeżdżany. Nie przestawał gwizdać.

Draco spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Oczy Harry'ego były zamglone magią i już wiedział, że ten poddał się jej całkowicie. Podążał jej ścieżką, a krąg pojawił się dookoła nich. Złota szarfa przeplatała się z ciemnozieloną wstęgą magii Malfoya. Na jej widok ten sapnął, wyginając się do tyłu, gdy członek Pottera trafił w punkt, a zieleń zawirowała najczystszym dźwiękiem jaki znał.

Wyciągnął dłoń i pchnął ton w stronę złotej szarfy, gdzie słyszał dysonans. Dopasował się idealnie i Harry zadrżał.

Czuł, jak zaczyna pulsować w nim i sam już był na granicy. Szarfa i wstęga były już doskonale splecione. Został tylko niewielki skrawek, niewspółgrający ani magią, ani tonem.

Draco uniósł się na kolanach, zatapiając się w zieleni oczu i, osiadając niesamowicie wolno, powiedział z głębi swego ślizgońskiego serca, coś, co odkrył jakiś czas temu.

― Kocham cię, Harry.

Potter zaskomlał, drżąc silnie i dochodząc w nim, a Draco podążył za nim, czując tak wspaniałe ciepło, rozchodzące się po całym ciele. Muzyka otoczyła ich z każdej strony, a magia pyłem osiadłą na ich spoconych ciałach.

Harry delikatnie gładził plecy dyszącego Draco, leżącego na jego piersi. Cichy gwizd oczyścił ich. Gryfon pocałował spocone czoło, uśmiechając się czule.

― Draco Malfoy, górujący dół powiedział, że mnie kocha ― szepnął z lekką dozą żartu.

OOO

Draco zasnął i Harry ułożył go delikatnie. Ubrał go zaklęciem, bo nie sądził, aby Pomfrey chciała widzieć go nagiego zaraz po wejściu. Ubrał się i zdjął blokady z drzwi. Zarumienił się, przypominając sobie ile musieli robić hałasu i nie żałował, że blokada była też dźwiękoszczelna. Po wyjściu z salki musiał przejść obok Pomfrey, która pokiwała jedynie głową i pogoniła go do wyjścia. Był stuprocentowo pewien, że doskonale wiedziała, co robili.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd pamiętał, był sam. Hogwart był cichy. A przecież nie minęło tak wiele czasu od próby sforsowania bariery. Dotknął najbliższej ściany, gwiżdżąc sekwencję kodu. Miniaturowy krąg pojawił się na murze i palcami sprawdził stan sieci. Zadowolony pchnął go w głąb ściany i ten zniknął. Nie żałował żadnego czaru, który wplótł w Hogwart. Taka jego forma podziękowania dla zamku, że mógł przez jakiś czas traktować go jak namiastkę prawdziwego domu. Z każdym razem pytał o zgodę i zawsze ją otrzymywał. Bez problemu potrafił rozpoznać kręgi każdego z Założycieli.

Teraz przerażała go tylko niewiedza, do czego Albus chciał wykorzystać krąg w Wielkiej Sali. Zaklęcie uchroni wszystkich, gdyby jego zamiary były mordercze. Niestety, jeżeli czar nie rozpozna dobrze intencji, czyli gdy Dumbledore dobrze je ukryje, to będzie potrzebna inna interwencja.

Harry obawiał się jej. Nawet z tą wiedzą, którą przekazał mu tutor, nie miał doświadczenia Albusa. Kręgi i inne czary _mos maiorum_ potrzebowały czasu utworzenia. Mógł nadal łączyć stary i ten starszy typ walki, ale to nadal wydawało mu się niewystarczające.

Już od pewnego czasu męczyły go te dylematy i nie bardzo wiedział jak je rozwiązać.

Jeszcze nie tak dawno znalazłby jakiś prosty, choć gryfońsko drastyczny sposób i zabrał Albusa na drugą stronę wraz ze sobą.

Teraz jednak miał po co żyć. Nie chciał zostawiać Draco. Nie teraz, gdy ten sam odkrył, co czuje. Musiał znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji. Chciał żyć. Severus też byłby zatroskany, gdyby zrobił cokolwiek kosztującego go życie.

Westchnął ciężko i skierował się w stronę wyjścia, po drodze wzywając skrzata, by przyniósł mu płaszcz. Sytuacja go przytłaczała i chwila spokoju oraz ciszy była na wagę gobliniego złota. Po otwarciu drzwi uderzyło w niego zimne powietrze. Październik był chłodny, choć bezwietrzny.

Przechadzał się brzegiem jeziora, obserwując Zakazany Las, który intensywnie mienił się barwami jesieni. Niechciane wspomnienia wychynęły się z podświadomości.

― _Będziesz mój, tak jak to zaplanowałem lata temu, chłopcze._

 _Albus zniżył się do poziomu klęczącego na podłodze Pottera. Nie dotykał go, tylko patrzył, jak ostatni łańcuch wchłania się w plecy jego krzyczącej ofiary._

― _Teraz oddam cię, a ty się zmienisz na ich oczach. Okrzykną cię kolejnym Czarnym Panem. Pokonanie cię będzie banalne. Grindewald także nie stanowił większego wyzwania._

To były ostatnie słowa Dumbledore'a, nim aportował go na Pokątną.

Nie przepadał za tym, że tak dużo ukrywał przez swoimi protektorami, czy przyjaciółmi. Feniks był jedyną istotą, z którą wszystko przedyskutował i nawet, jeśli Fawkesowi nie podobały się niektóre decyzje, szanował je. Nie zdradził nic.

Miał teraz nadzieję na kilka ostatnich dni spokoju. Wiedział, że atak na Hogwart jest nieuchronny. Eliksir przechodził ostatnią fazę warzenia. Niestety Severus nie wiedział, że Albus wykorzystał _mos maiorum_ , żeby zmodyfikować go jeszcze bardziej. Skrócił czas warzenia prawie o osiemdziesiąt procent. Nawet, jeżeli zdołali złapać jeszcze trzech jego zwolenników, pozostała dziewiątka nadal stanowiła zagrożenie.

W dziesięciu, z takimi umiejętnościami, mogli naprawdę bardzo wiele zdziałać. Niestety, zbyt mało czarodziei potrafiło się im przeciwstawić. Lucjusz nadal posiadał niewielkie siły aurorskie i gdyby przybyli strzec Hogwartu, to gdzieś indziej też mogą być potrzebni. Wiedział, że ta grupa jest jego zadaniem.

Czas zbierać własną armię.

Zatrzymał się przy chatce Hagrida. Gajowego nigdzie nie było widać, więc pewnie był w Zakazanym Lesie na patrolu.

Niespodziewanie Potter poczuł impuls i wszedł w głąb lasu. Kierowany tym instynktem, zmierzał coraz bardziej z dala od zamku. Nie wiedział co nim sterowało, lecz nie czuł najmniejszego zagrożenia. Jakby czuły i delikatny głos nawoływał i ponaglał.

Biegł, choć nie dostrzegł momentu, kiedy zaczął. Gdzieś przed sobą usłyszał szczekanie Kła. Nie wydawał się zaniepokojony, ale Harry i tak przyspieszył. Las jakby ułatwiał mu to. Żaden krzak czy gałąź nie tarasowała drogi. Bez problemu przeskakiwał wystające kamienie lub korzenie. Jego oddech tylko odrobinę przyspieszył. Cieszył się tym biegiem. Czuł się w pełni wolny.

Wyhamował z lekkim poślizgiem na wilgotnej trawie na krawędzi polany. Jesienne słońce otulało ją poświatą i Harry zamrugał. Na drugim końcu polany stały dwa jednorożce, a trzeci leżał. Hagrid pochylał się nad tym leżącym. Kieł skakał pod brzuchami zwierząt, energicznie machając ogonem, ale one nie zwracały na niego uwagi.

Potter zbliżył się odrobinę. W odległości około trzech metrów, czujnie obserwowany przez ogiera, uklęknął na jedno kolano. Pochylił głowę i wyciągnął przed siebie otwartą do góry prawą dłoń.

Jak uczył go tutor, jednorożce były bardzo dumną rasą, w ogóle nie rozumianą przez ludzi. One wcale się ich nie bały. Irytował je brak szacunku do ich gatunku. Harry chciał dowiedzieć się co się dzieje i w razie problemów pomóc, ale najpierw musiał przekonać do siebie ogiera.

Klacz nie zwracała na niego uwagi, ale było to tylko na pokaz. Hagrid dostrzegł go, ale nie poruszył się z miejsca, zdziwiony sytuacją.

Ogier jednorożca pochylał głowę, wskazując rogiem wnętrze dłoni. Jeden ruch i mógł ją przebić na wylot. Jednak tylko jej dotknął samym końcem. Harry zagwizdał, ukazując swój krąg. Zwierzę zarżało, stając dęba.

Harry powstał i ukłonił się. Ogier opadł na kopyta i także pokłonił, zginając jedną nogę.

Wtedy już Harry wiedział, że może podejść bliżej.

― Co się stało, Hagridzie? ― zapytał gajowego.

― A… Tak… ― otrząsnął się z szoku. ― Mały chyba, cholibka, złamał nogę.

Potter przyklęknął i spojrzał. Mały jednorożec leżał spokojnie i cicho zadrżał, gdy Gryfon go pogłaskał.

― Zaraz ci pomożemy, mały. ― Zagwizdał, przyzywając feniksa. ― Mój przyjaciel jest mistrzem w uzdrawianiu. Fawkes, mógłbyś? ― poprosił.

Tutor patrzył przez krótką chwilę na tiro, a gdy ten kiwnął głową z krótkim gwizdem, przeskoczył na zad jednorożca. Łzę później źrebak już skakał po polanie, a Harry dostał pozwolenie pogłaskania klaczy. Fawkes siedział na jego ramieniu, obserwując go.

― Skąd żeś się tu wziął, Harry? ― dopytywał Hagrid, gdy rodzina jednorożców odeszła. ― Nie wolno wchodzić do Zakazanego Lasu.

― Coś mnie wzywało. ― Nadal rozglądał się, bo uczucie nie minęło, chociaż myślał, że chodziło o rannego jednorożca.

Las wzywał odczuciem szarpania w piersi, jakby miał tam jakiś sznur, za który ktoś notorycznie pociągał. Zrobił kilka kroków w tę stronę, ale ogromna ręka półolbrzyma zatrzymała go w miejscu.

― Tam nikomu nie wolno wchodzić.

― Muszę, Hagridzie. Coś mnie wzywa. ― Nie ustępował w postanowieniu i znów postąpił krok w stronę linii drzew.

― To niebezpieczne.

Harry odwrócił się na krótki moment.

― Przyciąga mnie, muszę iść.

I pobiegł, nim gajowy znów próbowałby go powstrzymać. Fawkes wzbił się w powietrze i znikł, nie podążając za swoim tiro.

― Chodź, Kieł. Musimy powiedzieć dyrektorce, że Harry wszedł do tej części lasu.

Pies zaskomlał w stronę drzew.

― Nie martw się. Harry to zaradny chłopiec.

W innych miejscach trzech protektorów jednocześnie poderwało się.

― Harry!


	30. XVI Decyzje cz1

**Blizny**

 **XVI. Decyzje**

 **Część A**

Harry zwolnił, gdy upewnił się, że Hagrid nie zdecydował się go ścigać. Syknął, przypadkowo trącając prawą ręką o jakiś krzak. Zagwizdał, usztywniając ją. Już słyszał biadolenie Severusa na kolejne zranienie. Tym razem przynajmniej nie będzie blizny.

Spokojnie zmierzał dalej, rozmyślając dlaczego Fawkes nie zrobił mu awantury. W końcu powinien teraz z nim trenować. Czasami trudno było mu zrozumieć tutora. Jego nauki były niesamowicie szybkie. Jakby cała wiedza zostawała przelewana wprost do umysłu i pozostawało mu jedynie trenować.

W pewnej chwili musiał przysiąść i zasłonić oczy. Podglądanie Albusa były mało delikatnie. Nigdy się nie odzywał, a Harry skupiał się na próbie zajrzenia do drugiego umysły i sprawdzeniu co planuje. Te _wizytacje_ nie należały do przyjemnych. Nawet będąc w myślach Toma, przez przerzut Albusa, nie czuł się taki brudny, choć widział okropne sceny.

Za każdym razem, wynurzając się z umysłu Dumbledore'a miał odczucie, jakby oblepiała go czarna maź podobna do ropy. Zadrżał, gdy Albus dał mu spokój. Potem westchnął ciężko. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planami byłego dyrektora, a to oznaczało dla nich kłopoty.

Czy Ślizgoni staną do walki, gdy ich poprosi? I ilu ich stanie? Protektorów był pewien. Nawet Lucjusza. Ten ostatni nie darowałby sobie uniknięcia walki i jeszcze większego zapunktowania u wyborców. Tych przyszłych oczywiście. Harry był raczej pewien, że kolejne wybory odbędą się już normalną drogą, a Malfoy się nie podda.

Ruszył dalej za wezwaniem. Nie słabło, nie zwiększyło też siły. Przywoływało z jednakową siłą i natężeniem. Na chwilę tylko zatrzymał się przy małym strumieniu, by się napić. Nie wiedział ile już szedł. Przez korony drzew nie widział słońca, ale nadal było jasno.

Nie przypuszczał, że Zakazany Las jest tak ogromny, ale z drugiej strony miał chronić Hogwart przez ciekawskimi mugolami oraz dawać schronienie sporej liczbie magicznych stworzeń.

Sam Scamander mógłby tu pewnie znaleźć większość spisanych przez siebie istot.

Ciepła fala magii przemknęła przez las, uciszając wszelkie małe stworzenia. Harry stanął. Obrócił się odrobinę w lewo, stamtąd wyczuwając źródło fali. Nie zastanawiając się długo, ruszył w tę stronę. Już po kilku jardach zaczął dostrzegać prześwit. Tym razem nie była to jednak polana, lecz klif, stromo opadający w dół. Gdzieś w dole dostrzec można było w niewielkie miasto mugoli.

Jednak to nie ono przykuło uwagę Harry'ego. Na klifie były magiczne stworzenia. Sporej jej części nawet nie znał. Wszystkie teraz skupiły się na nim. Czuł, że wystarczy jeden nieodpowiedni ruch i zginie rozpłatany na tyle części, że rozniosą go mrówki. Pochylił głowę i opadł na kolana, unosząc przed siebie obie dłonie wnętrzem do góry i wyłaniając krąg.

Panująca cisza była niesamowita.

― Powstań, ludzkie źrebię ― odezwał się centaur i Potter posłuchał, podnosząc się na tyle ostrożnie, by nikogo nie sprowokować. ― Co tu robisz? Nie wolno wam wkraczać do Zakazanego Lasu.

― Usłyszałem wezwanie. Posłuchałem go.

Zwierzęta poruszyły się. Kilka odezwało, choć Harry nic nie rozumiał.

Z lasu za nim wyłoniła się klacz jednorożca, którą spotkał wcześniej. Pokłonił się jej ponownie i otarła się łbem o ramię, omal go nie przewracając.

― Kaila! ― oburzył się tym zachowaniem centaur.

Klacz niewiele sobie z tego robiła. Stała tuż obok chłopaka, rżąc na centaura.

Potter mógłby przysiąc, że zabrzmiało to pouczająco. Czekał cierpliwie na zakończenie tej dyskusji. Rozglądał się po okolicy, ponieważ nadal wyczuwał delikatny nakaz podążania dalej.

Zerknął na dyskutujących i ruszył te kilka kroków dalej. Spora odległość od krawędzi klifu była naga. Tylko niczym nieporośnięta skała. Czuł emanującą moc z tego kawałka ziemi. Przyzywała tak intensywnie, że podnosiły mu się włoski na rękach i przetarł je automatycznie, starając się uważać na tę usztywnioną.

Nim którekolwiek z zebranych stworzeń spostrzegło, stał już w centrum zaklęcia przyzywającego. Westchnął, a następnie odetchnął głęboko. Już dawno nie czuł się tak wspaniale. Magia otaczała go z każdej strony wręcz matczyną miłością. Uniósł obie ręce ku niebu, w ogóle nie odczuwając bólu złamania.

Przymknął powieki, całkowicie oddając się odczuciom. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął cicho gwizdać, zwracając tym w końcu na siebie uwagę.

Zwierzęta zbyt późno zauważyły gdzie wkroczył.

Szara tarcza otaczała chłopaka kręgami. Kręciły się dookoła i wcale nie przeszkadzała im ziemia. Wnikały w nią i wysuwały bez najmniejszych przeszkód. Magicznym stworzeniom nie pozostało nic innego, jak jedynie patrzeć. Chłopak zwyczajnie stał, ale dookoła iskrzyła się potężna moc, magnifikując w postaci białych wstęg. Wydobywały się one z kręgów i, jakby przyciągane, kierowały się w stroną chłopaka.

Całe to przedstawienie trwało może z pięć minut i Harry opuścił ręce, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko.

Mina mu zrzedła, gdy dostrzegł zachowanie stworzeń. Nadal stał w kręgu, który ostatnimi blaskami wnikał w podłoże.

Ponownie wystąpił do przodu centaur, ale nie przekroczył granicy sieci.

― Harry Potterze ― zaczął tym razem poważnie i z pewną dozą szacunku. ― Jeżeli nas wezwiesz, przybędziemy.

― Chcecie pomóc mi w walce z Albusem? ― zdziwił się.

Nie przypuszczał, że centaury były na bieżąco z aktualnymi informacjami.

― Nie chcę byście walczyły. To was nie dotyczy. Wystarczy mi, że nie pozwolicie nikomu obcemu zbliżyć się do Hogwartu.

― Nowa bariera powstrzymuje każdego o złych zamiarach ― zauważył centaur.

― Zamiary można ukryć głęboko w sercu i sieć kogoś takiego przepuści. Nie potrafię jeszcze precyzować poleceń.

Harry opuścił krąg. Lekko zadrżał, gdy znikło wrażenie opieki i troski.

― Ty zrobiłeś barierę wokół Hogwartu ― stwierdził bardziej, niż zapytał.

― Tutor mi powiedział jak, więc…

― Masz tutora? ― przerwał mu centaur, przyskakując i łapiąc go za ramiona.

― No… Tak. To nie dlatego chcecie mi pomóc w walce?

― Aktywowałeś zaklęcie. ― Wskazał na krąg za nim.

― On był aktywny cały czas. Sprawdziłem jedynie sieć weryfikacyjną, nakazując jej ukazanie magnifikacji ryftu.

Centaur zadreptał w miejscu, a klacz jednorożca zarżała gdzieś w tyle.

― Rozumiesz, czym jest proces walidacji?

― Tak. Tak samo jak sekwencje naruszenia kodów, czy unifikacje elementów uroków. Zrobiłem coś nie tak? ― zaniepokoił się jego zachowaniem.

Opadł na kolano i uniósł dłoń w jego stronę w przeprosinach. Zwyczaj nakazywał być niżej niż obrażony, co w przypadku centaura było łatwe do wykonania.

Centaur prawie natychmiast postawił go na nogi.

― Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Zawsze przyjmiemy tiro.

― Dziękuję. ― Otrząsnął się szybko z zaskoczenia.

― Kto jest twoim tutorem?

― Feniks o imieniu Fawkes.

Gdyby wiedział, że wywoła tym taką reakcję, to przemilczałby odpowiedź. Spora większość stworzeń zaczęła strasznie hałasować. Przekrzykiwały się, a centaury próbowały zapanować nad tym tłumem.

Harry zaczął się cofać. Zadrżał i objął się ramionami. Nagle zrozumiał, w jak niebezpiecznym znalazł się otoczeniu. Wcześniej wezwanie tłumiło każdy lęk. Rozmawiający z nimi dotychczas centaur dostrzegł jego ruch i chciał się zbliżyć.

― _Dicio protecto!_

Draco z pełną gracją wkroczył na scenę, nie zwracając uwagi na liście we włosach czy kawałki drobnych gałązek na szacie.

― Odsuń się od Harry'ego ― zażądał chłodno, wkraczając w barierę i podchodząc do Gryfona. ― Wszystko w porządku? Mam wyciszyć dopóki się nie zamkną?

Gdy Harry kiwnął głową, tarcza przestała przepuszczać dźwięk. Draco poprowadził go na skraj lasu i posadził na zwalonym pniu, a sam kucnął tuż przed nim.

― Lepiej?

― Tak. Zostałem oczarowany i dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie jak niebezpiecznie tu jest. A potem zaczęły się przekrzykiwać.

― Pójdę porozmawiać z tym centaurem. Czuję jak wywierca mi dziurę w plecach spojrzeniem.

Przekroczył skraj bariery protektora i spojrzał wymownie nad centaura. Pozostałe stworzenia odrobię przycichły, ale nadal były, jak dla Draco, zbyt głośne.

― Słucham? ― Draco nie patyczkował się ceremoniałem.

Centaury i bez niego uważały się za nadgatunek.

― Jesteś protektorem tiro?

― Tak. O co w tym chodzi? ― Ruchem głowy pokazał harmider.

― Feniks go wybrał.

― Jakiś czas temu. Cała czarodziejska Anglia o tym wie.

― My nie. Nikt nam nie powiedział.

Ironiczny uśmieszek pojawił się w kąciku ust Malfoya.

― Nie uważaliśmy tego za istotne. Mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż latanie po lesie i szukanie koni.

Wiedział, że przegiął, ale nosiło go od momentu zobaczenia Harry'ego na skraju przepaści, a drogę ucieczki blokował mu ogromny szary centaur. Ten jednak nie zareagował w żaden sposób, tylko patrzył na siedzącego na kawałku drzewa Pottera.

― Jesteś jego jedynym protektorem?

― Ma jeszcze dwóch. I może mieć więcej. Ucisz ich albo ja to zrobię ― nakazał ostro, a centaur dał mu pozwolenie, usuwając się z drogi.

Malfoy doskonale pojął, że to test. Nie byłby nim, gdyby go nie zdał. Nie zamierzał się wysilać. Wybrał najbardziej dotkliwe dla uszu tony i splótł je w jeden, niczym wstążki. Uśmiechnął się jednocześnie do centaura. Utworzoną sieć wzmocnił dodatkowym kodem dopełniającym. Siła ryftu spowodowała, że kilka zwierząt upadło na ziemię, ale najważniejszy efekt został osiągnięty. Zapadła cisza.

Draco wrócił do Harry'ego, ale nadal nie zdjął tarczy.

― Uciszyły się. Chcesz wracać do zamku? Neville omal na zawał nie zszedł, gdy wyczuliśmy zagrożenie.

― Wyczułeś?

― Nie wiem coś ty tu wyrabiał jakiś kwadrans temu, ale obudziło mnie ponaglenie, że mam cię szukać. Kto ci w ogóle pozwolił wejść do Zakazanego Lasu?

Draco z całych sił starał się nie wrzasnąć na Harry'ego.

― Poczułem wezwanie. Tu jest krąg. Jest podobny do tego w Wielkiej Sali, ale choć aktywny jest jednocześnie zablokowany. Czegoś chroni, ale nie dowiedziałem się czego. Nie rozpoznaję tej sekwencji weryfikacji.

Potter zaczął krążyć w miejscu, rozmyślając intensywnie.

― Dlaczego mnie wezwał? Musiał mieć jakiś powód. Dziś nie ma żadnego przesilenia, zaćmień, pełni, więc to nie aktywność magii.

Chciał znów wejść w krąg, ale Malfoy zastąpił mu drogę.

― Na dziś wystarczy. Może kiedyś to sprawdzimy.

Okrążył go i zamierzał delikatnie pchnąć w plecy. Nie dostrzegł momentu, gdy musnął stopą krawędź ryftu sieci. Sapnął jedynie, czując kumulującą się moc i nagle znalazł się w samym centrum kręgu.

― Draco! ― krzyknął spanikowany Harry.

Nie mógł przekroczyć granicy kręgu, choć próbował. Tarcza zatrzymywała go w miejscu.

― Uspokój się, Harry. Nic mi nie jest. ― Starał się go uspokoić, żeby nie wpadł na jakiś gryfoński pomysł i nie skomplikował sytuacji jeszcze bardziej. ― Spróbuję sam wyjść. To pewnie tylko jakieś zaklęcie ochronne, gdy naruszyłem kod.

― Nic nie rób. Draco, brzmisz tak żałośnie, że nawet ja w to nie wierzę.

― Nie mam zamiaru nic robić. Spróbuję jedynie wyjść.

Zrobił krok w stronę Harry'ego.

Cały jego świat eksplodował bólem.

― Draco!


	31. XVI Decyzje cz2

**Blizny**

 **XVI. Decyzje**

 **Część B**

Harry patrzył przerażony, jak biała błyskawica wystrzeliwuje z samego centrum kręgu i przebija się przez plecy Draco, by wyjść piersią na wysokości mostka. Nie zgasła tak, jak powinien piorun. Tkwiła w ciele Malfoya, przytrzymując go w miejscu. Niczym dzida w trafionym zwierzęciu.

Uderzył dłonią w blokującą mu przejście tarczę. Rozbłysła pod nią sekwencja kodu i Harry przytrzymał rękę w miejscu.

Zaczął gwizdać aktywując swój krąg i zmieniając procedury uwierzytelnienia tarczy. Stawiała opór, ale wplatał w nią coraz więcej swojego ryftu i po chwili zaczęła się poddawać.

Opadła z gorącą falą. Magiczne stworzenia za nim uciekały w las, gdy magia poczynała rany na ich ciałach.

Gryfon nie przejmował się nimi. Zrobił krok w stronę swojego Ślizgona. Zaczął wrzeć w nim gniew. Natychmiast dostrzegł błyskawicę, wydostającą się z serca kręgu. Czas jakby zwolnił. Mógł doskonale dostrzec, jak zmierza w stronę jego nóg. Roztrzaskanie jej było banalnie proste. Niczym wytrącenie zabawki z rąk dziecka.

― Oddawaj mi Draco! ― warknął, wkraczając w samo centrum kodu.

Magia aż jęknęła, gdy zaklęcie stawiało opór niczym żywe stworzenie. Gwizd Harry'ego niósł się w przestrzeń. Złote smugi powstawały pod palcami z niesamowitą szybkością splatały piorun, przyszpilający w miejscu Malfoya.

Gryfon szarpnął dłonią i błyskawica pękła, rozpadając się kawałkami u stóp Draco. Nie poruszył się nawet o cal. Z rany nie wypływała krew, lecz coś świetlistego, jakby to resztki błyskawicy rozpływały się.

Harry starał się nie panikować i jednocześnie nie dać się opanować ciągle narastającej wściekłości. Pojął w tej chwili, o czym mówił Dumbledore. W takim stanie nikt nie stanąłby mu na drodze. Przynajmniej niezbyt długo żywy.

Musiał wydostać Draco z zaklęcia i mu pomóc. Cokolwiek chronił krąg, coś w Malfoyu go aktywowało, a przecież on sam wszedł do niego i wyszedł bez problemu.

Przyciągnął do siebie Ślizgona i aktywował swój krąg, wplatając w niego odrobinę magii Malfoya. Odkąd się połączyli potrafił dotykać jej dosłownie natychmiast, jakby stosunek zmienił coś w ich więzi. Przypuszczał, że to o tym mówiono, biorąc pod uwagę związek Severusa i Lucjusza.

Bez problemu krąg przyjął inną magię i Harry rozpoczął drugą sekwencję. Jedynym sposobem dezaktywacji kręgu, było przejęcie nad nim kontroli. Musiał stać się jego panem, by przestał słuchać poprzednich poleceń. Mając wolną tylko jedną rękę, ponieważ drugą trzymał blondyna, szybko nakreślał nakazy naruszenia kodów sekwencji. Powietrze iskrzyło i drżało. Nie miał czasu na utworzenie kręgu wstrzymującego. Draco z każdą chwilą trafił siły i bladł coraz bardziej.

Harry mógł tylko podejrzewać jak poważnie jest ranny. Złamana ręka przeraźliwie go bolała, ale trzymał mocno Draco i nie przestawał gwizdać, tworząc czar.

Zaklęcie się broniło. Ktokolwiek je ustawił, był bardzo potężnym czarodziejem.

Nagle Harry rozpoznał pewne elementy sieci. Zagwizdał długie tony i krąg zapłonął tak dobrze znanymi czterema barwami. Czemu nie zrozumiał tego od razu, skoro uznał już wcześniej, że krąg jest podobny do tego w Wielkiej Sali?

Teraz już wiedział, co musi zrobić.

Zmianę dało się wyczuć natychmiast. Moc uspokoiła się, opadając ku ziemi. Tylko zielony wąż wstęgi nie zrobił tego, co pozostałe barwy. Owinął się delikatnym ciepłem dookoła, niczym kokon i Harry poczuł szarpnięcie.

W następnej chwili był w Wielkiej Sali, wywołując chaos. Trwał obiad, a on właśnie pojawił się z Draco, przelewającym mu się przez ręce.

― Pani Pomfrey! Draco jest poważnie ranny! ― krzyknął w stronę stołu prezydialnego.

McGonagall opanowała szybko sytuację. Pomfrey wyprowadziła ich bocznym wyjściem, kładąc wpierw Malfoya na noszach. Dyrektorka zablokowała główne drzwi, by ciekawscy uczniowie nie podążyli do skrzydła szpitalnego.

― Co się stało? To nie jest krew ― pytała, prawie biegnąc pielęgniarka.

― To jego magia. Wszedł w krąg Założycieli i ten się bronił.

― Przywołaj lepiej swojego feniksa. Nie wiem czy jestem w stanie go uleczyć. Chyba nawet w Świętym Mungu nie widzieli takiej rany.

Skoro Pomfrey była zaniepokojona, Harry nie zwlekał. Fawkes pojawił się natychmiast. Akurat wkroczyli z rannym do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Pielęgniarka szybko zdejmowała odzież z Draco. Wolała nie korzystać z czarów na wszelki wypadek.

― Fawkes, możesz mu pomóc? ― Przeraźliwie bał się usłyszeć odpowiedź.

Tak samo jak zwyczajnie zapytać, czy po prostu go uleczy za wymianą.

Ptak spokojnie siedział na ramieniu i obserwował pracującą kobietę. Zaśpiewał tak smutno i fałszywie, że spojrzała w ich stronę. Harry miał twarz bez wyrazu, gdy odpowiedział.

Feniks milczał.

Kobieta nałożyła opatrunek, nie wiedząc czy feniks jest w stanie pomóc od razu. Rzuciła zaklęcie diagnostyczne i potwierdziła słowa Pottera. Na takie rany nie potrafiła nic poradzić. Postawiła parawan i ruszyła do swojego gabinetu przekazać wiadomości dyrektorce. Trzaśnięcie drzwi było nagłe. Harry powoli odwrócił się w stronę pozostałej dwójki protektorów oraz Lucjusza.

― Co się dzieje, Harry? Byłeś w niebezpieczeństwie? ― spytał spokojnie Severus, a potem dostrzegł leżącego na łóżku Draco.

Lucjusz ujrzał go w tej samej chwili.

― Co się stało?

Pomfrey stała tuż obok, przekładając rozmowę z McGonagall na później.

― Pan Potter twierdzi, że pan Malfoy wszedł w krąg Założycieli i ten się bronił.

Obaj mężczyźni odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, ale ten spojrzał na feniksa i tylko kiwnął głową. Feniks przekrzywił głowę i rozłożył skrzydła. Potem puścił je, jakby namyślając się.

― To moja decyzja. Proszę, uratuj go ― poprosił błagalnie. ― To niewielka cena.

Pocałował go w dziób i przełożył na łóżko. Podwinął rękaw i pozwolił feniksowi rozciąć sobie przedramię. Krew natychmiast poplamiła opatrunek.

― Co ty robisz? ― zaniepokoiła się kobieta.

― Nie pozwólcie jej zbliżyć się do nich ― odezwał się nagle Neville.

Był tak samo blady jak Draco.

Harry zrozumiał, że on wie, co się dzieje. Uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco.

Dorośli całe szczęście posłuchali. Złapali Poppy i odsunęli się wraz z nią od łóżka.

Harry zaczął gwizdać wraz ze śpiewem feniksa. Jego łza spadła na pierś Draco. Ranny szarpnął się i wygiął w łuk w niemym krzyku. Kilka sekund potem opadł, a Fawkes uleczył ramię tiro.

Smutny śpiew ponownie rozbrzmiał w szpitalu. Harry przytulił ptaka i westchnął.

― Wiem, Fawkes, wiem. Jestem durnym bachorem.

Smutek w jego głowie nie pasował w ogóle do sytuacji uzdrowienia Malfoya. Jakakolwiek była cena, nie spodoba się ona nikomu, o czym wiedział Severus. A Harry oczywiście nikomu nie zdradzi, czym zapłacił.

― Na pijanego Merlina. Czemu jestem cały we krwi? ― zajęczał Draco, starając się usiąść.

Kolory wróciły na jego twarz, tylko po to, by znów odpłynąć, gdy spojrzał na Harry'ego. Dotknął się piersi, nie czując najmniejszego bólu, następnie wyskoczył z łóżka i nie przejmując się widownią rozerwał koszulę Pottera. Nie widząc na niej ani ran, ani nowej blizny, odetchnął z ulgą.

Harry pchnął go lekko w stronę łóżka.

― Pani Pomfrey, proszę go zbadać, tak na wszelki wypadek. Muszę iść po nową koszulę.

Złapał za ramię Neville'a i wyprowadził go na korytarz.

― Domyślam się, że wiesz, co zrobiłem.

Neville przyciągnął go i uściskał.

― Rozumiem, Harry. ― Odsunął się zaraz potem zarumieniony. ― Nie jestem ślepy. Pewnie zrobiłbym to samo, gdyby mojej drugiej połowie przydarzyłoby się coś strasznego. ― Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. ― Przypuszczam, że wyciągnąłeś mnie, by wymusić na mnie milczenie ― kontynuował. ― Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nie powiem im. To twoja decyzja czy kiedyś im powiesz. Mogą zwyczajnie nie wiedzieć i żyć w spokoju.

― Dziękuję, Neville.

― A teraz powiedz, co się stało. Wyczuliśmy zagrożenie.

― I to jest dziwne. Nie byłem zagrożony. Dopiero przybycie Draco rozpętało to piekło ― syknął, gdy uraził się w złamaną rękę. ― I zapomniałem poprosić Pomfrey o uleczenie złamania.

― Dlaczego Fawkes tego nie uleczył?

― To także wymiana.

Neville przewrócił oczami i delikatnie ujął jego rękę. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił krótką inkantację.

― Babcia nauczyła mnie tego, bo notorycznie coś łamałem. Przez dzień czy dwa będzie czasem boleć, ale jest w stu procentach sprawna.

― Jeszcze raz dzięki, Neville.

Dotarli do portretu Grubej Damy i Harry szybko ruszył do swojego dormitorium. Zepsutą koszulę wrzucił do koszyka na pranie. Skrzaty z całą pewnością przyszyją brakujące guziki.

Ron wszedł zaraz po nich i cierpliwie czekał aż się ubierze. Neville stał oparty o biurko. Ta nietypowa w tym miejscu cisza jakoś nikomu nie przeszkadzała.

Harry powoli zapinał guziki, intensywnie się na tej czynności skupiając. Nagle podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Weasleya.

― Potrzebuję stratega. Muszę wyszkolić starszych uczniów w walce obronnej.

Ran zamrugał, a potem zmarszczył czoło.

― Co dokładnie mają chronić? ― Wyprostował się, sięgając po pergamin i pióro.

― Siebie. Młodszych. Określonego miejsca. Szybka ucieczka też powinna być zaplanowana. Obrona Azylu ― wymieniał.

― Nie byłem w Azylu. Muszę mieć choć plan jak wygląda. ― Notował szybko.

Hermiona byłaby teraz bardzo zadowolona.

― Zapytaj kogoś, kto był tam dłużej. Weź pod uwagę, że większością będą Ślizgoni ― sprecyzował. ― Muszę do nich iść. Daj mi znać, gdy ułożysz wstępny plan.

― Przydałby się ktoś z dorosłych ― postawił kolejny punkt.

― Severus jest najlepszy. Zapytam. ― Harry potknął się, podchodząc do drzwi.

Natychmiast zasłonił oczy i oparł plecami o ścianę. Przyłożył palec do ust, nakazując ciszę. Słychać było tylko skrobanie pióra Weasleya po pergaminie. Potter usiadł na podłodze.

Neville przykucnął przy nim, wręczając mu do wolnej dłoni wilgotną chusteczkę. Harry cicho syknął, przykładając ją do czoła.

Albus nie należał do cierpliwych. Uwolnił umysł od swojej obecności po minucie lub dwóch.

Harry zaklął, starając się powstać, przytrzymując się ściany. Neville złapał go za łokieć, podciągając do pionu. Ron był całkowicie zatopiony w zapiskach. Chyba nawet nie dostrzegł, co się stało.

― Mogę iść z tobą? ― spytał Longbottom. ― Tu raczej nie będę potrzebny.

Przyjaciel kiwnął głową na zgodę, przecierając ostatni raz czoło. Odetchnął głęboko i wyszedł z sypialni. W pokoju wspólnym byli prawie wszyscy Gryfoni. Choć chwilę wcześniej przemknął przez niego w totalnej ciszy, nikt za nimi nie ruszył. Teraz po prostu zajmowali cały salon. Stojąc, siedząc, nawet zajmując część schodów.

Zatrzymał się przy ostatnim stopniu, niepewny czego oczekują.

― Chcemy walczyć, Harry. ― Powstał nagle jeden z drugorocznych.

― Nie. Jesteś za młody ― rzekł spokojnie Potter. ― Będziemy szkolić tylko szósto i siódmo rocznych. Reszta będzie miała za zadanie udać się do Azylu i tam czekać. ― Uniósł dłoń, gdy chłopiec chciał się sprzeciwiać. ― Bez dyskusji. Do czasu ewakuacji będziecie pomagać, ale w chwili zagrożenia macie _zniknąć_ , abyśmy mogli się o was nie martwić. Rozumiemy się?

Chłopiec z szeroko otwartymi oczami potwierdził skinieniem głowy. Ktoś ze starszych pociągnął go w swoją stronę.

― Jeśli macie przyjaciół w innych Domach, przekażcie im to. Dam znać, kiedy zaczniemy ćwiczenia.

Nikt z zebranych nie widział w tym współdomowniku dawnego Pottera. Znikł gdzieś zastraszony chłopiec w notorycznie potłuczonych okularach.

― Czy Dumbledore chce zaatakować Hogwart? ― Młoda Gryfonka, której Harry nawet nie znał, zdołała cicho wykrztusić pytanie.

― Tak. I przypuszczalnie będą towarzyszyć mu śmierciożercy, których _Avada_ ani żadne inne z zaklęć rzuconych różdżką nie powali.

― Jesteś tiro feniksa. Potrafisz go powstrzymać?

― Zrobię co w mojej mocy, by za żadną cenę nie dostał się do Hogwartu ― przysiągł.

Nie miał ochoty na dalszy ciąg tej rozmowy. Wyszedł, nim kolejny odważny zabrał głos. Wcale nie zdziwił go Draco, czekający po drugiej stronie.

― Odprowadzę cię do dormitorium. Dawno cię tam chyba nie było. ― Złapał go za ramię i ruszyli w dół.

― Co się działo od momentu wkroczenia przeze mnie w krąg? Skoro jesteśmy w Hogwarcie, musiałeś mnie tu jakoś dostarczyć.

Neville przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, równając się z nimi.

― Użyłem kręgu do aportowania nas tutaj. Nie minęło dużo czasu.

W połowie drogi natknęli się na Severusa i Lucjusza. Potter jęknął. Raczej szybko nie dotrze do dormitorium Slytherinu.

― Za mną wszyscy ― nakazał Snape i po kilku minutach ciszy wkroczyli do salonu mistrza eliksirów.

Mężczyzna zamówił posiłek dla wszystkich.

― Porozmawiamy jak zjecie. Harry, to szczególnie dotyczy ciebie.

On i Lucjusz usiedli na kanapie, częstując się jedynie herbatą.

― Miałeś go powstrzymać, Lucjuszu ― zarzucił chłodno Harry.

― To nie trzeba było robić go protektorem. Bez najmniejszego problemu się uwolnił.

― To nie była moja decyzja ― prychnął, nadal stojąc w wejściu.

Po całej jego postawie widać było, że nie chce tu być.

― Harry, jeśli nic nie zjesz, nie opuścisz moich kwater ― postawił warunek Severus.

Kącik ust Gryfona uniósł się lekko. Jednak to młody Malfoy wytrącił broń z ręki mężczyzny.

― Aportował się do Wielkiej Sali. Przypuszczam, że zamek traktuje go już jak jednego z Założycieli.

― Mógłbyś przestać? Czy wszyscy protektorzy mają głupi zwyczaj zdradzać tajemnice tiro?

― Czy to prawda, Harry? ― odezwał się w końcu Lucjusz.

Potter jęknął sfrustrowany i usiadł przy stole. Z hamowanym gniewem nałożył sobie jedzenie na talerz. Neville przyłączył się do niego, częstując się jedynie tartą owocową. Draco usiadł w fotelu koło komina, a na spojrzenie ojca rzucił:

― Nie jestem głodny.

Cisza aż dzwoniła w uszach. Harry mieszał widelcem w talerzu, całkowicie pozbawiony apetytu na cokolwiek. Oczywiście cała zebrana grupa to dostrzegła. Po kilku minutach przestał sam się oszukiwać i odsunął talerz. Odwrócił się wraz z krzesłem w stronę mężczyzn.

― Słucham. O co chcecie zapytać? ― burknął niegrzecznie. ― Jestem trochę zajęty.

― Opowiedz, co się stało, że wszyscy odczuliśmy zagrożenie? ― Severus zignorował zachowanie chłopaka.

― Nic. Nie zrobiłem totalnie nic. Potem pojawił się niespodziewanie Draco, informując mnie o tym niby alarmie. Wszedł w krąg i został zaatakowany. Musiałem zmienić kody sekwencji, by go tu aportować. Coś jeszcze?

― Harry ― Snape miał ochotę wrzasnąć, ale tylko warknął przez zęby. ― W ciągu kilkunastu ostatnich godzin zużyłeś tyle mocy, że powinieneś być nieprzytomny. I jeszcze uleczenie Draco. Czy ten opatrunek na ręce to wymiana?

― Tak ― potwierdził, choć nie sprostował błędu.

― Tylko tyle za zwróćcie Draco magii? ― Snape nie dał się tak zwyczajnie zwieść.

Draco poderwał się z miejsca.

― Odebrano mi magię?! ― krzyknął piskliwie.

Harry potarł ramię, nadal lekko mrowiące bólem.

― Draco, nie krzycz ― zrugał go cicho Snape, wstając i podchodząc do Pottera.

Ten także wstał i odsunął się kilka kroków. To zachowanie przypominał to z kilku tygodni wcześniej.

― Odsuwasz się. Dlaczego?

Chłopak spojrzał na Neville'a. Ten zrozumiał te niemą prośbę. Podszedł do Harry'ego, odgradzając od Snape'a.

― Możesz iść, Harry. ― Pchnął go lekko w stronę drzwi. ― Draco, rusz tyłek.

― Co to ma znaczyć, panie Longbottom? ― Mistrz eliksirów próbował zrobić krok w ich stronę, ale zatrzymała go bariera.

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za Malfoyem, Neville zdjął tarczę.

― Profesorze, Harry ma dosyć na głowie. Może pan trochę odpuścić ― zaczął. ― Ron Weasley potrzebuje pańskiej pomocy przy szkoleniu uczniów do walki. W tej chwili cena wymiany jest decyzją Harry'ego i nic wam do tego. ― Wziął głębszy oddech, bo czuł, że zaczyna się złościć na tych dwóch dorosłych. ― Zacznijcie mu pomagać, a nie rzucać kłody pod nogi. Przypilnuje, by po rozmowie ze Ślizgonami coś zjadł. Chwilę wcześniej miał wizję. Czy zauważyliście, że podczas nich ma skurcz mięśni? Nawet gdyby chciał, nie może wykrztusić słowa, bo jego krtań jest związana niczym w supeł.

― Nie powiedzi… ― odezwał się Lucjusz.

― Harry się nigdy nie skarży ― przerwał mu Severus, podchodząc do szafy z eliksirami.

Wybrał kilka i wręczył je Neville'owi.

― Wie jak je zażywać. Wracaj do niego. Przekaż panu Weasleyowi, że oczekuję wszystkich zobowiązanych w sali w holu jutro po śniadaniu.

Neville skinął głową, że zrozumiał.

― _Mos Maiorum_ jest specyficzne, profesorze. Rządzi się uczuciami. Wychowano mnie, bym tratował Dawny Zwyczaj jak człowieka. Ta nauka wielokrotnie mi pomogła, choć nikt tego nie dostrzegał. Jestem świadom, dlaczego Fawkes wybrał Harry'ego, ale nie podoba mi się, jaką on będzie musiał zapłacić za to cenę. Cokolwiek się stanie, nigdy go nie zdradzę i nie opuszczę. ― Magia wokół zaiskrzyła przy tej przysiędze. ― I nie interesuje mnie cena, którą będę musiał zapłacić, by dotrzymać słowa.

Śpiew feniksa odbił się od ścian, choć wcale nie było go w salonie.

Gryfon zostawił zszokowanych mężczyzn i skierował się w stronę dormitorium. Odkąd dzieciaki poznały się w Azylu, żadne wejście nie było już tajemnicą. To samo dotyczyło haseł. Wystarczyło się przedstawić i wejście stawało otworem.

Mieszkańcy Hogwartu czuli zmiany, z powodu nadchodzącej bitwy.

Harry tłumaczył zebranym swój plan.


	32. XVII Strategie cz1

**Blizny**

 **XVII. Strategie**

 **Część A**

― Czyli tak naprawdę nie masz jeszcze sprecyzowanego planu ― stwierdził jeden ze starszych Ślizgonów.

Harry wyprostował jedynie rękę w bok, blokując w ten sposób drogę Draco, który chciał już podejść do mówiącego i to raczej nie w pokojowych zamiarach.

― Nie mam strategii, to prawda. Tym zajmuje się profesor Snape oraz Ron Weasley. Przyjmą też uwagi, o ile będą konstruktywne.

― Kim będziesz w tym planie? Przywódcą?

― Raczej przynętą. Zniczem, za którym będzie podążał Albus.

W salonie panował cichy szmer. Szeptano pomiędzy sobą.

― Nie chcę was do niczego zmuszać. Nie będę nikogo ganił, jeżeli wybierze Azyl. Ma do tego prawo. Pozostali także nie powinni krytykować takich osób. Ci, którzy zdecydują się wziąć los w swoje ręce, będą musieli poćwiczyć. Profesor Snape…

― Profesor Snape zwołuje pierwsze spotkanie zaraz po śniadaniu ― wtrącił się Neville, wybawiając Harry'ego. ― Sala w holu. Przekażcie to także w innych Domach.

― Ilu możesz mieć protektorów? ― Blaise powstał i zmusił kolegę, który był na celowniku ostrego spojrzenia Malfoya do zejścia mu z oczu.

― Chwilowo trzech mi wystarczy.

― Ale możesz mieć ich więcej? ― dopytywał ktoś inny.

― Tak.

― Czy podczas ćwiczeń z profesorem Snapem mamy korzystać z naszych rodowych kręgów? ― zapytała nagle Pansy.

― Trzeba byłoby przygotować zabezpieczenia, ale nie widzę problemów. Jak sądzisz Draco, Neville? ― zwrócił się do swoich protektorów.

― Jeżeli w sieć wpleciesz i nasze sygnatury, to możemy na zmianę pilnować, gdy będą ćwiczyć.

Draco potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

― Przemyślcie to na spokojnie ― zwrócił się do wszystkich Harry. ― Wiem, że nie jest to łatwa decyzja.

― Merlinie, Potter, daruj już sobie ― burknął ktoś w tyle. ― Nie jesteśmy Puchonami. Wiemy, co się dzieje w czarodziejskiej Anglii.

―To świetnie! ― zawołał Harry. ― Masz lepsze informacje ode mnie. Ostatnio jestem ze wszystkim do tyłu. Nie chcą mi dać _Proroka_ do rąk.

― Nic nie tracisz ― prychnął za jego plecami Malfoy. ― Bank Gringotta podniósł opłaty za skrytki.

― Tak, to naprawdę straszna wiadomość, Draco ― ulitował się nad nim, klepiąc po ramieniu. ― Jeżeli nikt nie ma na razie więcej pytań, to wrócę do Gryffindoru.

― Potter! ― zawołała za nim Pansy, podchodząc, gdy zaczął się odwracać w stronę wyjścia.

― Mogę na moment, Harry? ― spytała cicho, odciągając na bok, z dala od protektorów.

― Słucham, Pansy?

― Chciałabym ustalić wieczór.

― Oczywiście ― uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jej zakłopotanie. ― Przysięgałem, że ją spełnię.

― Czy za trzy dni nie będzie problemem? Raczej potem już nie uda mi się ciebie złapać na osobności, bo będziesz zbyt zajęty.

― Przyjdę po ciebie po kolacji. ― Pożegnał się i kiwnął na Longbottoma, że wychodzi. ― Muszę iść jeszcze zapytać dyrektorki o pozwolenie utworzenia kręgów.

Drugi Gryfon tylko skinął głową i ruszyli w stronę gabinetu McGonagall. Kobieta nawet już nie wypytywała o nic. Wyraziła zgodę i poprosiła o ostrożność.

― Pozostawię w sekwencji ryftu rodzaj bramy, by nauczyciele mogli potem korzystać z niego podczas zajęć. Profesor Flitwick powinien bez problemu dać sobie radę z dopełnieniem więzi i nie nastąpią żadne perturbacje.

― Coraz bardziej przypominasz Severusa ― zaśmiała się smutno. ― Nie bierzesz za dużo na siebie, panie Potter?

Chłopak odpowiedział jej podobnym uśmiechem.

― Gdy to wszystko się skończy, zrobię sobie wakacje ― obiecał.

― I skończysz naukę.

― Dobrze.

Oboje mieli jednak własne przeczucia, że obie te obietnice mogą nie być do spełnienia.

Pierwszy krąg Harry utworzył w sali do ćwiczeń na rano, by Severus mógł z Ronem rozpocząć je bez opóźnień.

― Przyłóż dłoń do unifikacji po tej stronie, Neville. ― Wskazał mu punkt w sieci.

Longbottom dotknął go i szara wstęga magii przemknęła po ryftach wzoru, uzupełniając go.

― A Draco?

― Już wplotłem jego sygnaturę ― rzucił, odwracając się.

Neville uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc zakłopotanie przyjaciela, ale nic nie powiedział. Harry miał prawo do swoich tajemnic. Pozostała dwójka Ślizgonów miała z tym pewne problemy.

Oczywiście Neville nie bał się łamać własnej zasady, jeżeli chodziło o bezpieczeństwo Pottera. Był ciekaw czy protektorat wzmacniał ten lęk. Wcześniej też wielokrotnie martwił się o przyjaciela, ale nie na takim poziomie jak teraz.

Krąg był doskonale widoczny w podłodze oraz na suficie sali. Złote linie, znak rozpoznawczy Harry'ego, lśniły co jakiś czas błyskiem magii.

― Teraz do sali zaklęć.

Gdy i tam utworzyli krąg wstrzymujący, ale już bez sygnatur protektorów, Neville spytał:

― Po co dwa? I to różne.

― Ten jest do zajęć. Tamten zniknie po określonym czasie.

Tutaj krąg znajdował się jedynie na podłodze. Harry zrobił kolejny krąg na pergaminie i dopisał z boku uwagi. Zostawił zwój na katedrze profesora.

Później zaczął się wspinać na jedną z wież. Ogromna kobra na drzwiach przeraziła przez krótką chwilę Neville'a, ale Harry uspokoił ją i ułożyła się na powrót na swoim drzeworycie.

Harry podszedł do kominka i uniósł rękę. Krąg utrzymujący ujawnił się natychmiast tylko po to, by Gryfon mógł naruszyć sieć i unicestwić go całkowicie. Lekka fala magii szarpnęła szatą Longbottoma.

Potter wytarł dłonie o spodnie, przesuwając stopą coś na podłodze i rozglądając się po pokoju. Zebrał do kieszeni fiolki ze stolika i musnął czubkami palców jeden z foteli.

― A teraz z powrotem do Severusa. Jeśli masz coś do zrobienia, to idź. Nie zatrzymuję cię.

― Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo. Malfoy by mnie zabił.

― Ale warto było spróbować.

Snape raczej nie oczekiwał ich tak szybko, ale wpuścił do środka. Potter ustawił zminiaturyzowane fiolki na jego biurku w dwóch grupach.

― Proszę te przekazać Lucjuszowi. To dla aurorów. ― Wskazał jedne. ― Drugie są dla nas. Obręb około półtora metra.

― Muszą się rozbić?

― Tak. Można jednak zaczarować fiolki, aby pękły w dowolnej chwili. Nie wejdzie to w reakcje z zamkniętymi zaklęciami. Standardowe _Finite_ uwolni ofiarę, ale tylko z zewnątrz i jedynie przez naszych. Nie zareaguje na nikogo z Eliksirem Życia we krwi. Nie mogłem wpleść więcej parametrów.

― I dajesz mi je bo?

― A komu mam je dać? Będziesz trenował uczniów. Dasz im je w odpowiednim momencie. Mogę nie mieć czasu biec po nie do wieży.

― Neville, zostaw nas samych ― nakazał chłodno Severus, otwierając mu drzwi. ― Wracaj do dormitorium.

― Ale… ― próbował się sprzeciwić.

― Draco lub ja go odprowadzę. Idź!

Gryfon wyszedł.

― Wiesz, że odezwałeś się do niego po imieniu? Umrze na zawał gdzieś po drodze i będzie cię straszył do końca twych dni.

Snape zgromił go spojrzeniem i wskazał mu fotel.

― Czy to będzie długa rozmowa? ― spytał nadal stojąc.

― A jesteś czymś bardzo zajęty? Alarmy w ciągu ostatniej godziny informują o twoich działaniach. Gdzie jest Fawkes? Ostatnio bardzo rzadko jest przy tobie.

Harry zdecydował się jednak usiąść, bo zapowiadała się dłuższa rozmowa. Ostatnio nic innego nie robił.

― Znalazł sobie zajęcie, gdy nie szkoli protektorów.

Mężczyzna już przeczuwał, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi, jeśli zapyta o szczegóły. Zrezygnował więc.

― Co robi Albus?

Chłopak machinalnie zerknął na drzwi.

― Neville ci powiedział? Będę musiał sprawdzić to zaklęcie. Notorycznie zdradza moje tajemnice.

― Co robi Albus? ― powtórzył cierpliwie Snape.

― To samo, co my. Przygotowuje się.

― Harry. ― W głosie mistrza eliksirów usłyszeć można było zrezygnowanie. ― Znowu to robisz.

― Co? ― Spojrzał prosto w oczy Severusowi. ― Walczę?

― Boisz się rozmawiać. Nie jesteś sam. Panikujesz wręcz, gdy musisz zdradzić coś ze swoich gryfońskich planów. Neville jeszcze nie tak dawno chciał, abyśmy przestali stawać ci na drodze.

― Postawił ci się ― zdziwił się Harry

― Protektorat zrobił z niego całkiem odważnego młodego czarodzieja ― zauważył.

― Odrobinę przesadził.

Potter wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po salonie. Niczego nie dotykał, czasem tylko przystanął, gdy jakiś przedmiot na regale czy półce go zainteresował.

― Nigdy nie stawaliście mi na drodze ― zaczął nagle. ― I zapewne nigdy tak się nie stanie. Nie… jakbyś to powiedział? Trywializuję niczego, a to może sprawiać wrażenie, że odrobinę czujecie się pominięci w moich planach. Nie odsuwam na bok żadnego z was.

― Ale też nic nam nie mówisz.

― Bo wiem, że pewne szczegóły nie spodobają się wam, a ja i tak muszę je wykonać. Albo zwyczajnie chcę.

― Czy kiedyś zdradzisz, jaką cenę zapłaciłeś za magię Draco?

― Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nawet gdyby była tysiąckroć wyższa, zapłaciłbym ją z ochotą. Draco jest moją drugą połową.

Snape westchnął ciężko, obserwując krążącego chłopaka.

― Mamy coś ważnego uwzględnić w strategii pana Weasleya?

― Nie wiem. Najważniejsza jest ochrona uczniów. Wszyscy poniżej szóstorocznych mają przenieść się do Azylu. Trzeba przećwiczyć ewakuację lub dorobić świstokliki. Błonia zostaną zabezpieczone przez magiczne zwierzęta. Tym po części zajmuje się też Fawkes. Nie wiem, co zrobi Lucjusz z aurorami, ale w ich pracę nie będę się wtrącał. ― Usiadł z powrotem na kanapie i westchnął. ― Nie planuję wcale tak dużo, Severusie. Albus po prostu nie może wejść do Wielkiej Sali. Boję się tego, że nie wiem, do czego chce użyć kręgu Założycieli.

Oparł głowę i przymknął powieki.

Mężczyzna nawet nie musiał długo czekać. Chwilę później Potter spał. Sam był zaskoczony, że dał radę tyle utrzymać się na nogach. Taka ilość zaklęć z całą pewnością była mocno wyczerpująca. Harry nie zareagował, kiedy został przelewitowany do łóżka i przykryty. Zamruczał coś, wtulając się w poduszkę i dalej spał głęboko.

OOO

 **Od Autorki** : Przepraszam, że ta część taka krótka, ale obiecuję, iż kolejna będzie dłuższa. Po prostu tu było dobre miejsce na przerwę.


	33. XVII Strategie cz2

**Blizny**

 **XVII. Strategie**

 **Część B**

Harry obudził się późnym popołudniem. Przez chwilę nie bardzo kojarzył gdzie jest i kilka minut po prostu leżał, delektując się błogim spokojem. Fawkes siedział nad jego głową i tylko przekręcał łebkiem, obserwując tiro.

Chłopak wreszcie wstał i skierował się do łazienki. Opłukał twarz, przeczesując przy okazji włosy.

W salonie zastał Severusa i Draco, zatopionych w książkach lub gazetach. Obaj jednocześnie unieśli głowy, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi.

― Wypocząłeś? ― spytał Snape, wskazując filiżanki z herbatą przy kominku.

Gryfon skorzystał z zaproszenia.

― Tak.. Dziękuję za użyczenie mi łóżka. Znowu.

― Lepiej byłoby ci w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale panuje tam obecnie spory ruch.

Z filiżanką w dłoni zajął fotel przy samym kominku i znowu się zamyślił. Feniks przeskoczył na oparcie i cierpliwie milczał. Protektorzy obserwowali go oraz tiro kilka minut i wrócili do swoich przerwanych zajęć.

Taka cisza była relaksująca. Harry spojrzał na Draco, zaczytanego w jeden z tomów z sali z kobrą. Pewnie wrócił do niej, gdy on spał.

Fascynacja Malfoya zmianami sekwencji w kręgach była dla Harry'ego odrobinę zabawna. Kolejna rywalizacja Potter - Malfoy, która podjął Ślizgon. Pił napój, delektując się ciszą. Severus pisał coś i Harry zastanawiał się, czy ominął go może jakiś test.

Żył przez ostatnie tygodnie gdzieś poza zajęciami i czuł różnicę, nawet jeśli przebywał w Hogwarcie. Nieubłagalność zbliżającego się spotkania z Albusem zżera go od środka, ale nie pozwalał sobie na żadną emocję, która zdradziłaby jego lęk. Nie chciał żeby przez jego strach inni zaczęli wątpić.

Dopił herbatę i wstał.

― Wracam do dormitorium.

― Odprowadzę cię ― zaoferował Malfoy, wstając i odkładając książkę.

― Nie trzeba.

Draco spojrzał na niego tak wymowie, gdy otwierał drzwi, że Potter zrezygnował. Protektorzy, zwłaszcza ci jego, byli bardzo uparci. Nie bardzo rozumiał po co. W szkole przecież nic mu nie groziło.

Odpowiedź dostał, gdy tylko oddalili się kawałek od kwater Snape'a. Draco pchnął go na ścianę i zachłannie pocałował.

― Ileż można na ciebie czekać, Harry? ― prychnął.

― Jak kochasz, to poczekasz ― odgryzł się za ten niespodziewany atak.

― Harry ― ostrzegł go ostro. ― Malfoy nigdy nie czeka.

― To od dziś się nauczy. ― Zanim Draco zdołałby znów coś powiedzieć, sam zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.

Ślizgon nie miał nic przeciwko. Dodatkowo przyciągnął go za biodra bliżej siebie, ocierając się intensywnie.

― Draco… ― jęknął Harry, odsuwając się trochę. ― Jeżeli masz zamiar to kontynuować, to wolałbym w jakimś innym miejscu.

Musiał się jeszcze bardziej odsunąć, bo blondyn zachłannie domagał się uwagi i nie do końca zwracał uwagę na to, co się do niego mówi.

― Nie tutaj, Draco.

Złapał go za ręce, gdy starał się wsunąć je za koszulę Harry'ego. Dopiero to go zatrzymało.

― Wybacz, Harry.

Potter poprawił ubranie i spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

― To jak? Odprowadzisz mnie grzecznie do dormitorium czy masz inne plany względem mojego ponętnego, według Ślizgonów, ciała?

― Harry… ― zachmurzył się, słysząc ukrytą aluzję.

― Co prawda nie bardzo to rozumiem, co może być takiego w tym ciele, poznaczonym bliznami ― mruknął, ruszając w stronę wyjścia z lochów.

Jego humor diametralnie się zmienił i Malfoy doskonale to wyczuł. Podbiegł do niego i splótł palce ich dłoni.

― Drżysz, Harry ― spostrzegł.

― To nic. Jestem... zmęczony ― odparł, spoglądając w pierwsze okno w holu.

Błonia powoli okrywały się mrokiem.

― Może lepiej żebyś potem spał u Pomfrey?

― Może ― zgodził się słabo.

Zagwizdał nagle, dotykając ściany. Krąg pulsował miarowo, nie ukazując żadnych anomalii.

― Co to?

― Krąg decyzji.

― Co on robi? ― Protektor poczuł nagle niepokój.

Harry wydawał się nie być nagle sobą.

― Pokazuje czy wszystko w porządku w zamku. Jestem ostrożny. ― Odwrócił się w stronę Ślizgona i ten dostrzegł błysk magii w zielonych źrenicach.

― Co się dzieje, Harry? ― Otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy dostrzegł powoli spływającą strużkę krwi.

Natychmiast zasłonił mu oczy i przytulił. Po raz pierwszy Harry tak nietypowo zareagował na wizję. Jakby w ogóle nie był jej świadomy, jednocześnie tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością.

Pojawienie się Fawkesa i wyciągnięcie w ich kierunku nóżki, nagrodził westchnieniem ulgi. Przeniesienie do skrzydła szpitalnego było natychmiastowe.

Potter jęknął w ramionach Malfoya.

― Już cię położę.

Przy pomocy Pomfrey, która nawet nie musiała pytać, co się stało, ułożyli Harry'ego do łóżka.

― Co za skur… ― mruknął Gryfon, trzymając się za czoło i kuląc w łóżku.

Gdy zaczął zwijać się z bólu, przeraził nawet pielęgniarkę, która poszła wezwać Severusa.

Pojawił się prawie natychmiast, wychodząc z jej kominka.

― Bariera jest za słaba ― poinformował go Draco, starając się przytrzymać Harry'ego przed drapaniem blizny.

Nagle Potter wygiął się w łuk, krzycząc przeraźliwie. Odepchnął od siebie Malfoya i wznosząc wokół siebie sieć. Feniks unosił się nad nim. Przypominało to, już prawie przez wszystkich zapomnianą, sytuację z domu Snape'a.

Protektorzy czekali cierpliwie, nie mogąc zbliżać się przez utworzony krąg. Nieznane im dotąd brzęczenie dolatywało jakby zewsząd.

― Zamek reaguje na tę magię ― rzekła cicho Pomfrey, bojąc się odezwać głośniej.

― I tak nic nie możemy zrobić. Nie wiemy, co zrobi Harry. Może się akurat bronić przez Albusem.

― A jeżeli to atak na Hogwart? Harry jest z nim połączony ― zasugerował Draco.

Snape dopadł kominka i wezwał McGonagall.

― Sprawdź wszystkie zabezpieczenia.

― Próbuję odkąd usłyszałam do brzęczenie. Zewnętrzne bariery są nienaruszone, ale wewnętrzne nie pozwalają na skontrolowanie.

― Pozwól im na to. Harry chyba korzysta z nich, broniąc się przez Albusem.

― Wizja? ― upewniła się.

― Tak.

Nagle brzęczenie ustało i Snape wycofał głowę z kominka. Szybko udał się na powrót do sali szpitalnej. Draco próbował położyć Harry'ego, ale krąg wokół niego nie znikł. Potter utworzył kolejny tuż przed sobą.

― Draco, przestań ― burknął na niego i zgromił spojrzeniem.

Severus odsunął Malfoya, by Potter mógł spokojnie dokończyć zaklęcie. Gotowe wniknęło w mury Hogwartu. Podłoga lekko zadrżała, ale ten efekt wyraźnie zadowolił Gryfona, bo odetchnął głęboko i usiadł na łóżku.

Pomfrey przetarła mu czoło i sprawdziła stan.

― Z ogromną ochotą zatrzymałabym cię tu na co najmniej tydzień. ― Kiwała głową.

― Dopiero co wstałem. Wyspałem się.

― Przy tym sposobie rzucania zaklęć, którym operujesz z taką łatwością, powinieneś bardziej dbać o siebie.

― Co z Harrym? ― zaniepokoił się Draco.

― O to chodzi, że nic normalnego. Bez obrazy, panie Potter. Emanujesz magią jak świąteczne drzewko lampkami.

Potter spojrzał po kolei na wszystkich. Zmarszczka na czole pogłębiła się. Wstał z jednoczesnym pojawieniem się Fawkesa. Podszedł do okna, wychodzącego na błonia i krawędź Zakazanego Lasu. Słońce znikało właśnie za koronami drzew.

― Harry? ― Cisza niepokoiła Draco.

Potter odwrócił się do nich, unosząc dłoń i krótko gwiżdżąc. Krąg pojawił się kilka cali nad nią.

― Do wszystkich w zamku ― zaczął, a echo słów odbiło się od ścian. ― Atak śmierciożerców nastąpi w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin. Wszyscy do szóstego rocznika mają się spokojnie spakować i przenieść do Azylu. Szósto i siódmoroczni za godzinę mają stawić się w klasie naprzeciw Wielkiej Sali. Dorosłych proszę o natychmiastowe spotkanie w gabinecie dyrektorki.

Zgniótł zaklęcie i ostatni raz rzucił spojrzenie na las.

Protektorzy milczeli jak zaklęci. Pomfrey próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnowała.

― Chodźmy ― polecił cicho Harry i ruszył pierwszy.

W szkole wrzało, gdy tylko opuścili skrzydło szpitalne. Uczniowie biegali po korytarzach spanikowani.

― Raczej _spokojnie_ nie dotarło ― zauważył Severus, ale nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

― Zgredek. ― Chłopak wezwał skrzata.

― Harry Potter wzywał?!

― Czy skrzaty mogłyby pomóc w ewakuacji? Te z Azylu też mogą się przydać.

― Oczywiście. Zgredek wszystkim się zajmie. Słyszał nakaz Harry'ego Pottera.

Znikł z pyknięciem. Nie dotarli nawet piętro niżej, gdy przy każdym uczniu w zasięgu wzroku pojawił się skrzat. Jedne szkolne, inne rodowe. Efekt był piorunujący. Wszystko nabrało innego tempa. Część uczniów znikała z miejsca. Inni łapali jeszcze przyjaciół w pobliżu.

Niewielka grupa w milczeniu dotarła do gabinetu. Minerva wskazała im miejsca, ale Harry podszedł do jednej ze ścian i dotknął jej znów gwiżdżąc.

― Poczekamy aż przybędą wszyscy. Fawkes, sprowadź Lucjusza ― poprosił Harry, przyglądając się kręgowi. Z każdą chwilą wzorów w jego sieci było coraz mniej.

― Coś złego dzieje się z barierą? ― Nie wytrzymała tej ciszy dyrektorka.

Pince, Hooch, nawet Hagrid milczeli, odkąd ta czwórka weszła. Kolejni nauczyciele dołączając także dostosowali się do tej ciszy.

― Tylko obserwuję ewakuację. Wejdź, Neville! ― zawołał do zamkniętych drzwi.

Longbottom wszedł lekko wytrącony z równowagi.

― Skrzaty zabierają uczniów i ich rzeczy do Azylu. Zostali tylko wyznaczeni. Prefekci czekają pod gabinetem, bo we wszystkich Domach jest tak samo.

― Dzięki, Neville. ― Spojrzał jeszcze raz na krąg i przetarł go dłonią. ― Przekaż im, by ogarnęli wszystko w Azylu do godziny i niech wrócą. Jeśli ktoś ze starszych chce zostać w Azylu dla ochrony, niech zostanie. Wróć tu zaraz.

Gryfon obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Lucjusz pojawił się bezgłośnie i usiadł obok Severusa. Ostatni nauczyciel, Trelawney, wkroczył do gabinetu.

― Możemy zaczynać ― odezwał się ponownie Potter, stając obok dyrektorki. ― Albus zmierza na Hogwart z zamiarem uaktywnienia kręgu Założycieli. Ukończył Eliksir Życia i ofiarował go dziewięciu swoim zwolennikom. ― Głośny wdech Severusa i jego otwarte oczy skwitował wzruszeniem ramion. ― _Mos maiorum_ przyśpieszyło trzecią fazę. Bellatriks zna się na kręgu czasu dość dobrze.

― Co robi ten eliksir? ― zapytał Flitwick, ignorując dołączenie Neville'a.

― Przedłuża życie ― rzekł cicho mistrz eliksirów. ― Jednocześnie chroni przed większością zaklęć ofensywnych.

― Dlatego otrzymacie czar wstrzymujący ― odezwał się Harry. ― Jego zasięg jest spory i zdjąć mogą go tylko osoby z naszej strony. Najważniejszym zadaniem jest powstrzymanie Albusa. Nie może dotrzeć do Wielkiej Sali.

― Dlaczego? Co może zrobić? ― Pince wytarła spocone dłonie w szatę.

Harry spojrzał niepewnie po wszystkich, choć chwilę wcześniej tak pewnie wydawał polecenia.

― Nie wiem. I to mnie przeraża.

― Nie mam nadal zbyt dużo aurorów, Harry ― wtrącił się Lucjusz. ― Ale przyślę ich tylu ilu zdołam.

― Niech zostaną na obrzeżach barier Hogwartu. Zamek może ich odrzucić, gdy zaczną atakować śmierciożerców.

― Odrzucić? ― zdziwił się.

Potter westchnął.

― Ilu uczniów jest w stanie rzucić zaklęcie zabijające?

― Mam nadzieję, że żaden. Trzeba chcieć zabić.

― Dlatego Hogwart odrzuci lub uwięzi każdego z taką intencją. Aurorzy muszą być poza barierą.

― Rozumiem.

― Nie znam się na strategii. Będę jednak jak najbliżej Albusa, gdy tylko się pojawi. Zadaniem reszty jest powstrzymanie i złapanie śmierciożerców Albusa.

― Dlaczego ty? ― odezwał się nagle milczący Draco.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie.

― Ponieważ to nie Tom Riddle był moim przeznaczeniem, lecz Albus Dumbledore. To o nim mówi przepowiednia. „Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana… Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca… A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna… Jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, jeśli drugi przeżyje…" ― zacytował cicho.

― Albus cię nie naznaczył ― zauważyła Minerva. ― Bliznę masz po…

― Już to tłumaczyłem Severusowi. Ta blizna nie jest od Toma. Zniknęłaby wraz z jego śmiercią.

― Jak więc Albus…?

― Po prostu mnie wybrał. Zrobił ze mnie Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Reszta samoistnie wskoczyła na miejsce.

Dyrektorka pokiwała głową, cierpliwie czekając czy coś jeszcze doda.

― Nie będę się kłócić, panie Potter. Nie bardzo to wierzę, ale to teraz najmniejszy problem. Niezależnie od powodu, atak nadal jest atakiem. Musimy chronić Hogwart.

― W pełni się z panią zgadzam. Młodsi są bezpieczni, możemy zająć się walką. Plusem jest niewielka liczebność ludzi Albusa. Naprawdę chcę to zakończyć i wrócić do normalnego życia. Idę do reszty. Na pewno musicie przedyskutować to i owo.

Skinął na Draco i Neville'a, nim skierował się do wyjścia. Wyszli w ciszy. Bez słowa skierowali się do sali, gdzie czekali na nich pozostali w zamku uczniowie.

Gdy weszli, wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w ich stronę. Ron stał z przodu z rozwiniętym pergaminem i przypuszczalnie coś tłumaczył, gdy weszli.

― Co w Azylu? ― zapytał wprost Potter.

― W porządku. Najstarsi zajmują się najmłodszymi. Kilku trzeba było podać eliksiry uspokajające.

― Bariery aktywne. ― Gryfon słuchając, przypatrywał się kręgowi nad swoją dłonią. ― Są bezpieczni.

― Co planujesz, Potter? ― zapytał jakiś Krukon.

― Chronić Hogwart. Złapać śmierciożerców Albusa i jego też. Proszę o waszą pomoc, bo aurorów nie mogę wpuścić na teren szkoły. I tak jest ich zbyt mało.

Bliźniaki Weasley wystąpiły do przodu.

― Mamy wszystkie nasze wynalazki. Zrobią sporo zamieszania.

Harry spojrzał na Rona.

― Uwzględniłem. ― Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko na nieme pytanie.

― Resztę dopracujcie z Severusem.

― A ty?

― Ja będę trzymał się Albusa. Nadal nie znam celu ataku. Nie wystawiajcie się na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo. ― Odwrócił się do drzwi. ― Neville, Draco, zostańcie tutaj. Będę w Wielkiej Sali.

Malfoy już ruszał w jego stronę, wyraźnie się sprzeciwiając. Potter jedynie spojrzał na niego i zatrzymał się w miejscu.

― Będę w kręgu. Zobaczysz mnie stąd ― dodał.

Zostawił drzwi szeroko otwarte oraz tak samo pozostawił te do Wielkiej Sali. Wszystkie stoły odsuwał na bok krótkimi gwizdami i ruchami rąk, zmierzając do centralnego punktu pomieszczenia.

Ponownie fala czystej mocy przemknęła przez powietrze, gdy krąg Założycieli, wzmocniony dodatkowym zaklęciem, uniósł się wokół chłopaka. Nie tworzył jednak niczego nowego, jedynie sprawdzał powoli i sugestywnie każdy cal sieci.

Snape tylko rzucił spojrzeniem, gdy szedł do drugiej sali i pokiwał głową.

― Dobrze, panie Weasley. ― Skupił uwagę rudzielca, który rozmawiał z kilkoma osobami. ― Proszę wprowadzić mnie w plan. Znajdziemy błędy i usuniemy je.

Jedynie Malfoy nie spuszczał oczu z pracującego Pottera. Pozostali słuchali mistrza eliksirów. Co jakiś czas przychodził któryś z nauczycieli i przekazywał kolejne wiadomości Snape'owi. Dopiero około czwartej rano mężczyzna nakazał wszystkim iść odpocząć.

Harry już jakiś czas wcześniej opuścił krąg i Zgredek przyniósł mu koce i poduszki do Wielkiej Sali. Gryfon nie zamierzał opuszczać swojego stanowiska.

Malfoy ruszył do niego, gdy tylko Snape ich zwolnił. Gdy i Longbottom chciał podążyć za nim, mistrz eliksirów powstrzymał go.

― Proszę dać im trochę przestrzeni.

Świt wstawał nad zamkiem, gdy ten cichł.

Harry przymknął powieki i uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Draco ułożył się obok, przytulając.

― Mogłeś choć transmutować łóżko ― grymasił arystokrata.

― Za daleko od podłogi. ― Przesunął dłonią po kamieniach i Draco dostrzegł smugi sekwencji, ujawniające się pod muśnięciami.

― Czyli dziś śpisz z kręgiem? Czuję się zdradzony. ― Udał obrażonego i odwrócił się do niego plecami.

Harry przewrócił oczami, cicho wzdychając. Odwrócił go na plecy i pocałował nim tamten zdążył zareagować. Jednym ruchem ręki ogromne drzwi zamknęły się cicho, a on nawet nie przestał całować całkiem chętnego Ślizgona.

Draco sapnął głośno, gdy nagle jego całe ubranie zniknęło, a Harry zaczął składać pocałunki na każdym kawałku skóry. Jęknął, gdy złośliwie ominął chętny do wzięła udziału w tej zabawie członek i zajął się udem, kolanem, a nawet palcem u stopy.

Gdy chciał sięgnąć, by dotknąć, Harry zatrzymał jego dłoń i pokiwał przecząco głową. Pocałował ją i odłożył wzdłuż boku. Niemy nakaz, że ma się nie ruszać. Cały czas patrząc w oczy Draco pochylił się nad jego brzuchem i dmuchnął. Blondyn jęknął.

― Sadysta…

Potem zagryzł wargi, bo Gryfon potwierdził to stwierdzenie. Nie przygotował w najmniejszym stopniu Draco na wrażenia. Otworzył usta i wziął penis tak głęboko jak zdołał na pierwszy raz. Malfoy szarpnął biodrami i Potter przytrzymał go mocno.

― Merlinie… ― mruknął blondyn.

Harry bardzo powoli uniósł głowę, ssąc penis i trącając go językiem, ale nie pozwalając wysunąć się całkowicie. Wsunął ręce pod pośladki Draco i rozsunął je, jednocześnie zsuwając się niżej głową.

― Albo mnie zaraz weźmiesz, albo… aaaaa…

Cóż, dwa razy Harry'ego nie trzeba było prosić. Trzy gwizdnięcia znały się prawie w jedno, gdy kolejno zniknęło ubranie Gryfona, wnętrze Ślizgona zostało nawilżone, a zaraz potem członek klęczącego pomiędzy jego nogami partnera.

Koniec zdania był dźwiękiem powolnego wtargnięcia.

― Draco, rozluźnij się ― szepnął Harry, zatrzymując się w miejscu. ― Nie chcę cię zranić.

― Nie zatrzymuj się ― szarpnął się Ślizgon, owijając wokół jego bioder nogi i przyciągając mocno.

Harry krzyknął, wchodząc do końca w ten ciasny tunel, a Draco zawtórował mu.

― O tak!

Drżał pod Harrym i ten zaniepokoił się, czy go nie skrzywdził.

― Draco? Przepraszam. Boli cię? ― Dotknął ostrożnie policzka zarumienionego chłopaka.

― Powtórz to albo zaraz sam cię ujeżdżę. ― Wygiął się w łuk, wypuszczając odrobinę Harry'ego tylko po to, by ponownie przyciągnąć go do siebie. Znów krzyknął. Potter w końcu pojął, co się dzieje. W tej pozycji idealnie trafiał w prostatę Draco.

― Mój Smok. ― Pocałował go, zaczynając się w nim poruszać.

Choć chciał początkowo powoli, Draco mu nie pozwalał, za każdym razem mocno opinając go nogami. Ciasne, drżące wnętrze otulało doskonale Harry'ego i pozwalał Draco na ten minimalny sposób górowania.

― Mój górujący dół ― mruczał przyspieszając.

Emocje dnia dawały się we znaki i obaj pragnęli szybkiego wyzwolenia.

― Dotknij się, Draco.

Sam złapał go za biodra i wzmocnił wtargnięcie, będąc całkowicie blisko skraju.

Smukłe palce ujęły członek i w chwili, gdy Harry znów trafił w prostatę Draco doszedł, nawet nie poruszając dłonią. Skurcze orgazmu ścisnęły silnie jego wnętrze i Harry zalał je nasieniem z jękiem.

Opadł na ręce tuż nad Draco, łapiąc oddech. Ślizgon objął go ramionami i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Szybkie zaklęcia nie zostały dostrzeżone, dopóki koce same ich nie przykryły. Chwilę potem już spali, wtuleni w siebie.

OOO

Harry obudził się pierwszy, mając dziwne uczucie bycia obserwowanym. Otworzył oczy w całkowitym mroku i musiał gwizdem wyczarować niewielkie światełko.

Byli w tarczy protektora, dodatkowo wyciszonej. Początkowo mocno się zaniepokoił, co się dzieje. Draco ciągle spał, więc mógł to zrobić albo Neville, albo Severus. Potem dodał do tego fakt gdzie zasnęli i parsknął cicho śmiechem.

― Czego rżysz, Potter? ― burknął zaspany Ślizgon.

― Tak sobie. Jest śniadanie, jesteśmy w Wielkiej Sali. Nadzy, w samym jej centrum.

― Merlinie! ― Draco natychmiast zagarnął na siebie koc i otworzył oczy. ― Ciemno.

― Severus osłania nas przed ciekawskimi ― zachichotał, ubierając ich tak samo jak wcześniej rozebrał. ― Gotowy?

― Moment.

Zaklęcie poprawiające włosy potem, Draco dotknął tarczy i ta pojaśniała, by zniknąć.

Wielka Sala faktycznie pełna była jedzących. Stoły jednak były tylko przy oknach.

― Profesorze, trzeba było nas obudzić ― stwierdził Harry, widząc mężczyznę tuż obok Rona.

Dorośli jedli wśród uczniów, tłumacząc coś poszczególnym grupom.

― Musisz być wypoczęty. Uznałem, że akurat tobie sen nie zaszkodzi. Zjedz coś.

― Gdzie Hermiona? ― spytał Rona, nie widząc nigdzie przyjaciółki.

― Rozstawia pułapki z bliźniakami. Przybyli aurorzy i osłaniają ich poza barierą.

Harry nie krępował się niczyją obecnością. Krąg na ścianie zamigotał za jego plecami i lśnił dalej, gdy powrócił do posiłku.

― Gdy usłyszycie przeszywający pisk, to znaczy, że zaczęli ― poinformował między kęsami.

― Pomfrey chciała urządzić gdzieś w pobliżu punkt pomocy ― wtrącił się Ron.

― Chyba lepiej w sali w lochach. Tu może być gorąco. Niestety to jedyne wejście.

Zatrzymał się w połowie gestu, zamykając oczy. Stróżka krwi przestraszyła najbliższych, ale Harry starł ją rękawem i wstał.

― Severusie, mogę się prosić na moment? Jedz, Draco. ― Powstrzymał w miejscu Ślizgona, gdy też chciał wstać. Odeszli do podium. ― Wypili Eliksir. Albus też. Będą gotowi w ciągu góra dwóch godzin.

Snape wyjął fiolkę z kieszeni i wręczył ją chłopakowi.

― Tobie też może się przydać.

Harry oddał mu ją z powrotem.

― Już mam to zaklęcie tutaj. Nie dotrze do kręgu.

― A co, jeśli dotrze?

Harry przeczesał włosy dłonią. Dosyć dobrze znany Snape'owi gest zdenerwowania.

― Zachowam się wtedy po gryfońsku i będę improwizował.

Snape objął go ramieniem.

― Nie daj się zabić. Choćby dla Draco ― szepnął mu do ucha.

― Dobrze, Severusie. ― Odwzajemnił uścisk.

― Lucjusz jest na zewnątrz ze swoimi ludźmi, jeśli chcesz z nim jeszcze porozmawiać.

Odsunęli się od siebie, wracając do reszty.

― Nie ma takiej potrzeby. W końcu jest ministrem, wie co robi. Kto to widział, żeby kierował nim szesnastolatek.

Zajęli znów swoje miejsca i skończyli posiłek. Dopiero wtedy Snape powiadomił o gotowości do ataku.

W ciągu godziny każdy miał zająć swoje miejsce. Harry podszedł do wyjścia ze szkoły. W połowie schodów Draco zarzucił mu na ramiona płaszcz. Tuż za chatką Hagrida, Harry dostrzegł centaury. Ich broń porażała wielkością.

― Dziękuję za przybycie. Proszę, chrońcie uczniów w pierwszej kolejności.

― Wilkołaki zniknęły z całej okolicy. Bądź ostrożny Wybrańcze. ― Centaur wycofał się w las.

― Myślisz, że przyłączyły się do Albusa? ― spytał Draco, łącząc usłyszane fakty.

― Nie wiem. Nic takiego nie widziałem. Trzeba wziąć to pod uwagę. Ostrzeżmy innych. Możesz przekazać to ojcu? Ja pobiegnę do Severusa. Jest ciągle w Wielkiej Sali.

Draco rzucił wzrokiem na odległość do zamku i kiwnął głową. Pobiegł do bramy, oglądając się przez ramię do chwili, gdy Potter znikł za drzwiami. Szybko znalazł Lucjusza i podzielił się spostrzeżeniami.

― To nie wygląda najlepiej ― stwierdził.

― Mnie nie musisz tego mówić. ― Dotknął ogromnej bramy, w której stali.

Minister wolał pozostać po drugiej stronie, nawet jeżeli w tej chwili nie miał żadnych negatywnych intencji.

― Wracam do Harry'ego.

― Bądź ostrożny.

Zastał Pottera pochylonego nad stołem wraz ze Snapem, McGonagall i Ronem. Reszta czekała w pobliżu w małych grupkach. Wszyscy byli przerażeni. Ślizgoni otoczyli go zaraz, gdy wszedł.

― Co się dzieje?

Malfoy spojrzał w stronę Pottera, który w tej samej chwili podniósł głowę i pokiwał twierdząco, jakby wiedział, o co chce zapytać.

― Albus przypuszczalnie zapanował nad wilkołakami. Musicie się ich spodziewać w razie czego.

Blaise zbladł.

― Jak mamy walczyć z wilkołakami?

― Jak z każdym innym czarodziejem. Najlepiej szybko, żeby nie zdążył cię zabić. Dziś nie ma pełni, nie będą przemienieni. Ogarnijcie się. Zachowujecie się jak pierwszoroczni przez Przydziałem! ― zbeształ ich. ― Wyprostować się i poprawić szaty. Jesteście Ślizgonami czy nie?!

To przypomnienie podziałało niczym lodowaty prysznic. Zabini wyprostował się dumnie, a za nim reszta Ślizgonów.

Za ich przykładem poszli i pozostali, przysłuchujący się z boku uczniowie.

Alarm zabrzmiał przeszywająco donośnie.

Wszystkie twarze zwróciły się na Pottera, ale ten już biegł w stronę drzwi.

― Grupy A, B i C za profesorem Snapem! Pozostałe do przedzielonych profesorów! ― rozkazała dyrektorka i wszyscy ruszyli wypełnić polecenie.

Draco pędził za Harrym. U jego boku pojawił się Neville. Fawkes uniósł się w powietrzu tuż nad bramą. To tam Potter się zatrzymał i ptak usiadł na jego ramieniu. Aurorzy zaczęli rzucać zaklęcia na oślep, jak początkowo to wyglądało. Potem zaklęcia kamuflujące opadły i wszyscy dostrzegli ludzi Albusa. Nadal odziani w czarne szaty śmierciożerców Toma, starali się roztrzaskać barierę wokół szkoły.

Nigdzie jednak nie widać było Albusa Dumbledore'a.


	34. XVIII Porażka cz1

**Blizny**

 **XVIII. Porażka**

 **Część A**

Harry rozglądał się niecierpliwie dookoła. Bariery wokół Hogwartu dawały radę blokować ataki śmierciożerców. Aurorzy, po ujawnieniu miejsca pobytu przeciwnika, rozrzucili przygotowane kręgi Harry'ego. Udało im się złapać czterech, pozostali aportowali się.

Zapadła cisza.

― I to tyle? ― Draco był rozczarowany.

To wzmogło niepokój Pottera. Czuł, że coś przegapił i nie wiedział niestety co.

― Harry?

Snape podbiegł do nich, zerkając na zabieranych więźniów. Harry niespodziewanie odwrócił się w stronę szkoły.

― Coś jest nie tak. Atak był tylko odwróceniem uwagi. Muszę wracać do zamku.

Ruszył pędem. Protektorzy za nim, a także większość uczniów. W połowie drogi Harry złapał się za bark, blednąc strasznie. Potknął się i zaraz wyprostował, przyśpieszając. Przebiegł przez schody, skacząc po dwa i przeciął hol. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali. Te kilka osób, które zostały na straży przy wejściu leżało tam gdzie upadli. Nie wiadomo, czy nadal żyły.

Harry był zbyt skupiony na osobie w sali.

― No nie stój tak w progu, mój chłopcze. Zapraszam do środka. ― Kiwnął na niego Dumbledore, uśmiechając się jak za dawnych czasów.

― Zostańcie za wszelką cenę w holu ― nakazał stojącym za nim Harry.

― Kiwnąć to sobie możesz na dziwkę na Nokturnie, ty stary pierdzielu! ― wrzasnął Malfoy.

Severus przytrzymał szarpiącego się Draco i kiwnął głową w stronę Harry'ego. Krąg Założycieli zajmował całą Wielką Salę i Potter musiał w niego wkroczyć, by wejść.

Podłoga zadrżała w tym samym momencie i Gryfon jęknął, obejmując ramionami. Łańcuchy aspektów zabrzęczały, pojawiając się na plecach w pełnej okazałości.

― Ale dlaczego? ― spytał Draco. ― Przecież złamaliśmy klątwę.

― Panie Malfoy, chyba nie przypuszcza pan, że nie zabezpieczyłbym się na taką ewentualność. Harry nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie postarał się tego zwalczyć ― odparł spokojnie starzec.

― Jak dostałeś się przez barierę? ― odezwał się Potter, zatrzymując się na środku kręgu.

― Jako dyrektor wiem, gdzie są zaklęcia aportacyjne wokół Hogwartu.

― W Hogwarcie nie można się aportować!

― Chyba, że użyje się sekwencji Założycieli.

― Krąg na klifie! ― Natychmiast skojarzył Potter. ― Jest poza barierą, więc po prostu ją ominąłeś, aportując się bezpośrednio tutaj.

― Dokładnie. Widzisz, Severusie, chłopiec wcale nie jest taki głupi jak zawsze mówiłeś.

― Czego chcesz od nas?! ― krzyknął Snape.

― Od was nic. Potrzebny mi tylko pan Potter. A teraz mam go dokładnie tam, gdzie chcę.

Uniósł różdżkę i zaczął dotykać kręgu Założycieli w kilku miejscach.

― Czemu czar Harry'ego go nie uwięził? Już dawno powinien się aktywować. ― Draco nadal próbował się wyrwać, ale jego ramię jakby tkwiło w imadle.

― Przestań się szarpać. Nie pomożesz mu, jeśli wpadniesz prosto w jakąś pułapkę. Spójrz, on nie może poruszyć choćby palcem.

Mistrz eliksirów miał rację. Potter utknął w centrum sekwencji, która oplatała go całego, trzymając nawet głowę.

Łańcuchy dzwoniły jednostajnie.

― Gdzie jest Fawkes? Czemu nie broni tiro?!

― Tu jest ― odezwał się zza ich pleców Neville.

Feniks leżał w jego ramionach, wyblakły i słaby.

Krzyk Pottera znów kazał im odwrócić się w jego stronę.

Łańcuchy unosiły się w powietrzu, podnosząc do góry krzyczącego z bólu Gryfona.

― Harry! ― Draco wtórował mu.

Aspekty zaczęły wnikać w ciało cierpiącego. Albus z każdym ogniwem był coraz bardziej zadowolony. Proces był powolny i grupa w drzwiach zaczynała się powiększać, gdy osoby z zewnątrz dołączały.

― Severusie, co się dzieje? ― spytała lekko spanikowanym głosem Minerva.

Snape spojrzał na nią tak przerażonym wzrokiem, że zadrżała.

― Nadchodzi nasz koniec. Albus budzi mroczne aspekty Harry'ego.

― Ale…

Nie zdołała dokończyć. Potter umilkł i wolno opadł na podłogę na jedno kolano. Włosy poruszały się na niewyczuwalnym wietrze, gdy uniósł głowę.

― Oczekują cię w Durmstrangu, mój chłopcze. Tam jest teraz twoje miejsce. Dla twoich protektorów także.

Chłopak wstał, rozprostowując kark.

― Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić, starcze. No patrz jak polecę… Od razu, z miejsca. Przecież szczoteczkę do zębów i majtki mogę kupić w tamtejszym kiosku…

Głos Harry'ego stał się zimniejszy i z całą pewnością wrogi. Uniósł rękę w stronę Dumbledore'a. Cokolwiek chciał rzucić, nie było to nic dobrego. Zaklęcie, które z taką pieczołowitością tworzył w tej sali, aktywowało się z niesamowitą tym razem szybkością. Wstęgi sieci zatrzymały najmniejszy gest czy słowo. Sekundę potem rozbłysły i Harry zniknął.

Protektorzy jęknęli, łapiąc się za pierś i upadając.

― Radzę szybko podążyć za nim ― rzekł spokojnie Albus, wchodząc w krąg i znikając.

Snape z trudem podniósł się na nogi. Podciągnął do pionu Draco i Neville'a.

― Za mną. Musimy dotrzeć do pola aportacyjnego.

― A krąg? ― Wskazał na Wielką Salę Draco.

― Nie potrafię go użyć. Chodźcie, inaczej boję się, że będzie z każdą chwilą coraz gorzej.

― Severusie, dokąd…? ― Pobiegła za nimi dyrektorka.

― Szukaj nas w Durmstrangu ― jęknął, nie zwalniając.

Szybko przemierzali błonia.

― Ale jesteś tu profesorem.

― Później, Minerwo. Postaram się odezwać, gdy tylko ogarniemy tę sytuację.

Wkroczył w Zakazany Las, sprawdzając czy dwóch jego towarzyszy nadąża. Potem złapał ich za ramiona i aportował się do miejsca wezwania przez Pottera. Natychmiast otoczyło ich niesamowite zimno. Śnieżyca omal nie zwalała z nóg.

― Ruszcie się albo zamarzniecie! ― warknął Potter. ― Tam jest zamek.

Wskazał przed siebie i skierował się w tę stronę. Wiatr i siekący śnieg jakby wcale mu nie przeszkadzał. Mężczyzna popchnął przed siebie dwóch zszokowanych protektorów.

― Szybciej, albo znajdą nas tu na wiosnę.

Powitali ogromne wrota z ulgą. Otworzyły się natychmiast, gdy tylko Potter ich dotknął.

Znaleźli się w holu, ale dużo mniejszym niż ten w Hogwarcie. Po dwóch stronach były drzwi, ale chwilowo ich uwagę skupiał potężny mężczyzna u schodów.

― Witam, panie Potter. Oczekiwaliśmy pana oraz pańskich… zwolenników.

Potter rozejrzał się szybko, na krótki moment zatrzymując wzrok na sporym znaku, wyrytym ogniem w kamieniach. Okrąg z przedzielonym na pół trójkątem w środku.

― Grindelwald zostawił tu znak dla potomnych ― zauważył mężczyzna z chłodnym uśmiechem. ― Proszę za mną. Wskażę wam pokoje.

― Kim jesteś? ― odezwał się w końcu Potter.

― Dyrektorem Instytutu Magii Durmstang. Nazywam się Thorfinn Rowle.

Zaczął wchodzić po schodach i Gryfon ruszył za nim. Pozostali, nie mając innego wyboru, poza zamarznięciem, podążyli za nimi.

Severus zmarszczył brwi, gdy tylko rozpoznał mężczyznę.

― Czy to nie Karkarow był tu dyrektorem?

― Do niedawna i owszem. Niestety został… oddelegowany.

― A jego ciało wyrzucone gdzieś w tej syberyjskiej głuszy ― dodał Potter. ― Czego chce Albus?

― Żeby dokonał pan czegoś wielkiego, a Hogwart zbytnio temu nie pomagał.

― Nie będę mu służył.

― On tego nie oczekuje. Panie Snape, od teraz to jest pana miejsce pracy. ― Wskazał mistrzowi eliksirów długi korytarz, nad wejściem, do którego wisiała tabliczka zapisana cyrylicą. ― Ponieważ jest to dla was raczej nieznany język, polecam rzucić na siebie zaklęcie językowe. Większość uczniów mówi po rosyjsku.

Snape rzucił je natychmiast. Mógł teraz bez problemu odczytać napis.

― Infirmeria. Mam leczyć?

― Mamy już mistrza eliksirów. Dobranoc, panie Snape. ― Pożegnał się i ruszył dalej.

Wspięli się na kolejne piętra. Na czwartym, i jak dostrzegli przez okna obklejone śniegiem, ostatnim, dyrektor wskazał im troje drzwi tuż obok siebie.

― To wasze kwatery. Na stołach macie listy. Rzeczy już powinny być przeniesione.

― Do jakich Domów będziemy przydzieleni? ― odezwał się po raz pierwszy Malfoy.

― Nie mamy tu takich głupot, panie Malfoy ― odparł Rowle.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął schodzić po schodach. Draco natychmiast podbiegł do Harry'ego.

― Jak się czujesz? ― Dotknął jego ramienia, ale jakby trafił go piorun.

― Nie dotykaj mnie bez pozwolenia. ― Czerwone źrenice zgromiły go chłodno. ― Gdy będę cię potrzebował, to cię wezmę. Masz być zawsze w pobliżu. Ty też ― zwrócił się do Neville'a. ― Oddaj feniksa.

Chłopak natychmiast podał mu Fawkesa, który zakwilił cicho.

Drzwi zamknęły się za Potterem i w korytarzu zapanowała niesamowita cisza.

― Draco? ― szepnął niepewnie Neville, gdzieś tracąc całą wcześniejszą odwagę.

― Czego? ― burknął, odwracając wzrok od drzwi, za którymi znikł Gryfon.

― Myślisz, że pozwolą nam skontaktować się z rodziną?

― Dowiemy się jutro od Pottera, czy nam pozwoli ― rzucił chłodno, sięgając do klamki.

― Pozwoli? Dlaczego miałby nam zabronić? ― zdziwił się.

― Bo to nie jest już Harry, którego znałeś.

Wszedł do swojego pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Neville jeszcze chwilę stał, potem odetchnął głęboko i także wkroczył do swojej nowej sypialni.

Śnieżyca nieprzerwanie uderzała w szyby.

OOO

Pobudka nie wyglądała zbyt ciekawie, tym bardziej, że Malfoy zasnął dosyć późno, kontemplując listę zajęć, niczym cyrograf, który okazało się, że podpisał, a teraz przyszło zapłacić duszą.

 _Niczym opis małżeństwa_ , pomyślał przez ułamek sekundy, zanim zwinął go i wrzucił do torby.

― Śniadanie gotowe, paniczu Malfoy.

Skrzat ustawił tacę na biurku i stanął z boku.

― Nie jadamy wspólnie?

― Nie. Główna Sala służy tylko do spotkań, nie posiłków. Za trzydzieści minut zaczynają się zajęcia ― przypomniał skrzat.

Malfoy westchnął i wstał. Przynajmniej każdy pokój miał łazienkę, inaczej chyba by się załamał.

― Czego mam się spodziewać po magii wojennej?

― Sporej ilości ruchu.

Pomimo całkowitego braku apetytu, wmusił w siebie śniadanie. Nie wiedział, kiedy zje kolejny posiłek. Złapał swoją szatę i zarzucił na ramiona. Nowy kolor skwitował:

― Krwista czerwień? Niczym Gryfon. Ohydztwo.

Potter stał na korytarzu, opierając się o parapet naprzeciw jego drzwi. Cicho gwizdał, rysując sekwencję w powietrzu tuż przed sobą.

― Odsuń się od drzwi ― nakazał ostro i coś zmusiło Draco do usłuchania.

Krąg wchłonął się w drzwi i kilka iskier opadło na podłogę.

― Moje też tak zabezpieczył ― zauważył cicho Neville, stając obok.

Uczniowie mijali ich szepcząc lub rozmawiając, ale tuż przy nich milknąc.

― Co się stało Fawkesowi? ― zapytał nagle, dostrzegając niesamowitą zmianę w feniksie.

― Nic. Idziemy.

To nic było dosyć znaczące. Pióra ptaka niesamowicie ściemniały, przypominając wręcz czerń z błyskami czerwieni podobnej do tych na ich szatach.

Podążyli za Potterem i tak nie mając wielkiego wyboru. Harry szedł jakby wiedział dokąd, chociaż przecież nigdy nie był w tym zamku. Protektorzy jednak dostrzegli coś ciekawego. Tiro muskał opuszkami palców barierki lub ściany i dochodziło do niewielkich, prawie niedostrzegalnych eksplozji.

Wkroczyli z kilkunastoma innymi uczniami do sali. Była ogromna. Okna sięgały sufitu. Cała zastawiona była najprzeróżniejszymi przedmiotami od krzeseł po powywracane regały.

Nie było nauczycielskiej katedry. Starsza kobieta o rozczochranych we wszystkie strony włosach spojrzała na nich, unosząc brwi. Bez żadnego uprzedzenia skierowała w stronę klasy różdżkę i na ich ubraniach pojawiły się cztery przypinki o jaskrawo pomarańczowej barwie.

― Dzisiejsze zasady. Dozwolone wszelakie tarcze. Można, ale nie obowiązkowo, dobierać się w grupy. Osoba z największą ilością zdobytych znaków - wygrywa. Osoba, która nie straci żadnego - wygrywa. Grupa, która wyeliminuje najwięcej przeciwników - wygrywa. Macie pół godziny. Start.

Neville okazał się mistrzowskim refleksem. Jego tarcza otoczyła ich trójkę, nim nauczycielka opuściła rękę, ogłaszając początek.

― Zostać w miejscu ― nakazał Harry, przyglądając się spokojnie rozbiegającym się uczniom.

Nawet nie zmienili miejsca, stojąc pośrodku sali. Zaklęcia trzeszczały o tarczę, gdy ktoś spróbował się przebić, szybko jednak tracąc zainteresowanie.

Kobieta także obserwowała.

― Oni używają… ― jęknął Longbottom, gdy czerwona smuga przemknęła tuż obok.

― Widzę. Milczeć.

Neville spojrzał na Draco, gdy nie mógł wypowiedzieć więcej ani słowa. Malfoy wzruszył ramionami. Ten Harry nie znosił żadnego sprzeciwu.

Minuty mijały. Znaki zmieniały właścicieli, często nawet kilkukrotnie. Paaru uczniów leżało nieprzytomnych, ale profesorka nie reagowała.

Nagle Potter uniósł dłoń, a kobieta stanęła pośrodku sali, gdyż kończył się czas.

― _Accio znaczki!_ ― przywołał Harry przypinki i usłuchały.

Krzyki zdziwienia i oburzenia połączyły się z zawołaniem profesorki:

― Czas minął.

U stóp Pottera leżały wszystkie znaki, bo nie fatygował się łapaniem ich po wezwaniu.

― Cisza! ― krzyknęła, gdy hałas narastał, a gdy usłuchano, dodała normalnie. ― Zwycięstwo Potter - Malfoy - Longbottom. Wyciągnąć wnioski i rozwiązać problem. Macie kwadrans na dyskusję. Potem powtórka.

Potter z ironicznym uśmiechem patrzył na wszystkich z góry, gdy usiadł na jakiejś przewróconej szafie.

― Idźcie ćwiczyć. Możecie mówić ― mruknął, odsyłając ich.

― A ty? ― spytał Malfoy.

― Poczekam na chętnych do zabawy.

Tego Pottera bawiła lekcja. Ta wersja zaklęć była ciekawsza od tej w Hogwarcie, ale i dużo niebezpieczniejsza. Nieprzytomni uczniowie zostawali ocuceni bez zbytnich ceregieli.


	35. XVIII Porażka cz2

― Ty jesteś Malfoy, tak? ― odezwał się rosły chłopak, patrząc na Draco z góry z powodu swego wzrostu.

― Tak.

― Bądź teraz w naszej grupie. Umiesz tę tarczę, co twój kolega?

― Tak. Ale na was nie zadziała. Znajdźcie inny pomysł. A dla takich jak ty, panicz Malfoy.

Odwrócił się do niego plecami, nie spuszczając wzroku z Pottera. Zaraz jednak znów został odwrócony przez złapanie za ramię.

― Gdy z tobą rozmawiam, to nie odwracaj się do mnie plecami. Twój kochaś ci nie…

Ostry gwizd Pottera przeciął salę i chłopak jęknął z bólu, puszczając Draco i pocierając rękę.

― No i się wkopałeś. Uważaj, kogo obrażasz ― rzekł Harry, kiwając mu palcem.

Wstał i powoli podszedł, obserwowany przez wszystkich. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lodowato, nie robiąc nic.

― Żądam szacunku względem mojej osoby, Frank.

― Skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam?

― Zapominasz, kim jestem. ― Dotknął palcem jego piersi. ― Może i zostałem zmuszony tu przybyć, ale mogę robić, co zechcę.

― Nie masz prawa…

― I jakież prawo mnie powstrzyma? Twoje? Angielskie?

― Minister Magii Anglii zamknie cię w Azkabanie.

― Lucjusz? ― zaśmiał się lodowato. ― Człowiek, któremu ofiarowałem to stanowisko? ― zacmokał, kiwając z pobłażaniem głową. ― Nie, nie sądzę. Wasz minister? Zadrze z Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem Który Przeżył, tiro tutora? Także nie sądzę. Bądź więc teraz grzecznym chłopczykiem i wróć do zajęć z zaklęć. Och, wybacz. Z magii wojennej. Naprawdę, musisz się do niej przyłożyć ― zakończył sarkastycznie.

― Panie Potter, skończył się pan już popisywać? ― wtrąciła się w końcu profesorka.

― Nawet nie zacząłem. Ale pewne kwestie raczej wyjaśniłem. Skoro nie chciałaś ruszyć swojego nauczycielskiego palca, to musiałem cię wyręczyć.

Wrócił na swoją szafę i wezwał Zgredka, który rozglądał się przerażony. Kobieta w żaden sposób nie skwitowała tej obrazy, jakby dokładnie tego się spodziewała po nowym uczniu.

― Herbaty. Teraz ― rozkazał Potter, ignorując wszystkich.

Longbottom stał w miejscu podczas całej tej sytuacji i marzył tylko, by się już obudzić.

― Merlinie, Neville, weź się ogarnij ― sapnął Draco, wracając do niego.

― To nie jest Harry ― jęknął. ― Na gorset Morgany, Malfoy, może ty lubisz takiego Harry'ego, ale ja niekoniecznie…

― Niestety, to jest Harry i musimy go słuchać, bo jesteśmy jego protektorami. Klątwa Mobiusa całkowicie go zmieniła.

― Ale przecież ją złamaliście. Hermiona mówiła.

Odsunęli się na bok, gdy zaczęła się kolejna tura. Nikt nawet nie próbował się do nich zbliżyć.

― Dumbledore coś zrobił i wszystkie aspekty przejęły kontrolę nad Potterem. Nie wiem tylko, po co. Ten Harry to perfidny psychopata. Należy się go bać. Nie zdziwię się, jeżeli bez większych problemów kogoś zabije. Nie ma raczej żadnych zahamowań.

― Merlinie. Dumbledore zrobił z niego kolejnego Czarnego Pana. To dlatego Rowle nazwał nas jego zwolennikami.

― Tylko po co Albusowi kolejny Czarny Pan? ― Zaraz potem odreagował na swój ślizgoński sposób, mrucząc pod nosem: ― Ja wiem, jest chorym fetyszystą i lubi beznosych. W skarpetkach. Koniecznie frotowych skarpetkach.

Brunet co jakiś czas rzucał od niechcenia zaklęciem, i zabierał przypinki, układając je obok siebie. Nawet nie fatygował się do wstania.

Któraś grupa dogadała się i zaatakowała go jednocześnie. Malfoy przewrócił oczami, osłaniając go władzą protektora. Czekał cierpliwie aż dostrzegą swój błąd. Był ciekaw czy tiro ich ochroni, czy będą musieli sami się osłaniać.

Inna grupa dostrzegła szansę i zaatakowała protektorów. Trzy czerwone smugi magii mknęły w stronę Malfoya i Longbottoma.

― _Protego!_ ― krzyk Neville'a, osłaniającego Draco był pewny, ale tarcza pękła, gdy jednocześnie uderzyły w nią klątwy.

Zaraz potem rozprysły się na kolejnej. Czarny krąg sieci metaliczną barwą krążył dookoła Draco.

― To twoje, Draco? ― szepnął Neville, ostrożnie się zbliżając, ale tarcza przepuściła go bez problemu.

― Nie. Moje są zielone.

Potter nie patrzył w ich stronę, jak gdyby nie był zainteresowany, co się z nimi dzieje.

― Harry'ego są złote, więc czyje…?

― Myślę, że Pottera już nie są złote. Chodź. Skoro tak usilnie stają się włączyć nas do zajęć, to nauczymy ich czegoś.

Skoczył w głąb sali.

Profesorka nie przerywała. Obserwowała wszystkich z miejsca. Dobrą godzinę potem odezwała się do wszystkich.

― Zwycięstwo Potter - Malfoy - Longbottom. Znowu. Wstyd mi za was. Sześć lat nauki, a pokonali was bez większego wysiłku.

Kilku uczniów spuściło głowy.

― Przynosicie wstyd szkole.

― Oni oszukiwali! ― krzyknął Frank.

― Nie zauważyłam. Proszę powiedzieć mi, w jaki sposób?

― Korzystając z _mos maiorum._

― Czy zabroniłam go używać?

― Ale my nie potrafimy…

― To wasz problem. Przeciwnik nie będzie tak miły i nie zapyta, czym chciałbyś go zabić.

― To jak mamy z nimi walczyć?

― Nożem i widelcem ― burczał pod nosem mało arystokratycznie Malfoy. ― O ile wiesz jak ich używać.

― Znaleźć sposób. Panie Potter, czy znalazł pan na własną rękę sposób na Czarnego Pana?

― Na Toma ― sprostował ostro i po plecach nauczycielki przebiegły ciarki. ― Tak, znalazłem.

― Jaki? ― spytała.

― Nie twoja sprawa. Zdechł i tyle.

Odwrócił głowę, pokazując w ten sposób, że temat zamknięty.

― Waszym zadaniem domowym jest znalezienie sposobu. Powtórzymy zajęcia pojutrze. Możecie iść.

Jęk rozczarowania doleciał do strony uczniów.

― Jak nic dwa dni w bibliotece ― burknął jakiś chłopak.

Wszyscy zerkali na trójkę nowych uczniów, gdy opuszczali salę.

― Co teraz? ― odetchnął głęboko Neville, odkładając zdobyte znaki na mebel.

― Czarodziejskie pojedynki ― odezwał się Potter, stając nagle tuż obok Draco. ― Jesteś moim sekundantem.

― Taaa… I oczywiście nie mogę się sprzeciwić ― warknął.

W następnej chwili Potter przygwoździł go do ściany, trzymając za gardło. Czerwone źrenice były tak blisko, że Draco mógł dostrzec w nich najmniejsze plamki.

― Nie waż się ze mną pogrywać! ― Dotknął palcem powieki Ślizgona. ― Zawsze mogę skończyć to, co mi przerwano.

Dreszcz strachu przemknął po karku Ślizgona. Zaczynało mu brakować powietrza, choć Gryfon wcale mocno go nie trzymał. Znów korzystał ze swojej magii nawet nie gwiżdżąc, co było dużo bardziej przerażające.

― Grzeczny smok. ― Pocałował go, gryząc w wargę.

Puścił go i wyszedł z sali. Malfoy osunął się na podłogę, krztusząc i starając się odzyskać oddech.

Neville wyciągnął rękę i pomógł mu wstać. Szybko ruszyli za Potterem. Kto wiedział, jak może zareagować, gdy nie będzie ich w pobliżu. Igrali z ogniem i dobrze o tym wiedzieli.

Teraz tylko reszta musiała sobie uświadomić, czego dokonał Dumbledore.

Pojedynki przypominały te z Hogwartu. Jedyną różnicą było to, że pojedynkowali się wszyscy jednocześnie, a profesor krążył pomiędzy nimi i rzucał uwagi.

Malfoy stał w pobliżu Pottera, który właśnie spetryfikował swojego przeciwnika i teraz czekał, aż jego sekundant zdejmie zaklęcie.

― Panie Potter, czy potrafi pan jedynie unieruchamiać przeciwników? Proszę wykrzesać z siebie odrobinę inwencji i pokazać, na co pana stać.

Draco zbladł, dostrzegając błysk w spojrzeniu Pottera.

― No to żeś teraz uruchomił bezpiecznik, chłopie… ― szepnął.

Hebanowa sekwencja uniosła się nad dłonią Gryfona i rozrosła ekspresowo na całą salę. Krzyk uczniów odbił się od ścian i urwał, gdy stracili przytomność.

― Tyle wystarczy, profesorze? ― zapytał bezczelnie. ― Koniec lekcji.

Jedynie on i protektorzy nie odnieśli obrażeń.

Mężczyzna z ledwością pohamował wybuch, gdy ten go mijał, kierując się do wyjścia.

― Jeżeli macie jakieś konszachty z Dumbledorem, to właśnie włożyliście patyk w gniazdo żmijoptaków ― wycedził przez zęby Malfoy. ― Merlinie, proszę mi wierzyć, że wkrótce będziecie błagać, by były już wakacje.

― Potter niczym nie zaskoczył. Nie takich zuchwałych mieliśmy uczniów ― odparł odważnie profesor.

― Zaskoczył? ― spytał, a zaraz potem roześmiał się sarkastycznie. ― Nawet nie zauważyłeś, że rzucił na ciebie klątwę. Zobaczymy czy ją zmyjesz ― Wskazał mu ręce.

Czarnym tuszem napis wręcz krzyczał:

„ _Nie drażnij mnie_."

Potter skierował się do infirmerii. Pchnął drewniane drzwi i rozejrzał się. Severus Snape siedział za dużym biurkiem i czytał. Podniósł głowę i natychmiast wstał. Książka spadła na podłogę z głośnym hukiem, w efekcie czego Potter zmarszczył czoło.

― Głowa mi pęka. Potrzebuję eliksiru.

― Usiądź, Harry.

― Chcę tylko eliksiru ― warknął ostro.

― A ja proszę cię byś usiadł. Muszę sprawdzić, co powoduje ból. ― Nie ustępował mężczyzna.

Drzwi otworzyły się znowu i do sali weszli protektorzy. Stanęli w miejscu, niepewni co robić.

Severus pchnął Harry'ego na łóżko i rzucił zaklęcie diagnostyczne.

― Ile przespałeś w nocy? ― spytał, widząc wyniki.

― Wystarczająco. Daj mi ten eliksir.

― Nie. Połóż się. Jesteś wyczerpany.

Potter spojrzał na niego lodowato i wstał. Zachwiał się i mężczyzna bez większego problemu pchnął go z powrotem.

― Prześpij się, a migrena przejdzie.

Chłopak coś wymruczał pod nosem i odwrócił się do nich plecami. Snape podszedł do pozostałej dwójki i kiwnięciem wyprosił ich na korytarz.

― Co się dziś działo? ― spytał, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi.

― On jest przerażający, profesorze ― jęknął Neville, trzęsąc się.

― Draco? ― zwrócił się do drugiego chłopaka, gdy pierwszy nie był w stanie udzielić mu odpowiedzi.

― Ogłuszył przed chwilą całą klasę, bo nauczyciel go zirytował. Coś muszę jeszcze dodawać?

Zaprzeczył.

― Idźcie na swoje zajęcia. Przytrzymam go tu trochę i zobaczę, jakie szkody dokonało dzieło Albusa. Nadal mi ufa, więc może da się to jakoś opanować. Przyjdźcie natychmiast do mnie, gdyby coś wam groziło. Nikomu nie ufajcie. Jesteśmy na terenie wroga.

― Ciszej tam! ― dotarło zza drzwi i cała trójka drgnęła.

Snape wrócił do infirmerii i podszedł do Pottera, który odwrócił się już na plecy, obserwując go uważnie.

― Miałeś spać.

― Zdążę ― burknął.

Tęczówki zdawały się być jakby mniej czerwone.

― Jak się czujesz, Harry? ― Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka.

― A jak myślisz? Trwa we mnie pojedynek. To walka pomiędzy dwoma smokami. Jeden jest wcielonym złem. Wściekłością, arogancją, winą, zazdrością, smutkiem, zachłannością, żalem nad sobą, kłamstwem, fałszywą dumą, urazą… i ego ― odetchnął powoli. ― A drugi to dobro. Jest radością, spokojem, łagodnością, miłością, empatią, wiarą, prawdą, człowieczeństwem, łagodnością, współczuciem, życzliwością… i nadzieją.

― Który smok zwycięży?

Chwilę panowało pomiędzy nimi milczenie, ale potem Harry odparł cicho:

― Ten, którego nakarmię.

― Ty czy on?

Czerwone spojrzenie skupiło się na nim i usta wygięły w drwiącym uśmiechu.

― My. Czyż to nie oczywiste?

OOO

Draco i Neville skierowali się do Głównej Sali. Trwała przerwa i sporo uczniów właśnie tam się zebrało. Doskonale było słychać główny temat - akcja Pottera.

― Te, nowi?

Ich wejście zostało dostrzeżone.

― Tak? ― spytał Malfoy, ale z wyraźną łaskawością pełnego Ślizgona.

― Co to za odpały odwala Potter? Miał się u nas szkolić na prawdziwego czarodzieja, a nie pokazywać jaki to z niego ważniak.

Neville parsknął. Jak widać, zaczął odzyskiwać nareszcie równowagę.

― Co cię śmieszy?

Chłopak, który zwrócił się do nich, podszedł bliżej.

― Kto wam powiedział, że ma się tu szkolić?

― Dyrektor.

― A skąd przekonanie, że jesteście w stanie nauczyć czegokolwiek protegowanego tutora?

Chłopak prychnął i spojrzał do tyłu na kolegów, którzy też się roześmiali.

― To tylko szesnastolatek z feniksem. Tu nie wierzymy w te stare bajki.

Tym razem to Malfoy wybuchnął śmiechem.

― Te wasze bajki spowodowały, że cała klasa teraz smacznie śpi.

― Dzikiej Magii się nie boimy. Każdemu czasem się wyrwie.

― Tak. Jak ma się trzy lata ― burknął Draco, a potem wpadł na pomysł. ― Neville, zrobisz mi trochę miejsca?

― Ależ oczywiście, Draco. Krąg wstrzymujący na centrum, czy całą salę?

― Nie ograniczajmy się. Pobawmy się w ich grę.

Wokół Longbottoma pojawiła się sekwencja o tak nieskazitelnej czerwieni, że czuło się jakby żyła, tętniąc świetlistymi pulsami. Zebrani uczniowie zaczęli się odsuwać, a ci, którzy nie zdążyli, sapnęli, gdy ryfty przenikały przez nich ciepłem.

Osiadły na ścianach, podłodze i suficie, tworząc niesamowity wzór.

― Możesz zaczynać.

― CO wy robicie?! ― krzyknął nagle ten sam chłopak, który zaczął.

― My? Nic. Bawimy się bajkami ― rzucił Neville, widząc, że Draco już skupił się na swoim kręgu.

Zieleń rozświetliła salę intensywnością i muzyką. Malfoy nie zamierzał się zbytnio wytężać Niewielka klątwa na tę wszechogarniającą go czerwień. Ślizgońska zieleń zalśniła na wszystkich szatach.

― Zwykła transmutacja ― prychnął chłopak, a potem drgnął, gdy jego własna szata na niego zasyczała.

Złośliwość Malfoya nie miała granic. Emocje poranka musiały zostać uwolnione, więc szat nie dało się zdjąć. Panika uczniów, próbujących jednak tego dokonać osiągnęła apogeum, gdy zaczęli rzucać na siebie zaklęcia palące.

― Spokój! ― Donośny głos dyrektora przebił się przez spanikowane krzyki. ― Kto to zrobił? ― spytał, widząc powód.

Wszystkie ręce wskazały na Malfoya, dumnie stojącego w centrum armagedonu. Rowle rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu Pottera.

― Wasz tiro was wypuścił?

― Nie jest naszym właścicielem.

― Zdejmij to.

― Co? Przecież nic nie zrobiłem. Bawiłem się legendami. _Mos maiorum_ to przecież zakurzone historyjki dla dzieci. ― Spojrzał na chłopaka, który gromił go wrogim spojrzeniem. ― Może i nie jesteśmy tu z własnej woli, ale nie pozwolę się obrażać. Tutor uczył i nas, więc radzę przemyśleć, co mówią te wasze dobranocki. Ta bajka zabiła Toma Riddle'a.

Strzelił palcami i krąg rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Sieć Neville'a po prostu wyblakła, gdy obaj wyszli.

― Jeżeli takie akcje będziemy musieli odstawiać codziennie, to ryfty zaczną mi się śnić po nocach ― szepnął Draco. ― Idę do siebie. Mam gdzieś lekcje.

― Rozumiem. Zobaczę, co u Harry'ego. Chcę porozmawiać też z Severusem. Może on przekaże wiadomość mojej babci.

― Nie łudź się, Neville. Mamy tu całą czwórką pieprzony szlaban narzucony przez Dumbledore'a.

OOO

Neville i tak nie dał się przekonać. Nawet, gdy Snape potwierdził podejrzenia Draco.

― Nie mogę nawet skorzystać z kominka ― rzekł, dając mu proszek do sieci fiuu, by sam mógł sprawdzić.

Po wrzuceniu i podaniu adresu nic się nie działo. Ogień tylko trzaskał wesoło, jakby bawiły go te próby.

― To nasze więzienie.

― A kto jest naszym dozorcą?

Severus spojrzał wymownie na łóżko, w którym spał nadal wychudzony, rozczochrany chłopak.

― Harry nadal walczy. Nie poddał się, ale to bardzo ciężka walka. Może przegrać i musimy być na to gotowi.

― Już teraz jest przerażający.

― Zawsze był potężny, tylko… ― urwał, gdy Harry się poruszył, pocierając czołem o poduszkę.

― Tak, był. Tęsknię za tamtym Harrym.

― Musimy go chronić przed nim samym. ― Severus odciągnął Neville'a jeszcze bardziej w róg sali. ― Nie możecie pozwolić, by zrobił coś, czego potem może żałować.

― Niby jak mamy go powstrzymać? Jeden gwizd tiro i nie możemy się ruszyć.

― Nie wiem, Neville. Naprawdę nie wiem ― mruknął mężczyzna. ― Ale spróbujcie znaleźć jakiś sposób. Tylko wy możecie coś zdziałać. Dodatkowo nie byłeś żadnym z jego aspektów, więc masz jakąś szansę.

― Jak wielki wpływ one mają na niego?

― Spory. Wyolbrzymiły każdą skrytą emocję.

― Czy to dlatego przy panu jest spokojniejszy niż tam? ― Machnął w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

― Przypuszczam, że tak. Draco nie może wzbudzać w nim żadnych agresywnych zachowań. Harry może go wtedy nawet zabić. Ostrzeż go.

Neville pokiwał głową, że rozumie. Ostatni raz spojrzał na śpiącego przyjaciela i wyszedł.

On, w przeciwieństwie do Malfoya poszedł na kolejne lekcje. Całe szczęście to miało być zielarstwo i nie sądził, żeby wymagano od nich zaklęć czy to zwykłych, czy tych mocniejszych. Pojął, że w tej szkole nie ma tak mocno przestrzeganych reguł o czarach jak w Hogwarcie. Rzucanie zaklęć w Wielkiej Sali nie było zabronione, ale nigdy nikt nie użył niczego potężnego. Tu Draco zaczarował wszystkich obecnych i nikt go nie ukarał. Patrzono jedynie z obawą. Zaczynał rozumieć, czemu to stąd wyszło tak dużo śmierciożerców. Durmstrang przypominał Slytherin na dużą skalę.

Rządzi tylko najsilniejszy.

Westchnął ciężko, zakładając rękawice ze smoczej skóry i pochylił się nad rośliną, która już szczerzyła na niego ostre płatki, przypominając maleńkie zęby niczym u wilka.

To będzie przeraźliwie męczący semestr. I przypuszczał, że nie jedynie dla protektorów, ale każdego, kto znajdzie się zbyt blisko Pottera. Zwłaszcza, gdy ten wybuchnie prawdziwym gniewem. Na razie uczniowie i tych kilku profesorów posmakowało wyłącznie odrobiny jego irytacji.

Trzepnął kwiat po głowie, gdy próbował go ugryźć i skupił się na przesadzeniu do większej donicy.


	36. XIX My to Ja cz1

**Blizny**

 **XIX. My to Ja**

 **Część A**

Harry obudził się trzy godziny później. Po prostu wstał i wyszedł z infirmerii, nim Snape zdołał choćby wstać od biurka.

Pobiegnięcie za Potterem nie miało sensu, więc mężczyzna tylko westchnął i wznowił czytanie _Warzyciela._ Jeden plus sytuacji. Miał na to dużo czasu, nie musząc warzyć mikstur czy to dla Czarnego Pana, Albusa lub Pomfrey. Nauczanie także odpadało i gdyby nie wiszące zagrożenie, można byłoby uznać to prawie za urlop. Durmstrang był cichą szkołą, z uczniami trzymanymi dyscypliną lub strachem. Nie było tu rozwrzeszczanych Gryfonów i nawet nie musiał jadać wspólnie z innymi. Brakowało mu jedynie możliwości eksperymentowania z miksturami. Nie poznał co prawda tutejszego mistrza eliksirów, ale należąc do tej grupy wiedział, że i tak nie pozwoliłby mu skorzystać z laboratorium.

Zapoznawał się powoli z kartotekami uczniów, gdyby zostali tu na dłużej, ale przejrzał tylko te oznaczone uczuleniami na mikstury. Mało go interesowało czyim kto jest dzieckiem.

Potter w międzyczasie wędrował po szkole, zapoznając się z nią. Natrafił na gablotę upamiętniającą Założycielkę Neridę Vulchanovą, ale nie zainteresował się długo tym odkryciem. Bardziej skupił się nad znakiem zostawionym przez Grindelwalda. Czuł ze ściany emanującą moc i aktywował sieć, aby sprawdzić, skąd ona się wydobywa. Uniósł w zaskoczeniu brwi, gdy tylko symbol Gellerta zalśnił. On sam w sobie był częścią sekwencji kodu, widoczną dla postronnych. Reszta była ukryta, chyba że znało się odpowiedni element naruszenia, by uaktywnić weryfikację. Hol był pusty, ale nawet gdyby ktoś tu był, Harry zbytnio się nie przejął. Gwizd wzmocnił siłę i krąg zalśnił pod stopami Gryfona.

Zamek prawie jęknął, niczym człowiek.

OOO

Neville drgnął, słysząc dolatujący zewsząd przejmujący dźwięk, przypominający jęki konającego. Cała klasa zaczęła się rozglądać i nawet profesor wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Potem spojrzał na Neville'a.

― Panie Longbottom, czy istnieje taka możliwość, że to dzieło tiro?

― Nie wiem, panie profesorze.

― Prosiłbym o sprawdzenie.

Chłopak otrzepał dłonie z ziemi i ruszył do wyjścia.

Do szklarni wchodziło się bocznym wejściem wprost na schody prowadzące na pół piętro, z którego widać było także hol.

Czarne wstęgo kręgu Harry'ego natychmiast zwróciły jego uwagę. Westchnął i zszedł w stronę holu. Nie zaryzykował jednak całkowitego zejścia ze schodów.

Podłoga parteru lśniła sekwencją i było to bardzo niebezpieczne, gdyby teraz ją naruszył.

Potter tupnął i wszystko ustało, zamierając w miejscu. Podniósł głowę i przyzwał Fawkesa.

― Możesz zejść, Neville ― polecił chłodno Harry, przyglądając się ujawnionym kodom. ― Tego chce Albus.

Longbottom popatrzył pod nogi, ale nie posłuchał nakazu.

― Tego kręgu?

― Tego, co on z sobą niesie. Przypuszczam, że Tom też go miał, dlatego Albus zniszczył ich obu. Teraz jestem kolejny.

― Dlatego nas tu wysłał? Żebyś poznał te sekwencję?

― Samo jej poznanie nic nie daje. On chce bym ją aktywował. ― Spojrzał na schody i zmarszczył brwi. ― Gdzie jest drugi protektor?

― Poszedł do swojego pokoju. Trochę narozrabialiśmy w Głównej Sali i stwierdził, że na dzisiaj ma dość.

Potter machnął ręką, gwiżdżąc coś przez chwilę do feniksa. Sekwencja zniknęła, jakby jej tam nigdy nie było.

― Wracaj na zajęcia. Idę do niego ― ponownie nakazał, raczej nie znosząc sprzeciwu.

Nie mając większego wyboru, Longbottom zawrócił do szklarni, poinformować profesora o poczynaniach tiro.

Harry nie dotarł do pokoju Draco. Nie od razu. Pojawienie się Albusa na schodach zatrzymało go w miejscu.

― Chodź ze mną, chłopcze. ― Wyminął go i dalej schodził, nie czekając czy za nim podąży.

Gryfon spojrzał do góry, zastanawiając się krótką chwilę, potem ruszył za starcem. Był ciekaw, czego od niego chce tak szybko.

Dumbledore czekał przy drzwiach wyjściowych.

― Pośpiesz się, chłopcze. Chyba, że chcesz przegapić fajerwerki. Myślę, że ci się spodobają. Zawsze chciałeś zobaczyć Ślizgonów pokonanych.

Potter milczał, stając tuż obok i, bez najmniejszej emocji na twarzy, dotknął dobrze znany mu świstoklik do Azylu.

Nie wylądowali jednak przed oranżerią, lecz w lesie. Koło nich pojawili się śmierciożercy, a przynajmniej ta resztka, która umknęła aurorom.

― Nie możemy pokonać bariery. Jest zbyt potężna, nawet gdy mamy świstokliki ― zameldowała Bellatriks i Potter parsknął.

― Bo jesteś zwyczajnie za stara. Tarcza wpuszcza tylko małolaty.

Kobieta próbowała doskoczyć do chłopaka z zaklęciem na ustach. Ten jednak tylko zagwizdał i z krzykiem zwinęła się na ziemi, trzymając za brzuch.

― Nie podskakuj, to nie będzie boleć ― warknął, kucając przy niej i przekrzywiając lekko głowę. ― Doskonale wiemy jak ominąć ten wasz napoik. Może nie umrzesz, ale cierpieć będziesz.

Wyprostował się i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Przypominał teraz kopię Severusa.

― Czego ode mnie chcesz, starcze?

― Zlikwiduj tarczę wokół tego miejsca. ― Albus uderzył dłonią w powietrze i natrafił na przeszkodę.

― Po co? Tam są tylko gówniarze. Nic nie znaczą. Nie będziemy marnować na nich czasu. ― Odwrócił się do niego plecami i ironicznie uśmiechnął do wstającej Lestrange.

― Zobaczymy ― stwierdził chłodno Albus.

Kiwnął na stojących za nim ludzi i odsunął się od tarczy. Zaklęcia zaczęły rozjaśniać ciemność lasu, rozbijając się o barierę.

Potter tylko patrzył, nie zmieniając pozycji. Uśmiechał się szyderczo.

― Wszystkie młode głowy rodu wplotły swoją magii do tej bariery, a ty chcesz ją przełamać przy pomocy pięciu nic nie wartych śmierciojadów? ― parsknął śmiechem, gdy minął kwadrans i nie widać było najmniejszych efektów poza wyraźnym zmęczeniem czarodziejów.

― Zdejmij tę tarczę! ― nakazał Albus, kierując w niego różdżkę.

― Albo co? Zabijesz nas, starcze? ― Spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. ― Może i mnie stworzyłeś, ale nie masz nad nami żadnej władzy. Nad żadnym z nas.

― Zmuszę cię.

Harry roześmiał się donośnie i skupił na nim mocno czerwone spojrzenie.

― Zrób to. I twoja jedyna szansa zdobycia TEJ władzy odleci w dal. Nie możesz nas do niczego zmusić, stary głupcze. Wiemy, czego chcemy i daleko nam do realizacji twoich planów.

― Chłopcze!

Dumbledore po raz pierwszy nie przypominał tego miłego, starszego czarodzieja, który omotał tylu ludzi. Teraz stał dumnie wyprostowany, gniewny i emanujący siłą. Lecz Potter przestał się go bać jakiś czas temu.

― Starcze ― rzekł spokojnie i dotknął tarczy, przechodząc bez większego problemu na drugą stronę. ― Azyl jest chroniony tak potężną magią, że nigdy jej nie przełamiesz. Oni nigdy nie będą należeć do ciebie. Ich przekonania nie będę nakierowywane. Będą wolni od twojego matactwa.

Odszedł, znikając w głębi tarczy.

Najstarsi stali u wejść do oranżerii w gotowości bojowej. Widząc nadchodzącego Pottera, wielu opuściło różdżki.

― Nie radzę tego robić ― warknął Gryfon, zatrzymując się przed Zabinim. ― Zrób mi świstoklik do pierwszego protektora.

― A gdzie on jest? Co się dzieje, Harry?

Chłopak zamiast odpowiedzi, zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, prawie stykając się nosami i powtórzył, łapiąc za koszulę:

― Świstoklik do pierwszego protektora. Natychmiast.

Czerwone oczy świdrowały Blaise'a, dopóki ten nie kiwnął głową. Dopiero wtedy go wypuścił i odsunął się o krok.

Pansy pomogła koledze, podpierając go ramieniem, gdy ugięły się pod nim nogi.

― Przestań, Harry. Straszysz wszystkich.

― Może taki jest mój zamiar. Macie Albusa po drugiej stronie. Może czas się bać? Czemu nadal tu jesteście?

― McGonagall kazała nam tu jeszcze zostać.

― Zgredek! ― przywołał skrzata.

― Harry Potter wzywał Zgredka.

― Przekaż dyrektorce, że może wznowić zajęcia. Albus już nie potrzebuje Hogwartu. Zabierz później wszystkich z Azylu przy pomocy innych skrzatów.

Skrzat zniknął z pyknięciem.

Potter rozglądał się po terenie, ale nie widział nic niepokojącego.

― Tarcza wytrzyma, ale nie ryzykujcie. Wracacie do Hogwartu. Dumbledore nie może was dosięgnąć.

Przymknął powieki, masując jednocześnie nasadę nosa.

― Pośpieszcie się z tym świstoklikiem ― burczał.

Zebrani w ciszy obserwowali go, gdy tak stał. W końcu Pansy odważyła się poruszyć i zbliżyć. Reakcja była niesamowicie szybka. Gryfon złapał ją za gardło i trzymał mocno, rozglądając się po wszystkich.

― Nie skradaj się do mnie, Ślizgonko ― wywarczał przez zęby i puścił ją, marszcząc brwi.

Dziewczyna trzymała się za krtań, ale nie odsunęła.

― Co on ci zrobił, Harry?

― Aktywował na powrót klątwę Mobiusa.

― Po co? Żebyś był zły? Chce kolejnego Czarnego Pana? Ale ty taki nie jesteś. Nie naprawdę.

Na kilka szybkich sekund tęczówki straciły krwisty odcień, aby zazielenić się intensywnie. To jednak prędko zniknęło.

― Walcz, Harry ― szepnęła Pansy, dostrzegając tę nagłą zmianę.

Blaise wrócił i wręczył mu świstoklik.

― Macie wracać do Hogwartu ― nakazał Potter.

― Oczywiście, Harry. Nami się nie martw ― rzuciła, ale Potter już zniknął.

― Nadal mnie przeraża w tej wersji ― jęknął Zabini.

― Jednak nawet w tej wersji ciągle walczy. Dla nas. A teraz wracajmy do szkoły. Dumbel może sobie walić w tę tarczę nawet do końca świata.

OOO

Harry pojawił się tuż przy łóżku śpiącego Draco. Jak widać wcześniejsze uaktywnienie kręgu Grindelwalda go nie obudziło. Zachwiał się, przytrzymując najbliższej ściany.

― Draco ― szepnął prawie niesłyszalnie, lecz to wystarczyło, aby protektor natychmiast zerwał się z łóżka.

― Harry? Co ty tu robisz?

Nogi ugięły się pod tiro i Malfoy doskoczył go złapać.

― Muszę się wykąpać. Rozbierz mnie.

― Czemu nie jesteś u Severusa? ― Poprowadził go wolno do łazienki.

― Albus zabrał mnie do Azylu. Chciał zniszczyć barierę.

Draco zaczął zdejmować szatę Harry'ego, zamierając na krótki moment, gdy zobaczył krew. Szata Durmstrangu ukrywała zranienia.

― To trzeba wyleczyć.

― Chcę tylko kąpieli.

Wysunął stopy z butów i wszedł pod prysznic. Odkręci wodę i po prostu stał pod strumieniem, a dno prysznica zabawiało się coraz bardziej.

Draco westchnął i zrzucił ubranie. Wszedł pod prysznic i zaczął ostrożnie myć plecy Pottera. Zranienia nie były bardzo poważne, ale sprawiały z całą pewnością ból. Woda spowodowała, że niektóre otworzyły się, ponownie krwawiąc.

― To trzeba opatrzyć.

Gryfon wydawał się być oszołomiony i nie zwracał uwagi, co się o niego mówi. Ślizgon pokiwał głową i owinął go ręcznikiem. Wyprowadził z łazienki i wezwał Zgredka. Miał nadzieję, że ten przybędzie. Stworzenie pojawiło się z tacą w dłoniach.

― Profesor Snape kazał wypić ten eliksir Harry'emu Potterowi. Tu jest maść i bandaże.

― Skąd wiedział?

― Alarm poinformował go o krwi.

― Czemu sam nie przyszedł?

― Bo panicz Harry tego nie chce.

― Znikaj ― nakazał nagle ostro Potter.

Skrzat odstawił tacę i znikł.

― Wypij. To przeciwbólowy jak sądzę. Opatrzę cię.

Potter bez sprzeciwu opróżnił fiolkę i pozwolił posmarować się maścią, a następnie obandażować. Najwięcej drobnych ran miał na torsie i każdy gwałtowniejszy ruch sprawi mu przez jakiś czas ból, o ile nie pozwoli uleczyć się Snape'owi.

― Chcesz wrócić do swojego pokoju? ― spytał Draco, wycierając dłonie po ostatnim opatrunku.

Potter przyciągnął go do siebie tak, że stał teraz pomiędzy jego nogami, gdy on siedział na brzegu łóżka.

― Co zrobisz, gdy Albus osiągnie swój cel i mnie już nie będzie?

Czerwone tęczówki świdrowały wręcz. Draco drgnął i objął głowę Harry'ego ramionami, przyciągając do siebie.

― To się nigdy nie stanie.

― Wiesz, że ten drugi ja, ten łagodniejszy ja, oddał część swojego życia za twoją magię? ― Głos Pottera był szorstki, jakby długo krzyczał.

Malfoy osunął się na kolana, równając twarze.

― Przypuszczałem, ale to nie tamten Harry to zrobił, czy jakiś inny to zrobił. To ten Harry. ― Stuknął go delikatnie w pierś. ― Żaden inny. Nawet durna klątwa nie wypędziła z ciebie twoich gryfońskich zachowań. Może jesteś ostrzejszy, groźniejszy, ale nadal jesteś Potterem z krwi i kości. Bez kagańca, ale Harrym.

― Nie jestem psem! ― warknął ten, przyciągając go do zachłannego pocałunku i gryząc boleśnie w dolną wargę.

Draco jęknął, odsuwając się i dotykając jej. Na czubkach palców dostrzegł krew.

― Na pewno? ― spytał chłodno.

Zamiast odpowiedzi otrzymał pieszczotliwe wręcz liźnięcie i wciągnięcie na łóżko. Leżał na nagim ciągle Harrym, owiniętym jedynie bandażami. Gryfon jednak nie był podniecony. Przyzwał koc i nakrył i obu, układając się przy tym wygodniej. Zaborczym objęciem przygarnął Malfoya do piersi i Draco mógł zobaczyć, jak powieki tego zamykają się, a oddech wyrównuje. Eliksir z całą pewnością był zaprawiony czymś na sen.

Emocje zaczęły opadać i Draco wkrótce dołączył do Harry'ego. Żaden z nich nie obudził się, gdy feniks pojawił się w pokoju i ułożył na poduszce nad głową tiro, cicho śpiewając pieśń pełną smutku.


	37. XIX My to Ja cz2

**Blizny**

 **XIX. My to Ja**

 **Część B**

Draco obudził się, gdy poczuł obok siebie ruch. Początkowo chciał sięgnąć po różdżkę, którą zwykle zostawiał pod poduszką, ale jego dłoń została złapana w mocny uścisk.

― Nie fikaj tyle, bo cię zrzucę ― burknął mu do ucha Potter, obrócony teraz bokiem do niego.

Bandaż w kilku miejscach nosił ślady krwi.

― Musisz iść do Severusa.

― Mogę. Nic nie muszę. Wstawaj. Przyniesiono śniadanie.

Fakt ten potwierdził dobitnie jego żołądek, domagający się posiłku. Malfoy mało arystokratycznie przewrócił oczami i wstał. Skierował się do łazienki, aby doprowadzić się do porządku.

Gdy ją opuścił, Pottera nie było już w pokoju, ale przez ścianę dolatywały zwyczajowe poranne hałasy, więc wrócił do swojego. Pokiwał głową z politowaniem, gdy dostrzegł, że z jego śniadania zniknął cały boczek. Przygotował się spokojnie na kolejny dzień w tej szkole u boku tiro Nie będzie czasu na nudę. Dziś czekała na nich czarna magia oraz bardzo długie eliksiry. O ile drugi przedmiot niczym nie mógł zaskoczyć, to Malfoy zastanawiał się nad pierwszym. Jaka będzie reakcja Pottera? Jak bardzo działania Albus wpłynęły na jego ofiarę?

Przeczesał idealnie ułożone włosy i westchnął, przypominając sobie pytanie. Musiałby być idiotą, gdyby nie podejrzewał tak wysokiej ceny za jego magię. Prawo Morit. Nienawidził go w tej chwili z całego serca, nawet jeśli ono go uratowało. Gdyby Potter nie znał tego prawa, to może on byłby teraz charłakiem, a może nawet umarłby bez magii.

Ten Gryfon nigdy mu na to nie pozwolił.

Wyszedł na korytarz w tym samym momencie, w którym Potter trzasnął głośno drzwiami.

Neville spojrzał pytająco na Draco.

― Nie wiem czy chcesz wiedzieć.

― Jednak nalegam ― rzekł spokojnie Longbottom.

― Albus zabrał wczoraj Harry'ego i zaatakował Azyl. Myślał, że Harry mu pomoże.

Potter rzucał dziwnym wzrokiem to na jednego, to na drugiego, a potem uniósł wyżej twarz i protektorzy odwrócili się w tę samą stronę.

W korytarzu utworzył się niewielki zator.

― Ależ przechodźcie! ― warknął rozzłoszczony czymś Potter, usuwając się pod okno z teatralnym ukłonem, a gdy pierwsi zaczęli szybko przechodzić, dodał mimochodem:

― Zabijam po obiedzie.

Kilka dziewczyn pisnęło i przemknęło biegiem.

― Co się ugryzło z samego rana, Harry? ― zareagował Draco.

― Nie czytałeś, jak widzę, _Proroka Codziennego_ ― odparł zamiast tiro Neville. ― Z potwierdzonych źródeł dotarło, że niewielka magiczna wioska została wczoraj zaatakowana przez siedem dobrze znanych osób. Albusa i ostatnich śmierciożerców nie muszę przedstawiać. Zgadnij, kto jest na pierwszym planie, Draco?

― I to ma być powód tego? ― Machnął ręką, obejmując nią obrazowo korytarz, gdzie nadal uczniowie dziwnie cichli i przemykali tuż obok nich.

― Zginęło dziesięcioro dzieci. Magicznych.

― I dziwnym zrządzeniem losu, nie ma podanych ich nazwisk. ― Nawet nie musiał mieć tego szmatławca w ręce.

Potter miał dosyć ich rozmowy i ruszył w dół schodów. I tak czas był najwyższy. Wkrótce zaczęłyby się zajęcia.

― Harry, powinieneś iść do Severusa. Opatrunki trzeba zmienić ― przypomniał Draco, dołączając po prawej stronie.

― Harry jest ranny? ― zaniepokoił się drugi protektor.

― Później ― burknął jedynie tiro, uciszając tym obu.

Ten Harry z całą pewnością nie był w humorze. Samo jego spojrzenie powodowało, że naprawdę niewielu oddawało mu je z podobną pasją pełną gniewu.

Obaj protektorzy dziękowali Merlinowi, że spokojnie dotarli do sali czarnej magii i zajęli ostatnie miejsca w półkolistym rzędzie. Tu sala przypominała amfiteatr.

Niezwykle młody profesor obserwował wchodzących uczniów, stojąc pośrodku areny. Doskonale dostrzegał rozłam pomiędzy tą nową trójką a pozostałymi. I to w postaci kilku wolnych miejsc w każdą stronę.

― Jesteście tacy zabawni w swoim strachu ― rozpoczął, gdy drzwi się zamknęły za ostatnim uczniem i ten usiadł. ― Boicie się jednego chłopca, a przecież was jest więcej. Dlaczego? Czyż nie uczyłem was, że w grupie tkwi siła?

Potter parsknął, co w panującej ciszy zabrzmiało donośnie i w pewien sposób bardzo prześmiewczo.

― Pan Potter ma inne zdanie, jak widzę.

― Zawsze mam swoje zdanie ― rzucił.

Neville westchnął, wręcz załamując ręce. Już przeczuwał powtórkę z dnia wcześniejszego. A słysząc podobne sapnięcia, inni także.

Draco położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, ale ten raczej tego nawet nie dostrzegł.

Chwilę trwała niepokojąca cisza, gdy testowali się wzrokiem.

― Profesorze, proszę opowiedzieć o _mos maiorum_. ― Ktoś odważył się przełamać ten pojedynek i wywołać impas.

― _Mos maiorum_ nie należy do działu czarnej magii ― odparł mężczyzna, odwracając się do pytającej, jakby nic się nie stało.

― Ale można go użyć?

― Oczywiście. Każde zaklęcie o odpowiedniej motywacji możesz przeistoczyć w czarną magię. ― Tiro zainteresował się tym, co zaczął tłumaczyć profesor. ― Jednak _mos maiorum_ zanikło. W wielu wypadkach w ogóle nie działa, więc spokojnie można odrzucić w kąt próby wykorzystania go do czarnej magii.

Harry zagwizdał.

Sekwencja otoczyła płaską, czarną magnifikacją mężczyznę.

― Proszę ją zmienić w czarną magię. Chcę to zobaczyć. ― zażądał wręcz Potter, podchodząc bliżej i zajmując najbliższe nauczyciela krzesło.

― Nigdy nie ćwiczyłem na czymś takim. ― Profesor przykucnął i dotknął krawędzi kodu.

Zasyczał, gdy weszła w reakcję z mimowolną magią mężczyzny, a następnie ucichł. W miejscu dotknięcia była teraz niewielka plama, jakby po kawie z mlekiem.

― A jak to wygląda w teorii? Jak kiedyś przeinaczano _mos maiorum?_

― Dla wielu to legendy i bajki.

― Żywa bajka może w każdej chwili zamknąć pana w bańce wody i utopić. ― Wskazał na kręcący się dookoła, stojącego w samym centrum ryftu mężczyznę, krąg.

― To groźba? ― Spojrzał na niego chłodno.

― A pyta pan poważnie? Chcę wiedzieć jak czarna magia, magia bez żadnego kodu weryfikującego, sekwencji nałożeń, zniekształca ryft odpowiadający na intencję.

― Czarna magia jest potężniejsza.

― A ja nie mam pięciu lat i przestałem wierzyć w bajki. ― Harry wyraźnie zirytował się tą odpowiedzią. ― Jak to opisują w książkach? Jeśli nie jest pan w stanie odpowiedzieć mi własnymi słowami.

Mężczyzna przywołał jakąś książkę z katedry po boku areny i przewertował ją szybko.

Malfoy zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnie profesor miał ją teraz u siebie, bo był w Głównej Sali podczas jego _występu._

― „Czarna magia kontra _mos maiorum._ Każde zaklęcie da się zawładnąć i złamać. _Mos maiorum_ nie jest wyjątkiem. Ostrzeżenie: czym potężniejszy krąg _mos maiorum_ ,tym więcej magii wymaga do zawładnięcia. Wola czarnej magii musi wpłynąć na pierwszą sekwencję ryftu, bez uszkadzania jej w żaden sposób. Każda najmniejsza rysa, pęknięcie naruszy kod i krąg może eksplodować lub implodować."

Harry doskonale rozumiał, co czytał profesor. Uśmiechał się, lekko kiwając głową.

― Dalej ― ponaglał zaciekawiony.

― Nie ma więcej.

Potter przyzwał księgę do siebie i przewrócił kilka stron.

― Brakuje czegoś ― mruknął. ― Gdzie weryfikacje błędów? Jak sprawdzić aktywność sieci z uwzględnieniem czarnej magii? Samo wplecenie jej nie zmieni intencji. To błąd. W ten sposób nie da się zmienić kręgu _mos maiorum._ To jedynie go wzmacnia, nic więcej.

Rzucił książką o ścianę i wrócił na swoje miejsce, całkowicie tracąc zainteresowanie.

― Mylisz się ― zauważył profesor. ― Czarna magia jest…

― Jest tylko magią różdżkową. ― Harry zatrzymał się w pół kroku i odwrócił na pięcie. ― Spróbuj opuścić krąg tylko dzięki czarnej magii, profesorze. ― Ten drgnął, bo sekwencja nadal spokojnie krążyła po podłodze. ― Nie imploduje, to mogę obiecać. Pokaż nam wszystkim wspaniałą potęgę czarnej magii ― rzucił wyzwanie i usiał obok Draco, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Cisza, jaka od samego początku panowała w sali, była aż przeszywająca. Wszyscy obserwowali, jak profesor po prostu chciał wyjść z kręgu, ale ten rozbłysł, zamykając go w sobie, uwidaczniając inne ryfty, krążące po orbicie kuli.

― Idź do Severusa i przekaż mu, by był gotowy na dziewiętnastą. Wpadniemy na chwilę do Hogwartu ― szepnął nagle Potter do Draco, a potem zwrócił się do Neville'a. ― Stamtąd będziesz mógł użyć fiuu do swojej babci. Powrót w ciągu dwóch godzin. Dłużej nie da rady.

― Znalazłeś sposób na ominięcie zaklęcia Albusa? Myślałem, że nie możemy opuszczać Durmstrangu.

― On nie może mnie powstrzymać. To moje własne zaklęcie usuwa mnie z Hogwartu ― powiedział ostro.

― To jak…?

― Nie będę zbliżał się do Wielkiej Sali. Po dwóch godzinach jednak pozostałe mogę się aktywować. Do tego czasu zadziała osłona przeprosin.

― Przeprosin? ― Draco spochmurniał. ― Idziesz spotkać się z Parkinson?! ― uniósł głos.

― Ciszej! ― nakazał lodowato Potter, ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenia, które oderwały się od ciągle próbującego wyjść profesora czarnej magii. ― Mam ci o czymś przypomnieć? ― syknął i Ślizgon jęknął, gdy przez ciało przemknął magiczny skurcz.

― Nie lubisz krzyków. ― Potarł ramiona. ― Harry, przestań. To boli.

Ironiczny uśmieszek był odpowiedzią na prośbę.

― Idź już. Severus musi się przygotować.

Malfoy opuścił salę, a Harry wrócił do obserwowania.

Zaklęcia czarnomagiczne za każdym razem zostawały wchłaniane, ale mężczyzna w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

― Uda mu się przełamać ryft? ― spytał cicho Longbottom.

― Jeśli się ładnie postara, to może mu pozwolę.

Z kręgu nie było słychać żadnego dźwięku, więc każda inkantacja czaru była dla nich bezdźwięczna, rozbłyskująca tylko czerwonymi iskrami.

Kilka minut przez zakończeniem zajęć Harry wstał i w tej samej chwili krąg rozsypał się w pył.

― HA! ― krzyknął zadowolony z siebie, choć wyczerpany profesor.

― Brawo, profesorze. ― Harry zaklaskał i wyszedł z sali w towarzystwie Neville'a.

Nie odeszli nawet kilku kroków.

― Potter!

― Tak, Frank? Co tym razem? ― Odwrócił się wolno do chłopaka, który dzień wcześniej go obraził.

― Co ty chcesz osiągnąć?

― A ty? Wy? Oni? ― Obejmował ręką coraz więcej, na koniec machając na otaczającą ich szkołę. ― Ja chcę tylko wrócić do domu. Czy jesteś jednym z tych, których uświadomiono, po co tu jestem? ― Zbliżył się do niego, a Neville zauważył, że tamten drgnął, prawidłowo odczytując zagrożenie.

Chłopak był wyższy o głowę od Potter i dużo lepiej zbudowany, ale w tej chwili wiedział, że ta przewaga nic nie znaczy. Ten hogwardzki chłopak rzuci nim o ścianę, nawet nie unosząc palca.

― Jestem prefektem naszego rocznika. Wiem tyle, ile powinienem ― odparł po krótkiej chwili.

― Przypuszczam więc, że niewiele.

― Interesuje mnie, co mamy robić, by nie umrzeć? Mam gdzieś, co planuje Albus Dumbledore.

― Czyli staniesz po mojej stronie? ― zadał nagle niezwykłe pytanie Potter.

Neville przestąpił z nogi na nogę, czując zbierającą się moc dookoła tej dwójki.

― Stoję tylko po stronie życia.

Potter roześmiał się i, ku zdziwieniu protektora, całkiem szczerze.

― Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem ― powiedział, gdy się uspokoił. ― I mam zamiar nadal pozostawić tę statystykę na poziomie zerowym.

― Ale Ten Którego…

― Tom. Tom Riddle zginął w efekcie wielu różnych powikłań magicznych moich i Albusa, ale ostatecznie po prostu umarł z wyczerpania magicznego.

― Ale… ― To nadal nie przekonywało chłopaka.

Gryfon diametralnie się zmienił.

― Zawsze mogę to zmienić. Będę się bronił i nie pozwolę ranić przyjaciół.

― Mówiono nam…

― Mam gdzieś, co ci mówiono! Nie spełnię żadnego żądania tego starca, bo to oznaczałoby moją śmierć, a mam zamiar żyć jak najdłużej.

Frank patrzył przez chwilę w te czerwone oczy.

― Ta czerwień ci nie pasuje ― zauważył.

― Póki ją widzisz, uważaj. Kąsa.

― Jednak nawet teraz nie zabijesz?

― Tylko w obronie siebie i najbliższych ― warknął ostrzegawczo.

Ta deklaracja była wystarczająca dla Franka. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Pottera. Wzrok Harry'ego bardzo wolno podążył z dłoni na twarz chłopaka.

― Staniesz po mojej stronie? ― powtórzył wcześniejsze pytanie.

― Stanę.

Trzask zaklęcia, gdy uścisnęli sobie dłonie, uniósł im włoski na rękach.

Neville jęknął, zasłaniając twarz dłonią, a Harry już szedł przed siebie.

― Co on zrobił? ― Frank spojrzał na Neville'a.

― Związał cię przysięgą. Albus może uznać, że Harry zbiera zwolenników. ― Gryfon specjalnie użył właśnie tego sformułowania.

Nie pomylił się do reakcji.

― Nie jestem jego zwolennikiem. On nadal niczego nie reprezentuje.

― Na pewno? ― upewniał się Longbottom, mijając go i podbiegając do tiro.

Frank jeszcze chwilę stał na korytarzu, patrząc jak zmierzają na eliksiry. Potem ścisnął dłoń w pięść i podążył na te same zajęcia.

Eliksiry były pierwszymi zajęciami, które przypominały te z Hogwartu. Mężczyzna mógłby być wierną kopią charakteru Snape'a. Jedyną różnicą było to, że nie faworyzował nikogo. Pracowali pojedynczo i Harry po raz pierwszy przypominał dawnego siebie. W warzeniu mikstur wiedza z _mos maiorum_ niewiele pomagała. Może i Bellatriks skorzystała z kręgu, by go przyśpieszyć, ale do samego warzenia nie dało się go wykorzystać.

Każdy robił swoje i Draco dziękował za tę chwilę spokoju. Zerknął kilka razy na Franka, po tym jak Neville przekazał mu wiadomość o nałożonej przysiędze. Co to dla nich przyniesie w najbliższej przyszłości?

― Panie Malfoy, proszę skupić się na zawartości własnego kociołka.

Potter uniósł brew, rzucając mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie i Malfoy nie odważył się podnieść głowy aż do końca zajęć.

― Przekazałeś? ― spytał od razu, gdy opuścili lochy.

― Oczywiście. Twój nakaz raczej nie dawał wyboru. Ale możesz sprawdzić. Przy okazji Severus zobaczy rany i zmieni opatrunki.

― Draco ma rację. Wizyta u Severusa nie zaszkodzi.

Tiro zmarszczył brwi. Wyraźnie nie był zbyt chętny.

― Możemy też iść do Głównej Sali ― zaproponował Malfoy. ― Powinien tam być teraz ten Frank. Mam z nim do pogadania.

― Idziemy do Severusa ― oznajmił natychmiast Potter, zmieniając kierunek.

Gdyby się odwrócił, zobaczyłby, jak Neville puścił oko Draco, a ten się uśmiechnął zwycięsko.

Snape akurat kończył podawać jakiejś młodszej latorośli obrzydliwy eliksir, cicho coś tłumacząc. Takie zachowanie było nietypowe, a gdy dodatkowo postawił wokół łóżka parawan, cała trójka spojrzała na siebie.

Po kilku minutach dziewczynka wybiegła w podskokach i z szerokim uśmiechem.

― Nie pomyliłeś powołania, Severusie? ― Widząc szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Pottera, mężczyzna natychmiast zwrócił się do protektorów.

― Był jakiś wypadek na eliksirach?

― Nie ― odparł spokojnie Neville.

― Ale jemu należy się zmiana opatrunków ― dodał Draco.

Potter stężał na krótki moment, ale widząc przysuwane parawany, odrobinę się rozluźnił.

― Mają wyjść? ― spytał Severus, widząc te nietypową sytuację.

Pomimo tego, że wolno zaprzeczył, mężczyzna i tak odesłał protektorów do poczekalni.

― Domyślam się, że eliksir dawno przestał działać, ale nic nie powiedziałeś. ― Pomógł mu zdjąć szatę oraz koszulę. ― Nie wygląda to jednak źle. Dyptam większość zasklepił. Jeszcze jedna warstwa powinna zadziałać na resztę.

Obmył go delikatnie i nałożył cienką warstwę maści. Nie stosował wersji płynnej, bo działała zbyt szybko, pozostawiając szpecące blizny. Akurat Harry miał ich już wystarczającą ilość.

― Domyślam się, że zirytowała cię poranna gazeta.

― Nikt nie zginął. Manipuluje wszystkimi. Co robi Lucjusz?

― Czeka.

― Na co?! ― krzyknął i zaraz potem warknął. ― Boi się o syna.

― Zobaczy go dziś wieczorem, to wdroży jakiś plan. To Malfoy.

― Żeby jeden starzec z pięcioma ludźmi trząsł całą magiczną Anglią? To idiotyczne.

― Bo on trzyma cię w garści. Ludzie nie lękają się teraz tak bardzo Dumbledore'a, lecz ciebie.

Chłopak zgromił go wzrokiem.

― Nie mam racji? I wiem, że zdajesz sobie z tego doskonale sprawę, Harry.

― Nie stanę się kolejnym Czarnym Panem.

― Nie. To ludzie cię nim uczynią. Jak zawsze. ― Odsunął się o krok, spoglądając na swoje dzieło. ― Wieczorem możesz je zdjąć. Nie będą już potrzebne.

― Jesteś tego pewien, Severusie?

― Oczywiście. To moja maść.

― Nie o to pytam ― burknął zirytowany.

― To pytanie retoryczne, Harry Potterze, tiro tutora? W dwa dni ustawiłeś do pionu cały Durmstrang. Czym dla ciebie będzie magiczna Anglia? Ile potrzebujesz czasu, by tego dokonać? Tydzień?

― Napierasz zbyt mocno ― jęknął chłopak.

― Oni będą mocniej. Przygotuj się na to. Rano dopiero był przedsmak.

Choć pozostali protektorzy nie słyszeli rozmowy, od razu wyczuli, że stało się coś poważnego. Twarz Pottera była pełna sprzecznych emocjo, zmieniających się niesamowicie szybko.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, Potter zdecydował się udać do Głównej Sali. Na moment zapadła cisza, gdy weszli, ale rozmowy powróciły po zajęciu przez nich wolnych foteli.

Cała Główna Sala była nimi obstawiona.

― Dlaczego ja nie dostałem _Proroka_? ― oburzył się Malfoy, widząc go u wielu osób.

Neville wyjął swój egzemplarz i mu podał. Harry wpatrywał się w okno, koło którego siedzieli. Śnieg ciągle sypał.

Malfoy miał wielką ochotę coś zniszczyć, gdy skończył czytać. Pohamował się jednak. Ostatnio zbytnio dawał się ponosić. Nadal sporo uczniów miało zielone szaty, choć akurat to go uspokajało.

― Co z tym zrobisz, Harry? ― zapytał nagle Longbottom.

― Nic. Ludzie są idiotami. Uwierzą w to, co zechcą. Nawet w kłamstwo, bo będą wierzyć, że to prawda.

Ciągle nie odrywał wzroku od okna. Na pojawienie się Fawkesa zareagował tyle, że pozwolił mu umościć się na kolanach i głaskał po piórach. Cicho gwizdał. W pierwszej chwili wzbudził tym lekką panikę wśród zebranych, ale gdy potem feniks zaczął śpiewać, uspokoili się.

Pieśń unosiła się w sali delikatnymi tonami, nie rezonowała od ścian, lecz krążyła cichnąc powoli w dalszych kątach. Rozmowy ucichły i każdy zatopił się we własnych myślach przy tej melodii. Niektórzy ledwo świadomie przymykali powieki.

Błogi spokój opanował każdego. Ptak nie milkł długie minuty, ale i on w końcu przestał śpiewać. Jeszcze długo panowała cisza.


	38. XX Ryfty umysłu cz1

**Blizny**

 **XX. Ryfty umysłu**

 **Część A**

Wieczór zbliżał się powoli.

Nie mając tego dnia już więcej zajęć, protektorzy oraz tiro większość czasu spędzili w Głównej Sali, wracając jedynie na posiłki do swoich pokoi. Zgredek słuchał Harry'ego, jeśli ten chciał herbatę czy inną przekąskę, ale głównego posiłku nie mógł dostarczyć nigdzie indziej niż sypialnia chłopaka. Nie wiedzieć czemu Potter mógł wejść do ich sypialni, ale protektorzy nawet do siebie nawzajem nie, już o pokoju tiro nie wspominając.

― To pewnie to zaklęcie, które w pierwszy dzień rzucił. ― Wzruszył ramionami Neville, gdy chwilę po osiemnastej próbowali wejść.

Pozostało im cierpliwe czekanie aż ten sam wyjdzie, reagując na pukanie.

― Spotkamy się u Severusa! ― usłyszeli przez drzwi.

Obaj chłopcy spojrzeli zdziwieni na siebie, ale posłuchali.

― A gdzie Harry? ― spytał Snape, nie widząc go z nimi.

― Kazał nam iść przodem.

― Ciekawi mnie, jak on chce nas stąd wyciągnąć? Ma już plan, bo określił limit czasu ― zastanawiał się Neville.

― Wykorzysta rytuał przeprosin. Parkinson określiła na dziś spotkanie w ramach kary ― wytłumaczył Severus, obserwując z lekkim uśmiechem Malfoya.

Ten w ogóle nie krył zazdrości.

― Niech go tknie choćby opuszkiem małego palca…

― To nic nie zrobisz, bo cię tam zwyczajnie nie będzie ― rzekł Potter, wkraczając do infirmerii. ― Pójdziesz do ojca i z nim porozmawiasz.

― Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić!

Severus zasłonił twarz dłonią, gdy tylko Draco podniósł wzrok.

― Nie krzycz ― szepnął Harry, a jego oczy zalśniły i Malfoy upadł na kolana, zapatrzony w nie jak zahipnotyzowany i z całą pewnością tak było.

W dłoni Pottera pojawił się sztylet przyzwany z biurka.

― Nadal lekcja nie dotarła? ― spytał lodowatym głosem Potter, powstrzymując samym wzrokiem mężczyznę przed reagowaniem. ― Ile jeszcze razy trzeba ci mówić, żebyś w mojej obecności nie krzyczał? Może zrobimy sobie tabelę? Będę na niej zaznaczał ile razy byłeś nieposłuszny.

Uniósł rękę Draco do góry, odsłaniając jego przedramię. Już zbliżał ostrze do jasnej skóry Ślizgona, który nie mógł nawet mrugnąć, gdy Neville położył rękę na nadgarstku Pottera.

― Harry? ― odezwał się cicho, odwracając jego uwagę. ― Czy naprawdę tego chcesz?

Zmarszczka na czole pojawiła się jedynie na mgnienie tak krótkie, że dostrzegalne tylko dla Longbottoma.

― Taa… ― Chciał odpowiedzieć, ale głos go zawiódł i chrząknął, puszczając jednocześnie Ślizgona.

Przez chwilę spoglądał to na niego, to na Longbottoma, a na koniec na sztylet. Odetchnął głęboko i odłożył go z powrotem na biurko.

― Mamy dwie godziny, nim zaklęcie starca nakaże mi tu wrócić ― rzekł ostentacyjnie, przeczesując włosy. ― Możecie przez ten czas iść gdziekolwiek, ale potem wezwanie przyśle was do mnie. Przypuszczam, że pod bramę Durmstrangu, jak za pierwszym razem.

Jakby nic się nie stało. Nie zwracał uwagi na zaniepokojone spojrzenia Ślizgonów i ich pytające spojrzenia na Neville'a.

― Czy mam coś przekazać Lucjuszowi lub aurorom? ― zapytał Snape, gdy Harry skończył mówić.

― Lepiej, aby ode mnie nie przyjmowali żadnych… poleceń ― zająknął się, potrząsając głową. ― Podejdźcie bliżej ― nakazał ostro, zmieniając się znów diametralnie. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. ― Złapcie się ― polecił.

― Jeden za wszystkich. Wszyscy za jednego ― szepnął sarkastycznie Severus, gdy całą trójką ujęli rękę Pottera, a następnie zniknęli, by pojawić się w holu Hogwartu.

― Idźcie ― rzucił jedynie Potter i ruszył w stronę lochów.

Obaj Ślizgoni natychmiast odwrócili się w stronę Longbottoma.

― Jak go powstrzymałeś? ―zapytali jednocześnie.

― Potem. Muszę porozmawiać z babcią.

Biegiem ruszył w górę schodów, przypuszczalnie do gabinetu dyrektorki.

― Pójdę za nim. Ty skorzystaj z mojego gabinetu ― powiedział i szybko ruszył za Gryfonem.

Każda minuta była cenna, a McGonagall pewnie zada mnóstwo pytań.

OOO

= Godzina 19:01 ― Neville =

― Dobry wieczór, pani dyrektor ― przywitał się Neville, gdy tylko chimera przepuściła go na ruchome schody i szybko wpadł do gabinetu. ― Muszę szybko iść do babci. Profesor Snape zaraz powinien tu przyjść i wszystko wytłumaczy.

Kobieta wskazała kominek i podała proszek do sieci fiuu.

― Cieszę się, że nic panu nie jest.

Longbottom kiwnął tylko głową i już rzucał proszek w ogień, wołając adres. Zaraz potem znalazł się w salonie domu jego i babci.

― Babciu? To ja, Neville! ― Zaczął jej szukać.

Starsza kobieta zagarnęła go zachłannie, gdy tylko pojawił się w progu kuchni.

― Nic mi nie jest. ― Odsunął się od niej na długość ramion. ― Potrzebuję kilku odpowiedzi na pewne pytania i wiem, że będziesz potrafiła mi pomóc.

― To może lepiej zrobię nam herbatę, bo coś mi się zdaje, że to będzie bardzo poważna rozmowa.

Neville westchnął, ale kiwnął głową na zgodę. Pewnych rzeczy lepiej nie zmieniać.

― Ale bez ciastek. Aż tyle czasu nie mam.

Kilka minut później starsza pani usiadła w fotelu z filiżanką napoju i spojrzała na swojego wnuka, który krążył odrobinę niespokojnie po salonie. Przystanął przy stole, gdzie czekała na niego herbata i napił się powoli kilka łyków. Delikatnie odstawił filiżankę na spodeczek.

― Potrzebuję naszego kręgu umysłu, by pomóc Harry'emu rozszczepić jego osobowość w pełni kontroli, aby mógł ją następnie przyswoić bez szkody dla niego.

Kobieta milczała naprawdę bardzo długo. Chłopiec nie ponaglał jej, wiedząc, że to nie przyniesie najmniejszego skutku. Gdy babcia będzie gotowa udzielić odpowiedzi, to mu ją da.

― Rozszczepione osobowości walczą o dominację nad tą drugą. Nigdy nie uznają siebie jako tej nieoryginalnej ― zaczęła. ― Czy będziesz w stanie utrzymać je w kręgu, dopóki nie dojdą do porozumienia?

― Jestem protektorem.

― I moim jedynym wnukiem. Wiem, jak działa nasz krąg. Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy pomóc swoim rodzicom, a chcesz pomóc chłopcu, którym steruje Dumbledore.

― Albus nim nie steruje. Nie ma nad nim żadnej władzy.

― Jeszcze. To jedynie kwestia czasu. ― Obserwowała zachowanie wnuka, szukając czegoś tylko sobie wiadomego.

― Nie sądzę ― odparł pewnie.

― Osobowości muszą się zaakceptować, inaczej ich walka może nigdy nie mieć końca i utkniesz w pętli własnego kręgu. Będziesz musiał je obie skonfrontować w tej traumatycznej sytuacji. Co zrobisz, gdy ta gorsza pochłonie tę lepszą na zawsze? Bez najmniejszej możliwości odwrócenia tego. Normalny Harry zniknie bezpowrotnie, pokonany i zniszczony do ostatniego przebłysku jaźni.

― Harry jest silny. Nadal walczy. Chcę mu pomóc. Wyciągnąć pomocną dłoń, bo widzę jak utknął we własnej ciemności.

― A jeśli ten mrok pochłonie i ciebie?

― I tak pragnę podjąć to ryzyko. ― Uklęknął przed nią na kolano i położył dłoń na sercu. ― Proszę cię o przekazanie mi mego kręgu rodowego. Jestem świadom ważności tego rytuału i nigdy nie splamię go zdradą.

Kobieta sapnęła, gdy wokół wnuka pojawił się jego krąg, lecz z brakującym elementem rodowym. Nawet jeśli był głową rodu, to ona, jako najstarsza żyjąca miała prawo do korzystania z tego właśnie ryftu. Rytuał nie odbierał jej władzy w tworzeniu go, ale jakby przekazywał kopię i Neville stawał się jego nowym właścicielem.

Nigdy nie potrafiła odmówić wnukowi, gdy do czegoś dążył z taką pasją i oddaniem. Uniosła dłoń i aktywowała ryft nad sekwencją Neville'a, delikatnie wprowadzając walidację przy unifikacji sieci. Po chwili identyczne unosiły się pomiędzy nią a wnukiem.

― Pamiętaj, że środkowe sekwencje odpowiedzialne są za hipnozę. Korzystaj z nich szczególnie ostrożnie. Efektem ubocznym może być amnezja.

― Rozumiem. Będę bardzo uważał ― obiecał i powstał.

― A teraz powiedz mi, co się działo. Nikt nie potrafił powiedzieć mi nic ważnego.

Chłopak odetchnął i usiadł obok babci, w miarę szybko i spójnie opowiadając, co się działo podczas kilku ostatnich dni.

OOO

= Godzina 19:03 ― Severus =

― Zapraszam, Severusie. Pan Longbottom uprzedził, że przyjdziesz. Właśnie przefiukał się do swojej babci. ― Dyrektorka wskazała mu fotel.

― Nie wydajesz się w ogóle zaskoczona naszą obecnością. ― Przyjął zaproszenie.

― Byłam przy rytuale, gdybyś zapomniał. Panna Parkinson rano poinformowała mnie o dacie spotkania, bym się nie zdziwiła. Domyślam się, że pan Malfoy także korzysta z okazji?

― Pozwoliłem mu skorzystać z mojego gabinetu. I jeśli nie sprawi to zbytniego problemu, to chciałbym się tam udać. Lucjusz będzie także potrzebował najświeższych informacji.

― Ty pewnie także, Severusie. Raczej tam nie odpoczywasz.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

― Gdyby nie nakaz, to byłoby całkiem przyjemnie ― skwitował. ― Obecny dyrektor stwierdził, że jestem idealny do pracy w skrzydle szpitalnym. W ciągu dwóch ostatnich dni przyjąłem aż dwóch uczniów, z czego jednym był Harry. Nie ma wspólnych posiłków, zebrań, herbatek. Cisza i spokój. Pełna dyscyplina na korytarzach.

― Severusie, to brzmi jak więzienie.

― A dla mnie jak urlop ― westchnął. ― Tylko zachowanie Pottera wszystko komplikuje. Jeszcze kilka minut temu chciał pociąć Draco, bo ten krzyknął.

― Jak bardzo źle to wygląda?

Severus zamiast odpowiedzieć, spojrzał na zegar.

― Chodźmy już. Draco przywitał się już z ojcem i ten na pewno chce wiedzieć to samo.

Dyrektorka sprawdziła czy kominek jest sprawny, by nie zakłócić spotkania ojca z synem i przeszła do gabinetu Severusa. Zaraz za nią przybył i on sam.

Lucjusz siedział na kanapie, tuż przy synu.

― Dziś wszyscy chcą mnie pokaleczyć czy co? ― burczał młody Malfoy, poprawiając wymiętą szatę, wyraźny znak uczuć ojca.

― Jeżeli ci to nie przeszkodzi, Severusie, to połączę kominek, aby pan Longbottom dotarł tu do nas.

= Godzina 19:05 ― Draco =

Młody Malfoy jęknął, tracąc oddech w uścisku ojca. Nawet nie skomentował, gdy rzucił na niego zaklęcie diagnostyczne.

― Nic mi nie jest.

― Widzę. Widzę.

― Skoro tak się martwiłeś, to dlaczego nie przybyłeś do Durmstrangu?

― Wierzę w Harry'ego. Przy nim nic ci nie grozi.

― Ale wiesz, że jego aspekty…?

― Nigdy cię nie skrzywdzi. Wiem to ― zapewniał.

― Niecały kwadrans temu chciał wyciąć mi skórę na ramieniu ― zauważył chłodno.

― Ale nie zrobił tego.

― Bo Neville go jakoś zatrzymał.

W tej chwili McGonagall wyszła z kominka wraz z Severusem, a następnie poprosiła o zgodę rozszerzenia sieci fiuu dla Neville'a.

― Mówcie ― ponaglił Lucjusz, krótko witając się z partnerem. ― Co się działo odkąd Albus pojawił się w Hogwarcie?

Opowiedzenie zdarzeń z ostatnich dni zajęło Draco i Severusowi ponad godzinę. Większość mówił Draco, bo Snape nie mógł ruszyć się z infirmerii i niewiele wiedział.

Wtedy też dołączył do nich Longbottom. Nie okazał zdziwienia, gdy wyszedł w gabinecie Snape'a. Przywitał się z Lucjuszem.

― Na czym skończyliście?

― Zastanawiamy się, po co naprawdę Albusowi zmieniony Potter.

― Dla pewnego rodzaju mocy. ― Gdy wszyscy patrzyli na niego zszokowani, ciągnął dalej. ― Harry odkrył to wczoraj. Gdy spałeś ― rzucił w stronę Draco. ― Znak, który zostawił Gellert w holu, był jedynie częścią większej sekwencji sieci. Harry ją uaktywnił.

― Czyli Albus chce mocy tego zaklęcia?

― Nie. Ale blisko. Tego, co on z sobą niesie. Tak powiedział Harry.

― Nie rozumiem ― powiedziała Minerwa, spoglądając na protektorów.

― Cokolwiek to jest, nie podoba się nawet temu Harry'emu. Rozumie, co pociągnie za sobą, gdyby wpadła w ręce przeciwnika. Ma to coś wspólnego z tym, co ostatecznie zdecyduje Harry. To specyficzny czynnik, który musi zostać spełniony i Albus czeka jedynie na to.

― Czyli musimy czekać ― stwierdził Lucjusz .

― Nie. Możemy zacząć działać w dowolnym momencie. Mam plan.

Snape uniósł brew, a potem wstał, ciężko wzdychając.

― Jakiż to wielki plan ma Gryfon.

Neville rzucił mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie.

― W tej chwili raczej nie jest odpowiedni moment, by mnie pan obrażał, profesorze. Zwłaszcza, że przypuszczalnie jestem jedyną osobą, na którą nie ma wpływu czar posłuszeństwa Harry'ego.

― To dlatego zdołałeś go powstrzymać! ?

― Nie. Zdołałem się jedynie poruszyć. Reszta to już zaklęcie.

Draco także powstał.

― Jakie? Możesz mnie nauczyć?

― Niestety nie. To część mojego dziedzictwa rodowego.

― Zahipnotyzowałeś go ― stwierdził Snape. ― Dlatego był jakby odurzony. Potrząsał głową, chrząkał, by odzyskać głos. Czy to ma coś wspólnego z pańskim planem?

― Bardzo dużo. Ale będzie mogli skorzystać z niego dopiero w Durmstrangu. Muszę się przygotować. I… ― umilkł na moment.

― „I"co? ― dopytywał się niecierpliwie młody Malfoy.

― I jest opcja, że jeśli się nie uda, ten Harry pozostanie już na zawsze. Bez najmniejszej nadziei na walkę.

― Co dokładnie chce pan zrobić? ― odezwał się w końcu minister.

― Skonfrontować obie osobowości Harry'ego.

― Mam nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie nas utrzymać, bo nie pozwolimy pokonać się tak łatwo. ― Ostry ton wstrząsnął wszystkimi, gdy Harry zrzucił z ramion pelerynkę niewidkę, ujawniając się zgromadzonym.


	39. XX Ryfty umysłu cz2

Notka Autora: Ostrzeżenia o idealizacji bohatera dodałam w 1 rozdziale. Rozumiem, że nie wszyscy to tolerują, ale jest to z mojej strony zamierzone i ma pewien cel. Tak samo, jak jestem świadoma, że nie wszystkim może się podobać to, jak toczy się historia. I tak dziękuję wszystkim czytającym, że dotrwali aż tak daleko przy fiku :D

 **Blizny**

 **XX. Ryfty umysłu**

 **Część B**

= Godzina 19:02 ― Harry =

Dostanie się do dormitorium Slytherinu było proste. Nadal wystarczyło się przedstawić, by wejście odsłaniało swoje podwoje.

― O Merlinie! Potter! ― krzyknęło kilka z zebranych w pokoju wspólnym osób.

Harry zmarszczył czoło, gdy krzyki zaczęły narastać.

― Cisza! ― warknął i czarna wstęga rozrosła się na cały salon, uciszając wszystkich. ― Kolejna osoba, która krzyknie w mojej obecności, obudzi się u Pomfrey. Za miesiąc.

Młodsi zakryli usta dłońmi.

― Pansy zaraz zejdzie ― odezwał się spokojnie Blaise, kiwając na jedną z dziewczyn, która pobiegła do części dziewczęcej. ― Czy możemy zobaczyć się z Draco? Jest tu z tobą?

― Poszedł do ojca.

Chłód Pottera powodował, że Zabini wolał zachować bezpieczną odległość, a także pilnował, co mówi.

― Wszyscy dotarli bezpiecznie z Azylu? ― Wzrok tego Pottera powodował ciarki na karku i zmuszał do natychmiastowej odpowiedzi.

― Tak. Nikt nie odniósł żadnych obrażeń. _Prorok_ kłamał, ale nie chcą wnieść sprostowania, pomimo naszych listów.

Prychnięcie Harry'ego spowodowało, że Blaise drgnął.

― Spodziewałeś się czegoś innego od tego szmatławca?

― Witaj, Harry. ― Pojawienie się na schodach Parkinson odwróciło ich uwagę.

Potter podszedł do dziewczyny i wyciągnął do niej dłoń, kłaniając się lekko.

― Pięknie wyglądasz. Wybacz mi, ale będę mógł poświęcić ci jedynie niecałe dwie godziny. Ogranicza mnie potężniejsze zaklęcie.

― Rozumiem, Harry. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Chodźmy, nie traćmy cennego czasu. Wszystko już przygotowałam.

Opuścili pokój wspólny w absolutnej ciszy. Parkinson poprowadziła Pottera w stronę szklarni.

― Myślę, że tu będzie dobrze. Jak sądzisz, Harry? ― Wskazała ławkę i zajęła miejsce, klepiąc miejsce obok.

― Czego dokładnie oczekujesz w ramach przeprosin? ― zapytał chłodno, nadal stojąc.

― Początkowo to miała być tylko rozmowa o Draco. Z tamtym Harrym. Teraz jednak sama nie wiem. Ty jesteś inny.

― Nadal jestem Potterem! ― warknął i Pansy przełknęła.

― Kochasz Draco?

― Jest mój.

― To nie przedmiot ― oburzyła się, zapominając kogo ma przed sobą. ― Pytam się czy kochasz Draco także w tej upośledzonej wręcz pieprzniętej wersji siebie?

Spodziewała się ataku, nawet zranienia. Otrzymała jednak cichą, prawie ledwo słyszalną odpowiedź:

― Tak. My też go potrzebujemy.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i wstała.

― To dobrze, Harry. ― Stanęła tuż przed nim. ― Wiem, że któryś z was planuje walkę. Z całą pewnością nawet obaj. Może jestem tylko Ślizgonką, zwykłą dziewczyną, na którą Draco ledwo zwraca uwagę, ale chcę, by był szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli nie ze mną.

― Ty go kochasz ― stwierdził Potter, widząc jej smutną twarz i zbierające się w kącikach oczu łzy.

― Tak, ale bardziej pragnę jego szczęścia i dlatego…

Ciepła magia otoczyła nagle Harry'ego i ujrzał w jej złączonych dłoniach krąg.

― To przecież…

― Mam nadzieję, że to pomoże wam w walce. ― Przyłożyła gotowy krąg do piersi Pottera.

Ten sapnął, otwierając szeroko oczy, które na krótki moment stały się zielone i na twarzy zagościł smutny uśmiech.

― Nigdy tego nie zapomnę, Pansy. ― Pochylił się nad nią i pocałował ją w czoło. ― Nie płacz. Zajmę się Draco.

Starł kciukiem łzy z jej policzka i cofnął o krok.

Jego oczy znów były czerwone.

― Draco jest mój ― zapewnił ostro.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głowa, ścierając resztę łez.

― Tak, Harry. Jest wasz. Idź do niego. Wybaczam ci.

Chłopak ukłonił się, zwolniony z rytuału i opuścił szklarnię.

Pansy opadła na ławkę i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

― Myślę, że obalenie butelki Ognistej się nam należy za użeranie z Potterem.

Zabini wysunął się z ukrycia i usiadł obok przyjaciółki.

― Jedna może nie wystarczyć ― chlipnęła.

― Mam też dostęp do kuchni i przesmacznych lodów tysiąca smaków. ― Przyciągnął ją do siebie i podniósł, także wstając.

― Powinieneś urodzić się dziewczyną.

― O nie. Zbyt dużo z tym zachodu. No i lubię pewną część siebie ― mrugnął do niej konspiracyjnie, dostając za to kuksańca w bok.

― To gdzie te lody?

― To zależy, które dokładnie masz w tej chwili na myśli, bo chyba zboczyliśmy z tematu.

― Blaise! Jesteś okropny, ale swój chłop jesteś ― zaśmiała się, pociągając nosem.

― Zawsze do usług. ― Wręczył jej chusteczkę i przytulił, gdy ściskała ją w dłoni. ― Dzielna dziewczynka.

= Godzina 20:30 ― Harry =

― Zgredek!

― Harry Potter wzywał Zgredka?

Skrzat tarmosił uszy, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Bał się tego panicza, ale jednocześnie chciał mu pomagać.

― Możesz przynieść mi moją pelerynę niewidkę? ― zapytał cicho Harry, kucając i głaszcząc po głowie przerażone stworzenie. ― Jeszcze trochę, Zgredku. I wrócimy do domu.

Skrzat natychmiast przyniósł płaszcz.

― Czy mógłbyś przenieść mnie do kwater Severusa Snape'a tak, by nikt nie usłyszał?

― To prywatne kwatery profesorskie.

― To mój protektor. Nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

― Harry Potter złapie Zgredka za rękę.

Pojawienie się w sypialni Severusa było natychmiastowe. Zgredek zaraz potem zniknął i to bezdźwięcznie. Potter zarzucił na siebie pelerynę i przeszedł do gabinetu. Dołączył właśnie do nich Neville. Plan młodego Gryfona rozśmieszył ukrytego chłopaka.

― Mam nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie nas utrzymać, bo nie pozwolimy pokonać się tak łatwo.

Zdjął pelerynę i z chorą radością obserwował widoczne zaskoczenie. Pochylił się nad Draco i pocałował go.

― Pansy przesyła.

Tylko ręka Neville'a powstrzymała Draco od zerwania się z miejsca.

― Mam dać wam jeszcze chwilę na tę dyskusję za moimi plecami?

― Panie Potter… ― Minerwa wstała i zamarła, gdy ten na nią spojrzał.

― Tak, pani dyrektor? Jak dobrze mniemam, w tej chwili nie jestem uczniem Hogwartu, więc nie ma pani nade mną najmniejszej władzy. Jestem tu wyłącznie w sprawach… ― spojrzał na Draco ― … towarzyskich.

― Uduszę go zaraz ― wywarczał między zębami Ślizgon.

― Widzę, że bardzo chciałbyś. ― Znów zbliżył się do niego. ― Taki bezradny ten mój smok. Wcale się nie dziwię, że Pansy była taka…

― Harry ― odezwał się Neville, dotykając jego ramienia. ― Przesadzasz.

Potter spojrzał na niego i prychnął, odsuwając się poza zasięg jego rąk.

― Macie jeszcze kwadrans i wracam.

Opuścił gabinet, a Neville opadł ciężko na fotel.

― Jak zwykły Harry z tobą wytrzymywał, to nie wiem ― bąknął w stronę Draco. ― Można tobą tak manipulować, jak igłą w kompasie za pomocą magnesu.

― Zamorduję Parkinson.

― Nie. Nie zrobisz tego. Cokolwiek zrobili wspólnie, miała do tego prawo. Rytuał przeprosin uwzględnia nawet zbliżenia.

― Panie Longbottom! ― oburzyła się dyrektorka.

― Jak to ujął Harry? Nie jestem chwilowo uczniem Hogwartu, więc proszę sobie darować. Jestem padnięty.

― Znów go zahipnotyzowałeś? ― zapytał Snape.

― Odwrócenie uwagi. Ale nie mogę tego robić zbyt często. To wyczerpujące, a potrzebuję siły do głównego zadania. Uczniowie Durmstrangu nam raczej nie pomogą w zasilaniu kręgu.

― A może jednak? Ten Frank ma posłuch wśród uczniów ― zauważył Malfoy.

― Spróbuj z nim porozmawiać, ale bez obecności Pottera. Chociaż jest świadom, co planujemy, możemy go zaskoczyć.

Lucjusz wstał i odciągnął na bok Severusa.

― Jesteście tam bezpieczni? Nie mogę tam przybyć, bo wynikłoby z tego niezłe zamieszanie polityczne.

― Póki utrzymujemy Harry'ego w miarę spokojnym stanie, nic nam nie grozi. Chłopcy radzą sobie doskonale.

― A ty?

― Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, mam tam doskonałe warunki jak na więźnia. Myślę, że ten impas długo nie potrwa. Albo Harry, albo Albus pociągną za sznurki.

Nagły jęk ze ścian zawtórował sapnięciom trzech protektorów.

― Wizyta skończona. ― Uścisnął szybko dłoń Lucjusza i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Draco kiwnął jedynie głowa i pociągnął Neville'a, by się pośpieszył.

― Co tak długo? ― Potter już wyciągał w ich stronę rękę, obserwując zbliżający się krąg.

Dobiegli do Gryfona w ostatnim momencie. Zaraz potem sekwencja zamknęła ich w kokonie i oślepli od intensywnego rozbłysku.

― Merlinie, ależ zimno. ― Malfoy już szedł za Potterem w stronę bramy Durmstrangu.

OOO

Środa zaczęła się podobnie jak ich pierwszy dzień. Magia wojenna i za drugim razem nie przypominała zaklęć, choć profesorka przepytywała ich ze znajomości tarcz. Nikt nie odkrył sposobu sprzeciwienia się _moc maiorum_ , choć pomysły kilku osób wywołały prychnięcia Pottera, a nawet samego Malfoya.

― _Mos maiorum_ jest wysokopoziomowymi czarami i użycie magii małej skali na niskim poziomie mocy zwykle zostaje przez sekwencję zwyczajnie wchłonięte ― łaskawie wytłumaczył Ślizgon.

― Zaklęcia z czarnej magii nie są niskopoziomowe ― zauważyła jedna z uczennic.

― Dopóki korzystasz z różdżki, to są. Gdybym użył różdżki przy aktywacji sieci, to rozpadłaby się.

― Czyli korzystacie jedynie z bezródżkowej magii?

― Tak. Przypomnijcie sobie historie o dawnych inkantatorach. Nie korzystali z różdżek ― kontynuował Draco. Całkiem dobrze czuł się, prowadząc tę dyskusję.

― Te zaklęcia były zbyt mozolne, a nadal nie miały tej siły, co przy użyciu różdżki. Nie mówiąc już o _mos maiorum_.

― Nie stosujemy inkantacji. Każdy czarodziej ma swój własny _zapalnik_.

― On gwiżdże. ― Dziewczyna, wiodąca prym w tej dyskusji, wskazała na Pottera.

Ten oczywiście natychmiast skupił na niej wzrok.

― Jak nie będzie mógł gwizdać, to możemy…

Mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech był krótki, ale wszyscy znów skupili się na Potterze.

― Tiro potrafi aktywować sekwencje bezdźwięcznie, jeśli chce ― odparł Neville, stając bliżej Harry'ego. ― Tutor uczy różnych sposobów rzucania zaklęć w Dawnym Zwyczaju. Uczy także zapomnianych rytuałów. Ale nawet wiedza o nich niewiele wam pomoże, jeżeli nie macie choćby szczątkowej wiedzy o kręgach swoich rodów.

Gryfon stracił w międzyczasie zainteresowanie i Neville odetchnął.

Profesorka przejęła pałeczkę.

― Osoby, które potrafią używać kręgów, proszę przejść tutaj.

― Protektorzy! Do mnie! ― nakazał jednocześnie Potter, uśmiechając się konspiracyjnie. ― I milczeć.

Obaj protektorzy spojrzeli na siebie. Zaraz potem zrozumieli powód wezwania.

Może i znali kręgi oraz sposoby aktywacji, ale ci uczniowie nie przykładali się do tego tak, jak oni. Znajomość wyglądu własnego kręgu nie wystarczała.

― Piękna eksplozja ― skwitował Potter, gdy sekwencja wyrwała się spod kontroli i odrzuciła wszystkich najbliżej stojących gorącym podmuchem.

Jedna czy dwie osoby straciły brwi i rzęsy.

― Panie Potter czy ingerował pan w to ćwiczenie? ― zapytała oburzona profesorka.

― Nie musiałem. Bez sieci wstrzymującej pozabijacie się do wieczora.

― Kto wie o czym pan Potter mówi? ― Spojrzała na uczniów, którzy mieli znać swoje kręgi rodowe.

― To takie zaklęcie, które powstrzymuje inne zaklęcie przed działaniem. Coś w tym stylu, jeśli dobrze pamiętam ― odpowiedziała jedna z uczennic.

― Jak dzieci z pudełkiem zapałek ― warknął Potter. ― Nie powinniście się bawić czymś, czego nie rozumiecie.

― Nie ćwicząc, nie nauczą się ― stwierdziła kobieta.

― To może od razu niech zaczną ćwiczyć na sobie nawzajem _Avadę_. Efekt i tak będzie ten sam! ― krzyknął, zbliżając się do niej.

― To tylko zaklęcie ukształtowane w krąg. Trochę mocy, która wymykając się spod kontroli wytwarza falę ciepła.

― Skąd oni wzięli taką ignorantkę? To już Flitwick wie więcej o tworzeniu sekwencji niż ty.

― Panie Potter!

― Miałem się ty podobno uczyć, a jesteście gorsi od pierwszorocznego mugola, przekraczającego próg Hogwartu.

Kobieta w końcu zrozumiała swój błąd, gdy czarna sekwencja rozbłysła. Czerwona i zielona pojawiły się z sekundowym opóźnieniem, co zostało skwitowane prychnięciem.

― Mnie się sekwencja nie wymyka spod kontroli ― wręcz sarknął w ich stronę.

― To dla nich. Brudzą mi szatę ― odparł lakonicznie Malfoy. ― Nie będę robił wstydu tiro, chodząc umazany jak jakiś plebs.

Otrzepał niewidzialny pył z szaty, od niechcenia zmieniając jej kolor znów na ślizgońską zieleń. Krąg Pottera rozprysł się wraz z jego zimnym śmiechem.

― Twoja perfekcyjność mnie bawi. Niech wam będzie. Mogą się pobawić.

Wrócił na wcześniejsze miejsce i przyzwał skrzata z herbatą.

― W naszych kręgach mogą ćwiczyć bez zagrożenia ― rzekł Neville, siadając tuż obok swojego. ― Zapraszam do środka.

Ochotnicy nie byli zbyt chętni, ale po ostrym naleganiu profesorki, dwóch pierwszych uczniów przekroczyło sekwencję.

Draco ostentacyjnie ziewnął, gdy krąg rodowy rozprysł się donośnym hukiem zaraz po utworzeniu przez ucznia, ale nie wywołał niczego poza hałasem.

― W jaki sposób ma to nam pomóc w pokonaniu ich? ― Frank obserwował uważnie dwóch protektorów.

― Nie pomoże ― rzekł za profesorkę Draco. ― Znajomość swojego kręgu rodowego to jedynie początek. Potrzeba dużo więcej.

― To po co marnujemy na to czas?

― Bo jego to bawi ― prychnął ironicznie. ― A póki on jest zadowolony, to nikt nie zostanie ranny.

― To śmieszne!

― Nie krzycz ― upomniał go ostro Malfoy. ― Tiro nie lubi krzyków. Może cię za nie ukarać.

― Nic mi nie zrobi w szkole.

― Merlinie, czy nadal nie dostrzegasz, że nikt tutaj nie jest w stanie go powstrzymać. Ba, nawet popychają go do tego. Chcesz być pierwszy? ― Malfoy ściszył głos. ― Chcesz być tym, o którym napiszą w historii, że stworzył nowego Czarnego Pana?

Frank zadrżał i rzucił lekko spanikowane spojrzenie w kierunku ignorującego ich totalnie Pottera.

Malfoy na krótki moment zamilkł, skupiając się nad kręgiem, gdy weszła do niego nowa osoba, dając też czas do zastanowienia Frankowi.

― To wszystko plan Dumbledore'a? Te wcześniejsze ataki i teraz przysłanie tutaj Pottera?

― Głównym złym jest Albus i nie rozumie, czemu spora część czarodziejskiej Anglii tego nie dostrzega. Zamiast nam pomóc, wszyscy tutaj tylko coraz bardziej nakłaniają tiro do podążania drogą, która nas pogrąży.

― Potrzebujecie pomocy? ― spytał nagle Frank, rozglądając się.

― A chcesz nam pomóc? ― odparł pytaniem.

― Jeżeli to się wreszcie skończy i wszystko wróci do normy, to tak.

― W takim razie zbierz jak najwięcej osób o podobnym przekonaniu i czekajcie. My mamy plan, ale brak nam ludzi. Teraz odejdź, bo zaczynamy skupiać jego uwagę.

Już do końca zajęć nie robili nic innego, tylko utrzymywali sieci wstrzymujące. Na sam koniec zrozumieli jednak błąd w tym działaniu. Byli całkowicie wyczerpani.

― Idźcie do Severusa ― rzucił od niechcenia Potter. ― Do niczego mi się nie przydacie.

Nie mogli odmówić nakazowi, choć Neville próbował, ale był zbyt zmęczony.

― Oby bez naszej obecności nikomu nic nie zrobił ― jęknął Malfoy, otwierając drzwi do infirmerii i prawie padając do łóżka.

Jeśli Snape o coś pytał, to nie otrzymał odpowiedzi od niego, bo zasnął natychmiast, gdy głowa dotknęła poduszki.

― Gdzie Harry? ― spytał Neville'a, który siedział na brzegu łóżka.

― Poszedł na transmutację. Taką mam nadzieję. Przepraszam, profesorze. Nie zauważyliśmy jego podstępu. ― Zasnął zaraz potem, nadal siedząc.

Severus westchnął i potarł nasadę nosa, cicho błagając wszelkie bóstwa, by nikt nie spowodował wybuchu u tego niebezpiecznego teraz bardzo Gryfona.

A jeśli już wywoła, to dobrze byłoby, gdyby ofiara przeżyła.

OOO

Potter obserwował jak jego protektorzy posłusznie wykonują polecenie. To było w tym wszystkim takie uspokajające. Ta dwójka spełniała jego zachcianki, czasami nawet nie będąc tego świadoma.

Przez chwilę myślał czy nie przygarnąć jeszcze kilku, ale coś wyperswadowało mu to.

Nie miał czasu na większą liczbę protektorów. Byliby nazbyt irytujący. Może nawet zazdrośni o ich smoka, a na to nie pozwoli.

Smok był tylko jego.

Dokładnie.

Potarł dłonie, zadowolony z własnej koncepcji.

 _Harry_ skrył się na powrót głębiej, cierpliwie czekając na odpowiedni moment. Teraz walka nie byłaby dobra. Był zbyt mocno ograniczony przez wiążące go łańcuchy aspektów. Naciąganie ich, by kilka razy powstrzymać Pottera było męczące i bolesne.

Potter przywołał Fawkesa. Przypuszczał, że zajęcia będą raczej nudne i rozmowa z tutorem miała być odskocznią.

Bawiło go przeświadczenie wszystkich, że nie może stąd odejść w dowolnej chwili. Nie brali pod uwagę, że jedynie czekał. Chciał wiedzieć jak daleko posunie się starzec, by osiągnąć swój cel. Chyba nie myślał, że jeden fałszywy reportaż w szmatławcu od razu zrobi z niego tego bardziej złego. Może i Severus miał trochę racji, ale nawet ludziom potrzeba czegoś więcej. Normalnie jakby myślano, że jest jakimś ratlerkiem, który zobaczył znienawidzonego listonosza i poleci zaraz kąsać go po kostkach.

Pogłaskał feniksa, który był niesamowicie milczący, odkąd się pojawił.

Profesorka nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Ignorowała nawet gwizd, gdy ponaglał ptaka do jakiejś dyskusji, ale bez skutku. Nie spodobało mu się to. Nie lubił być ignorowany przez nikogo, a teraz robiły to aż dwie istoty na raz.

Warknął przez zęby, odsyłając feniksa do pokoju. Bez jego zezwolenia nie mógł się stamtąd ruszyć.

― Panie Potter, skoro aż tak nie interesuje pana transmutacja, to może pan opuścić salę. Nikt nie trzyma cię tu na siłę ― skwitowała wyraźnie sarkastycznie.

― To prawda ― stwierdził ― Mogę wyjść w każdej chwili, ale bawią mnie wasze dziecinne próby, bym to zrobił. Bo tego właśnie chcecie, prawda? ― Wiedział, że trafił w sedno. Zrozumiał to w tej samej chwili, gdy profesorka to powiedziała. Nikt tak naprawdę go tu nie zamierzał uczyć na _prawdziwego czarodzieja_. Chcieli go zmusić do jakiegokolwiek działania. Czy to z nudów, irytacji czy gniewu.

A jeśli stąd wyjdzie…?

Co się stanie?

Nudził go faktycznie obecny stan sytuacji. Co miało mu przynieść jutro? Czego oczekiwał?

Wstał nagle, powodując zbiorowy jęk paniki, ale tylko wyszedł z sali.

Zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

Jako ten Harry nie miał żadnej przyszłości. Nawet jeśli zabije Albusa, to wszyscy będą się go bać jak uczniowie z klasy, która opuścił. Nie tego chciał. Pragnął uwagi, która miał tamten Harry. Chciał tamtej uwagi protektorów, a nie wymuszonego posłuszeństwa dzięki magii.

Powoli wkroczył do infirmerii. Dwóch z trzech protektorów spało. Severus odłożył książkę i wstał.

― Coś się stało, Harry? ― zapytał zaniepokojony.

Długie milczenie Pottera było odrobinę przerażające.

― Gdy odpoczną przekaż im, żeby przygotowali krąg umysłu. Pomogę przywrócić im tego nudnego Harry'ego.

― Dlaczego? Co będziesz z tego miał?

― Przyszłość.


	40. XXI Ukryta prawda cz1

**Blizny**

 **XXI Ukryta prawda**

 **Część A**

― Naprawdę to powiedział?

― Panie Longbottom, może mi pan powiedzieć, po co miałbym wymyślać taką historię? ― oburzył się tym niedowierzaniem Snape.

Harry po swoim oświadczeniu wrócił do swojego pokoju. Przynajmniej tak powiedział Severusowi trzy godziny temu. Do drastycznego końca czegokolwiek czy to czyjegoś życia lub spektakularnej destrukcji materii nieożywionej w międzyczasie nie doszło, więc w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach faktycznie tak zrobił.

Neville, jak widać, nie do końca się przebudził, bo nadal nie wydawał się być przekonany do tego, co słyszał.

Draco także nie należał do tej grupy.

― On coś kombinuje ― stwierdził po dłużej chwili.

― Nie sądzę. Odbyłem tu dość ciekawą rozmowę z obecnym Potterem ― powiedział mężczyzna, obserwując wstających protektorów. ― On dostrzega, że jego obecna wersja nie ma żadnej ciekawej przyszłości. To go irytuje w takiej skali, że woli odpuścić i dać szansę tej łagodniejszej wersji siebie. Choć nadal twierdzi, że to on jest tą prawidłową osobowością, tylko był dotychczas zbyt stłumiony.

― Profesorze, czy jest tu gdzieś wolna sala, w której mógłbym przygotować swój krąg? ― spytał Neville. ― Będę też potrzebował kilku dodatkowych elementów. Nie jestem do końca przekonany, co do ich użyteczności, ale nie wyłamię się z powodu tego, co o nich myślę.

Severus przysunął sobie czysty pergamin i wziął pióro.

― Sala jest tuż obok. Przygotuję ją w ciągu godziny. Co dokładnie potrzebujesz?

― Sól, lawendę, mostek młodego kapłona, czerwoną wstążkę, cztery czarne świece, pajęczynę, siano, kilka złotych monet… ― Z każdym składnikiem usta Severusa układały się w coraz szerszy uśmiech. ― Tak, wiem profesorze.

― To wszystko elementu przełamania uroków. W czym mają nam pomóc te zabobonne, nawet wśród mugoli, rzeczy?

― Naprawdę nie wiem. Muszę jednak wpleść je w sekwencję, stykającą się z ziemią, nawet jeśli nie rozumiem ich użyteczności. Mam tylko jedną próbę i wolę nie ryzykować na tak błahych dodatkach. Jeżeli pomogą, to dobrze.

― A jeżeli zaszkodzą? ― zapytał Malfoy. ― Jak sam mówisz, mamy tylko jedną próbę.

― Te składniki mają wzmacniać kod, nie wpłyną w żaden sposób na jaźń. Gdyby jednak były za słabe, to tu właśnie przydałaby się dodatkowa moc. Rozmawiałeś z tym chłopakiem, co powiedział?

Mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się do siebie, słuchając dyskutujących protektorów. Jeszcze rok temu nie uwierzyłby chociażby w najmniejsze przypuszczenie, że tych dwóch chłopaków będzie współpracować, by pomóc Harry'emu. O sobie już nie wspominając. Odszedł na bok i przyzwał szkolnego skrzata. Nakazał mu jak najszybsze dostarczenie potrzebnych składników.

Westchnął ciężko. Dwójka protektorów jeszcze nie znała najnowszych wiadomości. Albus poczynił kolejny krok, aby czarodziejski świat uznał Pottera za Czarnego Pana. Ku niesamowitej irytacji Snape'a, nawet nie musiał się starać. Publiczne ogłoszenie, że chłopak uczęszcza obecnie do Durmstrangu zapaliło lont. Wywiad z kilkoma przerażonymi uczniami oraz dyrektorem, który chwalił jego niesamowite zdolności, dolała oliwy do ognia.

Snape mógłby uznać, że to nawet mugolska nitrogliceryna. Do wieczora Złoty Chłopiec będzie Czarnym Panem.

Już teraz teren szkoły był oblegany, ale dyrektor trzymał wszystkich z daleka. Czekał na kumulację. Nikt w szkole nie otrzymał dziś żadnej poczty. On sam dowiedział się od przerażonego skrzata Harry'ego. Już widział reakcję McGonagall, gdy reporterzy uderzą do niej, skoro nie mieli możliwości dostania się do Durmstrangu.

Był ciekaw, co im powie o zniknięciu Harry'ego Pottera z Hogwartu.

Chłopcy doszli do jakiegoś porozumienia i wrócił do nich.

― Profesorze, pójdę tylko coś zjeść i się przygotować. Wrócę do godziny ― poinformował Longbottom.

― Na którą przyprowadzić dopełnienia kodu?

― Do siedemnastej powinienem skończyć, Draco. Zaznaczę na podłodze miejsce, dokąd mogą bezpiecznie się poruszać, więc wchodźcie bez pytania. Jak sprowadzimy tu Harry'ego? Wiem, że się zgodził, ale do tego czasu może stać się cokolwiek.

― Zgredek do sprowadzi. Sam to zaproponował. Czy może bezpośrednio w samo centrum kręgu? ― rzekł Severus.

― Tak. Zabezpieczę go tak, by nie mógł go opuścić. ― Potarł ramiona, jakby było mu zimno. ― Proszę się przygotować na wszystko, profesorze.

Ciężko westchnął na koniec, kiwnął głową w stronę Malfoya i wyszedł z infirmerii.

― Czuję się niepotrzebny ― mruknął Draco, także kierując się do wyjścia.

― Zawsze mogę się zamienić ― zauważył ironicznie Severus. ― Tutejsza cisza zaczyna być nudna.

― Czyżbyś tęsknił za Hogwartem?

― Idź już ― pogonił go z krzywym uśmiechem na ustach. ― Muszę uprzątnąć salę. Chyba, że chcesz oberwać jakimś zapomnianym nocnikiem?

Godzinę później Neville wkroczył od sali, w której Severus rzucał ostatnie zaklęcia na okna.

― Nie marzy mi się usuwać szkła z czyjegoś zaplecza ― rzucił, gdy chłopak spojrzał pytająco. ― W czymś ci pomóc?

― Nie, dziękuję. Proszę tylko narysować linię, gdy zobaczy pan krawędź sekwencji. Zniknie dosyć szybko, ale nadal będzie aktywna, więc lepiej w nią nie wejść.

― Dobrze. ― Snape odsunął się pod same drzwi, dając miejsce Neville'owi. ― Domyślam się, że nie łatwo było przekonać panią Longbottom.

― Nie poszło tak źle. Gdyby nie stan rodziców, przypuszczalnie już dawno bym go otrzymał i mógł ćwiczyć ― odparł cicho. ― Wiem, że pan o nich wie.

― Raczej byłoby niemożliwe o nich nie wiedzieć, będąc śmierciożercą oraz mistrzem eliksirów Świętego Munga.

Potem obaj zamilkli. Neville zaczął rozkładać przygotowane składniki, a następnie wzniósł swój krąg rodowy. Gdy przy aktywacji Malfoya słychać było czasami muzykę, a Potterze gwizd, u Longbottoma był to dosyć dobrze znany Snape'owi szum.

Biorąc pod uwagę kolor sieci nie można było go połączyć z niczym innym niż szumem krwi w uszach. Mężczyzna był ciekaw, czemu właśnie ten dźwięk wybrał chłopak. Barwa kręgu nie mogła na to wpłynąć, bo po tłumaczeniach Fawkesa, którym pozwalał mu się przysłuchiwać wiedział, że to najpierw sygnał się wybiera.

Neville nie poruszał się, tworząc sekwencję. Nie wykorzystał najmniejszego gestu, tylko oczy podążały za powstającym wzorem. Dwie z sześciu sieci były całkowicie zapełnione i gdyby nie widział jak powstają pomyślałby, że to zwyczajne wstążki szerokości męskiej dłoni. Dwie kolejne były pokryte ujednoliconym kodem. Koła i linie powtarzały się potrojonymi parami. Dwa koła, linia, dwa koła, dwie linie i znów. To ostatnia para kręgów była najbardziej skomplikowana. Gdy wcześniejsze utworzył zwyczajnym cyklem redukcji, tu już nie mógł zastosować tej metody. Procedury uwierzytelnienia zalśniły jedynie nad tymi dwoma sieciami, kształtując się w spore kule, przez które przesuwała się sekwencja ze ślimaczą prędkością.

Severus stał zbyt daleko, by dostrzec szczegóły, ale cierpliwie czekał, bo sekwencja zbliżała się do niego, sunąc niczym wąż po podłodze. Oglądanie tworzenia kręgu było fascynujące. Zgromadzona w ten sposób moc iskrzyła się na krawędzi sieci, powodując dreszcz tuż przy skórze, gdy stało się zbyt blisko. Najdłużej trwała weryfikacja. Neville nie chciał pozwolić sobie na najmniejszy błąd. Ponad godzinę sprawdzał dwie ostatnie sekwencje, nim łagodnie pozwolił im osiąść na podłodze. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie. Krąg nie znikł całkowicie. Lśnił delikatnie tuż nad podłogą, przypominając Severusowi wzór z własnego domu.

Longbottom opadł pod ścianą, chowając głowę pomiędzy ramionami.

― Coś potrzebujesz, Neville? ― Mężczyzna nie zaryzykował podejścia.

― Nie. Wszyscy w porządku. Muszę odetchnąć. Posiedzę tu sobie. Proszę pomóc Draco z ustawieniem dopełnienia. Gdy trzeci krąg zacznie się wypełniać, musi uzupełnić go mocą. Nie będę mógł sam o to poprosić. Sekwencja nie przepuści dźwięków. ― Uniósł głowę i oparł ją o ścianę. ― Zrobię wszystko, by wrócił nasz stary Harry.

― Lepiej żebyś nie przesadził. Harry nie będzie zadowolony, jeżeli coś ci się stanie.

― Martwi się pan o mnie, profesorze? ― Uśmiechnął się lekko.

― Jakoś nie marzy mi się kontakt z twoją opiekunką, gdyby uległ pan jakiemuś poważnemu wypadowi. Sam fakt ubrania mojej postaci w jej rzeczy był już… mało komfortowy.

― Babcia nie jest taka zła.

― Smoki też. Ale głowę mogą odgryźć.

Chichot Neville'a towarzyszył mistrzowi eliksirów aż pod drzwi infirmerii, gdzie chciał poczekać na Draco. Był ciekaw, czy ktoś z tutejszej rady pedagogicznej jest świadom ich poczynań i czy im przeszkodzą. Wiedział, że kilka zabezpieczeń nie zaszkodzi. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

OOO

Neville uniósł głowę, gdy osiem osób wkroczyło zaraz za Draco. Wszyscy zgodnie spojrzeli na krąg pulsujący na podłodze i nawet gdyby nie było oznaczenia, nie przekroczyliby tej granicy.

Zapanowała dziwna cisza.

Malfoy wskazywał im miejsca gdzie powinni stać tylko gestami. Nikt nie sprzeczał się z nim, posłusznie je zajmując.

― Będziesz znów dopełnieniem kodu? ― przełamał tę ciszę Longbottom, odrobinę rozbawiony tym lękiem.

― Chyba nie mam wyboru. Dasz jakiś znak czy mam się domyślać?

― Gdy w sekwencji władzy ― wskazał wstęgę z potrójnymi parami wzorów ― zacznie się zapełniać.

― Zapełniać?

― Koła staną się tej samej barwy co sieć ― sprecyzował.

Malfoy skinął głową, że zrozumiał.

― Wszyscy gotowi? Potem nie będzie odwrotu ― zwrócił się do zebranych.

― Czy to będzie bolało? ― spytała lekko spanikowana dziewczyna, rzucając wzrokiem po całej sali.

― Trochę piecze, gdy dotykam kręgu, ale nie sądzę, byście odczuli to samo. Przy ostatnim takim działaniu nikt nie odniósł obrażeń. Byli odrobinę zmęczeni, to wszystko.

― Ale to zadziała? Potter… ― odezwał się Frank, stojący na przedzie.

― Stanie się taki, jak kiedyś, czyli irytująco gryfoński i opuści Durmstrang ― przerwał, zapewniając go minimalnie ostro, Malfoy.

― Gotowi? ― przerwał tę krótką dyskusję Severus, nim rozwinęła się w jakąś dłuższą debatę.

Młody Ślizgon zajął pozycję i kiwnął głową.

― Neville? ― Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał w drugą stronę.

Chłopak otoczony był już mniejszym kręgiem, miniaturą tego tkwiącego jeszcze w podłodze.

― Zgredek.

Skrzat pojawił się z pyknięciem. Nic nie powiedział, zniknął, gdy tylko Snape kiwnął mu głową. Zaraz potem Potter pojawił się pośrodku sali.

― Oby wam się udało, bo inaczej nie będziemy zadowoleni ― rzucił chłodno, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, nim odwrócił się w kierunku Neville'a.

Chyba nikt ze zgromadzonych nie przypuszczał, że druga wersja Harry'ego pojawi się tak szybko. Jeszcze krąg z podłogi nie uniósł się na kilka centymetrów, a druga postać stała naprzeciw.

― Merlinie, jaki ty tam masz bałagan.

― Lubię go. Przy ciągłym sprzątaniu Petunii to zawsze jakaś odskocznia.

Harry prychnął rozbawiony i rozejrzał się dookoła.

― Niezła robota, Neville.

Longbottom nie odpowiedział, uśmiechnął się jedynie lekko, obserwując czujnie sieć.

― To jak? Grzecznie się uspokoisz czy jednak pójdzie trudniej? ― Harry zwrócił się do swej drugiej osobowości.

― Najpierw warunki ― odparł ostro Potter.

― Czyli nie pójdzie łatwo. Mów, przemyślę je.

― O nie. Przyjmiesz je, albo Albus…

― Nie groź mi ― przerwał mu spokojnie Harry. ― To nie zdaje egzaminu na dłuższą metę. Gdybyś zapomniał, ja cały czas tam byłem . Słyszałem każdą twoją myśl. Naszą myśl.

Potter warknął i uderzył w najbliższy krąg pięścią.

Na czole Longbottoma pojawiła się zmarszczka.

― Złość nic ci nie pomoże. Wyrzuć to z siebie.

― Masz usunąć Dumbledore'a z powierzchni Anglii.

― Nie będę zabijał ― odbił to żądanie Harry.

Pulsowanie sekwencji stało się intensywniejsze.

― Nie dasz się pomiatać Dursleyom.

― To nadal moja jedyna rodzina.

― Przyzwij smoka. Wykorzystaj władzę, którą posiadasz. Zrób coś niesamowitego. Popisz się.

― Nie jestem małym dzieckiem ― westchnął Harry. ― Czy tylko tego typu żądania chodzą ci po głowie?

― Mogę dalej ― warknął Potter.

― Daruj sobie. Raczej niewielka szansa, abym zgodził się choćby na jeden.

― W takim razie wracaj na swoje miejsce!

Krąg zafalował i w tej samej chwili zareagował Draco. Sekwencja na wstędze zapełniła się tak nagle, że tylko ta szybka reakcja wspomagała Neville'a przed utratą kontroli.

Choć żadna z postaci nawet nie drgnęła przez cały ten czas, poza tym pierwszym ciosem Pottera, kod tracił moc.

― Dobrze wiesz, że masz nade mną władzę i faktycznie mogę wrócić. Mam jednak ten jeden atrybut, który cię przekona, abyś zawarł ze mną sojusz. I doskonale wiesz, o czym mówię, bo w końcu sam na to wpadłeś.

― Przyszłość ― szepnął Potter.

― Właśnie. Naszą przyszłość, która w tej chwili nie ma żadnych barw poza czernią. A jeżeli Albus spełni swoją zachciankę, to możliwe, że nawet i to przestanie istnieć. Wraz z nami. A nie tego chcesz.

― Nie.

― Mógłbym przystać na twoje warunki, oszukując cię i potem nie spełniając ich. Jednak to nie ja i tego też jesteś świadom. Takie postępowanie pchnęłoby nas jeszcze bardziej w stronę Albusa. Nie miałem zamiaru cię łudzić. To nic by nie wniosło.

― Dajesz sobą manipulować.

― Wiem. Ale mam teraz wokół siebie Ślizgonów, którzy szturchną mnie boleśnie w bok, bym się ogarnął.

― Czarodziejska Anglia widzi w tobie Czarnego Pana.

― Będzie trzeba to inteligentnie sprostować. Bez agresji, przemoc tylko ich w tym upewni.

Harry cały czas mówił spokojnie. Niczym dorosły tłumaczący coś małemu, rozzłoszczonemu dziecku, które nie potrafi czegoś zrozumieć.

Potter był wyraźnie sfrustrowany i nawet lekko nadąsany. Jakby chciał coś osiągnąć, ale nie bardzo wiedział jak to zrobić. Był pod presją sytuacji, na którą przecież sam się zgodził.

― Boisz się? ― spytał nagle Harry, robiąc krok w jego stronę.

― Czuję się zdezorientowany.

― To normalne, ale to wkrótce minie. Wszystko wskoczy na swoje prawidłowe tory. ― Harry wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. ― Nie chcę cię tłamsić tak, jak wcześniej. Mogę zaproponować rozejm na równych warunkach.

Potter stał w bezruchu.

Sekwencja pulsowała stałym rytmem. Neville patrzył bacznie, choć pot ściekał mu z czoła ze zmęczenia. Nagle pomarańczowa, bardzo drobna wstęga otoczyła dłoń Pottera i uniosła ją ku górze. Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc tę ingerencję kręgu Pansy.

― Ktoś na nas czeka po drugiej stronie ― rzekł, odwracając głowę w stronę Draco. ― Cieszę się, że nie zrobiłeś mu krzywdy.

― Jest irytującym, małym paniczykiem. ― Potter także spojrzał w stronę blondyna.

― Nie takim małym ― rzekł z lekkim uśmiechem Harry. ― Potrzebujemy go.

― Gdy nie ma go w pobliżu, mam uczucie pustki. Potrzebujemy go.

― W tym jednym się zgadzamy.

― O tak. ― Uścisnął dłoń i w tej samej chwili znikł.


	41. XXI Ukryta prawda cz2

**Blizny**

 **XXI Ukryta prawda**

 **Część B**

Tłum w Ministerstwie był przytłaczający. Zajęto każdą wolną przestrzeń. Hałas rozmów był ogłuszający. Albus Dumbledore stał przy fontannie otoczony kilkoma zwolennikami. Nikt go nie atakował, choć wielu znało jego prawdziwie oblicze.

Wszystko to zdawało się być niesamowicie absurdalne.

― Jest! ― wyrwało się z kilkudziesięciu gardeł.

Harry Potter wyszedł z zielonych płomieni wraz z czterema towarzyszami. Feniks natychmiast pojawił się na jego ramieniu. Kilkanaście młodych osób przepchnęło się do przodu i można było dostrzec symbole Hogwartu oraz Durmstrangu na ich szatach. Potter kiwnął im tylko głową.

Flesze aparatów reporterów oślepiły przybyłych, ale ci jedynie przeczekali tę pierwszą fascynację.

Malfoy jako jedyny nie miał na tyle cierpliwości. Ruchem dłoni pomachał do Weasleya i aurorów. Prasa została odsunięta na bok. Na znak ministra, Artur otoczył ciasnym kręgiem też dumnego Albusa, choć ten nie dał po sobie poznać, że to zauważył. Cała jego uwaga spoczęła na chłopaku, który to spojrzenie odwdzięczył identycznym skupieniem, może tylko z mniejszym zainteresowaniem niż tamten. Potem szepnął coś do Snape'a. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową na zgodę. Wycofał się następnie na prawą stronę Lucjusza, a jego miejsce zajął Draco. Po lewej stronie tiro stał niewzruszenie Neville, uśmiechający się w stronę babci, która kiwnęła do niego ledwo zauważalnie głową.

― Witam ― odezwał się pewnie i odrobinę ostro Harry i chwilę zaczekał aż wszyscy umilkną, skupiając uwagę na nim. ― Dziękuję za tak szybkie przybycie tuż po moim _ogłoszeniu_ w _Proroku_.

Pytania padały jednocześnie, zagłuszając swój sens nawzajem. Potter ponownie odczekał przez moment i uniósł dłoń, na znak, że chce mówić dalej.

Tłum ucichł.

― Na dręczące was pytania odpowiem później. Teraz chciałbym wyjaśnić kilka spraw, które mam nadzieję rozwiązać natychmiast. Pragnę całkowicie rozwiać oskarżenia Albusa Dumbledore'a jakobym był nowym Czarnym Panem. Pozwolę rzucić na siebie każde zaklęcie sprawdzające czy kogokolwiek zabiłem, ale tylko w obecności moich opiekunów, którzy zostali nimi z dniem wczorajszym zgodnie z prawem. ― Wskazał dwóch dorosłych za swoimi plecami. ― Następnie chciałem ogłosić, że zrzekam się protekcji tutora. Zabrał całą daną mi dotychczas wiedzę. Moi protektorzy są wolni. Czarodziejski świat nie jest gotowy na tego typu wiedzę… Ja nie jestem gotowy… Potęga, którą daje, jest złudna i powoduje zbyt dużo niepotrzebnych problemów. Przepraszam za całe to zamieszanie, nigdy tego nie pragnąłem. Po prostu szukałem domu i myślałem, że tędy droga. Jak widać myliłem się.

― Ty głupcze! Co żeś narobił?!

Harry przez cały ten czas obserwował najmniejszy ruch Albusa. Jednak to nie on krzyknął, tylko jeden z jego zwolenników.

― Odrzucić taką moc? Jesteś idiotą, Potter!

― Możliwe ― zgodził się. ― Ale wolę być żywym idiotą. To dużo praktyczniejsze, niż walka ze starcem z obsesją mocy Czarnych Panów ― Spojrzał na Albusa. ― Nie zdobędziesz jej. Zniwelowałem doszczętnie sekwencję Grindelwalda. Nikt już nie uzyska do niej dostępu. Nie powstanie żaden nowy Pan, którego mógłbyś pokonać i wchłonąć jego moc. Teraz będziesz jedynie starym czarodziejem, niemającym już nic. Straciłeś wszystko, Albusie, w tej pogoni za czymś, co jest ułudne i zwodnicze.

― To była potęga, mój chłopcze. I wiem, że jej uległeś.

Albus podszedł bliżej, a stojący mu na drodze szybko się odsuwali. Aurorzy przesunęli się w raz z nim, ale nie reagowali.

― Możliwe… Nie, Albusie. To nie była żadna potęga. Moc nienawiści jest destrukcyjna. Nic nie tworzy. Tylko niszczy, tak jak zniszczyła ciebie. Teraz jesteś jak pustynia, która pragnie wody. Lecz we mnie tej wody już nie znajdziesz.

Harry położył dłonie na ramionach swoich byłych protektorów, gdy się poruszyli, aby osłonić Pottera przed Dumbledorem. To Lucjusz i Severus zagrodzili mu drogę.

― Czy chce pan na oczach wszystkich tu zgromadzonych zaatakować niepełnoletniego czarodzieja, panie Dumbledore? ― zapytał spokojnie Malfoy. ― Dodatkowo, do ministerstwa wpłynęło mnóstwo skarg na pańskie podejrzane oskarżenia względem pana Pottera. Jako jego opiekun podjąłem względem tego pewne prawne kroki.

Wokół Albusa ponownie pojawiło się czterech aurorów. Podobnie stało się z jego ludźmi.

― Kilka kropel _Veritaserum_ wyjawi nam prawdę, co do pańskich zażaleń. Myślę, że opowie nam pan także o wszystkich atakach w ciągu tego i wcześniejszego roku, między innymi na schronienie kilkudziesięciu głów rodu, które były pod magiczną opieką pana Pottera. Jego zeznania zostaną dziś opublikowane w _Proroku_. Pańskie także. Cała czarodziejska publika pozna obie wersje.

― Nie zgadzam się! ― oburzył się, wyraźnie już niezbyt pewny swego, Albus.

Nagły ruch i błysk skierował się wprost w stronę Pottera, który stał nieruchomo, niespuszczając wzroku z byłego dyrektora. Zaklęcie przemknęło pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami i uderzyło Harry'ego w pierś. Trafienie odrzuciło go do tyłu.

― Harry!

Draco i Neville podbiegli do niego, ale zatrzymał ich unosząc dłoń i powoli klękając na jedno kolano. Drugą ręką masował pierś w miejscu trafienia.

― To nie zadziała, Albusie, ponieważ tego nie pragnę. Bycie Czarnym Panem zaciera zbyt wiele z człowieczeństwa. A czarodziejska Anglia jest w stanie poradzić sobie z szóstką niezrównoważonych czarodziei bez mojej pomocy. Po prostu dotychczas brak jej było wiary we własne siły. Te czasy, mam nadzieję, minęły. Mam rację, panowie? ― skierował swoje pytanie w stronę aurorów.

― To... ― zająknął się starzec.

― Niestety, ale nie ma pan już nic do powiedzenia. Ministerstwo jest aktualnie otoczone polem antydeportacyjnym najwyższego poziomu, aby nawet pan nie mógł uciec ― rzekł najbliższy auror, łapiąc Dumbledore'a za rękę, ciągle trzymającą uniesioną różdżkę. ― Pójdzie pan z nami spokojnie czy mamy użyć siły?

Starszy czarodziej przygarbił się i kiwnął głową. Jego poplecznicy także nie stawiali oporu, otoczeni przeważającymi siłami.

― Nie uważasz, że poszło zbyt łatwo, Harry? ― zapytał Lucjusz, gdy tłum zaczął się rozchodzić w niewielkich grupkach.

Kilka osób próbowało dostać się do Pottera, ale aurorzy nadal nie pozwalali im się zbliżyć.

― A wolałbyś, abym rozpętał tu małą bitwę z Albusem i udowodnił, że ma rację co do mnie? ― zapytał, przyjmując tym razem pomoc Draco i stając o własnych siłach.

― Oczywiście, że nie. Ale odpowiedni pokaz siły…

― Właśnie zrzekłem się tej siły, bo wzbudzała lęk. Nie jesteśmy na nią gotowi. Jeszcze wiele lat upłynie, nim przyjmiemy odpowiedzialność za posiadanie takiej potęgi.

― Ale to oznacza…

― Że będzie nareszcie odrobinę tak, jak dawniej. Wrócimy z Draco do Hogwartu i będziemy przyswajać wiedzę tak, jak wszyscy inny. Od podstawowego kręgu zaczynając.

Młody Malfoy drgnął.

― Chwileczkę! Przecież zrzekłeś się…

Harry uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale w stronę Draco.

― Zrzekłem się tutora i jego przyśpieszonych nauk. Nikt nie może mnie powstrzymać od tego, bym sam ją zdobył. A jak pamiętam, w Hogwarcie jest nadal aktywny pewien krąg nauki.

― A wracając do tamtego czasu… ― zaczął bardzo ostrożnie młody Ślizgon. ― Wytłumaczysz mi, co ci strzeliło do głowy oddawać część swojego życia w zamian za moją magię?

Lucjusz i Severus wstrzymali jednocześnie oddechy, patrząc zszokowani na chłopaka. Neville tylko westchnął.

― Nie.

― Słucham?

― Nie. To odpowiedź na twoje pytanie.

― Porozmawiam sobie z tobą o tym później ― zagroził.

― Nie sądzę ― odparł spokojnie Harry.

― Harry? ― wtrącił się nagle Snape.

― Ten temat jest definitywnie zamknięty. Czy możemy już wrócić do twojego domu?

― Do naszego domu, Harry ― poprawił go mistrz eliksirów. ― Może jestem jedynie opiekunem do czasu twojej pełnoletniości, ale nie widzę przeszkód, abyś nazywał go swoim domem.

Harry znów się uśmiechnął, choć już nie tak szeroko, raczej bardzo niepewnie.

― Dziękuję ci za to, Severusie.

― Proszę bardzo. Miło byłoby zobaczyć w zamian chociaż minimum przyłożenia się do eliksirów.

Męczeński jęk wyrwał się z ust Pottera. Draco skwitował to klepnięciem w plecy.

― Pomogę ci.

― Już to widzę, jak ta pomoc będzie wyglądała. Osobiście udzielę korepetycji swojemu podopiecznemu.

Tym razem to Draco jęknął.

― Co stanie się z Albusem? ― zapytał Harry, rozglądając się po ministerialnym holu.

― Ma przed sobą mnóstwo rozpraw. Ty także.

― Przeciwko tobie także, Lucjuszu? Albus na pewno wyciągnie każdą sprawę śmierciożerców, by coś zyskać.

― Poniosę odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Nie sądzę jednak, by zakończyło się to jakąś tragedią. Artur Weasley panicznie unika dotykania dokumentacji dementorskich. Poza tym mam po swojej stronie Harry'ego Pottera ― pocieszał go Malfoy.

― Czyli to koniec? ― upewniał się Harry.

― Uważam to dopiero za początek. Mam nadzieję, że za spokojny początek ― stwierdził Severus, muskając dłoń Lucjusza.

Potter westchnął i kiwnął głową w stronę Fawkesa.

― Dziękuję za wszystko.

Feniks zaśpiewał ostro i wzbił się w stronę sklepienia sali. Potter uniósł brwi i roześmiał się szczerze.

― Do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie!

― Ale wakacje spędzasz u nas. Doprowadzimy matkę do szaleństwa, gdy się dowie, że nici z wnuków ― rzucił Draco.

 **Koniec**


End file.
